Silver Moon
by yourworldismine
Summary: With a broken heart, she left down the well at 18. Her powers are gone. Ten years later, she finds herself in Georgia, thinking that she was going to be enjoying a small vacation. The outbreak started and she finds herself alone. She meets Rick and then meet everyone else. Now in a new group, they try to survive. She tries to keep her past hidden, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Yes I do have another fanfic in the making however, this idea has been bugging me for days! So I've decided to give it a shot.

I'm trying on doing this in first person pov and it will be Kagome's. I've never done something like that so let me know how I did!

Chapter 1: Meeting

I don't get why I listened to my mom and flew across the world to visit some distant relatives. Maybe it was because after the well closing when I was 18, I was never the same. I really tried living a normal life again, but I couldn't. I was able to finish high school with honors and obtaining a full ride scholarship at the University. There I obtained my major in History (no surprise there) and became fluent in English. With the little free time I had, I learned more about weaponry and martial arts. I guess I just wanted to push that 'helpless' girl that I used to be out of my life. I had this urge of just becoming stronger and faster. Besides, I felt that my spiritual powers were gone. Well… not fully. I can still feel auras but I haven't been able to use my full power ever since the well closed. Now another part of me was missing and I felt weak. My mom became concerned with my obsession in weaponry, but she did understand why I was doing it.

I dated, but it was never the same. No one gave me the feelings that _he_ gave me.

But he didn't want me. He made that clear enough.

According to my mom and brother, I was yet to be the same even after living in the present for ten years. They felt I needed a break from Japan, so she arranged a trip to Georgia to visit some family I had never even heard of.

It had been pleasant, until everything started.

We had been out in town when the outbreak started. I had tried saving my aunt but I failed. I saw her being ripped apart in front of me and I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

I managed to go back to the house and grab a bag and pack anything that was necessary. A few change of clothes, flashlight, the small first aid kit that I bought at the airport when I arrived, blanket, and my bow and arrows. My mom had told my aunt about my skills with the weapon and as a welcoming gift, she got them for me. I wasn't sure how rusty I would be. The last time I had touched a bow was when I was 20 years old. I had hit the mark on the Goshinboku where _he_ had been sealed. I had fallen to my knees and cried as I fully came to the realization that I was never going back there. After that, I went to my grandpa's storage and put away the bow and arrows.

I never touched them again.

I had been on the road for a bit,going from one small town to the other, until I noticed a sign for a gas station. Knowing that my luck would be minimal, I still decided to give it a try and see what I could find. There were cars everywhere and the smell of the dead was overwhelming. I didn't need a sensitive nose in order to smell that stench.

All those years in the feudal era helped me as I tried to survive in this world of horror and tremor. I'm not sure for how long I had been alone, until I saw him.

I moved swiftly and quietly behind one of the cars to watch him. He was wearing a sheriff's uniform and he was carrying a small gas container, in hopes of finding some gas.

I saw him walk around and I slowly followed him. I was a bit unsure of making an appearance, since the last time I had seen any males there intentions were anything but pure towards me. After that, I just avoided groups.

I closed my eyes and I tried tapping into his aura more and I let out a barely audible gasp. His intentions were pure, he was just confused but determined.

That's when I decided to make an appearance, but the shuffling of feet made me freeze in my hiding spot.

A small little girl with bunny slippers was walking around. I saw his shocked face and watched him as he approached her.

"Little girl? I'm a policeman," his voice soothing and reassuring as he tried approaching her, but I knew better. There was no life in her.

I quietly got my bow and arrow ready and took aim. I wanted to see what he would do the moment she turned around.

I saw him getting closer to her, continuing to be reassuring when she turned around. I could see a nasty gash on the side of her mouth and the dead look in her eyes. She started growling at him and started coming towards him.I saw him freeze in shock, but before he could do anything, I fired.

He stared at the body in shock and looked around searching for whoever had fired it.

"It's a shame that such a young soul had to die like that," I softly said as I emerged from my hiding spot.

He seemed even more shocked at seeing me. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he stared at me.

I slowly smiled at him as I put my bow on my back again and I walked towards him.

"You're acting like you just saw a ghost," I jokingly said.

He blushed as he realized that he had just been staring and nervously laughed.

"It's not that, it's just… I haven't seen anyone alive besides the other two survivors that helped me back in my town."

I nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, I tend to have the same reaction when I see anyone alive. However it hasn't been my luck so far."

"No one?"

I cleared my throat, "Well a while back I came across these men, however I got out of there as fast as I could. Nowadays even the living has become more dangerous."

"I see," he then walked closer to me and held out his hand, "I'm Rick Grimes."

I shook it, "Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled and then look pointedly at my bow, "Nice shot by the way."

"I'm a bit surprised it was that clean of a shot. I haven't used one in a while."

He nodded but stayed quiet. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something but was conflicted. I waited patiently and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you going anywhere in particular?" He finally asked.

I nodded, "I heard the CDC might be working on a cure. Thought I would check that out."

"That's it? You're not searching for your family?"

I looked away for a bit before answering. Just thinking about them sent a spark of pain through my chest.

"No one. My mom and brother are back in Japan. I was in Georgia to visit my aunt but those things got to her when everything started. After that, I've just been on my own and around just trying to survive."

He nodded in understatement, "I know what you mean. I'm searching for my wife and son. I know for a fact they're somewhere in Atlanta."

Wife and son? No wonder I felt that determination coming from him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I heard the same thing about the CDC. Maybe they're there with other refugees. Besides, she took all of our pictures from the house so I know she's alive."

It didn't take long for me to make a decision and bring it up. I had nothing to lose. I was alone.

"I'll go with you. Who knows how Atlanta will be. We can watch each other's back. I… I have nothing to lose."

He stared at me in shock, "Are you sure? I mean, you barely know me and you're just offering your help like that."

I waved him off, "Like I said, I got nothing to lose."

He smiled at me brightly and I guess out of impulse, he hugged me.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

I was unsure, but I hugged him back.

"Let's get out of here."

So much for a safe trip. His car officially broke down a couple miles away from the city. Thankfully when me and Rick had met it was still early morning so we still had plenty of daylight. I saw him grab a photograph and putting it inside his jacket. He looked at me and I nodded. We grabbed our stuff and started walking when I spotted a small farmhouse.

He put his bags down and took out his badge to show to whoever was possibly in there that he was a police officer. I got my bow and arrow ready and I slowly followed him. As we looked through the windows, the stench of death hit me full blast and that's when we saw the bodies. A man and a woman. I guess they took the easy way out. Blood and flies were all over the bodies. I noticed Rick getting choked up and walking away. I said a silent prayer and I decided to follow him and try to comfort him.

One thing was seeing the body of the living dead on the floor, another was seeing an actual human being dead. Specially them taking the easy way out.

I put a hand on his shoulder and I gave it a gentle squeeze, "It's ok. We'll find them."

He continued to stare down but I knew he understood who I was talking about. A few minutes passed quietly until he finally looked at me. He was searching for something and when he couldn't find it, he spoke.

"How come you're not affected by that? Seeing those bodies just...decaying…"

I closed my eyes for a second, "I've seen my fair share of dead bodies in my life. It still hurts, seeing an innocent life end like that. But eventually it gets easier."

"When? When does it get easier?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

I sat next to him when we heard some noises from the other side of the house.

"Oh my…" I quietly whispered.

A horse was right in front of us.

According to him, he was experienced with horses and decided that he would be the one trying to approach it. I heard him telling the horse his proposal and chuckled. He finally got the rope on the horse and after switching some stuff around in our bags to make them somewhat lighter we got ready for our journey to Atlanta.

I put my arms around him and as we started moving he finally said, "Take it easy, I haven't done this in _years_."

Oh shit.

Next thing we know, the horse just takes off galloping away at a fast speed.

"So much for your experience!" I yelled as the wind continued to move by us fast.

It didn't take us long to finally reach Atlanta. One side of the highway was completely packed with cars but no signs of anyone around. We continued at a slow pace through the streets as quietly as possible. The only sounds that were echoing were the horses hooves hitting the concrete as we continued forward.

All of a sudden, the horse flinched and panicked. My grip on Rick got tighter as he tried calming down the horse when I saw the living dead stepping out of a bus, their growls getting louder as they approached us.

There were only two of them and Rick decided that it was better to outrun them than to waste our energy on them. I couldn't have agreed more. A little bit more forward we noticed a tank and many military equipment but no signs of anyone alive.

The sounds of a helicopter echoed through the skies and both of us searched for it. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as I looked frantically for it.I knew I wasn't hallucinating since it was obvious that he heard it as well. We finally saw the reflection of it on a tall building and Rick motioned the horse to go faster in order to catch up to it. As we were about to turn on the next street, I felt my blood going cold and my eyes widening.

Right in front of us was a huge herd of those things.

"Rick, we have to get out of here!" I yelled as they started walking towards us.

He wasted no time and turned us around. The horse kept letting out whines of panic as we tried getting away from them. My heart was pumping with adrenaline at this point and I could feel Rick's heart was doing the same as I held tighter.

The groans of the living dead had grown so loud that it alerted the others in the area. We were completely surrounded. Rick tried looking for a gap for a way out but nothing. They finally reached us and got a hold of the horse, making us fall down. I grimaced as I saw them tearing the poor animal down but it served as a distraction to us. As we tried getting up, one of them jumped on Rick. Its putrid mouth was getting closer to his throat and I acted on instinct and I used my bow as a baseball hitting the _thing_ square in the skull killing it, blood splattering everywhere. Rick then grabbed my arm and pulled me to him to crawl under the tank we had previously seen. He took out his gun and started firing shots as he continued to crawl more to the center. It was uncomfortable but I was able to defend myself a bit more when I felt him grabbing my waist and pulling me up inside the tank. As fast as I could I closed the metal door and jumped away from it.

We were both gasping for air and sweating profusely. We were safe. No way they would get inside the tank. However…

"How the hell are we gonna get out?" I whispered to him.

He stared at me in shock as it finally dawned on him our situation. We looked around to see the body of a soldier where the remotes of the tank were. Rick saw the gun on him so he went and grabbed it. At least we had another weapon.

Next thing we knew, the soldier woke up and started growling at Rick. Rick let out a frustrated yelled and shot it. Since we were inside a closed space, the gunshot sound echoed all around the tank sending a high pitch making us dumbfounded for a second.

Since I was further away, I snapped out of it as soon as I heard the growling from above us when I noticed the tank was still open from above. I got up as fast as I could to close it when I saw the bag of guns. However there was no way I could jump and grab them. I closed the door with a loud bang and finally collapsed on my back to catch my breath. It wasn't necessary to look at him to know that he was doing the same thing.

"Thank you by the way."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you would've done the same."

We stayed quiet as we both tried to figure out a way of getting out of this mess when the static sound coming from the radio distracted us from our thoughts.

" _Hey. Dumbasses. Are you cozy in there?"_

Me and Rick looked at each other until I pointed at the radio, "Did that thing just insult us?"

" _Are you guys alive in there?"_

He rushed to grab the radio but he bumped his head on the process as he continued forward.

"Hello?" Rick asked desperately.

" _Oh there you are!"_

"Ask him if he can see us," I said as I got closer to him.

"Can you see us?"

" _Oh yeah. I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."_

I grabbed the radio from Rick's hand and incredulously asked, "There's good news?!"

I could hear him hesitate on the other line, " _No."_

I rolled my eyes as Rick grabbed the radio from my hand.

"I don't know who you are but we are extremely concerned right now."

That's one way to put it, I thought.

" _Oh man. You should see it from over here."_

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed it from Rick again, "Is there any way we can get out?"

" _Yeah. Make a run for it."_

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, "Didn't you just say that it ain't good right now out there?!"

" _Look there's no other option. One geek still up on the tank but all the others have climbed down and joined the rest in devouring the horse. Listen to me closely girl, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you two move right now while they're distracted you guys stand a chance!"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew he was right. If we continued to waste any more time, they'll be done eating the poor horse and we'll be stuck inside this smelly tank forever.

"What about the guns?" Rick asked me. My eyes widened in realization. They would come in handy but the likeliness of getting them and getting out alive of this mess were minimum.

"Too risky," I said to him.

" _You guys got ammo?"_

"My friend here dropped a bag of guns by the tank but I have a feeling we won't be able to get to it. We found a gun in here and I have my bow and arrows."

" _That will have to do. Make every shot count. As fast as you both can, jump off the right side of the tank and keep going in that direction. You'll see an alley. I'll be there waiting for you two."_

I fixed my long black hair into a high ponytail as we got ready. Before we climbed up, I noticed that the dead soldier had a grenade on him and without any hesitations I grabbed it. Rick had me go up first. I slowly opened the door and sure enough there was one geek, as that guy called them, right in front of me. I used my hands to pull myself up and I delivered a strong kick to the temple of the geek, killing it.

As we jumped down the tank, I heard Rick groaning in pain. I looked back to look at him to see him limping. Dammit he must've landed wrong. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder as I tried getting us to the alley. He used the gun to cover us and fired multiple shots at the geeks. As we turned to the alley he pointed the gun thinking it was another one but it turned out to be a young man in front of us.

"Woah! Not dead! Come on!"

All three of us ran until we reached the ladder in the alley. The guy went first and I had Rick go in front of me since his leg was still giving him issues. I fired a few arrows and roundhouse kicked a geek that came too close to me and then I started climbing up.

When I made it where the other two were, the new guy looked at us and shook his head.

"You guys the saviors? Here to clean up the town?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not like we did that in purpose."

"You guys are still dumb."

Rick held out his hand to him, "I'm Rick and this is Kagome. Thanks."

He skeptically looked at his hand and then us and he finally shook it, "Glenn."

Glenn then pointed at the rest of the ladder, "We're gonna have to climb all the way up there."

Son of a bitch. Yes I have been in numerous occasions where I was far away from the ground, doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Just looking at how high up we had to go was making me light headed.

When we finally made it to the top, which it felt like forever to me, we continued following Glenn.

"Why did you help us?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew if I was in that position I would've helped, but that's because it's in my nature. Not everyone was like that.

He opened an entrance on the roof of the next building, "Call it foolish, naive hope that if i'm ever in that situation, someone might do the same for me. Guess I'm a bigger dumbass than both of you"

Smartass.

"Good point" Rick said.

We climbed down yet another ladder and from what I could barely tell, we were inside some offices. We continued to follow him, having no clue of where we were going, when Glenn took out his radio and started checking in with whomever was in the other line letting them know he had company and how many geeks were in the alley. I guess there's still more people alive.

As we continued going down the steps, the two of them froze in front of me making me crash into Rick. Two geeks had spotted us and were walking towards us. I pushed both of them out of the way, not giving them a chance to hold me back, and I fired an arrow, hitting one straight in between its eyes and I used the tip of my bow to stab the other one in the head. That's when I heard a door opening in front of us. Two male figures rushed out ready to kill the geeks when they found me standing over the dead bodies.

"Glenn?" One asked.

He nodded at them and he ran forward, motioning Rick and me to follow him.

As soon as we were inside, Rick was forcefully pushed against some boxes by a blonde woman, pointing a gun to his face.

"You son of a bitch!" She exclaimed.

I acted out of impulse and before anyone realized what I was gonna do, I grabbed her wrist and pinned her arm behind her and slammed her against the wall making her drop the gun. I could hear everyone exclaiming for me to stop and so I did. I stepped back and grabbed the gun. Idiot still had the safety on so even if she tried killing anything, she wouldn't be able to.

"Kagome!" I could hear Rick yell from behind me.

"I'm fine," I looked at the gun and handed it to Glenn as she turned around and glared at me.

"We're dead because of these stupid people!" She yelled at her companions and pointed an accusatory finger at us.

Rick looked at them confused but before they could say anything, I turned to him.

"They're driven by sound. Any of those geeks close heard the shots and most likely followed the sounds of the gunshots."

They led us to the front of the store, a Hispanic male reprimanding us on the keys of 'survival'. I knew better than anyone what surviving was, but if it weren't for Rick firing some shots we could've probably been dead.

"At least one of you is smart enough to realize that," an older black lady said from behind me as we stared at the doors, the geeks pushing and grunting against the glass that I could see was slowly breaking.

"What were you guys doing out there?" The blonde asked as she continued to stare at the walkers on the door.

"We were trying to follow a helicopter," I said, "Next thing we knew we were surrounded by them"

I heard the other male scoff, "Helicopter?"

"You guys were hallucinating. It's ok, it happens," The black lady said comfortingly to us.

Rick shook his head, "No. We saw it."

The Hispanic guy turned to the other guy, "Hey T-Dog, have you tried contacting the others?"

I raised my eyebrow at this. More people that were alive?

"The refugee center?" Rick asked them.

"Oh please," the blonde exclaimed.

The hispanic shook his head, "There's no refugee center. We just have a camp outside of the city with others waiting for us."

"I got no signal," T-Dog said, "Maybe up on the roof I'll have better luck."

Before either one of us could say anything else, we heard shots being fired from the roof of the department store. The people around us exclaimed in irritation and started rushing towards the roof. When we got there, I saw an older white male laughing and firing shots. They yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't listen until T-Dog stepped up to him to stop.

The guy laughed at him, "I don't think so, _bro_. That'll be the day."

Oh goodness. He was one of those racist assholes.

T-Dog got in his face and started arguing some more and then they were fighting. I was weighing my options whether to interfere or not. Rick tried but he ended up getting a blow to his face. The women and the other two kept yelling, from what I gathered from the screaming, for Merle to stop fighting T-Dog. Merle got a hold of the gun and pointed it at T-Dog's face and started exclaiming that he was the boss and that we all needed to listen to him.

Now _that_ would be the day.

I walked towards him, with Glenn barely missing my hand to stop me. Merle finally took a notice of me and after giving me a look that made my skin crawl, I grabbed the rifle and pushed it to the side. He let out a shot and I could hear everyone screaming from behind. I delivered a punch to his stomach, making him stumble forward and then I kneed him on the face, ripping the gun from his hands. He yelled at me but before he tried to do anything, Rick tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him to a pipe.

"Jesus Kagome, where did you learn to do _that_?!" Glenn exclaimed.

"I never would've thought a woman would give Dixon a run for his money," the hispanic said.

I handed Rick the rifle once he was up, "I've had experiences with bullies before."

"You dumb whore! Just wait until I get off of these cuffs!"

I ignored him.

As we continued being on the roof, and introductions were made, we kept trying to figure out a way to get out of the city. As I scanned the streets filled with walkers I spotted a truck, big enough for all of us to fit in.

"Morales, give me the binoculars!"

He did without any hesitation. Once I grabbed them and stared towards the direction of the truck, I noticed that it was behind a gate.

"We have to get that truck," I said pointing at it as I handed Rick the binoculars, "It's big enough for all of us."

"How are you planning on getting to it?" Glenn asked, "The street is full of them!"

Rick turned to the others, "Besides sound and movement, how can they tell us apart?"

"Smell," Jacqui automatically said.

It didn't take long for an idea to pop in my head, and by the look Rick had on his face, he was thinking the same thing.

We were gathered in another room of the department store, the body of a walker right in front of us. Each one of us had trench coats and gloves. Rick had an ax in his hand and he was nervously looking at the body in front of us.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Glenn complained as he shook his head.

"This is insane," T-Dog said.

"Rick, just do it." I said as I turned away. Even though when I was fifteen I had seen some pretty disgusting things back in the Feudal Era, didn't mean I liked it. It was disgusting what we were about to do but it was the only way to get to the truck.

"So, who's going?" Andrea asked as she looked around the group.

"I'm going," Rick said. He then turned to me and gave me a look. I knew what that meant. Dammit, now I was gonna get covered in guts.

I sighed, "I'll go as well."

We then both turned to Glenn and his eyes widened, "Seriously?!"

"You're fast," I commented nonchalant.

With that, Rick raised the ax and started mutilating the dead body in front of us. I knew that they smelled horribly, but the stench that came out of the body after the first blow was overwhelming. Everyone around me was groaning in disgust and whenever he would raise the ax to strike again. I felt the vile rising up but I would push it back down. Then we all hunched over and started grabbing guts and scooping up blood. Jacqui helped me getting it all over my body while the rest helped Rick and Glenn.

"Oh God oh God this is so wrong," Glenn moaned as they continued to cover him in blood.

"Think of something different," Rick said, "Puppies and kittens."

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-Dog mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Glenn couldn't hold it anymore and he threw up.

"You're evil," I commented to T-Dog while the rest shook their heads at him.

It took a couple more minutes but we were finally ready. Rick gave T-Dog the key for him to cut Merle lose once we got back for them.

I would be a liar if I said I wasn't nervous as we slowly walked down the street. The plan was working so far. A few stared at us but ignored us.

We were a couple yards away when we heard the rumbling of the sky. Dammit. Not long after that, it started pouring down on us.

"Is the scent wearing off?," Glenn whispered to us. I looked around and sure enough, more walkers were paying attention to us and started following us.

"Run!" I screamed at the pair.

We took off forward, climbing over to the gate and hoping over. Glenn ran towards the cabinet where the keys would be at. I heard Rick firing some shots as Glenn tossed me the keys. Without thinking about it, I ran to the truck and started it, the other two piling in.

As we drove around we tried figuring out a way to drive them away from the store so we can get them inside the truck, when I spotted a red mustang. Surprisingly enough, Rick knew how to hotwire it. The plan was for Glenn to drive around the loud mustang to drift the attention of the walkers to him so we could get the rest inside the truck and he would let them know through his radio where to meet us. Glenn gave us this massive smile on his face as he got on the driver's seat and took off, the alarm blaring loudly and echoing. It didn't take long for us to see the walkers moving slowly, but surely, after the red car.

We finally made it to the back of the department store and Rick banged on the aluminum doors to let them know we were there. They all scrambled in and once I saw Morales hoping in, I took off. As we were driving around to leave the city, I couldn't help but notice how quiet everyone was. I looked in the reviewer mirror and noticed that one person was missing.

"Where's Merle?" I asked.

It was quiet for a little while until T-Dog spoke, his voice broken.

"I dropped the key in a drain…"

I almost break checked everyone in the truck.

"What?!"

"He was a danger to us all!" Andrea exclaimed, "Besides it's not like T-Dog did it on purpose."

"It doesn't matter," I growled as I stared at her through the reviewer mirror, "We just left a living person up on the roof!"

"No one is going to miss him," Morales tried to reason, "Well… except maybe Daryl."

Rick looked at him, "Daryl?"

"Merle's brother."

Oh great. Now we had to break the news to somebody that their family got left behind. I couldn't believe it. Yes, what Merle had done and his attitude were wrong, but there's good in almost everyone. He was just a bully but I doubt he was as bad as the nightmare that they were making him out to be.

We were apparently almost to the location of the camp when Glenn passed us, his laughter loud and clear. I shook my head at him. At least someone was having fun.

When we reached the camp, I could see another blonde girl bombarding Glenn with questions. They finally got rid of the car's alarm thankfully. It was starting to give me a migraine. Me and Rick didn't rush on getting out of the truck. We didn't know who these people were and we weren't sure how the rest of their camp would take into strangers.

It wasn't until Morales told us to get out and meet everyone that we did. As I looked, they had a lot more people than what I had previously imagined. Andrea was holding on to the blonde that had been questioning Glenn, my guess her sister. I next saw an older gentleman with a fishing hat on his head and he was just staring at us. Morales was hugging his family and rest of the group that we had helped were smiling encouragingly at us to continue forward. I noticed another guy by the red mustang, slightly older than me with black hair and muscular built. His face had gone white and his eyes widened in shock. I looked at him confused until I realized that he wasn't staring at me.

He was staring at Rick.

Then, I saw a small boy rushing forward and jumping into Rick's arms.

"DAD!"

Oh my goodness…

We found his family.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this! I'll update soon. And for those waiting for Chapter 8 in my other story, I'm almost done writing that chapter up so I should be posting it some time next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting those alerts of people putting this story as their favorite, following it, and commenting, have made me extremely happy.

I'm trying something new, so seeing that from you guys makes me more confident about this and inspires me.

Please continue to show me how much you're enjoying this ride.

I own nothing!

Chapter 2: Trouble in the streets

I'm still in shock as I'm watching Rick break down and hug his son. The embrace that they were sharing was heartbreaking and just plain right beautiful. They would pull back and look at each other and then continue holding one another. The small boy was clinging to him for dear life, afraid that if he let go, he would disappear. His wife, after finally getting rid of the initial surprise, joined the reunion and held on to him. I saw her looking at him like it couldn't be possible for him to be there.

I understood why. I didn't know the whole story on Rick's separation from his family. Maybe after a while they believed him dead? The outbreak started a month and a half ago or so. The world had changed so much in that small amount of time. I never tried contacting my own family. I regret it. Part of me feels confident that the outbreak didn't reach Japan.

At least that's what I'm hoping for.

After a while of everyone just standing there and wiping their eyes, the older gentleman with the fishing hat approached me and gave me a warm welcoming smile.

"I'm Dale," he said as he extended his hand for me to shake.

As I grabbed it, I smiled back at him.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you so much for helping our group back!"

I blushed, "Oh it was nothing. If anything, Glenn is the one that helped us."

Glenn gave us a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. Before I could say anything, Rick came up to me with his wife and son still clinging to him.

"This is Kagome. She watched my back while being out in the city."

I blushed again. What was with everyone thanking me? I just did what was right.

I smiled at them and then I looked down at his son. He definitely had his father's eyes and the black hair.

"Hey little guy. What's your name?"

He looked up at his dad and mom, and after a nod from Rick I heard the little boy speak.

"I'm Carl."

"Nice to meet you Carl," I said brightly. In return I got a shy smile as he hid his face in his dad's shirt.

"And this is Lori," Rick said as he motioned to his wife.

Lori gave me a warm smile and nodded at me.

"Well it's great to finally meet the two of you. I'm Kagome."

And so the night went on. Everyone introduced themselves and were very welcoming towards me. It made me feel better since I never wanted to feel like I was imposing. I kept making small talk with Glenn and Dale, occasionally Amy since she was curious about me.

As the twilight hour set and the cold air was reaching us as the night finally set, everyone got ready to eat.

There were a couple of fires for the group. In one was Rick and his family, his old partner Shane, Dale, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Amy and myself.

In the other one was Carol, a skittish but soft spoken woman that always had to look behind her back to make sure her husband wasn't near, her daughter Sophia sat next to her and across from them was Ed. The moment I had met him, he rubbed off on me the wrong way. He kept staring and had given me this creepy smile. I moved away quick once I had introduced myself.

The rest of the camp was in another area of the camp.

Rick went on to tell the tale from what he last remembered before the outbreak. I never asked Rick's whole story so hearing it with everyone else was quite interesting. Everyone listened intently as he went on how he left the hospital after waking up from the coma from his gunshot wound and met other two survivors. His family believed him to be dead and Shane was the one to have gotten them out of there when the outbreak started, so their shock in seeing him again was understandable in a way. Once he got to the part where we met, everyone's eyes were on me.

"If it weren't for them and Kagome, I wouldn't be here right now."

"So you have no family?" Amy asked from her spot next to me. She was quiet and nice. Completely opposite from her oldest sister.

I shook my head, "My mom and brother are back in Japan. When the outbreak started, I was just doing what I could to survive alone since I lost my aunt and didn't have the chance to try and reach them. I'm not sure how they are."

"That's just horrible. Don't worry, you can stay with us as long as you need to." Dale said with a warm smile, reassuring me.

"Yeah, I mean, after bringing Rick back that's the least we could do," Shane added in. That was the first time I personally heard him speak after he had introduced himself to me. So far, I couldn't feel anything in his aura that should make me weary of him. Which was a good thing. It was bad enough I wanted to keep my distance away from Ed, it would just be bad if I also had to watch my back with Shane. I looked at him and he was still staring. I gave him a small smile and he returned a full one to me. His eyes drifted from across from him, the glow of the small fire enhancing his features, and his expression changed. I carefully followed his gaze to see Lori glaring at him while no one was looking. She then shifted closer to Rick and dropped her gaze from Shane's.

Why do I feel I'm going to be witnessing a love triangle?

After my share experience of that, it never ends well.

The sound of wood burning and rising drifted me from my thoughts. I glanced behind me to see Ed throwing another piece of wood on the fire, making it rise more.

"Hey Ed, why don't you lower that fire?" Shane said as he looked over to them.

"It's cold man," Ed replied gruffly.

"Oh boy…" I heard Glenn saying next to me.

"Cold don't change the rules. We keep the fire low, just embers, to not attract anything."

His voice changed more into an authoritative tone, giving me the feel that he was the one that had kept the group together.

"I said it's cold man!" Ed replied sharply, "Why don't you mind your damn business…"

I looked over at Shane to see him tense and saw him starting to get up. I decided to just watch and see how it would turn out. There was more mumbling from Ed's part but next thing I saw, was his wife Carol putting the fire down when he was closest to it.

Pig.

Once I thought that the tension had left the air, Dale asked the one question that I was dreading to hear.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He ain't gonna be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

T-Dog spoke up first, "I'll tell him. I was the one that dropped that damn key. It's on me."

Rick shook his head, "I cuffed him. That makes it mine."

Were they seriously arguing about it? Glenn beat me to it and said exactly how I felt.

"Guys… it's not a competition."

"We could lie…" Amy suggested.

"Or we tell the truth…" I quietly mumbled. However, as I stared at the few bones of the three squirrels that we all shared I couldn't help but wonder something. Who hunted these? From what I saw, no one here had a weapon that would be able to kill a squirrel cleanly and quietly.

"Can I ask something?" I started, "Who hunted these squirrels?"

Glenn looked at me, and by the look in his face, he was scared to tell me.

"Merle and Daryl. They're expert hunters and trackers. Daryl left three days ago on a hunt and Merle got the squirrels before we left to Atlanta…"

Andrea let out a sigh, "Merle, he was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. It's nobody's fault that Merle got left behind but Merle's."

"So leaving a human being up on the roof is the right thing to do? Even after apparently him and his brother have hunted the meat for this camp?" I asked incredulously, "We are no one to judge and decide who gets to live or not."

Everyone in the group just turned their heads at me. Rick was giving me a confused look.

"You fought him as well. You should know that he was out of control."

I rolled my eyes, "He was just a bully. Didn't deserve to be left up there to be walker food."

T-Dog cleared his throat, "It's on me… I … I stopped long enough to chain the door with a padlock so no walkers could go in. He's still up there."

A dreadful silence fell in the circle of people around me. I felt more sick than ever. Georgia weather was still hot at this time of the year during the day. If Merle wasn't going to die because of walkers, he would because of exposure. I couldn't live with that.

"You people are ridiculous," I said as I got up and dusted the dirt off of me, "I'm going tomorrow back to Atlanta and I'm getting him."

Before anyone could say anything, I left.

I didn't move too far from camp since I didn't know the woods very well, even if I was able to trace my steps back. I found a rock and sat on it and I let my thoughts drift away.

It amazed me that judgmental people still existed. I unzipped my jacket and reached inside my shirt to pull out a gem that had caused so much sorrow in my life.

The shikon no tama.

The moment I had been back in the future, I could no longer feel its power. My guess was that the battle between Midoriko and the demon was finally over. I let it fall on my chest, the sound of the chain moving gently reaching my ears. I let out a sigh as I stared up at the sky.

I witnessed enough of prejudice and judgmental people thirteen years ago when I first started traveling with him, Shippo, and Kirara. We were always denied rooms in various inns because we had demons with us. I let down my hair from its pony tail and started running my fingers through it to somewhat comb it. I let out a sigh again as I stared at the darkness in front of me.

Yes, Merle Dixon was racist and an ass, but to be left behind like that? Nobody deserved that. Well, except Naraku.

Now _he_ can rot in hell for all I care.

The sounds of crickets echoed as the night progressed. When I got back to the camp, I noticed that everyone had gone off to sleep and that's when it hit me. I had nothing on me. I dropped the bag when me and Rick fell from the horse, and it was most likely still laying there next to the gun bag. I let out a frustrated sigh when I heard someone calling my name softly from the top of the RV. Apparently Dale had first watch tonight. He quietly got down from the small ladder of the RV, with a backpack on his back.

"I took first watch to wait for you. I wanted to give you this. It has a tent that's barely enough for one person so I thought you could have it since I noticed you didn't have anything on you. There's also a small pillow and sleeping bag as well."

I carefully grabbed the bag and gave him a grateful smile, "Yeah, I dropped it back in Atlanta."

"Pick a spot anywhere to set it up," he handed me a flashlight as well, "Just don't go too far so if something happens we can hear you."

I gave him a small bow, "Your kindness amazes me Dale. Thank you so much."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I respect you for the way you think. Glad to know that someone else agrees fully that it was wrong to leave Dixon behind. However, you're sure you're going back there?"

I nodded, "I have to. I just can't live with that," I stopped for a second, "I just can't imagine what his brother is going to say about all of this if he gets back tomorrow."

"Daryl is quiet. But he's still a Dixon. We are going to have our hands full with him when he gets back."

* * *

I was awake as soon as I felt the first rays of sunshine coming through the tent. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, but I didn't get up just yet. Even if it's been years since the last time I was in the past, waking up at dawn was something that never left my system. I was debating whether to go out or not, so I just started thinking about my plans of going back to Atlanta.

I only had a few arrows left, so I needed to make more if I was going to head out. I guess I found my motivation to get out and start doing something. I walked out of the tent, grabbing my jacket as I was stepping out. I sat down on the dirt and I pulled my boots out of the tent and started lacing them up. Once I was done, I started walking around looking for good enough sticks for my bow. As I found a couple, I took them back to my tent and got to work. I noticed that some of the people of the camp were already up and doing their own chores.

I pulled my small pocket knife from the pocket of my pants cargo pants and started making the arrows. They weren't perfect as I carved on the wood, but they would do the job. Finding arrows was going to prove of being difficult now, so I was thankful that I knew how to make my own. I continued carving, making sure the tip of every arrow was as sharp as possible. After a while I was able to make ten more arrows. That will have to do. I decided to test one so I got up again and started looking at the trees.

The snapping of sticks on the ground made me turn around, just to see Rick right behind me. He held his hands up since I had my bow and arrow ready. I rolled my eyes.

Like I would shoot him.

"Sorry to distract you," he apologized.

I turned away from him as I lowered myself to grab a small rock, "It's ok. I'm just testing one of the arrows I just made."

Without waiting for a reply, I tossed the rock at a tree. Sure enough, a squirrel jumped out of the tree and it hopped to the next one. With fast speed, I shot my arrow, catching the squirrel in mid air and landing on the ground with a mild 'thud'.

"That was impressive!" He praised as he saw me walking towards the arrow and the squirrel.

I smiled back at him, "I guess I'm not as rusty as I thought I was."

We stayed in a comfortable silence. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something but didn't know how yet. He also looked concerned and I caught him occasionally looking behind him where Lori was, a couple yards away helping Carol with the laundry.

"Something wrong?," I asked him.

"Well, you see… I want to join you back to Atlanta. I want to go with you to get Merle."

I raised my eyebrow. That was a surprise. Part of me really thought I was going to be the only one going back there.

I glanced at Lori, whom was trying hard not to look in our way, and then back at Rick.

"I take it she didn't like the idea?"

He shook his head, "She's not pleased."

I put the arrow away on my back and grabbed the squirrel, "Let's give this to someone to skin. I might kill them, but I hate gutting them."

As we walked towards the rest of the camp, we found Glenn with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the rest of the men stripping down the red mustang. I shook my head at his distress and let out a giggle.

He turned around and gave me a mock glare and then turned to look at them again.

Once we were close enough, he spoke.

"Vultures…" he mumbled but the rest ignored him and continued stripping down the car.

Before I could say something, two high pitched screams were heard away from the camp. I felt my blood freeze and I took off running towards the directions of the screams. I could hear the men behind me with Carol and Lori frantically screaming their kids' names. Eventually I found them, a walker right behind them as they tried to run.

"Get behind me!" I yelled at them as I got the arrow that I killed the squirrel with ready.

I felt the small hands on my shirt and I let the arrow go, striking the walker right in between its eyes. They caught up to us and the children flung to their mother's chest, telling them that there was another one.

The men rushed by past me and I followed them. Sure enough, there was another walker, enjoying a feast as it devoured a deer. I gagged at the sight.

They rushed towards it and started smacking it around with their weapons. If the situation would've been different, I would've laughed at their attempts on killing it. When I was getting impatient, Dale finally cut off the walkers head, the thing coming close to my feet and I glared at it. Disgusting.

"That's the first time we've had walkers all the way up here," Dale commented as he stared at the body of the headless walker.

"They're running out of food in the city," Another man that I met the day before, Jim, commented.

I felt Rick putting a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you."

Shane then looked at me with his hands on his hips, "Nice shot there girl."

The sound of something else coming stopped me from replying. Shane and Rick raised their guns and pointed them at the woods. A few seconds later, a figure stepped out, and he was mad.

"Son of a bitch! That was _my_ deer!"

He circled around the deer and started continuously kicking the body of the walker as he let out a bunch of curses with every kick. They didn't have to tell me who this was. And he was the quiet one of the siblings, huh?

He finally stopped kicking it and hunched over to look at the damage of the deer that he had apparently already been tracking for miles already.

"Do ya think we can cut that part and it'll still be good?" He asked, his southern accent being more pronounced compared to the rest of the group.

I grimaced, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

He looked up to look at me, finally realizing I was there. I can tell he was analyzing me with a slight frown on his face. Shane noticed his confusion.

"This is Kagome. She just joined us."

He then took a notice of my bow and raised his eyebrow questioning it. He shook his head and got up.

"Well I got us about a dozen squirrels so I guess that'll have to do."

As he was walking away, the head of the walker that was by my feet came back to life and started growling at me. I shrieked and stepped away. Stupid thing caught me off guard.

"What the hell people," Daryl said exasperated as he shot the head with his crossbow, "It has to be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing."

He grunted and started walking towards the camp, yelling for his brother to come out and help him.

All of us looked at each other for a second and then we took off in his direction. Oh Kami. This wasn't going to be good.

Shane was the first one to approach him and started telling him that there had been a problem in Atlanta. Daryl tensed up and growled at him.

"Is he dead?"

"We are not sure."

His irritation grew, "He either is or ain't! So which is it?"

Rick then went up to him, his cop demeanor on as he approached Daryl.

"Look I'm just going to say it. Your brother was unstable and put everyone at risk."

I wanted to smack him. That was not how you just broke the news to someone.

I saw Daryl seizing him up and glaring at him, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Rick Grimes," he replied calmly.

"Are you trying to tell me somethin'?"

"Like I told you, your brother was a danger… So I handcuffed him to a piece of metal up on the roof."

Daryl's reaction was exactly how I had pictured it. Disbelief. Anger. Shocked.

He tossed the dozen squirrels that he had hunted and and with a heart wrenching scream, launched at Rick. From there, Rick and Shane brought him down, Shane getting a hold of him on a choke hold. After they finally, somewhat, calmed him down he got up and glared at them.

I kept shaking my head. What they did was so wrong in so many ways.

I finally had enough of the arguing and fighting and stepped forward.

"T-Dog chained the door with a padlock. No walkers should be able to go in. I was already planning on going back there to get him," I said.

His face went from anger to confusion in a split second. He carefully approached me. Yes, he was furious, but for some reason he tried to get some control back with me since what I could feel in his aura was not exactly what I had felt from him a few seconds ago when he was fighting with the men. Maybe because I'm a woman?

With a deadly whisper he said, "Why didn't you uncuf him?"

Without breaking eye contact I responded as calmly as possible.

"T-Dog dropped the key on a drain."

He turned around and yelled at T-Dog, "Are you fucking stupid!?"

I sighed. What is it with men and not listening?

"Daryl!," I started firmly. Once I had his attention back to me I continued.

"I understand that you're mad. Kami knows I am too. Like I said, I'm going back to Atlanta today to get your brother. You're more than welcome to come with me."

"He ain't blood to ya, why do you fuckin' care?"

"Because I can't live with myself that we left a man behind like that, regardless if he was being irrational or not."

That's when I noticed everyone in camp surrounding us. Many were holding a confused look on their faces while others seem impressed. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or the fact that Daryl wasn't trying to kill anyone else.

"Don't worry Daryl," Lori started from the RV with her arms crossed, her voice holding attitude as she looked at her husbad, "Rick will be joining you two, isn't that right?"

She pointedly looked at Rick. Rick looked at her and then at Daryl and he nodded.

"I was talking to Kagome about it earlier. We'll go with you back to Atlanta to get your brother."

Lori then stormed off into the RV, anger radiating off of her. Everyone dispersed once the tension had lessen. I went back to my tent and grabbed the rest of the things I would need. It wasn't much but it would help. I unzipped my jacket and tied it around my waist instead. It was early morning but the weather was utterly insane already.

When I stepped out, I went and looked for Glenn. I knew I was going to be asking for too much, but he was smart and fast. He knew the streets better than anyone. I found him talking to Dale and as soon as he saw me, he sighed.

"Do I have to?"

I gently smiled at him, "Please? You helped me and Rick out. We can use your help again."

He stared at me for a bit longer and nodded.

I beamed at him and motioned for him to follow me.

We found Shane and Rick in a heated argument, trying as hard as they could to not draw much attention from the others.

"I can't let you go out there and risk our camp Rick! All for a douchebag called Merle Dixon?" Shane tried to reason.

Daryl heard his comment and snapped at him.

Me and Glenn were close enough for Shane and Rick to finally notice us. Shane looked at me long and hard and turned to Rick.

"I can't allow you to take Kagome with you. It's too dangerous and she could get herself killed."

Oh no he didn't.

"Excuse me!" I yelled at him as I stomped over to him and got in his face. That was something that I've always had issues with. People treating me like a property or thinking that I'm weak.

"Who do you think you are? You're not going to 'allow' me to go? Flash news to you buddy! I'm my own person and I make my own decisions. If I want to go and help someone I will. Besides, I know how to take care of myself!"

I was beyond heated at this point. His small comment brought a flash of memories from years ago. Always being left behind because I was considered useless…

Rick placed a firm hand on my shoulder and then turned to Shane, "She's more than capable of taking care of herself. I saw it myself."

Glenn nodded nervously from my side, "She took on Merle herself!"

I noticed Daryl raising his eyebrow at me but then went back to work on his arrows. I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of him being impressed with that.

"I thought about it all night Shane. She's right. We can't let a man die up there."

"So you're just going take almost our whole camp with you?" Shane was fuming and exaggerating by this point.

"I'm going too. I'm responsible as well," T-Dog said.

"My day keeps getting better and better," Daryl mumbled.

"Besides," Rick said, "We need more guns. I grabbed everything that I could find back at the station and brought it with me. However I dropped the bag when me and Kagome were ambushed."

Shane stopped for a second and started thinking at what Rick said. Before he could say anything, Lori interrupted him.

"Shane is right, Rick! Merle Dixon? He ain't worth one of your lives!"

That is the perfect thing to teach your kid…

He approached his wife, "I owe a debt to a man and his son. They took me in and thanks to them I survived another day. Then I met Kagome. I owe them my life. In that bag I have a radio. I gave him the other one because we were eventually going to meet up. I can't let them walk into the city full of walkers."

I shook my head and walked towards the trailer that we had used the previous day. I had enough of their arguing.

I could feel a headache coming as I rubbed my temples.

I opened the back of the trailer to start letting some air get in this thing. I heard some footsteps from behind me and when I turned around, I was surprised to see her standing there.

"Lori?"

She was giving me this menacing look as she placed her hands on her hips, "I don't know who you think you are by trying to be all tough and shit around here," first time I've ever heard her cuss, "But if you let my husband get killed out there because of your brilliant idea, I will come after you myself."

Before I could reply, a voice cut in between us.

"A problem here?" Daryl asked gruffly. He had his crossbow on his shoulder and was giving Lori a suspicious stare. She looked back at me and shook her head at him. With no other word, she left us alone.

I stared at her departing form and sighed. I was just trying to do what it was right. It's not like I was forcing Rick to come.

"Don't listen to her. She's just ain't happy knowin' she can't go off in the woods with Walsh anymore."

My eyes widened and I whispered, "With Shane?"

He scoffed, "It's plain obvious what happened in between 'em. And here I thought ya were smart."

I gave him a confused look. His voice was still gruff but it wasn't possessing the hardness that it had when he would talk to everyone else.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence. He then walked a little bit closer and looked at me up and down.

"Is it true what chinaman said? You fought my brother?"

I blushed, "I uh… Well, yeah."

He snorted, "Kinda hard to believe. Yer a scrawny little thing."

Was he teasing me?

Before I could say something, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog finally approached us to leave the camp.

Glenn was going to be the one driving since he knew better how to come into the city quietly. The trip was quiet. All of us were focusing on the task at hand.

We finally reached the outskirts of the city when Glenn declared that we were going to walk from here. I wanted to let out a groan but just stayed quiet. As we walked, it was finally decided that we would be getting Merle first since he was closer and then the guns. As we ran around different streets of the city, I noticed a flyer on the floor. I bent down and picked it up and my eyes widened.

 ** _Atlanta Museum: New Japanese Exhibition now opened!_**

Right under the announcement, the picture of an ancient sword was on display.

My heart started beating almost out of my chest and I could feel my breathing starting to get out of control. As I continued staring at it, my hands started shaking. It wasn't until Rick came up to me that I noticed I had stopped completely. He gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head. I put the flyer on the back of my pocket and continued.

I must be wrong.

That was **_not_** the Tenseiga that I just saw on the picture.

What could it be doing here, in the other side of the world? That sword belonged to Sesshomaru. It made no sense to me. It must be another sword that looked like it.

But as I continue denying it, the feeling of being wrong was getting to me.

We finally reached the department store. The place had been crawling with walkers but they had left. Or at least we thought until a female walker came out and growled at us. Rick pointed at Daryl and then the walker and Daryl nodded. He moved swiftly, calculating as he got a bit closer, the muscles of his arms tensing and flexing.

"Yer one ugly skank," Daryl said as he shot it with the arrow. As we found the stairs that would lead to the roof, it was decided that T-Dog and Daryl would be in front following Rick, Glenn, and then myself. As we reached the door and T-Dog cut the bolt, I could not help but wonder why it was so quiet. I silently prayed that we were not too late.

Daryl kicked the door open and started yelling his name. As we followed him, he let out an angry cry, filled with so many emotions. When it finally came to view, I gasped.

Right in front of us was one bloody saw and the hand of his brother.

Daryl kept screaming in anguish and he pointed his weapon at T-Dog. Rick reacted and aimed his gun at Daryl's head.

"Enough!" I yelled at them.

That seemed to have worked. Daryl snapped out of it and he looked at me then at T-Dog. He let out a sigh and asked him if he had a do-rag or something of the liking. I was confused at first why he had asked for such a thing, until I realized that he wanted to take his brother's hand with us. As he grabbed it and wrapped it, I stepped around him and started following the drops of blood.

"He must've used a tourniquet," I said to them, "If not, there would be much more blood on the ground."

Rick went up to me and stared at the blood, "How'd you figure that out?"

I let out a bittersweet laugh, "I had my fair share of experiences like these."

"What are we waitin' for then? Let's go!"

Daryl pushed by us and took the lead as we followed the blood on the ground. It led us to another door on the other side of the roof, and we slowly went down the steps. It was too quiet. My muscles were tense as I had my bow and arrow ready for anything that might jump out at me. Daryl kept saying Merle's name but nothing. We encountered another walker, but Daryl disposed of it with no problem. We carefully walked and looked inside some offices to see any signs. We reached another office to see the bodies of two walkers on the ground.

"He fought them one handed," Daryl muttered as he saw the bodies.

My eyes widened in surprise. Merle must be stronger than what he looked. But then again, his adrenaline must have been kicking in.

"Anyone can die from blood loss, it don't matter how strong they are," Rick informed.

We continued exploring the building as we followed the drops of blood and it finally led us to some type of kitchen. The fire in the stove was on and the smell of burnt skin hit my nostrils making me gag loudly.

"Are you ok?" Glenn asked as he saw me hunched over and looking away from the stove.

"Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It's burn skin on the stove," Daryl said. He must be right in front of the stove. I finally gathered my bearings and continued forward.

"He cauterized the stump..." Rick mumbled.

Daryl followed the last of the drops of blood, just to find a broken window with blood on it. I followed him since the broken window will give me more fresh air so I could not smell the stench of burnt skin.

"He left," I whispered.

"Why would he do that?" Glenn asked from behind me, confused.

"For all he thinks, he's alone out there. Guess better than being up on the roof because of you pricks. I'm going after him." Daryl declared as he tried going out the window.

"What are you doing?" Rick firmly said, "We have to stay together!"

"My brother is out there!" Daryl growled at him.

Ugh. Men.

"Can you guys be quiet? You're gonna draw attention to ourselves!" I whispered harshly. Glenn nodded in agreement as he stared at the pair.

"Look Daryl," Rick started, "I know he's family. I get that. I went through hell to find mine so I understand how you feel. There's no way he got too far with his injury."

"We can all help you look for him," I said softly to him. He looked at me and back at Rick, debating his options.

T-Dog raised his hands, "Look ya'll, I'm all in to look for him, but I ain't gonna be strutting around Atlanta's streets with just my good intentions."

I smirked at him, "Then let's go get the guns."

* * *

We went to another room of the building and sat around the ground as we listened to Glenn's plan. He wanted me and Daryl in the alley closest to the guns while Rick and T-Dog were in another alley two blocks away. When Rick asked him why he wanted me and Daryl in the first position, Glenn gave him a look.

"Their weapons are quiet so they can cover me if I'm being followed without drawing too much attention to us. But if I can't go back to them, I have you guys right here," he pointed at the map that he drew with a marker on the ground, "And you can cover me. Then we can all meet back here."

I give it to Glenn, he was an amazing strategist. Maybe he had military experience?

"Hey kid, what'd you do before all of this?" Daryl curiously asked.

Glenn tilted his head and gave him a confused look, "I delivered pizzas, why?"

I choked on my own air.

* * *

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as we quietly jogged through the alley. We stood between two dumpsters as Glenn got ready to run. Daryl had his crossbow ready and couldn't help but open his mouth.

"Ya got balls for a chinaman."

I wanted to smack him.

"I'm Korean," Glenn said as he took off.

As we waited, the sound of footsteps made me tense up. Daryl got out of the spot behind the dumpster and pointed his weapon. As I got up too, my eyes widened.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" a young hispanic kid said, nervously looking at Daryl and then myself.

"Who are you? I'm looking for my brother, he's injured, have you seen my brother Merle?"

The kid nervously looked between me and Daryl and screamed.

" _Ayudame!"_

My eyes widened, "No! Shh! We are not going to hurt you!"

"Shut up kid!" Daryl said as he pushed him against the wall.

The kid kept screaming, what I guessed was for help, and I tried my best to shush him but it wasn't working. The kid reached a point of panic and wasn't returning from it.

Daryl had enough of it and he hit the kid with his crossbow, making him fall to the ground.

"Daryl!" I screamed. I then felt being pushed to the ground, roughly and knocking the air out of me, by another male. Another guy that was with him ran by past me, while the one that pushed me handed him a metal bat, and ran towards Daryl and kicked him, making him fall on the ground. The large male then started beating him with the bat and I could only hear Daryl's grunts of pain. I tried getting up but the weight of the other was too much since he was digging his knee painfully on my back.

The shuffling of feet and a gasp made me tense.

Glenn was back.

"Hey homie that's the gun bag!" the one that was hitting Daryl exclaimed loudly.

The guy let go of me and pushed Glenn against the wall and punched him in the face, making him drop the bag. As I was getting up and tried punching the guy that assaulted Glenn, the larger male smacked me on the face making me cry out. I then heard a painful scream coming out of his mouth. He roughly grabbed and passed me to the other guy as he finished kicking Glenn on the ground. I noticed that Daryl had fired an arrow and had shot the larger guy. He was getting ready to fire another one when the sound of a car coming reached our ears.

"Keep a hold of the girl! I got the bag! Let's go!"

The guy that had gotten a hold of me tightened his arm around my neck even more. I could already see the black spots surrounding my vision as I felt that I was going to lose consciousness. I felt moving backwards, most likely they were reaching towards the car that I had heard. I tried fighting them off but I was becoming weaker. I could barely see Glenn struggling to get up to try to reach me but he was still on a daze. I was tossed inside the car like I was trash.

The last thing that I saw as I tried to look over the man's shoulder was Daryl running towards the car, frantically yelling my name as the door closed and it sped off.

 _"KAGOME!"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Daryl and Kagome finally met! (Yay!)

I will be following as much as I can of the storyline of the Walking Dead, but I will obviously be adding my own taste to it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please let me know what you thought! I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! And to answer someone's question, no this is not a Lori bashing story.

I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Sword

 _"What the fuck did you guys do to her Felipe?"_

 _"Hey sorry G, but we didn't have another choice!"_

 _"Yeah that hillbilly was crazy foo! Shot him in the ass"_

 _"And care to explain' again donde está Miguel?"_

Silence

 _"I can't believe you guys. You only needed to bring the bag of guns. Yes, you showed up with it but you brought some chick and Miguel is not with you!"_

I groggily opened my eyes and tried looking around. I could feel my hands tied behind my back and my mouth was covered in duct tape. I could see that I was in some kind of room. I couldn't tell much, I could barely see anything as I tried to focus.

Once my vision started getting better, I noticed the three male figures standing not too far from me. One of them noticed that I was awake and nudged the one next to him. He looked at me and didn't say anything. He walked up to me and I automatically tensed.

He had an olive complexion with the darkest eyes I've ever seen. His hair was dark and curly, but it was really short. He wore a cross on his chest, and the way he moved screamed leadership to me.

"I'm gonna remove the duct tape from your mouth. Don't scream ok?"

I realized he was the one that was reprimanding the other too. I gave him a nod.

As he ripped it off I winced. I moved my jaw around and licked my lips, just to feel a cut on them. Probably when the other guy smacked me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Guillermo. I'm in charge here. What's your name girl?"

I nodded again, "Kagome…" I stopped for a second and I warily glanced at the two men behind him and then back at him.

"What do you want with me?" My voice strong even though I was slightly nervous.

"Your friends have Miguel. Only fair that we have you. For now."

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you trying to look for a good time?" I spat, "You're gonna have to look elsewhere!"

"Damn foo," a voice behind Guillermo said, "La China got some balls in her."

"Shut up Felipe!" Guillermo growled and then turned back to me.

"We ain't that kind of people."

"Kind of hard to believe since your men jumped us." I said viciously back.

Before he could say anything else, I heard the voice, from what it sounded like, an old lady. She kept screaming for Guillermo and Felipe. She then opened the doors and let out a sigh of relief as she saw them. She hadn't seen me yet since Guillermo was right in front of me.

"Mijo! Margarita fell and she cut herself pretty badly on her arm!" Her Spanish accent was very thick.

"Ok abuela I'll go with you, c'mon." Felipe urged her to go outside.

She started to move but she noticed me from behind Guillermo.

"Why do you have girl here? Didn't your parents teach you manners Guillermo!" She chastised him.

If it was any other occasion, I would've laughed at the look on Guillermo's face as he was reprimanded by the sweet old lady. He moved out of the way and let her take a look. I probably looked like a mess since she let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry mija! These boys don't know how to treat a lady." She said as she untied me.

I gently smiled at her, "Thank you. You said something about someone cutting their arm? Can you take me to her? I can help."

"You're a doctor?" Felipe asked from the doorway.

"No, but I know plenty about medicinal herbs and wounds."

She started guiding me out the door and into the hallway. Her hand was wrinkly but she held a softness and warmth that made my heart get warm and miss my mom. As she took me around, I realized that we were in a nursing home. The place had many seniors here, some weak from sickness, and others just barely able to go around because they're so old to move. I noticed more younger guys, dressed like they belonged to the gang, keeping watch and helping the elderly. I was astonished by what I was seeing.

We finally reached a room where an older lady was laying down, painfully grabbing her arm. I could see the scarlet blood from my spot and I rushed to her.

"I'm going to need hot water, bandages, and a cloth!" I yelled behind me.

"Hey broad! You don't give orders arou-" Felipe started, but Guillermo silenced him with his hand.

"Just go get the stuff with Jorge!" Guillermo commanded.

It didn't take long for them to bring everything I needed and I got to work. My hands were moving like if I had just done this a few days ago, when in fact, it had been years since the last time I dressed a wound. I could feel all of their eyes on the back of my head but I ignored them.

The gash wasn't as deep and as wide as I thought it was going to be, so keeping it wrapped would help it heal. However there was still risk of an infection.

The lady turned to me with a sweet smile, "Thank you, you're so kind."

Abuela looked at me, "Mija, you're a blessing!"

I blushed at their compliments and praise, "it's nothing, just make sure she gets plenty of rest and to not move the arm for a while."

I then walked towards the doorway where Felipe and Guillermo were standing, both of them looking at me differently.

"Do you guys have antibiotics?" I asked them once I reached them. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. That slight fear I had when I first woke up was long gone. The fact that these men were risking their lives to protect these people, that they hadn't left them for dead, made me respect them.

Guillermo was quiet for a second but then answered, "Just a couple. We don't got much."

I nodded, "By any chance is there a garden here?"

Abuela heard my question and answered.

"Yes! I take you there."

My eyes widened as I stared at the garden. There was so many herbs that could be made into ointments or teas! This people had no clue of the gold mine that they had.

I got to work right away and gathered as much as I could on the plastic bag that they gave me. I went afterwards to the kitchen area (that I asked for) and started making a couple of things and started writing everything down for them.

I learned that Felipe was a special care provider, so I had someone to go and fetch him so I could show him the sheet and how he could make either tea or ointments.

His tough demeanor was gone out the door as his eyes traveled through the sheet and paid close attention to everything I was saying.

"So you're sure all of that will help as antibiotics and other things?" Guillermo asked from the doorway with his arms crossed.

I nodded, "Without a doubt. Feudal Era Japan didn't have our kind of medicine, so they created their own using certain herbs."

"How do you know so much?"

I bit my lip, "I was a major in history."

And I traveled there for three long years.

Guillermo looked thoughtful for a second, but before he could say anything, we were interrupted. I heard some of his members shouting something about 'intruders'. Was it Rick and the others?

Jorge came into the room and handed a sword to Guillermo and I froze.

No. It **can't** be!

"Wait! Where did you get that sword?" I panicked as I stared at it.

He looked down at the katana that he put on his waist, "Oh this old looking thing? Miguel found it on a run for me."

As I stared at the sword it was no point of denying it anymore. It was much older now. I could tell the hilt was worn from use. As I stared at it, for a slight second, I felt a heartbeat coming from within the sword. My eyes widened but it seemed that he didn't even noticed what the sword did. Before I could ask anything else, him, Felipe and Jorge disappeared.

There was no denying of what I had seen.

Tenseiga was here! In Atlanta!

But how?!

From what I could remember, that sword had always been by Sesshomaru's side. Only a few occasions I saw him without it, but it still meant something to him since it had belonged to his father. What the hell was it doing here?

And why was Guillermo wielding it?

The sword was legendary for its power to killing the dead and bringing someone back to life if it chose them. Tenseiga had chosen Rin. But it didn't kill the living. Besides, only someone with a pure heart and intentions was able to use it (Still had surprised me at first that Sesshomaru of all people had such a sword) but he had changed. If someone would've looked close enough, they would see that change in the dog demon.

Did Tenseiga choose Guillermo as its new master?

I doubted it. He had looked at it like it was nothing. Someone grabbed it from the museum and brought it to him. Just like the Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga had its own way of choosing a master. Besides, I felt it. It was talking to me. Were my powers coming back…?

My head was spinning by this point. It's like my past was catching up to me after so many years. However, even if the sword brought so many memories, good and bad, I knew I couldn't leave without it.

I felt my eyes watering as my heartbeat quickened as I stepped out. I then heard a commotion from the main room in the nursing home and made my way there. I found several elderly men and women surrounding a man on a wheel chair. I rushed to his side and asked what was happening to him.

"He has an asthma attack!" Someone answered.

"He doesn't have an inhaler?" I frantically asked as I saw the man trying to catch his breath.

"Maria went to look for Felipe! He has it!"

Not a few seconds later, Felipe came running (or attempting to since I noticed earlier that Daryl's arrow caught him in the ass) with the inhaler. He talked soothingly to the man as he gave him the inhaler and gave him directions.

A few moments later, I heard the sound of footsteps and I was surprised to see Abuela dragging Rick by his hand with Guillermo right behind them, and he didn't look happy. Then Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl came into view.

"Kagome!" Rick said with a sigh of relief as he walked up to me and hugged me, with Glenn rushing right behind him.

Glenn also hugged me quick, "We were worried about you!" He then handed me the backpack I had carried with me to Atlanta. I happily beamed at him.

T-Dog, not so gently, slapped my back as he reached me, "We thought you were being abused or somethin'!" He exclaimed.

Geez buddy.

I looked over at Daryl and I could see the slight worry in his eyes as he looked at me. Besides his crossbow on his back, he also had my bow and arrows and I felt a rush of relief go through me. If I had completely lost that bow, I would've never forgiven myself. His eyes slightly narrowed as he looked at my cut lip. I gave him a smile and reassured him with it.

I then noticed Rick and Guillermo separating themselves from the elderly. We decided to follow them.

"We were ready to come here, with hardly any ammo, and try to kill every single one of you to get her back!"

"Well I'm glad it didn't go down that route."

I looked at Glenn, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah! The kid wouldn't tell us where their base was. If Rick hadn't stopped Daryl, Daryl would've beaten up the kid to death just to get the information out of him to find out where you were."

"He then took out Merle's arm and tossed it at him. The kid almost shit himself and told us everything. I told him that we wouldn't stand a chance with what we had and he said 'I don't give a single fuck what ya think' " T-Dog added in.

I raised my eyebrow at Daryl and he just grunted as he glared at the two. He probably didn't want me finding out that bit of information.

As I saw and heard Rick trying to negotiate to get some of the guns back, I stepped in since I noticed Guillermo wasn't giving in.

"Look, I know you're an honorable person," I started, "But you need to give us some of those guns back. We have our own people to protect. Women. Children. The bag has the logo of the sheriff department and Rick here is one! Why would he lie when he says it's his? Like you said, it's a nasty world now. Besides, I just _helped_ you and taught Felipe about medicinal herbs! That has to count for something! What's going to happen when you run out of antibiotics and you've cleared every pharmacy?"

Guillermo stared at me for a few seconds but ended up agreeing.

"Fine," he turned to Rick, "but only because Kagome is right. She was helpful."

He had Jorge then bring the bag of guns and put everything down on the table to decided what we were going to take. As the men grabbed some stuff, I pulled Guillermo to the corner of the room. I saw the suspicious look that Daryl had but I ignored it.

"I want that sword too." I said without missing a beat as I pointed at it.

His eyes widened, "Oh hell no. It's mine."

"You know nothing about it! Do you even know how to use one?"

Silence.

"Exactly!" I then gave him my best puppy eyes that I could muster. It had always worked with him back in the day.

"Your men did hit a woman after all." I added in.

Guillermo slapped his hand in his forehead and groaned.

"Jesus woman!" He hastily removed the sword from his waist and handed it to me, without looking at me. I could see a faint blush on him and I giggled as I grabbed the sword.

The moment I grabbed the sword, an electrifying shock ran through my body and I gasped, falling on my knees to the floor.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" I heard Daryl screaming.

"Back away from her!"

"I just gave her the sword, that's all!"

I closed my eyes and tuned them out.

" _Lord Sesshomaru!" The face of Rin appeared. She looked older, but her innocence was untouched._

 _Oh sweet Rin…_

 _"Leave Lord Sesshomaru alone, you insolent child!" Jakes angrily squeaked at her._

 _A flying rock was sent towards Jaken, hitting him straight in the face._

 _Rin was skipping as she went up to her Lord. Her face was lit up with a smile, holding so much life and love in her eyes._

 _"You saved me, correct?"_

 _A silent nod she got as a reply._

 _She tilted her head adorably._

 _"Will you always save me my Lord? Forever?"_

 _Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but as he stared at her, he gave her one of his ghostly smiles. That answered her question and she skipped in front of him, happy._

 _A scream was heard._

 _Blood._

 _"RIN!"_

 _An angry growl and howl was heard._

"Kagome! Kagome!"

I opened my eyes to see Glenn frantically shaking me. I could barely see Rick and T-Dog holding Daryl back as he tried to launch at Guillermo as Rick tried demanding answers.

Glenn turned back to them, "Guys! She's ok!"

They all turned to me. Deep concern was in all of their faces.

I could feel the wetness in my cheeks. I raised my hand and touched it, just to feel the tears coming down my face. My left hand was holding Tenseiga tightly, my knuckles going white as I gripped the sword.

I wiped my tears and looked at them.

"I'm ok guys. I guess my anxiety acted up. So much has happen in one day!" I nervously laughed as I lied through my teeth, hoping that they would buy it.

Most of them seemed to believe my lie and sighed in relief. Guillermo still looked confused but didn't question what I had said. Daryl just raised his eyebrow at me.

After some of the guns have been chosen, they walked us to the entrance where the guys came through. As we were saying goodbye, Guillermo clasped my hand and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go with them? We can protect you here Kagome."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I looked at my friends… Because that's what I saw them as now… My friends… Maybe even family?

As a I glanced back at them, I could see that they were nervously looking at me. The only one that wasn't was Daryl as he dangerously narrowed his blue eyes at Guillermo.

I shook my head and smiled at Guillermo as I turned to him, "Thank you but I have to decline. Just on how you got your family to protect I got my own as well."

He let go of my hand and smiled at me.

"Whenever you're in Atlanta and need something, you know where to find us."

With one final goodbye, we finally left the nursing home and made our way back to the trailer in the outskirts of Atlanta.

Small talk was made, as the men told me what had happened after I was taken. They were surprised about the knowledge in medicinal herbs. T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn asking me a bunch of questions about it.

The only one that was silent was Daryl as he led our small group.

As we walked, I couldn't help but think about what I had witnessed the moment I grabbed the sword. It was a memory. A memory from Tenseiga.

Had Rin died? Was that the sadness that I had felt?

Another thing that has me wondering, were my powers returning? I still couldn't feel an ounce of purification in me, so I doubted it.

The sun was starting to go low, my guess was that it was evening already.

I was still walking through the train tracks, a bit zoned out as I continued to replay in my head the memory that I had seen when suddenly I found myself slamming onto Daryl's back. He stumbled forward and gave me a small glare.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized.

Glenn looked at him confused, "Why did you stop so suddenly?"

He angrily pointed towards the direction of where the trailer was.

"It's gone!"

Rick's blue eyes widened in shock to see what Daryl had said was true.

"Who could've taken it?" T-Dog asked.

"Merle," me and Daryl said at the same time.

"He's going to take revenge back to camp," Glenn whispered.

"We have to go! Now!" Rick commanded us. No one questioned him, and we all took off towards the direction of the camp.

I lost track of what time it could be and for how long we had been running. Sweat had covered my whole chest, my white muscle shirt damped with it. All of us were breathing heavily but continued to push ourselves. We needed to get there as soon as possible. Who knows what Merle could do out of anger. Nighttime had fallen fully and we used the only flashlight we had on us to guide us through the terrain. There were a few occasions that I tripped but Rick would grab my upper arm and drag me back up. The sound of gunshots echoed as we were going up the hill and all of us froze. Then more gunshots were heard that somehow we muster more strength and took off.

They were coming from the quarry.

When we finally reached the camp, and it was a bloodbath. Walkers were everywhere and some of the camp members had fallen, their blood curling screams echoing in my ears. The men wasted no time and with the guns that they got from Guillermo, they started shooting. Blood and guts were everywhere. It was combined with our friends' and the walkers. I wanted to throw up at the sight, but I held strong.

I didn't have a gun on me so I rapidly started shooting the arrows as fast as I could.

As we continued to fight, I felt a pulsing sensation coming from my hip. I knew it was the Tenseiga. But I couldn't risk showing its powers to them. It would be too confusing and so many questions would arise. They would think I'm crazy, or even a threat, and cast me out.

As I got distracted, a walker was able to sneak up behind me and grabbed me, making me drop my bow and arrow. I groaned as I felt my ankle twisting from the awkward angle that it got me. I used my hands to stop its disgusting teeth from getting to my flesh on my neck when the sound of a blade hitting flesh reached my ears. The walker fell from behind me and I stumbled backwards just to land on a hard chest and an arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked behind me to see who had helped me and I was surprised to see that it had been Daryl.

"Thank you" I said to him.

He nodded at me and let me go right away. I grabbed the bow and arrow that I had dropped and ran to see if there was more walkers left. I heard Rick yelling for Lori and Carl. I finally saw them but my eyes widened as I saw a walker that had sneaked behind Lori.

"Lori get down!" I screamed at her as I readied my arrow.

Shane tackled her to the ground before she could comprehend what I had screamed and I fired, killing the last walker of the camp.

Everyone was breathing heavily as we looked around.

There were so many bodies. So much blood.

A heart breaking wail snapped me from seeing the mess of bodies. I looked to see Andrea, on her knees, cradling the body of Amy.

Oh Kami no…

I haven't felt this much sorrow in over a decade. I hadn't seen bodies like these, mutilated, in what it felt like forever. It was the Feudal Era all over again.

I found myself walking to get behind some trees and get away from it all. I let out a sob and I hugged my knees to my chest.

Why did I have to witness something like this all over again? When my aunt's town was hit with the outbreak, it wasn't as painful. I mourned her death but continued on. Now this pain was overwhelming. I had just met these people and I've come attached to them so fast...

I felt someone coming, but by his aura I knew who it was.

He stared at my broken form and gruffly asked, "You ok?"

I cleaned my face from the tears, I probably dirtied it up my face more.

"Yeah it's just that… It's been awhile since I've seen something like this."

He probably thought I meant a town or people getting ravished by walkers.

I was talking about the massacre that demons would leave behind. It was too similar. All I needed to see was claws… Roars… Growls...

We then heard some of the camp members yell for us so we left our hiding spot from the trees. When we finally came into view, Rick looked at us, his face somber and when he spoke, his voice was broken.

"Where were you two?"

I spoke right away, "I needed to step away for a moment and Daryl said I couldn't go alone so he was with me as I gathered my bearings."

Rick looked at Daryl again and nodded.

The whole night was spent looking and gathering all the bodies that were scattered all over. It was painful to do, as we grabbed members of our camp that had fallen. With every body I helped carry, I silently prayed for them.

During the whole night, Andrea never moved from Amy's side. We left her mourn, but once dawn was breaking and the sun was slowly getting higher, we started becoming concerned.

"That girl is a ticking time bomb!" Daryl harshly argued with Rick.

"You can take a straight shot from here. Shit I can shoot a turkey between its eyes from this distance."

I grimaced at his suggestion. I agreed that something needed to be done, but that wasn't the way.

"No," Lori said softly as she stared at the girl, "Let her be."

Daryl scoffed and walked away.

I helped stab the heads of those that we lost since we didn't want to risk them turning and is having a war zone all over again. We had a fire where we would burn the bodies but Glenn was becoming emotional. He got in an argument with Daryl, proclaiming that the bodies of our people went on the other side of camp, to bury them. Only the walkers were to be burned.

I couldn't help but admire his courage to speak up like that. We still wanted to feel somewhat human after the bloodbath we experienced.

I noticed the children huddling together. I could tell they were terrified. No child that young should see such a massacre.

"Hey guys," I said softly to them, "Are you doing ok? Do you need anything?"

They solemnly shook their heads.

I needed to figure out something to help them somehow. Just then an idea popped in my head.

"How bout this, one of these days I'll tell you a fairy tale?"

I finally got a reaction as Carl rolled his eyes, "Those are for girls."

I laughed, "Not this one. Trust me."

Before I could think of anything else to say, Jacqui's screaming drifted me away from my thoughts.

Jim got bit.

The tension arose once again all over camp. Daryl approached Jim and demanded him to show everyone the bite. I motioned to kids to go inside the RV and close the door. Thankfully they listened to me.

Jim got defensive and grabbed a shovel, not letting anyone get near him. T-Dog had been behind him by the fire for the bodies of the walkers so he wasted no time on grabbing Jim's arms, making him drop the shovel. Jim kept repeating that he was ok as Daryl lifted his shirt to reveal the nasty bite mark on his side.

We then had Jim to sit where everyone could see him, and the debate started.

"I say we kill him off already," Daryl suggested. That got him a couple of glares from the group.

"He's a sick man, not some rabid dog," Rick argued.

"We have zero tolerance for walkers," Daryl argued back.

Shane looked thoughtful, "What are we supposed to do then?"

I bit my lip and looked around, "Maybe the CDC?"

It seemed like realization hit Rick and he turned to me.

"That's true. Last I heard it was still up and running. They may be working on a cure right now!"

However some of the group looked skeptical with the suggestion, Shane specially..

"Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said, "Besides if we decided to go there, it'll be too risky being close to the city like that."

"Wouldn't your government protect facilities such as the CDC?" I asked.

"Look I get it, you guys want food and protection. But there's only one place where we can find that and it's at Fort Benning."

Lori gave Shane an incredulous look, "That's 100 miles in the opposite direction."

"Not everyone feels comfortable with that trip Shane," I said firmly, "Me and Rick saw a tank in the middle of Atlanta, they got overrun there. I say we all take a moment and think about this. Everyone has the right to say where they want to go."

The group nodded and dispersed. Lori had the children leave the RV so Jim could step inside and rest. As we continued with our duties, the low groaning coming from Andrea's direction made those of us that were close enough to stop.

Amy had turned.

Her body was moving slowly, her arm making its way up on Andrea's back to her neck. Everyone tensed and I noticed Shane grabbing a gun, until a gunshot was heard. Andrea shot her. The poor woman broke again and held to the lifeless body of her sister, apologizing and telling her it was ok now. It was heartbreaking. I walked to the pile of bodies and I almost I tripped on my own feet as I saw the body of Ed on the floor, a couple feet away from me. Kami, he had been mauled. Daryl was there, raising the pick axe when Carol stopped him.

"He's my husband. I'll do it."

And sure enough she did. I saw her small body shaking with each hit as sobs took over her body.

Today was just a shitty day.

Most of the morning and afternoon was spent burning bodies, digging holes, and burying our people. I couldn't shed any more tears. I felt weak and numb.

I sat by a rock and I noticed Shane and Lori talking quietly by the RV. Whatever it was, they froze the moment Rick came out. Now I could really see what Daryl had told me. Rick and Shane later disappeared into the woods and Dale followed them not long after.

As I opened my backpack that I finally found after the commotion from the previous night since I had dropped it, I saw Lori walking up to me. I became a little bit tense, since the last time she had spoken to me she had threatened me.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you?"

I blinked my eyes at her, "Uh sure. You want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Can I sit next to you?"

I nodded. I waited for her to get comfortable and I turned to her, waited for her to speak.

"First, I want to thank you for last night. You saved my life. And second… I want to apologize for what I told you yesterday, before you left to Atlanta. I don't know what came over me. I was just scared. I had just gotten Rick back and he was leaving again…"

She drifted off and I placed my dirty hand on top of hers. She looked at me surprised.

"Sometimes we say things out of anger and fear,"

How many times have I done that?

"So… We are ok?" She nervously asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Friends?" I asked as I let go of her and extended my hand.

She smiled back, "Friends," and she shook it.

Just then, we noticed Rick and Shane coming back to the group. They called everyone over and the discussion started. Several people felt more comfortable leaving to the CDC.

"Then I guess it's been decided then," Rick said as he looked at every single one of us.

"We are leaving to the CDC first thing in the morning." Shane finally said.

Here you go! To be honest, I didn't think I was going to update so soon. I've been having a hard week so as I'm currently sitting on the train, I decided to go over the draft for Ch. 3 and finished it.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought:)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry it's been over a month since I updated. So much has been going on lately that it's been difficult to focus on my two stories. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts for this story! It is greatly appreciated. And for those of you that also follow my other fanfic, there will be an update this week.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: CDC

The following morning, a dreaded feeling was covering the whole camp. I found myself physically and emotionally exhausted as I stretched since I had only slept 2 hours. My arms and clothes were covered in dirt and blood, making my tent smell somewhat unpleasant. I really needed to bathe. I grabbed my pack and I made my way down to the lake, quietly since I didn't want to alert the others. I needed some time to be by myself.

I couldn't help but be curious about the sword as I continued to walk. Part of me was hoping that a walker would just come out so I could see how the sword would act with me.

I knew that a long time ago I had pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its pedestal. Theory was because of me being human. So far Tenseiga hadn't given me any signs of rejection and for that I was grateful. Besides the quiet stone hanging from my neck, this sword was the only thing I had left as a link to my past.

I finally reached the lake and I took off my clothes as fast as I could, just staying in my underwear. As I went in the water, goosebumps appeared all over my skin, the cold water covering my entire body. I scrubbed as much dirt and blood as I could with a rag. The water was freezing and I could feel my teeth chattering. Once I felt clean enough, I got out. I took out a dark green short sleeve and put it over my head. I didn't care if I got it wet, I just needed something to try to help me keep warm. The shirt was long enough that covered my butt, so I slipped out my dirty panties and put some clean ones on. I grabbed a pair of loose fitted jeans and put my boots back on after I slipped some socks on. I grabbed the clothes and just shoved them in my bag. I could always wash them later.

I really wondered what we would find at the CDC. Would the military be there, defending it? Would they be taking in people? I prayed that it was still up and running and that they could help Jim. We had already lost enough people.

The snapping of twigs drifted me from my thoughts and I tensed. Behind me, a walker came into view. It had been a woman with long black hair. Clothes torn and dirty, a fouls stench coming from it. Its movements were jerky and desperate as it tried getting to me.

Here's my opportunity.

I unsheathed Tenseiga and waited for the walker. I first sliced one arm. It fell to the ground and it became ashes right in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise. The walker continued on like it hadn't lost a limb. It then tried getting me with its other arm, but I ducked and kicked it low, making it fall. I wasted no time and I used the Tenseiga to stab it right in its head. There was a low glow from the sword, and the body of the walker was nothing but mere ashes, fading in the slight morning breeze

I stared at the sword on my right hand. Even if my spiritual powers weren't coming back, I could still defend myself with this. I didn't need my spiritual powers to feel the strength of this sowed. It's remarkable. My heart was pumping with excitement as I continued to stare at it. This definitely made my day a bit better compared to all the gore I saw the previous day.

However, with even more reason I had to be careful when I used it.

As I got back to camp I noticed a devil's claw on the floor. I reached and picked it up and put it in my bag. Jim was already bitten and this was no cure, however, it would help ease somewhat of the pain. As I finally got back, I noticed everyone packing up quietly. Daryl was getting the last of his things in his old beat up truck. Lori and Rick were close together, whispering to each other as they put things in another car. From behind them, I could see Shane giving them a look. He was annoyed. Probably because no one was in for the long trip to Fort Benning. Besides, Jim would have a better chance at the CDC.

As I looked at everyone packing and such, I realized that I hadn't figured out who I was going to ride with.

Part of me wanted to go in the RV with Dale and Glenn. They were good people and they had received me with open arms. The only thing was that Jacqui and Jim would be riding there, I wouldn't want to get in the way.

There was the car where Rick was going to be driving but that would be one tight car ride since Carol and Sophia were currently putting their things inside it.

Same with Morales. The car barely fit his family.

T-Dog was riding with Andrea in his van but the back of it was filled with supplies. That only ones left were Shane and… Daryl. I was still surprised that he had followed me after my slight breakdown after the walkers invaded our camp. He hadn't said anything, but just stood there and watched over me. There was also the fact how he'd reacted to when the gang got me.

I rather ride with him than to be in the middle of the camp's love triangle.

I quickly put all of my things away. Once I knew everything was packed, I walked over to the RV to give Jacquie the herb. As I stepped inside, Lori and Rick were checking on him. All of them turned to look at me and I slightly blushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came here to give this to Jacquie for Jim," I dug in and held out the devil's claw, "Put it in a hot cup until it's made into a tea then give it to him. Should help with somewhat of the pain."

Jacqui gratefully grabbed it, "You're so kind Kagome, thank you."

"How do you know that it will help?" Lori curiously asked. Before I could answer Rick beat me to it.

"She has knowledge of medicinal herbs. That's how we were able to negotiate with those guys we met up in Atlanta."

A little more of small talk was made and I finally stepped out. I looked around and I found the next person that I wanted to talk to.

Daryl.

He was currently making sure that the motorcycle was properly secured on the bed of the truck. I guess I'm loud on my feet because I wasn't even there yet and he had turned around to look at me. Sweat was dripping down his eyebrows and he used a rag to clean them off. Once I knew I was close enough I spoke.

"Hey Daryl,"

He nodded.

"So I was wondering something,"

He raised an eyebrow at me, his blue eyes just waiting for me to continue. Geez. Thanks for making it easy for me buddy.

I stepped closer to him. I didn't want the whole camp listening to our conversations.

"I was wondering if I could ride with you," I whispered knowing he would hear me, "Everyone else is already set with their space. So it's either you or Shane. I don't think I want to be stuck in the middle of their love triangle."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. He looked at me and nodded.

"You can put your stuff on the back and secure them already."

I beamed at him, "Thank you! I promise not to annoy you much."

"Too late for that."

Just when I was about to say something back to his smart ass, Rick and Shane started calling everyone over. They went over the rules and how the caravan was going to be going. Just then, Morales shocked everyone when he declared that him and his family would be going their own way. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He was a good man, and cared deeply for his family. As everyone said goodbye to them I gave him a strong hug.

"Keep everyone safe _chica_ ," he whispered before he let go.

Rick handed him a gun and bullets. From my right side I noticed Daryl giving them an annoyed look. I almost understood why. We had guns but at the same time we were limited.

Everyone started to get ready to get in their cars when I noticed Shane walking up to me. He had a small grin on his face and was carrying some arrogance in his aura.

And to think I used to like the guy a lot. Not romantically, as a person. Now I wasn't sure.

"Hey Kagome, wanna ride with me?"

I shook my head, "I'm riding with Daryl. But thank you."

His demeanor automatically changed. He stared at me and then behind me, probably at Daryl.

"Are you sure you wanna ride with him? I can keep ya safe."

"Yes I'm sure, he's my friend." I started walking towards the truck.

"Besides he'll watch my back if it comes down to it," I added in.

Once I reached the truck, Daryl was already inside on the driver's seat and he had an amused look on his face.

"What'd ya tell Walsh? He looks fuckin' pissed."

I sighed as I sat on the passenger's side.

"He wasn't happy that I wasn't going to ride with him."

He snorted but didn't say anything else.

* * *

I don't know where it went wrong. We had been on the road for a while when the RV broke down. Just when we were figuring out what to do, Jacqui tells us that Jim wasn't going to make it.

It wasn't fair. We were losing another good person. But that's what he wanted. He wanted us to leave him be right there on a tree on the side of the road. I couldn't watch everyone saying goodbye to him, so I lingered far enough. He made eye contact with me and smiled. I smiled back and walked back to the truck.

How many more were we going to lose?

The car ride with Daryl had been quiet. He doesn't say much but I know he was listening to what I was saying by his body language. It made me feel somewhat better that he wasn't the chattering type.

Being with my own thoughts, it made me remember about his reaction to me being kidnapped and what T-Dog and Glenn said about him. As I thought of everyone in the camp, Daryl had a closer relationship with me than anyone else. He would listen, and sometimes even tease me with his eyes or his words. Maybe because I actually take the time to talk to him? Or maybe it had to do with the fact that I wanted to go and get his brother back. I wasn't sure, but I was grateful to see that the quiet Dixon was opening up to me. I knew he was someone that I could trust.

Nightfall was slowing coming down upon us when we reached the CDC. There were military bodies all around combined with civilians. The stench of death was everywhere and I couldn't help but gag. A small tap on my shoulder distracted me. Daryl was handing me a rag for me to cover my nose. I gave him a grateful smile and he nodded at me. I took deep breaths and then I got out of the truck and started walking towards Rick's car, with Daryl right behind me.

Everyone slowly got out to stare at the battlefield in front of us. I tied the rag around my head to cover my mouth and nose and then I raised my bow and arrow, ready to fire it at anything non living. We had the rest of the women and the children in the middle of the line. Rick was at the front guiding us with Glenn not too far behind him. On one side it was me and Daryl, carefully looking around us with Shane directing everyone on the other side.

The smell kept getting worse the more we walked towards the entrance. Flies were everywhere eating the flesh of the corpses.

So many bodies…

When we reached the doors, they were completely sealed shut. Rick and Shane were trying to get them open while me and Daryl had our bows raised, ready to fire.

My blood went cold when some of the bodies were rising and making their way towards us. Panic went through me as more bodies rose.

"Walkers!" Me and Daryl shouted at the same time. Fear and panic went through the group like a wildfire as soon as the word came out of our mouths. Without wasting any more time, me and Daryl fired.

"He led us into a graveyard!" I heard Daryl say from my side. He marched towards Rick but Shane got in between.

"He made a wrong call,"

"Well no shit!"

"Guys stop!" I yelled at them.

Rick started pounding the door when he suddenly yelled.

"The camera moved!"

"It's an automatic!" Shane yelled at him.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Glenn exclaimed, fear evident in his voice as he looked at the walkers approaching us.

Just before we made the run towards the cars, the metallic sound of the doors opening reached our ears.

We quickly went inside, with our weapons raised as we carefully looked around. Then, a loud voice was heard.

"Is anybody infected?"

Rick quickly answered, "One of our group was. He's not with us anymore."

The man stepped from the shadows. He was tall, his blonde hair messy, and his eyes were narrowed at us, his wrinkles becoming more pronounced the more he studied us. He was holding a shotgun on his hands and was pointing it at us. He carefully eyed us when he turned to me.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"We need a chance sir. A chance for the children. For us."

He analyzed what I said for a couple of seconds, "You will all submit to a blood test."

He then motioned to the doors.

"If there is anything you need from outside, get it now. Once those doors close, they ain't opening again."

All the men, with the exception of T-Dog and Dale, went outside and grabbed our bags from the cars. I gratefully grabbed my bag from Daryl, and we started following Dr. Edwin Jenner. He had introduced himself to us the moment the doors closed.

He led us down a long and dark hallway to an elevator. It was a tight space since it was so many of us and our belongings. As we piled up inside, I was pushed towards the back, my face landing on a hard chest.

My eyes widened when I realized I was being pressed against Daryl.

And I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as an embarrassed blush graced my cheeks.

I heard him grunt but didn't say anything. My head was right under his chin and as I tried looking at him, I could tell he was looking anywhere else but me.

I wondered how much longer we had to be like this. I was clearly making him uncomfortable. As I shifted, I could feel more of his body heat and I couldn't help but blush more, my heart hammering in my chest.

Just when I was going to attempt to push whoever was behind me so I could have some space between me and him, the doors finally opened. Once I didn't feel anyone behind me, I stepped back and I fully looked at Daryl. He looked at me and then quickly away.

I gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I couldn't move at all."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine."

We stepped out together to see that we were now in another hallway. The more we walked, the more pressure I was slightly feeling on my chest. Carol finally asked if we were underground and Jenner replied we were.

At least we were far away from the walkers.

He led us into huge control room. Computers were all over the place but I couldn't help but wonder why there was no one else.

"I'm the only one left," Jenner replied.

I guess Rick asked since I was thinking and not paying attention.

The drawing of blood wasn't painful. Maybe a bit uncomfortable but not painful. All of us stared as Andrea was the last one to get tested (which I still couldn't understand why, we weren't bitten). When she got up, she stumbled and Jacqui quickly caught her.

"We haven't eaten for a while," the woman informed Jenner.

His eyes widened, "Why didn't you say so before?"

He then guided us into another area of the CDC. My eyes widened and I could hear my stomach growling loudly. I'm pretty sure everyone else heard it.

Right in front of us was the cafeteria.

He led some of the women to show them what the cafeteria still had. Lori, Jacqui, and Carol quickly got to work while me and the kids were pushing tables together so we could all eat together.

As we were setting down the plates when the rest came in, Sophia called my name.

"Kagome, can you tell us the fairy tale that you promised us?"

My eyes widened a bit, "You want to hear that now?"

Lori's voice from behind me made me jump, "A story? I want to hear it as well. Maybe forgetting about the current world will help our mood."

"And I found the wine!" Jacqui happily exclaimed from behind Lori.

"I don't think anyone wants to listen to it now…" I murmured as I stared at my hands.

"Listen to what?" Rick curiously asked as he sat down as Lori served him some of the wine.

"Kagome promised me and Sophia she would tell us a fairy tale, but I told her that was for girls," Carl said, expecting for the men to agree as they all sat down.

"Now now Carl," Dale started, "Fairy tales are not only for girls. I'm sure everyone wants to hear it."

As I looked around, everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. Even Daryl looked curious as he sat on the counter across from me.

I sat down and looked at them again, "It's a bit long."

"Honey, time is what we have now." Lori said encouragingly.

I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"Well, the story starts hundreds of years ago. In Feudal Japan, demons existed," there was an excited gasp from Carl as I continued, "They were feared by every human all over Japan. The higher ranking demons were able to have a human form, while the lesser ones stayed in their true form, all ugly and disgusting looking. Villages were constantly terrorized by them. However, there were holy beings, priests and priestesses, that sometimes were called to a village to exorcise a demon that was causing trouble. There was one priestess that was very powerful and kind," I took a deep breath, "Her name was Kikyo. She was beautiful, but besides the fact that she was powerful, she was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, also known as the Jewel of Four Souls."

"What was so special about it that she had to guard it?" Glenn asked.

"You see, the Shikon No Tama is able to grant great power and one wish to whoever held it. If a demon were to grab a hold of it, the jewel would become corrupt. The demon would then become so powerful and cause chaos all over. Many wanted it to destroy the human race. If a wish was made on the jewel that was pure, it would disappear forever. But there was one demon that wanted that jewel to change himself."

"Why would he change himself?" Sophia asked.

I turned to softly smile at her, "He was no ordinary demon. He was half. Half human, half demon. His parents fell in love and went against all odds. The night he was born, his father died fighting to protect him and his mom. He was one of the most feared demons in the land and ruled the West, but he held a compassionate heart for humans. However, the young boy grew into a cruel world. Neither village, human or demonic, wanted him. He was only able to live in a human village for a few years because of his mother, but then she passed away. After her passing, the villagers kicked him out and after, he was on his own. He traveled and every village he encountered, they would outcast him, some even injured him. Just because he was different."

Lori let out a small gasp, "That's so horrible, to do that to a child."

I nodded in agreement, "Years passed and he would keep to himself until he heard about the Shikon No Tama. He went to search for it since he wanted to get rid of the human part of him and become a powerful demon. After many encounters with Kikyo, he started noticing that she never finished him off. He had asked her and her reply was 'We are both lonely, and different.' Eventually her and the half-demon fell in love. However, as long as the jewel existed, she would never have a normal life."

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. It has been so long…

"She then told him that the only way they could be really together was if a pure wish was made on the Jewel. If a pure wish was made, the jewel would no longer hold any power. She convinced him to use it to change into a full human, then they would both be normal and live a normal life."

"If she loved him, why did she want him to change who he was?" Andrea asked.

I smiled at her, _That's exactly what I said._

"Because he loved her. The date was then set. However their happiness didn't last long. Kikyo had been helping a badly burned bandit during the time that her and the half-demon met. The bandit started having feelings for her and wished for her to be his. He heard about the half-demon and about the jewel. He then sold his soul to multiple demons in order to get the jewel to himself. The day that her and her beloved were going to meet, the bandit (with his new power) transformed himself into the half-demon and seriously injured Kikyo. He then transformed himself as her and started attacking the half-demon. They were both led to believe that the other betrayed the other and vice versa. The real and injured Kikyo went after the real half-demon, who had attacked her village in order to get the jewel from the sacred shrine she kept it in. She pinned him to a tree with an arrow, casting a spell on him. Not later, she died from her injuries, but asked her younger sister to burn the jewel with her body."

Everyone was extremely quiet when I got to that part. They patiently waited for me to continue.

"Now this is where it gets confusing. So try to keep up. 500 years into the future, a young schoolgirl was leaving her home to go to school. She was excited and happy because she was finally fifteen. As she passed the well house of the shrine that her family owned, she found her brother calling their cat Buyo. Apparently the fat cat," I heard someone giggle, "Had walked down the steps of the well house and her little brother refused to go down there because he was scared."

"See Carl! Not all boys are brave!" Sophia pointed an accusatory finger at him. He stuck his tongue out to her and everyone laughed.

"The girl went down to retrieve the cat, when the well opened. She felt some arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the well. The girl screamed as she tried getting away. The arms belong to a Mistress Centipede. The demon glowered at her and demanded the jewel. The girl was confused and with one fierce cry, she pushed the arm of the demon away. There was a glow from her hand and the demon's arm came off, letting her go. She landed harshly on the bottom of the well and started calling out her brother but she got no reply. She got out, only to find herself surrounded by green grass and trees. She was no longer in the Japan she knew. Lost and confused, she spotted the sacred tree that was on her shrine and made her way over. There, she found the body of a young man, clad in red, pinned to the tree with a single arrow."

Rick's eyes widened, "The half-demon!"

I stifled a giggle at his excitement and continued.

"Yes. She curiously went up to him and rubbed his ears-"

"Why would she do that?" Daryl surprisingly asked.

"Ah well you see, the half demon was a dog demon. In his head, he had two dog ears instead of regular human ones, so that made the girl curious. Not long after she rubbed them, she was taken prisoner to the nearest village. An old priestess approached her from the murmuring crowd. They called the girl a demon but once they figured out she wasn't, more confusion was brought to the village as they stared at her. The old priestesses took her to her home and asked her where she had come from. The girl knew it was risky to say she was from the future so she said she was from a far away village. They were interrupted by chaos from outside. The same centipede demon was killing anyone, yelling for the sacred jewel. The girl realized it was looking for her, so she took off running towards the direction of where she had found the half-demon. When she reached the clearing, the half-demon was awake but could not move because of the arrow. He mistook the girl from being Kikyo until he realized it wasn't her. The centipede came and attacked the girl, throwing her up in the air and biting her left side. From within the girl, the Shikon no Tama came out. The boy growled at the girl to remove the arrow, but by this point the old priestess had reached them and begged her not to. The centipede demon used her long body to wrap itself around them to crush the girl and the half-demon when finally, the girl reached up and removed the arrow. The half-demon was finally free and it killed the centipede demon after it had swallowed the jewel. The girl grabbed the jewel from the disgusting remains and purified it, shocking the village's priestess. But then the half-demon attacked her to get it. Thanks to the old priestess, a necklace was placed on the half-demon's neck to subdue him with a word."

Everyone was at the edge of their seats when I heard Daryl speak.

"What was the word?"

I grinned. "Sit. Ironically because he was a dog demon. He then stopped trying to attack her since he knew he couldn't do anything as long as he had the necklace around him since he couldn't take it off. The priestess revealed to them that the girl was Kikyo's Reincarnation. That explained the girl's spiritual powers. When the girl had come out of the well, it had been fifty years after the passing of Kikyo. The half-demon was shocked to know she had died but then brushed it off. Now that the half-demon wasn't trying to kill her, she got to know him more. He was hot headed, strong, and was in occasions insecure. The girl stayed for a few days when eventually, word got out that the jewel was back. A crow demon got to the jewel. It swallowed the jewel and started transforming into a bigger and terrifying demon, making its body merge back together if it were to get injured. The crow demon attacked the village and took off with a child. The girl had tried using arrows since Kikyo had been a master at archery but it did not work. The half demon sliced the crow's foot, making the child fall into the river. Back then, people didn't know how to swim. So the girl jumped into the water and swam towards the child, saving him. The crow was too far up in the sky that the half-demon could not get it. The girl noticed the crow's claw on the back of the child she rescued. She tied it to an arrow and aimed it at the demon. The arrow would hit straight on because of the power of the jewel helping the demon to regenerate, and it did. However, when the arrow struck the demon, it also struck the jewel with her spiritual powers, making it shatter and scatter all over Japan. The half-demon and herself had to work together in order to get all the pieces back, specially because she was capable of sensing the shards. Even a single shard could still give someone with a dark heart immense power. By accident, she found out that she was able to go back to her time through the well. However, the half demon was able took through as well. And so their adventure started. She had to manage her duty in restoring the jewel and going back home and study for the days she would miss. Her grandpa took the liberty to come up with the weirdest diseases to explain her absence in school In the road, she found out that he had an older half brother that despised him. He was a full dog demon that was looking for one of their father's sword that was capable of defeating a hundred demons in one strike. He had been left with a sword that was able to bring back to life someone that had died but wouldn't kill anything living and he despised it. The full blooded demon used another demon to transform into his half brother's mother. The hidden entrance to the grave of their father had been placed in a black pearl, which was located in the half demon's eye. . The older brother then opened the portal and went through. However the half demon and the human girl weren't gonna let that happen. The two brothers fought on their father's grave ready to kill one another. Neither of them was able to remove the sword from the pedestal and that added to their fury."

"Reminds me of the movie Sword in the Stone," Sophia said.

I giggled, "You can say that. Anyways, eventually the older brother had the upper hand and was about to throw his last attack when the girl screamed and got a hold of the sword, successfully pulling it from its pedestal.."

"How was she able to get it if neither of them could and she's human?"

"The older brother couldn't because he's full demon. Their father had created that sword to protect all life forms, humans included. The youngest had yet to learn that. Theory is she was of a pure heart and human, making her worthy enough to pull it.. Anyways, she handed the sword to her companion but the sword wasn't doing anything to his brother. The full demon then transformed into his true form. He was huge! Blood red eyes, long white fur, and humongous fangs. He snarled at his younger brother and attacked. Inuyasha then told the girl to get out of his way so he could protect her and that's what triggered the sword to transform into a beautiful and huge fang. He then attacked his brother and cut off his arm."

"Woah!" I heard the children exclaimed.

"So that's the half-demon's name? Inuyasha?" Rick asked.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my eyes widened. I felt my body tremble and I clenched my fist from under the table. Dammit. The whole time I had tried so hard to not reveal any more names besides Kikyo! It was a painful memory, specially _his_. I looked at Rick and cautiously nodded.

"Does the story continue?" Carl anxiously asked.

"Yes it does," but before I continued, Carol announced that dinner was finally ready. I felt like getting up and giving the woman a kiss!

"Another time Carl," Lori softly said, "Let's eat dinner and relax."

The whole time that we ate, my heart was still painfully hammering in my chest. My nerves were all over the place, and I kept holding back the tears. I couldn't properly eat and enjoy the meal. There was a reason why I never spoke of my past. There was a reason why I never said _his_ name. But I had promised the kids a story... I just became so distracted as the memories went through my head that it slipped.

My thoughts shifted a bit as Carl tasted the wine and was utterly disgusted by it. I smirked at his face but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I then heard Daryl teasing Glenn, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I got up and as I was walking out I accidentally bumped into Jenner.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, "Where's the bathroom?"

He slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Keep going straight then make a left. Second door to your right."

"Thank you."

Once I made the left and I knew no one was behind me, I took off and rapidly closed the bathroom door. I let the water fall from the sink and splashed it on my face as desperate tears fell down my face. A choking sob escaped my lips and I tightly shut my eyes. The sorrow and pain were immense. Memories were playing over and over my head. I couldn't stop the voices either.

 _Kagome!_

 _Kagome, you're back!_

 _Did you bring any ninja food?_

Pain…

 _Inuyasha… Can I stay by your side?_

"Why does it hurt so much after so long?" I harshly whispered to myself in the mirror.

I stared at my reflection and now I could really see how much I've changed. Cheekbones were more defined, my lips fuller. My hair was so unkempt but at this point I really didn't care much for it. But the main thing that surprised me were my own eyes. The grey was much colder than the last time I had really look at them.

Is that what 10 years of sorrow does to someone?

A knock on the door distracted me. How long had I been in the bathroom?

"Kagome?" Rick's voice was heard from the other side, "You ok?"

I splashed more water to my face and placed the most fake smile I could muster as I opened the door.

"Hey Rick! What's up?" My voice a bit too chirpy.

He gave me a concerned look before continuing, "Jenner is showing us where we can sleep. I came to look for you. Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's just the thing with being underground. Makes me feel a bit claustrophobic. Let's go, I'm ok."

Such a pitiful lie.

He didn't ask anything else and just led the way.

Jenner went on about the slight rules since we were staying. Couches and cots were available as we pleased. Plenty of rooms were available, there was a library, and showers. At the mention of the facility still having hot water, it rose the spirits of everyone.

Apparently Shane had been a buzzkill after I had left and the mood had dropped with everyone until now.

The idea of finally having a proper shower made me smile, a true smile.

I waited my turn since there were only two showers that had hot water available. Once it was finally my turn, I was in the process of removing my shirt when the sound of the door opening froze my acts.

" _Fuck"_

Right behind me was Daryl Dixon.

* * *

There's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. I'm going to try to update soon again. Just these past couple of weeks have been stressful but unfortunately it's going to get worse. Thank you for the support for this story! And if this feels slow, please understand that I do not want to rush anything, specially the relationship between Daryl and Kagome. There will be scenes here and there but nothing too intense (yet... that does not mean I will write a lemon though. I'm still debating about that.) So just be patient and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Way Out

I quickly pulled down my shirt, hoping to hide the scar on my left left side. I knew I had a furious blush covering my face, but I wasn't the only one. I could tell he was drunk, but he was still coherent of what's going on.

"I didn't hear any water or anythin' so I thought it was free," He slightly slurred, his voice deeper than normal. Just the sound of it made my heart flutter. It also wasn't helping the way he was looking at me.

I cleared my throat, "I was um, about to hop in."

He averted his eyes from me, "Sorry, I'll leave you alone."

And without another word, he left.

I kept staring at the closed door in front of me. I couldn't understand why I was reacting the way I was with him.

I couldn't possibly be developing a crush on him, right?

I scoffed as I finished undressing and turn on the water. The steam quickly covered the bathroom and I carefully went in. I couldn't help but let out a groan as the water hit my sore muscles. I can't remember the last time I had a decent shower.

Last time I had opened up to someone I got my heart broken. I dated afterwards but it wasn't the same. I've always felt like it was better for me to be alone. I'm hoping it stays just a friendship. Actually we'll be _just_ friends. If he even wants to be my friend. He might talk to me but that doesn't mean anything.

I quickly showered, but the last few minutes I slowly fell to my knees and sobbed. The sound of the water muffled my cries as I let it out. The sorrow, the pain, everything by talking about my past.

I let it all out.

* * *

" _Why would you lie to me?! Why would you let me believe that everything would be ok, that there would be an_ us! _Explain to me Inuyasha!"_

 _Silence._

" _You're pathetic… After everything…"_

" _You don't understand-"_

" _I'm the one that doesn't understand?" I cried angrily, my purification energy flickering around me. My eyes carefully glared at him as I saw him shift nervously. My heart was shattering just like the jewel did._

" _I'm supposed to understand that you_ bonded _with her, a few days after you asked me to be your mate?"_

 _Silence._

" _I never thought I would say this but…" I looked at him straight in the eye, ignoring the final silent tear that fell down my face._

" _Fuck you Inuyasha."_

* * *

As I finally dried myself, dressed and walked out, I decided to explore around to clear my mind. I stumbled upon Carol with Carl and Sophia. From what it seemed like, she had found the library with the game room. I was impressed with the variety of books. If this place was going to become our home, the children would actually be well educated.

"Hey Carol," I called softly as I smiled at them. "Kagome! Look at this! Isn't it amazing?" She motioned to the amount of books in the shelves.

"I know, I was admiring that as well. Maybe I'm gonna borrow a book and read some of it before going to bed."

"Hey guys, having fun in here?" Lori said as she walked in.

"Now there'll be no excuse for Carl to not read!" Sophia exclaimed happily, "Isn't that right Mrs. Grimes?"

Lori smiled at Sophia, "I think you're right sweetie."

Carl's complain fell on deaf ears as Carol announced that it was time to go to bed. Lori had decided to stay a bit longer, so we left her. I walked Carol and the kids to their room and helped her put the kids to sleep.

"Hey Kagome, I thought you were going to grab a book?" Sophia curiously asked.

My eyes widened. Now I had to walk back. Great.

"I'll go get it right now. Maybe if it's a good book, I'll read it to you."

The little girl nodded vigorously and waved me goodbye for the night.

As I walked through the empty hallways of the CDC, I couldn't help but feel weary. Like if something was about to happen. I shook my head and as I went to grab the door knob, the sound of voices stopped me.

" _Shane! Please! Don't do this!"_

I didn't hesitate for a second and burst the door open, just to find Shane trying to force himself on Lori. Just the whole sight made me cringe in disgust. I quickly rushed and tackled Shane with all my might. We both fell down to the floor, our bodies hitting the ground echoed in the library. I landed one punch on the corner of his mouth, making him bleed as my knuckle cut his skin. I got up and put myself in front of Lori as I glared at Shane who was heavily drunk.

"What's your problem Shane!" I demanded as he took a step forward.

"Nothing that concerns you girl. Now get out of my way."

I shook my head, "You want to get to Lori? You have to get through me first you pig." I felt Lori grabbing the back of my shirt as she pleaded to him. "Shane please stop," Lori cried from behind me.

"You don't get it Lori," His voice was desperate as he stared at her, " _I_ protected you and Carl, and now you're going to throw me away?"

I glared harder at him, "You will get thrown away once Rick finds out about this so _leave_."

He glared at the two of us and slowly walked out. As soon as he left, I turned around and I hugged Lori with all my might. The poor woman collapsed in my arms and sobbed. I'm not sure for how long I had been there, holding her. I didn't mind. I'm not sure how bad her and Shane had been involved but it was obvious she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

She finally got a hold of herself and looked at me, her whole face covered in tears.

"I can't thank you enough Kagome. I don't know what would've happen if you hadn't walked in…"

I shook my head and squeezed her shoulder, "Don't thank me. Are you going to tell Rick?"

"I don't know. I… I want to but it's so hard. Shane told me he was dead! But then Rick came back and just everything is all over the place. Please promise me you won't say anything."

Her voice was desperate as she looked at me for reassurance. I let out a sigh.

"Alright. I won't say anything. But if it happens again, don't expect me to keep my mouth shut."

* * *

The following morning was exactly as I had expected it. Almost everyone had a horrible hangover. Glenn was the one that was suffering the most since he was pitifully groaning and moaning from his seat at the table.

"Don't ever let me drink that much again…" He mumbled as he held his head.

I stifled a giggle at his despair when Daryl came in. I was about to ask myself if he even remembered walking in on me, but by the slight blush and him avoiding eye contact I got my answer.

Rick came in and by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy with his current state.

"Mom said you would be hangover."

Rick rolled his eyes, "Well, mommy is right."

T-Dog came out with the food when Shane came in. I must have hit him a lot harder because he had a nasty busted lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked.

Shane looked at me and Lori really quick and then answered, "I was so drunk that I tripped and hit my face against the bed frame."

"I've never seen you fall while drunk," Rick said.

Shane locked his jaw as he served himself some juice, "There's a first time for everything."

Just then, Jenner stepped in and was serving himself with a cup of coffee when Andrea and Dale spoke up.

"We didn't come here for the eggs."

Jenner let out a defeated sigh but waited for all of us to finish eating. I hardly touched my food. It wasn't the fact that it was bad, just that I couldn't bring myself to eat. I was a bit worried about what we might find out. Just the whole fact that we were expecting the facility to be up and running with multiple doctors and scientists working on figuring out what this was and encountering just _this_ left me weary. He led us back to the main room where all the computers and screen was located once everyone was done. He ordered VI to pull up the file for Test Subject 19.

On the screen I could see the silhouette of a person, it looked like a woman to me. All of her nerves and signs in her brain were bright blue and pulsing. Ever small thing of light was a memory. Everything that made a person into a person since the moment of birth. The person got bitten and infected and had volunteered for the rest of the doctors to record the process.

Stage 1, you could see the virus slowly spreading. What was once a bright brain full of life was slowly being covered with darkness. I wonder if that's what it looked like when Onigumo was possessed by all those demons? Or just any darkness in general. It's quite chilling.

The virus affected the brain like meningitis. It spread all over the body, shutting down the major organs. As the time lapse continued on, the brain went fully black. I could see the fear in everyone around me. Specially Andrea. Losing Amy two days ago was stills huge loss for her and seeing what the virus had done to her sister, I can't imagine how she feels.

The time lapse continued on. The brain started acting up again but it was different. Instead of the blue, it was this bright red in the center of the brain. It only activated primal instincts. The craving of flesh and blood. Anything that once made a person a person was long gone. There was nothing left. They die and become this sadistic _thing_. It's not human anymore.

"Some had woken up in 3 minutes. Others would come back in hours. The most we've heard was 8."

Just then something went through the patient's head. It was a bullet. By the look on Jenner's face, this wasn't just some patient to him. It was someone he had known and cared for.

I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my bangs. Now what was going to be the next step?

Everyone took a moment of silence as they gathered their bearings. It was horrifying what this virus could do to someone. I sent a silent prayer for those souls that had been lost.

Just then, Dale decided to speak up.

"I have one more question. That clock has been counting down ever since we got here. What happens when it hits zero?"

Jenner looked at him, nervous as he answered but didn't meet anyone's eye.

"Uh the um, the basement generators. They're gonna run out of fuel."

And he hastily walked out.

* * *

Everyone went to do their own thing as they absorbed the information that we had just learned. Whatever this was had taken over the world with no hope of cure. I needed to find out if it had reached Japan. I never heard anything if it did and it has been eating me in the inside. I still regret the fact that I didn't try when communication was still working. My survival instincts kicked in after them being dormant for so many years that I just left. I miss my mom and brother so dearly. Grandpa had passed away a few months after me turning 23. Part of me regretted that I had missed so much for being absent multiple times. I missed his stories. Heck, I even missed the random diseases that he would come up with to use an excuse as to why I had missed school.

Before I had no chance of communicating. Maybe here I can? The facility was still working. To a certain extent but maybe that's more than enough. Or at least I can ask Jenner about it.

I could be hoping for something unreal. It's been a long time since everything fell apart. But I needed some type of information about Japan. I took a deep breath as I gathered my nervousness. Just when I was about to walk out of the room, I heard a knock. I was a bit surprised but I opened it without hesitation.

As soon as I did though, I regretted it.

"Shane?"

He slowly stepped inside as he glared at me long and hard. I glared back. Seems that he fully knew what had happened the night before.

"Look girl. I didn't think I was gonna have a problem with you but now I do," he harshly whispered, "You get into my business with me and Lori again and you'll regret it."

I narrowed my eyes harder at him. How dare he come into my room and threaten me?

"I don't know who you think you are Shane. But no one tells me what to do. And if I see you going after Lori like that again, _you_ will be the one regretting it." Before he could open his mouth, I heard another voice from behind him. It seemed like he always shows up at the perfect time.

"Hey girl, you gonna help me sharpen my arrows or what?"

Shane turned around to look at Daryl. He looked back at me and just grunted and walked out. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. This whole situation was going to give me a migraine. I can't believe now I'm going to have to watch my back with Shane around.

I glanced back at Daryl. He seemed to look a bit uncomfortable but he continued to glare at Shane's departing form. He looked at me with a frown and grunted, "You ok?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Just thought I was done with the drama. By the way, thank you for saying that. I'm not sure what else he could've said while I was alone with him."

He grunted, " You were the one that punched him huh?"

I gave him a small smile, "Possibly. Is there anything you needed?" I may have not known him for long, but he was definitely the type that didn't go willingly looking for someone. He was the type of man that had a reason to do things, and this one was one of them.

He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but me.

"Just wanted to say sorry," he muttered, "I should've knocked instead of just bustin' in like that."

I gave him a confused look, "But you already did."

"Girl I was drunk. That don't count."

What's with everyone calling me _girl_? For Kami's sake it's Kagome!

Before I could say anything, the soft humming of the air conditioning stopped completely and then the lights went off. We both looked at it, confused on what may be happening. We heard the questioning from the others outside and Daryl stepped out. I was behind him and I saw over his shoulder that Jenner was walking back to the control room.

"What the fuck happened to the air?" He loudly asked. He then started following Jenner with the rest of them. I could already see that his patience was running thin.

I really had a bad feeling about this.

I jogged up to them to try to figure out what was going on, my nerves were all over the place. I didn't like this.

"The diesel tank is running out of fuel. It's starting a power outage and shutting down everything that's not important."

"Wait a minute! Isn't air important?" I asked but my question fell on deaf ears.

We finally reached the control room, with Daryl trying to get any answers form Jenner. Eventually everyone around me were trying to get answers, talking over one another. Panic was slowly slithering in the group and I just knew it was about to get worse.

"Jenner, what's going to happen when that clock reaches zero? And this time answer!" Rick said firmly at him.

Jenner looked at us, but he wasn't really looking. I recognized that look in his eye. He had given up.

"Since the facility was designed to isolate unimaginably dangerous diseases, if it can't power itself, it automatically destroys everything inside so that no diseases will get out."

Oh fuck no.

"Everyone! Get your things, we are out of here NOW!" Rick loudly commanded. No one wasted time as we were running back, when the sound of alarms started blaring all over the room.

" _30 Minutes until decontamination."_ VI said through the intercoms as the alarms continued sounding off.

We rushed towards the entrance when the door locked us in.

I saw the look on Glenn's face as he turned around. Pure panic and fear as he stared at Rick.

"He locked us in!"

"What the fuck!" I heard Daryl exclaim.

Shane growled and got on Jenner's face.

"Open those doors!"

Rick was trying to calm him down, but I could tell he was afraid and kept pleading Jenner to open the doors.

"There's no point, everything upstairs is locked, all of the emergency exits are closed. I told you, once those doors close, they weren't opening."

Daryl launched at him but was immediately held back by T-Dog. Glenn and I quickly rushed try to calm him down as he continued to throw insults at Jenner.

"What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick demanded.

It's like Jenner snapped all of a sudden. Started yelling about what this place was, what the did for the public. His frantic rant was making me _scared._

"The French were the only ones that almost came up with a cure! But they were wiped out just like the rest of the world. There's nothing left!"

That hit me like a bucket of ice cold water.

 _No._

 _No._

 _NO._

He stopped his rant but then continued, "When there's a major catastrophe like a terrorist attack, H. are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"What does that mean?" Carol asked as she held Sophia tightly to her.

Jenner wasn't replying.

"Vi! Defined H. !" I loudly asked at the damn computer.

" _A high-impulse thermobaric weapon wired throughout the facility's air vents."_

"It'll destroy the facility from the inside out…" I said.

"It'll be painless!" Jenner tried to reason, "No pain. Quick. You won't have to suffer anymore."

"Who said anything about suffering?!" T-Dog screamed.

"Jenner open those doors!"

"We can't die like this!"

"Think of the children!"

"If you don't open those fucking doors I'll rip you apart!"

" _ENOUGH!"_ I loudly yelled.

Everyone stopped with their yelling and all of them stared at me completely shocked.

I marched over to Jenner as I clenched my fists in order to calm down.

"Who chose _you_ to decide our fate? That we should die here? You may have given up! But _we_ haven't Jenner. You are just being a selfish asshole. You lost your wife and now you don't want to die alone."

I didn't say anything anymore. I walked down the steps looking for anything that may help open those damn doors. I was wishing for too much. The type of metal was clearly obvious that it was strong.

Apparently the guys realized what I was doing and got to work as well.

The metallic sounds echoed through the whole room as we continued hitting the door with an axe and metal poles. The clock continued ticking down and fear was spreading like a wildfire. Daryl and Shane both tried already to harm Jenner to open those doors but they were stopped every single time. Lori and Carol were holding tightly their kids, their quiet sobs shaking their bodies. Glenn was looking for any way out. Andrea and Jacqui looked like they had given up.

Not me.

I fucking survived 3 years in a world that had been more dangerous than this one. I have seen enough death in villages that could last a lifetime. I almost died in various of occasions.

I was _not_ gonna just sit here and wait for that clock to hit zero.

Something snapped in me. I dropped the metal pole and I punched the metal door with my closed fist. I winced at the pain, but I punched it again with my other hand. I kept going.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Rick asked confused as he approached me.

"It is useless. Those doors are too strong. They're supposed to withstand a missile attack." Jenner said from his spot.

Bastard.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face as I continued, the pain in my knuckles becoming intense as I knew they were starting to bleed.

"I'm not going to stand around and die!" I loudly yelled.

Another punch. Blood staining the metal.

"Kagome, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Glenn tried to reason with me.

My tears started falling as I prayed.

"No… I'm not giving up! I've gone through hell before and I'm not going to sit here and die!" I yelled angrily. I kept going until I felt a strong arm around me roughly pulling me away.

I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt limp as I grabbed on to dear life to the arm of the person that had pulled me away.

I closed my eyes as angry tears poured down my face. Was I going to die like this? By a damn explosion? Spending three years in the Feudal Era, constantly trying to survive made me the person I am today. But at this moment I felt useless. Weak. The same way I felt when I had left when the well closed. The door wasn't opening. Jenner wanted us to stay and deal with this faith to stop suffering.

"If you go back out there you will continue to lose people! You will die! There is no future!" Jenner said desperately.

But the suffering doesn't stop. The pain _never_ stops.

 _Don't give up Kagome! Get up!_

I opened my eyes. I knew that voice.

Shippo.

 _You're strong. Stronger than Kikyo._

Sango.

 _Believe in yourself Kagome._

Miroku.

 _Sister! I've missed you!_

Souta.

 _Here's a new bike for you Kagome. I love you._

Mom.

"But you deal with the pain and become _stronger_." I whispered harshly.

And then I felt it. A deep warmth within me. It's been oh so long but I knew it. Purification energy. I felt it through my chest, to my arms, and it spread across the room. I could feel it pulsing as it spread and developed everyone in a warmth embrace. I had almost forgotten this feeling. It was pure. It was the _light_ in the moment of darkness. I stared at my bleeding knuckles and the wounds were slowly closing, shock developing me since I have never seen that before.

"Yer glowin'..."

I looked at Daryl and I could see the deep confusion as he stared at my hands and myself. I looked back at Jenner as he just _stared_ at me.

"Just because you lose someone, you don't have to die as well," I started as I desperately looked at Jenner as I took a step forward, "You live for them! You just don't get to sit there and wait for your faith! You might feel like it's all lost but we are going to continue further and have a life, create a life in this world! If you have any compassion at all you will open those doors!"

As I screamed the last part, I felt a wave of purification energy hit him straight on and spread. It was so powerful I felt myself collapse. I heard him gasp as he stared at me, then at everyone. I didn't care how they saw me, if they were staring at me. I needed him to get what I was saying.

The sound of a metallic door opening made me smile as I stared at him.

 _Thank you Jenner..._

It didn't take long for me to feel Daryl and Glenn picking me up and taking me out the door.

"Let's go!" Daryl said from behind me.

I heard Jenner calling out Rick, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of this place. My vision was slowly coming back since everything went black when I felt that powerful final wave but I still couldn't walk properly.

Everyone quickly rushed to their rooms and grabbed whatever belongings they had. Glenn helped Daryl grab our things as we rushed to the entrance. The doors were locked so they tried breaking a window. However, the glass in the windows would not break.

They tried the axe, even Shane shot it with a shotgun.

We only had a few minutes left.

"Rick! I have something that might help!" Carol said as she dug through her bag.

That's when it dawned on me.

The grenade from Atlanta! Rick last had it!

"I found it with your clothes when I was going to wash them."

Everyone took cover as the loud explosion echoed. That didn't help much my current state. I felt weak and I knew I was going to lose consciousness soon.

As we were running back to the cars I noticed that the walkers that were here when we got here were gone. Instead I could barely see this piles of dust. Or were there ashes?

"Where's the rest?" I asked Glenn as I noticed some people missing.

"Jacqui and Andrea wanted to stay! Dale was trying to talk Andrea out of it!"

No…

Me and Daryl quickly went inside his truck as everyone else (from what I could see) piled inside the RV.

And that's when I saw Andrea and Dale coming out.

I didn't think twice and I opened the door and I rushed to help them getting over the piles of the sandbags, ignoring the weakness my body already had. I heard Daryl yelling at me but I didn't care.

Andrea's shoe got caught on something and was stuck. I pulled out my small knife and cut whatever it was when for the third time that day (maybe less or more? I wasn't sure.) I felt his arms around me and pulling me down as Dale did the same with Andrea.

Daryl used his body as a shield to cover me as we felt the explosion of the CDC. It was loud, and the whole ground was shaking violently as the explosion intensified.

I felt a ringing in my ears when the rumbling finally stopped after it felt like a lifetime.

The four of us slowly got up and saw the mess of what was once the CDC.

And as soon as I saw it, I fainted.

* * *

I'm not sure for how long I was out. I knew I was laying on the small bed of the RV but I didn't know where we were. I could hear voices right outside the window. I tried sitting up but I couldn't. I had a pounding headache that made me see everything spin around me. The pain in my knuckles was very minimal. I would've expected them to be broken but they weren't.

"She's a fucking threat Rick! She has to go!" Definitely Shane. He sounded angry, maybe even scared? I strained my hearing to catch anything else from their conversation.

Why would I have to go though? What did I do?

"She saved us Shane! Jenner wasn't opening those doors and she was the only one that got through him!" Rick. Always the reasonable one.

"She's a freak! We don't know what she is! Didn't you see her? She was glowing!"

Andrea. Her voice was desperate.

And that's when it dawned on me.

My purification powers waking up and pouring out of me in waves of power. My knuckles being healed by my power...

"If she was dangerous she would've done something by now." Dale.

"She helped us guys! We could've been dead if it wasn't for her. We can't just cast her out."

Glenn. Always so sweet.

"Kagome! You're awake!"

I will always recognize that voice. Sweet little Sophia.

"Hey sweetie," my voice was raspy. How long was I out?

"Do you need water? You were asleep for almost two days!"

My eyes widened. I nodded at her offering. Just then Carl came in, saw me, and then went back outside.

Just when Sophia was giving me a cup of water, Rick came inside. He looked relieved to see me awake. I couldn't see any fear or weariness towards me.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat, "Tired. Sore. Like I have the worst hangover and got ran over by a car."

He chuckled. However his expression quickly changed.

"Do you think you can step outside?"

I sighed but I nodded. I knew what was coming. Just like my friends were casted out for what they were so was I.

Rick helped me get up and slowly walk out. The first thing I saw was that we were somewhere in the woods. The cars were parked in a semi circle, probably to protect us if walkers came. And right away I saw their faces.

Majority of them looked happy to see me, others? Well let's just say if looks could kill I would be dead.

Carol and Lori looked happy but they seemed confused. T-Dog look unsure. Andrea and Shane were clearly furious. Dale and Glenn had pure looks of relief. Daryl was the only one I couldn't read.

"I don't know how you did it but you saved us!"

Dale exclaimed as he walked up to me and pulled me into a warm hug. I was hesitant but I returned it.

Rick cleared his throat, "I guess we need some answers Kagome."

I bit my lip. Here we go.

"I come from a long line of priests and priestesses back in Japan. Eventually someone on the family will develope holy powers. Mine have been dormant for years. It wasn't until now that I've used them again."

Shane let out a sadistic laugh and turned to Rick.

"You cannot believe this horseshit Rick!"

"Like a priestess from your story?" Sophia curiously asked.

I froze.

"Yes… Kind of like that."

Shane wasn't believing that for a second. It was making me mad and I snarled at him. "Purification powers are not evil!"

"You attacked Jenner!" Andrea yelled. Now I was starting to see red.

"I made him see the light! I made him realize that it was wrong for him to keep us there like that. I purified his soul to understand that we wanted to continue living. Stop looking at me like I'm the bad guy." I was fuming as I crossed my arms to stop myself from jumping across the group and hit her.

Since when have I become so violent?

Daryl let out an aggravated sigh, "Can y'all stop harrasin' the girl? We have to figure out what the fuck we're gonna do now."

"Daryl is right," Dale said, "Where are we going to next?"

Rick crossed his arms and looked thoughtful, "I think we should put Shane's plan to work and go to Fort Benning."

"We probably would've been there by now. Safe and sound." Shane said bitterly.

"It was good we went to the CDC. We learned new information regarding the virus," Lori threw in.

"It almost costed us our lives!" He argued back.

"Besides," Andrea cut in, "I ain't going anywhere with her. She's a freak! We don't know if she's dangerous!"

"It's not on you Andrea or me. It's up to everyone." Rick sent me an apologetic look.

I clearly understood. If they didn't want me I will just fend off for myself. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Well it's obvious that me and Shane don't want her here. Anyone else?"

No one else raised their hands, and that surprised me. I honestly thought they would have me go off on my own.

"She saved us Andrea. Whatever she did… I can't explain it. But it wasn't dangerous. I felt secure in that moment. She will stay." Lori said firmly as she stared at the blonde.

"Can you glow again Kagome?" Carl curiously asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I can't feel them anymore."

It was then decided that Dale, Andrea, Glenn, Shane, and T-Dog would be riding in the RV. Rick and his family with Carol and Sophia would be driving her car. Daryl would have to leave the truck behind and take the motorcycle instead.

As he was setting it down, he saw me staring skeptically at it.

"Don't tell me you've never gotten on one before."

Caught like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah… No. I haven't. I won't get in your way?"

He snorted, "Girl, you're small. Unless you want to either ride with the luggage in Rick's or ride with your best friends Shane and Andrea?"

Such a smartass.

"Don't complain when I'm pushing the air out of you when I'm grabbing too tight because I'm scared." I said as I stomped off to get my backpack and weapons.

We went on our way to Fort Benning.

* * *

Riding in the motorcycle wasn't as bad as I thought. I don't even get why I was even scared since I was used to something even faster than this. Maybe because there was no way to really control it if something happened?

I was still shaken by the fact of what had happened at the CDC. I couldn't feel any purification energy. It was just gone like before. It irritated me that it was doing this. I wish there was some sort of explanation for it. Is it only going to come out in tremendous moments of fear?

Daryl had been quiet the whole time. But then again when wasn't he? He never even attempted to ask me about my spiritual powers. His blue eyes were set on the road, constantly looking around for any signs of threats. When we had just first left, I felt him tense the moment I wrapped my arms around him when I got on the bike. I felt bad that I made him uncomfortable but there was nothing I could do. Maybe I should look a car of my own.

The rumbling of the bike was loud as we continued on the highway. The sun was high up already making us sweat bullets. We had been riding for miles, getting as far away from the city as possible.

Were we ever going to find a place to call our home?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Daryl slowing down.

"What's wrong?"

He motioned his head forward, "The RV is stoppin'. Let's go around them."

As we went around, that's when I noticed the hundreds of lonely cars in the highway. All of them were empty, no signs of life anywhere. However almost every single car had luggage in them. Daryl then decided to guide everyone through the safest points of the highway to get around the cars. We didn't get that far because the sound of the RV breaking down made us stop.

"It was sooner than later that this was going to happen." Dale said as he wiped his forehead as he stared at the engine in shame.

"Well we basically got a gold mine here," Daryl commented as he stared at all the cars.

"I don't feel too comfortable about this," Lori said as she looked at the cars around us.

"Let's all just go through cars and get anything we might need. Clothes, food, medicine. Anything. Glenn and Shane you guys can look for the part that Dale needs while me and him keep watch. Everyone else gather anything we may need but don't wander too far."

No one complained at Rick's command and everyone got to work. I had Tenseiga on my hip and my bow and arrows with me as well. I grabbed a trash bag from my bag to grab anything useful.

The first car that I rummaged through I was lucky to find two pairs of jeans that were my size. A black tank top and some hair bands. At least it was something to control my hair more. I've seriously considered on grabbing a blade and cut it.

We hadn't been looking for long when I felt a strong arm grabbing me and pushing me under a car. Before I could complain, whoever it was covered my mouth. I turned around and I found myself looking at a pair of blue eyes.

Daryl made the motion to keep quiet. I raised an eyebrow at him when I finally heard them.

The low groans and moans of the walkers.

There were so many of them. It would be impossible for me to take them all on even with my fighting skills.

Fear started creeping in since I knew any wrong move would alert them that we were under the car. I was so close to Daryl that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. One hand was gripping his shirt tightly and he had a strong hold on my hip. I shut my eyes closed as I waited for them to continue passing and hoping they wouldn't find us. I felt him get closer to me and then I heard his deep voice, barely a whisper, right on my ear.

"Stay here. I'm going to look for T-Dog."

And like a quiet cat, he left.

I was under the car for a couple of minutes until I noticed no more walkers were coming through. Just when I was slowly getting out of the car, with my weapon ready, I heard Sophia's scream.

She was running away with two walkers right behind her into the woods. Not soon after that, Rick darted in her direction.

* * *

I couldn't get Carol's sobs out of my mind as I was keeping watch on top of the RV. She was devastated.

Rick had told Sophia to stay put and if she were to come back to the highway he gave her the directions to do it. However, she never made it back. According to Daryl she was going on the right track but then drifted off the opposite way.

T-Dog got injured when he was trying to get away from the herd (as Andrea called it) and had a nasty cut on his arm. Daryl gave him some medicine and I wrapped it as best as I could. However if I didn't find a needle soon, it could get infected.

The sun was setting in when Rick called the search off and to wait for the morning. Carol was distraught but looking for Sophia in the dark would be more dangerous. She didn't stop herself and continued giving Rick looks of loathing and disgust, blaming him for what happened.

I really hope we find her. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to her.

My thoughts were interrupted as Daryl came up the ladder to take watch. However, I couldn't find the strength to actually go to sleep. I was too worried.

"Hey," I quietly said.

He grunted and just sat next to me.

"You can go and sleep now."

I shook my head, "I'll stay with you a bit longer. I'm not tired yet."

He didn't say anything. His gaze was set on the highway, waiting for any walker to come through the woods. Or maybe Sophia.

We stayed in silence for a while. Neither of us didn't know what to say. It had been a stressful day. It was obvious that he was also worried for little Sophia. Whenever she had the chance she would ask him questions about hunting and if he ever apologized to the bunnies or squirrels that he had to kill them in order for us to eat. He would give her a small smile and roll his eyes. Kami, I missed her.

"What happened to you?"

I looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

He wasn't looking at me as he spoke.

"At the CDC. You said you had gone through hell and back and that you weren't going to die now."

I let out a quiet snort.

I could tell he didn't appreciate it and asked, "What?"

"You could've asked me anything regarding what you saw. Not just the purification energy, but I know you saw my knuckles healing."

He shrugged, "So?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He snorted.

I looked at him to see if he was serious. He finally turned to me and waited for me to continue. Should I tell him? My past was something that was part of me but hard to comprehend. Even if I was honest and said everything, chances were that he wouldn't believe me.

But the way he was looking at me right now, it's like he wanted me to trust him. I know I can call him my friend. How many times was he there, making sure I was safe? He's had my back so many times.

He turned away from me and looked back at the high way.

"Never mind. It's none of mah business anyways."

I brought my knees to my chest and whispered.

"It started when I was a teenager. I had a group of friends… But when I was 18, I left them. We went through alot together. Things that you couldn't imagine. Various of occasions I almost died. My friends almost died. But when I left I was never the same. It's been years and my mom thought it would be best for me to leave Japan for a little bit. Look where that got me."

He muttered, "If y'all were friends, why did ya leave 'em?"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "I fell in love. I thought he loved me. We had gone through a lot. Seemed that he was finally forgetting his ex."

"He went back to her, didn't he?"

The softness in his voice left me astonished. I wasn't sure that he was even capable of such a tone. I looked at him and sighed. I gave him one nod and looked at the black sky above me.

"Just when he had asked me to marry him. I was a fool. I left without saying a word."

I couldn't bring myself to share the details. To admit that the story I said the other day was all real. It's too complicated and he most likely wouldn't believe me. Part of me was also embarrassed at the fact that I had been left for another. But what can you do? You can't force the heart. It took me so long but I was finally over my feelings for him.

However, the betrayal still lingered in my heart.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! A bit more regarding Kagome's past. Yes, Inuyasha destroyed her heart.

Although she purified Jenner's soul, it was already too late. He understood what she was saying and after feeling her powers he knew he needed to let them go. However for him and Jacqui it was just too late.

Next chapter will be intense. So stay tuned! I appreciate all of the support for this story.

Please review! Let me know what you think. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blast from the Past

We stayed in comfortable silence as we continued to take watch. I never went to sleep. We made small talk here and there. Him actually telling me a bit more about Merle. I still felt guilty for that. But like him, I believed that he was still alive.

I couldn't help but ask him the one question that's been bugging me for a while.

"Daryl, are we friends?"

I felt him tense next to me and he cleared his throat. He wasn't looking at me as he answered.

"Why'd ya wanna be friends with me?"

I smiled. "Because friends are there for each other, no matter what. I consider you my friend. I just want to know if you also want to be my friend."

He shook his head as he turned to look at me, "You're somethin' else girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "My name is Kagome."

He smirked, "I thought friends teased each other?"

My eyes widened and I beamed at him. It was so tempting to hug him but I knew it would make him uncomfortable.

"Ass."

He chuckled, "I've been called worse."

Regardless of the unfortunate events from yesterday, knowing Daryl was my friend made everything better. At least a bit.

"Jus' warnin' ya. I've never really had friends so, sorry in advance if I suck at this."

I nudged him, "Oh shut up. Besides I feel special. I'm your first real friend then."

He didn't say anything after that and we just sat there in content silence as we stared at the sunrise. I know that eventually I had to tell him the truth behind my past. I just couldn't do it yet. It was… Complicated.

We saw the rest of our companions finally getting up. I got up on the RV and stretched. It didn't matter that I hadn't slept all night. I haven't felt this good in a long time. It was good that I had someone to fully trust in this group. Someone that I knew wouldn't judge me and had my back.

Rick talked about the next plan once all of us were there. Majority of us were going back to where him and Daryl had lost Sophia's tracks. Dale and T-Dog would be the only ones to stay to keep watch on our things and just in case Sophia would end up back in the highway. Besides, T-Dog was in no shape to be walking around. I checked his arm and it still looked pretty bad.

It was decided that only Shane, Rick, and Daryl would be the only ones with guns. Andrea loudly protested and demanded Dale to give her her gun that her father gave her, but Dale refused.

She apparently tried committing suicide at the CDC the night before everything went to shit.

The Georgian weather was more evil than ever today. I was already sweating and it was still early morning. Everyone was quiet for the majority of the walk, no one wanting to alert any walkers nearby if we started shouting Sophia's name. As we were walking, Daryl found the track of some footsteps that eventually led us to an abandoned tent. We weren't sure what was in it but it was worth a try. Daryl motioned us to wait as he inspected the tent. Rick motioned to Carol to start calling Sophia's name in case she was inside.

Instead, Daryl found a dead corpse.

The search continued but we weren't having much luck until we heard what it sounded like bells ringing. No one wasted time as we rushed towards the direction of the bells. Me being a bit smaller and my previous experience of running in the woods, I was the fastest. The only ones I could feel right behind me were Daryl, Glenn, and Shane. For a moment, the bells stopped and we couldn't figure out where they came from until they sounded off again after a few minutes.

I was panting as I got into the clearing where a church was clearly visible. We all rushed forward, in hopes that it was Sophia that had rang the bells or just someone so we could ask them information. Since me and Daryl had the most quiet weapon, we slowly opened the doors to the church. The creaking of the wooden doors alerted three walkers of our entrance, but we disposed of them. I quickly shot one and Daryl the other. We both readied our next arrow and shot it at the same time, hitting the walker straight on.

He walked up to it to remove his arrow and gave me a look that he was impressed by my speed and accuracy.

I should challenge him one of these days.

We looked all inside the church but there were no signs that Sophia had been there. Carol's disappointment was clearly obvious as she threw an accusing glare at Rick. The bells sounded off again and all of us rushed back outside. The damn thing was in a timer. Rick got rid of it with his gun and let out a sigh. I knew he blamed himself about Sophia, but there was nothing that he could do. He did what had been best, if not, both of them would be dead right now.

I decided to step away and walk around for anything that could give me a clue that she had been around.

Small branches kept breaking as I looked around. It wasn't until I felt something under my boot that made me stop and look down.

There was a doll.

Sophia's doll.

I quickly grabbed it and started walking back when I noticed Shane and Lori in an argument. I could already imagine what it was about. Andrea apparently overheard them because she was now talking to Shane once Lori left. I rolled my eyes and decided to make my way over to Carol.

She was standing by a tree with the rest of them when I approached her. She gave me a weary look, but that quickly changed when I handed her the doll.

"Where did you find it?" Rick quickly asked.

I pointed towards the back of the Church.

"That way. I didn't see any tracks though."

Carol looked at me and smiled, "Thank you Kagome."

"I say you guys continue the search going back towards the highway. Me and Shane will continue looking where Kagome found the doll. We have our knives and our guns just in case. Kagome and Daryl will take you guys back to the highway safe and sound. They're quick and their weapons are silent."

"I want to go!" Carl said right away. I raised my eyebrow at Rick. I wasn't so sure about Carl going with them.

Both Rick and Shane shared a look with one another and nodded.

"We'll look after him," Shane sincerely said to Lori.

Rick then motioned Lori to get closer to him and he handed her a gun.

"Just in case."

I saw the look on Andrea's face and I just knew it was going to be a lovely trip back to the highway.

* * *

The whole time we were walking back, I tried so hard from not listening to Andrea's bitching.

Because that's exactly what she was doing.

She was furious that Lori was allowed with a gun and not her. I don't understand where the cockiness was coming from. And the arrogance. It's like she felt she needed to prove herself or something.

I tried to ignore it as best as I could so I made small talk with Glenn. He was so easy to talk to. I was still surprised that he had been a pizza delivered before everything went down. Sometimes I found him either staring at me or stumbling on his words as he tried talking to me. It was kind of cute. I could tell Daryl was more focused on getting us back because he was irritated at a certain blonde behind us, so I didn't bother talking to him yet. As we walked, I continued to search for any signs of Sophia passing through but nothing. We hadn't encounter a walker yet, but I still had my bow and arrow ready for anything.

It wasn't until the second time that we stopped for a break that Lori finally snapped at Andrea.

"Here you go. I'm sick and tired to hear your complains and your bitchy attitude towards me." She said stiffly as she handed Andrea the gun.

In all honesty, I was tired of listening to it so I just walked farther up front where Daryl was currently standing by a tree waiting for the women to hurry up.

"Annoyed?" I teasingly asked.

He gave me a look and rolled his eyes.

The women finally came into an understanding and we continued forward. Because of the fact that we weren't running or rushing and we're looking for Sophia, it was taking us longer to reach the highway. We had to speed it up. It would be bad being in the dark in these woods.

However, a loud echo of a gunshot made us stop in our tracks.

"What was that?" Lori frantically asked as she looked around to pinpoint the direction of where it came from. Me and Daryl raised our bows and looked around as well. We were at a good distance, so figuring out where the sound of the gunshot came from was going to prove itself to be difficult.

"It sounded like a gunshot." Andrea piped in.

"Maybe a walker?" Glenn suggested.

I shook my head, "Rick is smart. He wouldn't waste a bullet on a walker."

Carol grabbed Lori's hand, "Let's go Lori. I'm sure they're ok."

As we were walking, a walker appeared from behind a tree. It's movements were slow and jerky as it made its way towards us. Daryl raised his crossbow but I pushed it down. I walked up to the walker and did a roundhouse kick, killing it in an instant the moment the metal tip of my boot made contact with its head. The crunching of the skull reached my ears as I saw it bleeding out. I smirked, happy that my fighting skills were still pretty good. I looked back at the others and I could tell all of them were impressed, even Daryl was making it obvious.

He felt me staring at me and he rolled his eyes, "Fuckin' show off."

* * *

I have never understood how one day could go from bad to worse. It was unbelievable the luck we had. I was now more stressed beyond belief as we almost reached the highway.

First, Andrea gets almost killed by a walker that came out of nowhere. She's then saved by a mysterious girl riding a horse (Whom which Glenn was practically drooling at) and claimed that there had been an accident.

Carl got shot.

The woman knew Lori's name and that Rick had sent her. So there was not much that we could do but let her go. I was scared for the young boy, silently hoping and praying that he would be ok and make it. Daryl was annoyed beyond belief as we continued walking back, occasionally muttering under his breath. Dale was completely surprised that we had basically all had gotten separated, but thankfully the girl told us where their farm was located so we could head out there. Carol refused to leave the highway for the night. We didn't know who this people were so only Glenn and T-Dog would be heading over since T-Dog needed more medical attention. The rest of us would be heading out to the farm in the morning.

It took most of the evening for me to help Carol relax a bit more. She was showing signs of a panic attack since the news of Carl getting shot were not helping her already riled up nerves. With even more reason we had to find Sophia. Two mothers possibly losing their children? Not going to happen.

I slowly stepped outside to notice that Daryl had been standing by the RVs window and most likely heard Carol's sobs as she fell asleep. He walked up to me, crossbow right on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take a walk, see if I can find anythin'. Do ya wanna come?"

Before I could reply, Andrea answered as she was coming down the RV.

"I'll go with you. She can stay here and help Dale keep watch."

I heard Dale's voice from the top, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She rolled her eyes at him and trotted forward. Daryl looked at her and back at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Be careful," I said to him as I fully stepped out of the RV. I was now a few feet away from him. I felt him analyzing me for a second and nodded.

Without a word, they left. I sat on the steps of the RV and let out a sigh. I'm surprised he hadn't brought up my past at all today, but then again, he wasn't much of a talker. In a way I was glad. Maybe he still needed some time to think through everything I had told him, even though I did not say all the details. What shocked me the most was his sincere question of knowing what had happened to me. He was reaching out to me in a way that no one has in such a long time. He could've tried getting information about my sudden burst of purification energy but he didn't. I felt content knowing I had someone like him now part of my life. This group was slowly becoming divided, but in this world now it wasn't a good idea to be alone anymore.

Today I never felt anything coming from Tenseiga. It had been quiet since the walker appeared in the woods back in the quarry.

I ran my hands through my hair (which was finally under control on a French braid) and sighed.

So many questions but hardly any answers.

I don't remember falling asleep on the footsteps of the RV. The only thing I remember was a pang in my chest as I saw Daryl and Andrea coming back, a teasing smile planted on her face every time she looked at Daryl and he actually gave her a small smile and continued forward. I had put on a jacket and put the hood on my head to cover my face and after that I was out.

During the morning, we prepared a couple of supplies and a sign for Sophia if she were to come back to the highway with specific instructions to stay here if none of us were here. Carol was still unsure about leaving, but we had to. Everyone was scattered around and we couldn't continue being like this. It was decided that I would ride in the RV to direct Dale while Daryl watched our back while riding his bike. After one last look around, we took off.

The ride to the farm was beautiful. Lots of acres covered with beautiful green grass, trees filled with fruits, and such a peaceful feel to it. It almost felt like the horror of the world had left this place untouched. It made me remember the beauty of the Feudal Era. I could almost picture a village here with small huts around, crops being planted, and a small river for the source of water. Children would be running around while their mothers did the chores and the men worked. It had been crucial times because of the wars and the demons, but it was so beautiful. The sun was slowly rising and when we reached the gate of the farm, the whole area was covered in the sunlight. I offered to open and close the gate and lightly smiled at Daryl as he went through, him acknowledging it by nodding..

I got back in the RV and we continued going up the small road towards the house that was slowly coming into our vision. It was a good size house painted in white. It had the typical farm look to it. I could see the barn and the farmhouse as well. Rick and Lori were already outside, most likely they heard the cars or at least the motorcycle. Carol instantly rushed to Lori and hugged her tightly as they both sobbed. Lori then took a look at me and she actually rushed forward and held me. I frozen for a second but then I embraced her back.

"He's going to make it," Rick said shakily. Kami, he didn't look ok. He almost looked sick. His cheeks were sunk in, he was pale, and he was shaking by standing on his feet. I went up to him and hugged him once Lori let me go, glad to know that he was ok and that Carl was going to be fine.

I noticed Lori had a huge smile on her face as she stared at Carol.

"There's someone you need to see Carol."

Next thing I know, I see the form of a small girl with short brown hair screaming 'mama' as she tried running up to Carol since she was using crutches because she had a cast on her small right leg.

I covered my mouth in shock and happiness as I saw Sophia holding on to Carol for dear life as both cried in happiness. The reunion was heartwarming that I found myself letting out a tear. After a little bit, Sophia turned to me and hugged my waist. I lowered myself to her height and hugged her tightly. She let me go and went back to her mom. I had more of a chance to look at the people that were standing at the porch.

There was an older man, my guess owner of the farm. A young woman was standing next to him with short brown hair and green eyes. Behind her was another girl with long blonde hair holding onto a woman that seemed to be holding herself from crying. A blonde tall young man was standing behind them as well. I could tell all of them were sort of weary of us. That was obvious. I saw Shane standing not that far away, however, his whole hair had been shaven off and he looked tired.

Carol got a hold of Sophia and looked at the new people, "How's this possible?"

The older man spoke up, "A young man found her. My daughter Maggie had gone to town when she came across them on her way back."

"Where is he? I must thank him!"

"He's out huntin'," Maggie I guessed spoke up, "He'll be back soon."

After a few more words that were exchanged, the rest of our group started setting camp a bit further away from the house. The rest of them had gone inside to get ready for the funeral for Otis. He was the man that had accidentally shot Carl and when he had gone with Shane on a run, he sacrificed himself so Shane could get back on time. I silently prayed for his soul.

If it wasn't for his sacrifice, Carl wouldn't be alive right now.

Everyone was paying their respects as we stood in front of the 'burial' site, a wooden cross sitting atop of the rocks.

The old man, Hershel, read a verse from his bible and spoke fondly of Otis. Patricia, the older blonde woman, sobbed as she stared at Shane and asked for him to tell everyone what had happen. I instantly saw Shane's hesitation. Maybe he didn't want to go into details for the sake of the woman?

But for some whatever reason, the more he spoke about what happened, I found myself not believing him fully.

There was something off as he spoke. He was nervous and avoiding eye contact as he went on with his tale.

After the funeral, everyone spread out to do their own thing. I found myself seeking out Daryl.

I saw him walking farther away from the group's' camp, where he had created his own. I saw him sitting down on a rock, taking out his hunting knife and sharpening an arrow.

"Hey," I said softly as I stood a few feet away.

He looked at me for a slight second and went back to sharpening his arrow.

It felt like forever as I waited for an answer. I almost felt stupid for even coming to talk to him. Maybe he didn't want to be bothered right now.

"I saw the way you looked at Walsh. You didn' believe his bullshit story huh?"

I felt my blood freeze. I subconsciously found myself sitting in front of him and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

But before he could say anything, I could hear Sophia calling my name. I waved at her and I got up but before I could walk away, a rough hand had grasped my wrist. I confusedly looked at Daryl.

His voice was raspy as he grunted the words, "Don' ever be alone with him."

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?"

He let go of my wrist without saying anything. But the message was loud and clear in his eyes.

My initial shock melted into happiness as I beamed at him.

"I can take care of myself Daryl. But thanks."

I smiled at him one more time and then I made my way to Sophia who was waiting with Carol on the front porch.

* * *

How many times had I stood before an injured friend before? Too many to count

I honestly wish there was something I could do for Carl. The poor boy laid on the bed with a bandage across his abdomen. He look so fragile and vulnerable.

At least he was alive.

I could hear excited voices coming from the entrance of house. Curiosity got the best of me and I quietly left Carl's room. I could hear Sophia's happy chattering as she spoke to a new person. From my position I could see dark red hair and a tall but strong body.

The guy that saved her.

Sophia was happily beaming up at him tugging his arm as Carol gratefully smiled at him.

"Mr. Kasai! You have to meet my friend Kagome! She's really pretty."

At the mention of my name, the man's head shot up quick and we made eye contact. He was handsome, I would give him that. His skin was tan but I instantly froze as I stared at a pair of emerald green eyes. He carefully stepped around Sophia and started approaching me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. There was something eerily familiar about him but I couldn't place it.

I could see Carol and Sophia curiously staring at us, a happy look on her tiny face.

I looked back at him and I could tell he was holding back. I tried feeling his aura but I couldn't feel nothing.

My instincts kicked in and I pushed him against the wall. I heard Carol and Sophia gasp as he harshly hit the wall, but I didn't care. He grunted but didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me with those eyes. I heard others coming in but I didn't look away. They started questioning my actions but I ignored them.

"Who are you?" I whispered harshly at him. My nerves were skyrocketing at the lack of aura that I couldn't feel.

A deep sadnesses and relief covered his eyes as he just looked at me.

"Why can't I feel your aura?" I tried again.

He closed his eyes for a second and then I felt it. His aura.

But it wasn't human.

It was demonic.

Tenseiga pulsed by my side.

Fear raced through my veins as I continued feeling his aura, my arm strongly pushing on his chest.

"Kagome…" He whispered.

I could feel my heart in my throat as I slowly came into the realization on who this demonic aura belonged to.

I slowly stepped back, my hand covering my mouth as I really looked at him. He had changed, but it was still him.

"Shippo…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

A slightly shorter chapter than usual. I hope everyone enjoyed it! And yes. Shippo is making an appearance in this story. Next chapter it'll be explained how it's even possible. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As I was re reading this chapter I noticed a small error. Previous chapter I wrote that it was Maggie that had found them, not Otis. In this Chapter I wrote Otis, it has been fixed. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

Chapter 7: Answers

" _Kagome, why are you crying?" Miroku's voice was filled concern._

 _I couldn't look at him. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything._

" _Please Kagome, say something!" Sango desperately cried._

" _I… I need to go home… I… I need to see my mom…"_

 _Emerald green eyes staring at me._

" _Mama, will you come back?" His voice was so innocent. I'm so sorry Shippo..._

 _I couldn't look at him. I patted his head and left._

* * *

" _Someone bring me the rubbing alcohol!"_

" _Is she ok?"_

" _What happened?"_

" _I'll go get Daryl."_

" _Did she hit her head when she fell?"_

" _Kagome?"_

" _She's opening her eyes!"_

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, the scent of rubbing alcohol reaching my nostrils. The room was bright because of the sunlight coming in and I closed them again, hissing at the light. I felt disoriented as I tried opening them again and looked around.

The whole camp was cramped up in the Greene's small living room, concerned looks on everyone. Hershel was the one closest to me and I gently smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" He sincerely asked as he checked my eyes with his small flashlight.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered as I searched for him. Didn't take long since he was right behind Hershel, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at me.

I slowly sat up, again forgetting the audience in front of us.

Shippo was _here_.

Hershel noticed and moved himself away, giving us some room. We didn't hesitate. We threw ourselves at each other and I sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder, my hands gripping his body so tight thinking that if I let go he would disappear. So many emotions were running through me like a tornado. I could feel wetness on the curve of my neck and I knew he was crying too. I pulled back a bit as I cup his face. He was mature, but I still could see his childlike mischievousness in those eyes of his.

" _How?"_ I desperately whispered to him.

He looked at me but I clearly saw a flash of pain.

"Souta told me where you were…"

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop.

No… Kami _no_ …

"Wh-Where's my family Shippo? Are they here? Are they safe?"

I knew I was bombarding him with so many questions.

But I had to know.

He bowed his head as he bit his lip. His body started shaking under my grip.

"Souta told me where you were… But it was too late… He was bit… Yo-your mom… She…"

I heard the gasps of the others but I could not look at them. All I could feel was my heart shattering all over again. I collapsed on my knees as the sobs shook me all over. I gasped for air as I continued sobbing.

I hadn't tried contacting them.

I had been so selfish for my feelings all those years ago I missed out on so much. But now they were gone. They supported me and were there for me and now they were gone!

I didn't appreciate them. Souta had tried taking me out when he grew older to help my mood but I always denied. I used my training and school as an excuse.

All they wanted was for me to _be_ happy once more.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…" Shippo wrapped his arms around me. I heard the shuffling of feet so I knew some of the others were getting closer.

"Miss, try to relax. You could go into a panic attack, try to breathe." A gentle voice commanded from my right. But I couldn't. I was starting to lose control over my body.

"I left them! If I had been there they might still be alive!" I cried angrily as I tried getting away, "If I hadn't been so selfish all those years ago I would still be home! I COULD HAVE SAVE THEM!"

And I felt it again. That energy. The same power that I felt a few days ago was back, the electricity sending shocks all over my body. It was stronger this time and it was engulfing me. I felt Shippo letting go of me with a hiss but I ignored it.

My breathing was harsher as the faces of my mom and brother kept playing over and over in my head. I could feel my eyes wide open but I wasn't focusing on anything.

"Kagome!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's going into shock!"

"It's happening again!"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, _help_ her!"

"For fuck's sake people, let 'er breathe!"

I felt a new set of hands on my shoulders shaking me slightly.

"You've seen this before?"

Who was that?

Oh right, Shippo. Shippo was here.

But…

My brother and mom weren't…

 _Gone…_

I angrily looked at Shippo and yelled at him in Japanese, " **You! You could have save them! You're a fucking demon for Kami's sake!** "

The pain was immense in his eyes but I didn't care.

A grunt interrupted me, "Ya, a few days ago. She said she was some priestess. Wasn' this bad though when it happened."

"Take her outside. I… I can't carry her."

"Whatever… Hey girl, stay with me now. You don' wanna get sick on us. Walk with me. Let's go outside."

"Daryl, what are you doing? She's in no condition to go anywhere!"

"Get outta my way an' let me handle it!"

I felt being lifted like a bride, my head resting on a strong shoulder. My breathing was still out of control as I felt my power trickling around me in strong waves. I was losing control. My heart was shattered once more.

I had no one left. That pure reality of my family being gone… it was burning through me. It hurt.

I don't know where I was being taken. Or for how long I had been carried for. I didn't care. I was numb to everything.

"Just place her on her feet there and stay with her. Try talking to her and get her to come back."

"If yer her fuckin' friend why the fuck aren't you helpin' her?"

A low growl. "Look, Daryl right? I'll explain everything when we are alone but not with that audience behind us!"

A sigh. Shuffling of movement.

"Girl, you hear me?"

Souta… You were so young… You needed your sister many times and I wasn't there…

How many times did my mom prepare me another pack for me to head out?

So many times…

If _he_ hadn't broken me I would still be fine!

My family would be here with me.

I could have saved them!

"Kagome!"

My name… Yeah… It's Kagome… But who's calling me?

"For fuck's sake Kagome, can ya hear me?"

I closed my eyes but when I opened them again, I was staring at a pair of heated blue eyes staring anxiously at me. I recognized those eyes.

"... Daryl?"

He nodded, "Are you ok?"

My eyes welled up in more tears, "My-my family… They're _gone_ …I left them..."

"And it's a shitty feelin'. But you ain't alone girl. You have this group. As fucked up as it is. You found your weird looking friend."

I looked behind Daryl. My eyes connected with his emerald green eyes.

"Shippo?"

Daryl nodded, "And well… You got me. You said you were gonna be my friend, how the fuck you gonna do that if you don't get yourself together? Geez girl."

I helplessly looked at him, my lip was trembling as I just _looked_ at him.

He ran a hand through his hair, "They would want you to continue living for them."

And that's when it hit me.

Yes, continue living for them. That's what I had told myself at the CDC in that moment of desperation. They're gone… But I still had to live. For them. For my friends.

Friends.

I still had my friends.

I had Daryl.

I wasn't alone.

My brother and my mom wouldn't want me being like this.

And…

I shouldn't blame Shippo for not saving them in time.

For so long life has shown me how tricky it can be. How everything never goes according to plan. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with _him_. Maybe I was meant to leave and be here now. I still couldn't help but feel guilty. I probably could've save them. But… I can't continue thinking of 'what ifs.'

My family never resented me or hated me.

Why should I put the blame on someone else?

I stared down at my palms and I could see the flickering of power on them. I could also feel the build up in my chest, like it was telling me it wanted to be released again. I looked back at Daryl and he was trying hard not to look anxious at me. Shippo in the other hand was clearly fearful as he anxiously stared at me.

"You're right," I found myself speaking up and staring into his blue eyes.

"They would want me to continue living for them."

And just like that, the feel of power was gone again. I noticed Shippo letting a sigh of relief and walking over to us. I felt myself swaying and falling forward, but Daryl quickly caught me around the waist.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Shippo's voice was filled with so much pain and regret. The words I said to him were still fresh in my mind.

"I'm… I'm mourning now… But I'm sorry… What I said to you inside…"

He shook his head, "Don't."

Daryl shifted a bit, drifting my attention back to him.

"Hey… I'm sorry for this."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded at him. His gaze flickered to Shippo and narrowed his eyes.

"So you gonna explain to me why you couldn't carry her?"

I noticed Shippo visibly going pale and looked at me for an answer.

Why hadn't Shippo carried me?

Oh!

Wait!

Before I could say something, Rick, Shane, and Hershel approached us. The older man was carrying a look of shock in his face, Rick was concerned, and Shane was looking at me skeptically as he continued limping towards us.

"Young woman, are you ok?"

I bit my lip and shyly looked at them, "I'm sorry for my outburst. Just… Those news of my family… It wasn't easy…"

He nodded, a look of understanding flickered in his eyes.

"But one thing I've got to ask, what was that light coming from you?"

I blushed.

Is it always going to happen like this?

Shippo answered for me, "Like Daryl said inside, it was true. She comes from a long line of priestesses in Japan. However her powers haven't really been… active you could say."

Wait… How did he…?

Hershel's attitude changed quickly, "Is it dangerous?"

Rick shook his head, "I've been engulfed in her light before and I've seen this. It doesn't affect humans."

Just demons and maybe walkers if those ashes were the bodies of the dead ones when we left the CDC.

"I don't know Rick, another outburst like this and you don't think it's dangerous? How do we know it won't affect us her witch powers?"

So, now you believe them but you call me a witch?

I felt the grip on my waist tighten, "Shut it Walsh. I've been the one near her, it doesn't do anything bad."

"Then how come her friend didn't help you calming her crazy ass down?"

"Because I made Shippo feel guilty for something I said. I didn't want him near me in that moment."

Since when had I become such a liar?

Oh right, since I'm trying to hide my past from them.

Shippo cleared his throat, "Yeah. But we are fine now. She's… She's coping with the news."

I sadly nodded at them.

"Do you want to come inside the house?" Hershel surprisingly offered.

I shook my head, "If you don't mind I'll just start setting up my camp."

Hershel and Rick seemed like they wanted to say something to me but didn't. Shane however sneered at me before he left. It seemed that the longer I was with this group, Shane's distaste towards me grew as well. I could see everyone at the porch with concerned looks in their faces but I was too tired to go and apologize. The three went on their way back to the main house, leaving me alone with Daryl and Shippo.

Too much was still on my mind. The loss of my family was still heavily on my shoulders. But at least I wasn't alone.

I then noticed Shippo giving me a crooked grin as he stared back and forth between Daryl and me.

"What ya lookin' at?" Daryl roughly asked.

"Nothing," his tone was too playful, "Just that you guys seem like _really_ good friends."

My eyes widened as I remembered Daryl's arms were still around me. He let go of me like if I was fire and I jumped back. Regarding of my current situation, I knew I was extremely red. As I glanced at Daryl, he was trying hard to cover his own blush.

"I don't care if you're so big now Shippo, I'll kick your ass," I threatened him.

He grinned, "Come on. I'll show you the spot where I'm at. I liked keeping lookout ever since I found Sophia and Otis led us here."

Stupid fox.

* * *

I finished setting up my tent next to Shippo's, sweat already dripping from my forehead. Daryl decided to take a stroll around the farm after setting his own tent a couple feet away from us. After Shippo's teasing, Daryl had been quiet. I couldn't blame him. I was still embarrassed by what Shippo had said.

I could see the rest of the camp finishing setting up under a large tree that was further away from the house but close enough for everyone to check on the kids.

Shippo handed me a bottle of water as I sat on the ground.

"Shippo… How did you know about my powers?"

He visually paled and avoided eye contact with me.

"I… I watched you a couple of times."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Last I knew the well was closed.

"How are you here? The well was still closed when I left Japan."

He looked at me and took a deep breath, "I didn't come through the well. I have lived through time. After… After you left and never came back, I ran away. I was furious. At you for leaving me. At Inuyasha for doing that to you. I was just a kid Kagome. I didn't know what I was doing.

"I ended up being ambushed by a couple of demons. I let my rage get the best of me. I was bleeding to death when Sesshomaru found me. I begged him to kill me, that there was no point of me continuing on since I had just lost my family again."

Guilt was going through me like a wildfire. I never thought how my actions would affect everyone.

"I passed out so I don't remember him taking me to the West. He never told me why he saved me. As the years went on, he had taught me all I needed to know to survive on my own but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Then I finally made the decision of going back to the village to see everyone. Miroku and Sango didn't waste any time and had three children. I would go whenever I could to visit. Same with Rin, since the day that Sesshomaru found me he had dropped off Rin at Kaede's for her to be with humans for a while. As a few more years went on and Rin's death happened… Sesshomaru wasn't the same. It was obvious. Her death affected him in all sorts of ways. He became less cold surprisingly. My guess he always thought of her before making a decision. I became his right hand as the centuries went on and the demon population was lessening. With fewer demons it was easier to control them. With the few elders that were left and himself, they created a law for demons to live on with secrecy among humans.

"Then we got the news that a Higurashi Kagome had been born. I wanted to go see you. Specially as you got older. But Sesshomaru forbid me. He said it was no good if I were to interfere with the events that were supposed to happen so I just watched you from afar. I became more agitated when you finally went through the well. I wanted to run and tell you _everything_ so you wouldn't be in pain.

Then when the well closed and you were back… Sesshomaru had me swear to not approach you. Something along the lines of that you needed to forget."

I bit my lip as I stared at him, "But I didn't Shippo. And then my powers were gone… I was so alone. I can't believe he would tell you that!"

He sighed, "He believed you were strong enough to move on. After seeing you battle against Naraku he knew you were a strong fighter and that you could overcome this. We were away for a couple of weeks when the outbreak started and we got back to Tokyo as fast as we could. That's when I found Souta… And your mom… I tried to do what I could. But there was nothing. Sesshomaru resented not having Tenseiga to save them because he felt guilty. He never said it out loud but it was obvious. Souta was able to tell me where you could be. Me and Sesshomaru found a plane but it ran out of gas in Nevada. As we continued, he said he needed to do something and we got separated.

I finally reached Atlanta and a few times I caught your scent but it was old. So I just continued searching. I was out in the woods hunting for food when I came across Sophia, sobbing on the ground holding her leg that was clearly broken. I thought I had smelled you on her but I thought it was just my imagination. Then Maggie found us and offered to help us. She was asleep for most of the time I was with her and when she was brought to the farm so I couldn't even ask her on who she was with."

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. Everything was too much to take in right now. In a way I wanted to resent Sesshomaru but I couldn't. He was looking out for me, which was surprisingly enough. I grabbed Shippo's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry for blaming you earlier. I'm so grateful and happy for having you back."

I gave him a smile as I continued, "So they had children? I'm so happy for them."

He nodded, "Quite a handful. But good kids. All of them lived a good life."

"Another question, how do you look human right now?"

He pointed at a silver necklace on his neck, "It has a charm that prevents humans from seeing our true form. I still got my strength, sense of smell, and speed. Only my physical appearance changes."

Before I could ask him about a certain someone, I noticed T-Dog and Dale approaching us. I waved at them and dusted myself as I sat up.

There was always another time for me to ask more. For now, I knew enough.

"Hey girl! How are you feeling?" T-Dog loudly asked.

"I'm much better now. I'm sorry for my outburst."

Dale walked up to me and gave me a warm hug, "Don't worry. I'm sorry for your loss."

I felt my eyes burning but I nodded at him, holding back the tears. I had done enough crying for today.

"We were gonna head over to the well to get some water, y'all wanna help us?" T Dog said as he looked between me and Shippo.

"It's ok if you don't want to Kagome. We understand if you want to be alone, just thought you might enjoy a little walk." Dale kindly said to me.

Part of me wanted to go inside my tent and continue crying. It was tempting to do so. But I had to fulfill my promise to my mom and brother.

"Sure. I actually have to refill a few bottles."

Walking to the well had been pleasant. T Dog and Dale didn't pry much but were more curious about my relationship with Shippo. T-Dog excitedly walked up to the lever with Dale shaking his head at his attitude. I looked over at Shippo and he was staring at the well, his nose crunched up in disgust.

"Are you ok?" I quietly asked him.

"The well. It smells terrible and I hear something down there."

My eyes slightly widened, "T-Dog! Hold up, let me check something!" I called out to him as he was about to take a sip. Dale walked up to us, confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong?"

Shippo walked up to the well and removed the piece of wood that was covering it. He quickly put his hand over his nose, disgust all over his face, and pointed at it. The three of us approached, and as soon as we saw it, we wanted to puke. At the bottom of the well, was a walker covered in slime. It was big, disgusting, and it smelled terribly.

T-Dog quickly went back to camp to bring back some of the others to figure out what to do with it. Just by staring at it I could feel my stomach churn.

"That is just gross..." I heard Shippo muttering from my side. If the smell was bothering _me_ I can just imagine what it was doing to him.

T-Dog came back with Andrea, Shane, Glenn, and Maggie. Looks of disgust and surprise spread across their faces as they looked down the well. It was quite a sight seeing a bloated walker.

"Let's just kill it," T-Dog offered.

Andrea gave him a look, "If that walker hasn't contaminated the water, it will once its brains are blown."

"Guess we are going fishing guys," Shane dryly commented. Maggie had run back to her house and came back with rope and a can of ham. Shane tied the can to the rope and started lowering it, however, the walker wasn't paying attention to it.

"We are going to need live bait," Shane muttered as he threw a glance at my direction. Following his action was Andrea and T-Dog. Glenn and Shippo jumped in my defense before I could say anything.

"Woah guys! I can do it!" Glenn quickly offered. I saw the incredulous look Maggie gave him.

Shippo narrowed his eyes, "She ain't going down there."

I waved my hands frantically, "Hey! It's fine, I can do it. I'm smaller." Shippo turned to me and glared at me, "Kagome, after what you went through tod-"

"Shippo," I interrupted him, "Only because I lost my family, doesn't mean I can't do anything."

He still didn't look happy but did not continue to argue with me. They quickly tied the rope around me and gave me another to put around walker once I got close enough.

"Are you still sure about this?" Shippo asked me as I sat at the edge of the well.

"Yes, just don't let me fall," I glanced down at the well, "I guess I wasn't done jumping down on wells."

They slowly started lowering me and I could hear Maggie exclaiming how ridiculous the idea was. I'm not going to lie, I was beyond nervous. One thing was jumping down the well to travel to the past and another trying to throw a rope on a thing that could tear me apart in seconds. I was biting my lip as I started stretching my arm to the walker, its snarls getting louder.

 _Just a bit more_...

Just then, I felt the rope that was holding me losening and I felt my self going downwards. I let out a scream as the walker barely missed me by a few inches.

"Pull me out!" I frantically screamed at them. My heart was beating so hard and fast as I was hauled out of the well. Dale and Maggie quickly helped me out and I could see Shippo furiously glaring at Shane.

I turned to Maggie, "What happened?"

"Shane said something to Shippo and got him really mad. As they were arguing, the pipe broke and T-Dog was left with all of your weight since the other two were distracted."

I quickly went to the other two and got in the middle of them, "What did you say Shane?"

He looked at me up and down, "Nothing, I was just curious on how this fella knew ya."

Since I was so close to Shippo, I could feel the rumbling on Shippo's chest as he growled. The last thing I needed was Shippo ripping him into shreds and us explaining.

"That wasn't everything, and you know that Shane," Glenn bravely said.

Shane scoffed and started walking away.

I quickly turned to the other two, "What did he say?"

Shippo was still glaring at Shane and not answering so I pointedly looked at Glenn.

He looked nervous, "All I heard was that if you had done any favors to him like you have to Daryl..."

My eyes widened.

That's it.

I took off in the direction of where Shane was walking and called his name. The moment he turned around I wasted no time and punched him square in the face. Since the hit caught him off guard, he fell down to the floor. Before I could jump on him and get him again, I felt someone's arm around me and hauling me up in the air and putting me over their shoulder.

"That's enough Kagome," Shippo said sternly, "Don't waste your energy on him. You were able to put the rope on the walker, we can pull it out."

"Good!" I loudly exclaimed as I glared at Shane, "I rather deal with a bloated walker than a piece of shit like _him_!"

I felt Shippo shaking his head and muttering something along the lines that my temper hasn't changed.

I just wanted this day to be over already.

* * *

Here is chapter 7! Sorry for the absence. I had to deal with the stress of moving but now I'm all settled so I should be able to update more often. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for my long absence. I know that it's been two months and I feel horrible for keeping everyone waiting. I had to pack and move, and that was such a stressful situation. Until recently I've found that peace to be able to sit down and start writing again. I'm hoping to be able to post chapters more often. Thank you for your patience! Also, I edited chapter 7 on the slight error that I wrote Otis finding Shippo and Sophia when it had been Maggie. My bad!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Truth

Somehow it seems that drama always finds me.

The whole time after closing the well, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with that. I dealt with drama for three years in the past… Dealing with someone that I thought loved me but he loved someone else. After that I was just done with drama in my life. Hence why I stopped talking to my three high school friends and Hojo. Their immaturity was too much for me. I couldn't take it. Them talking about boys and shopping. Hojo still being persistent. All I could think of was how broken-hearted I was. They tried comforting me, but I couldn't listen to them. It annoyed me.

So I walked away.

However, now it seems that I'm dealing with drama again. We already have so much in our shoulders, trying to survive in a world filled with walkers, that people continue to say nasty things? I guess horrible times bring the horrible out of people. I get Shane is dealing with Rick being back after being with his wife, but to be saying such things about others is disgusting to me.

I saw red the moment they told me what he had said. To suggest such things about Daryl and Shippo was just a breaking point for me. I felt I had no control over my body and reacted and punched him. I felt a little bad, since it wasn't the first time that I had gotten physical with Shane, but at the same time it felt that it was necessary.

Shippo carried me back to the well. Sure enough, the bloated walker had the rope around him, its snarling sounds reaching my ears and sending a chill down my spine. I had been too close for comfort to those snarls.

Andrea raise an eyebrow at me and Shippo the moment he had set me down in front of the well to see the rope around the walker. I ignored her look and clapped my hands together.

Time to get to work.

T-Dog and Shippo would be at the very back, them being the strongest (Which in reality Shippo could possibly haul up the walker but enough excitement for the day would be good) then followed by Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, and then myself. Dale would keep watch to let us know how the walker was coming up.

In a surprisingly organized way, we all pulled. I could hear everyone grunting with each pull, sweat dripping down as the hot sun sat in the sky. The muscles in my arms were tense the longer we continued pulling. I sort of wondered how much longer we had to do keep pulling but my train of thoughts was interrupted when I saw the head of the walker peeking through.

"It's coming out!" I said to everyone. We pulled one more time as half the body was already on the edge when I felt something was wrong.

Oh Kami, it got stuck!

Before I could say anything, Dale let everyone know exactly what I had suspected.

"What do we do?" Glen asked as he tightly held the rope.

"One strong pull should do it! On three! One, two, three!" T-Dog ordered loudly.

We all pulled together but my eyes widened at the sound of flesh ripping. It was beyond gruesome as I saw guts and blood spill from the body, its lower half falling back into the well with a loud splash. The stench was unbearable that I felt bile rising up but I quickly pushed it down. I glanced back at Shippo just to see him slightly paler than usual. I felt bad for him.

We walked up to the walker just to see it still alive.

"Well, there goes the water," Glenn said dryly.

Before anyone could comment, T-Dog used his shovel to kill off the walker.

Such a joyful day.

Maggie and Glenn took off to a pharmacy run into town after the encounter with the walker. I couldn't help but snicker at Glenn's reaction towards the girl. He was developing feelings already. But it was good for him. He was a good friend and deserved to be happy, even if the world was falling apart. I was walking up to the house to see the children when I saw Rick and Daryl talking together.

Or more like Rick talking and Daryl snapping.

The hunter had a deep scowl on his face as he was walking away until he spotted me. I shyly smiled at him as he started making his way up to me.

"How are you feelin'?" He grunted out.

"Day started quite depressing but got better when I punched Shane in the face."

His eyebrow rose in surprise, "Seriously? Why'd you punch him?"

" _All I heard was that if you had done any favors to him like you have to Daryl…"_

I hesitated, "He was just being an ass. And with everything that's been going on I'm on edge."

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he thankfully didn't pry further.

He kept staring at me and then something slightly changed in his eyes.

"How're ya holdin' up?"

I could feel a tug at my heart at the softness of his voice and the way he was staring at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I answer.

"It's still… hard to believe… Like part of me doesn't want to accept that they're gone. But they are."

He averted his gaze from mine, "You'll get through this," he cleared his throat and shuffled his feet slightly, "I'm gonna go huntin'. I'll be back before dark."

I smiled at him, "Be careful."

He rolled his eyes but gave me a slight nod. That's all I needed.

As I continued towards the house, I could see Hershel and Rick in deep conversation. By the time I had gotten there, Hershel had gone back in the house. Rick look troubled, but managed a smile once he saw me.

"Hey Kagome. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. Everything ok?" I asked as I pointedly looked at the door.

He let out a heavy sigh. I could tell something was troubling him. I grabbed his hand and motioned him to sit on the steps next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants us off the farm once the children are good to travel."

"What? Really?"

He nodded, "They're not too keen with strangers. He already had us handing over the guns earlier. I understand it's his farm and his rules, but this is the safest place we've found so far. We could make a life here, but only if he lets us."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Rick. Give him some time to get to know us and earn our place. I'm sure he will change his mind."

"Thank you Kagome. So, that young man is from your home?"

I slightly froze and bit my lip, "Yeah, I've known him since he was just a kid. It feels good having someone from my old life back with me."

"I'm really sorry about your family. I can't imagine what that it's like. But I'm glad ya'll found each other again," he drifted off as he looked at everyone in camp, "So, you and Daryl huh?"

I choked on my own air, "What do you mean?" I asked once I regained control of myself.

He chuckled, "He's different around you. I told him earlier that he didn't owe us anything and could leave if he wanted to. His response was that his plans changed. At first I didn't know what he meant until I saw you two talking. Both of you have lost something. It's a good thing y'all found each other."

I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks and I knew it was impossible to hide it from Rick. How could I? He was my first friend in all of this.

"Did I ever tell you my real reason to being in Georgia in the first place?"

His face scrunched in confusion, "I just know you were here visiting your aunt when the outbreak started."

I took a deep breath. "I got my heartbroken when I was 18. Yes, I was still so young but… What I felt for him was strong. The betrayal was overwhelming and that changed me. I wasn't the same for ten years. I became obsessed with history and martial arts. I drifted away from my family. They felt I needed a change of scenery. They were so patient with me but I know they wanted me to be happy. Even though the world has crumbled down and they're gone, I just hope that they can see me now. Regardless of our situation, I _am_ happy right now. I feel like a have a purpose all over again. And that is to help protect this group."

He placed a hand over my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything is going to be ok Kagome."

I gratefully smiled at him, "Thank you Rick. I'm gonna go and check on the kids now. They're probably hating it being in a room all day."

* * *

I lost track of time being with the kids. Sophia still felt soreness in her leg and Carl couldn't even sit up yet. But thankfully both of them were doing better. Both of them should be completely healed in a couple of weeks.

As I stepped outside, I noticed that Glenn and Maggie were back. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I saw their body language from afar.

Glenn seemed extremely happy while Maggie was distant. She went off on her separate way before he could say anything. Curiosity got the best of me and after he gave Lori a little bag with something in it, I approached him casually.

"Hey Glenn. How did the run go?"

It seemed that I had interrupted his thoughts. He looked at me and then down at his feet, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks.

I took a step closer to him, "Are you ok?"

"I uh…"

"Glenn?"

"IhadsexwithMaggie"

My eyes widened. He might have said it quietly and fast but I was able to understand what he said.

"Seriously?! The farmer's daughter?" I whispered furiously. If Hershel were to find out, it was a given we would be getting kicked out.

Glenn grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the camp.

"Look I know it was bad but she-she was there and she offered, and my God Kagome it was ama-"

My eyes widened and I blushed, "Ok buddy! I might have not talked to her much but the last thing I want to picture in my mind is you two having sex."

A goofy smiled appeared in his face and I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

Men will always be men.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Next thing I know I was sitting by a fire roasting one of the squirrels that Daryl had brought with him after his hunt. Hershel and his family were inside while the rest was sitting around each other in their camp.

They had offered me to sit with them for dinner but I had declined. I had to be alone for a bit. The pain was still sharp in my chest after the news of the loss of my family. I just needed time to cope.

Besides I still wasn't in the mood to see Shane's face.

Shippo had gone to patrol and Daryl had taken off to who knows where.

However, I didn't mind being lonely at the moment. It felt soothing under the circumstances to be honest.

Currently sitting in front of the fire and having Shippo back in my life was bringing back so many memories. Good and bad. How many times did we sleep out in the woods, hoping that a demon wouldn't attack us? Usually it was the night of the new moon that we were the most worried. But we all got to live another day. My mom was always worried about me. Same with my brother and grandpa. They hated that I was gone so much, but they never resented me or reproached me for it. They were so accepting about the fact of the duty I had. To gather every shard of the jewel and defeating Naraku.

We _won_. Now I was back on fighting for my life on a daily. In a way I felt lucky for the people that are now part of my life. Although it was tragic losing my aunt that I was barely getting to know when the outbreak started, I guess it was just meant to be for me to come across Rick. He was a natural born leader and he has always had the group's best interest. Finding his family was something that was so unlikely to happen because of the way that the world was now. Lori was lucky to have a man like Rick, but I hope that she's talked to him about the relationship she had with Shane.

That's the last thing we need right now. To deal with their marital issues. Specially because slowly I was seeing a change in his soul.

My biggest concern was for Hershel to let us stay. It's peaceful. We can keep this place safe, specially having Shippo around.

My eyes widened at that.

For how long was I going to keep Shippo's true identity secret? They're bound to find out. Shippo might be a grown adult now, but his natural mischivious side of his was still there. Daryl was already suspecting something. It's not like I can continue beating around the bush with him. That man was in no ways stupid. Shippo not carrying me was a huge give away and Daryl was already expecting answers.

"How am I gonna do it?" I said quietly to myself.

"Do what?" a gruff voice said from behind me.

I let out a squeek and turned around only to find Daryl standing right behind me.

"Daryl! You gave me a scare there." I said as I put a hand over my heart. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear him. Damn hunter.

He raised his eyebrow at me and snorted, "Yer the one that ain't even paying attention. What if it was a walker?"

I let out a sigh. He had a point.

He walked around me and sat directly across from me, the only thing in the way the small fire that was slowly dying.

"Where did you go?" I curiously asked him.

"Just around."

"You remind me of Shippo. Can never stay still."

I saw him tense a little as he intensly stared at the fire. It was kind of worrying me seeing him like that. "Are you ok?" I softly asked him.

"I'm fine. Why?"

I gave him a look, "You're quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

I swear…

"No. I mean- yes. You're quiet. But you're never this quiet with me."

He let out a sigh as he was grabbing one of his arrows to clean it, "I just feel uneasy. Like if we ain't gonna stay in this place for long."

I nodded in understanding as I bit my lip, "Rick was telling me that Hershel wants us off the farm once the children are good to travel. I'm hoping Rick can convince him otherwise."

Daryl snorted and gave me a look, "Girl, do ya really think that's gonna happen? If somehow we stay, it's going to be Shane being the one to get us kicked out."

I grimaced at that. It was a possibility.

"Is it because of the guns being taken away?"

He nodded, "He was furious about that. Just furious that Rick is bein' the leader."

Before I could ask him if that was everything, I heard someone's footsteps approaching us. I looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes smiling silently at me. I turned to see Daryl slightly glaring at Shippo as he comfortably sat next to me.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Kagome?" He said as he looked up at the sky.

I felt my heart drop as I saw his glare intensifying towards Shippo. Damn fox.

I guess he's going to be demanding answers sooner than I thought.

"Hey, Shippo," he started, "You still have to explain some things to me about earlier."

I turned to look at Shippo, but to my surprise, I didn't see any signs of him being nervous. It almost looked like he was enjoying this in a way.

"I know. How about the three of us go out on a hunt tomorrow? Anything that you want to know about me and my relationship with Kagome will be all cleared."

He kept his eyes on Shippo and then casually looked at me.

"I promise." I silently whispered. The nod was barely noticeable but it was there. That's all I needed to know that he would wait. I let out a yawn and I felt their eyes instantly on me. I groaned.

"Yes yes. I'll go to bed now. Bunch of bossy men around here," I muttered as I got up and dusted off my jeans. Shippo let out a laugh and Daryl smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at them and went inside my tent.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. This was it. Someone will finally know the truth.

But will he believe us?

Last night I had a dream of my mom and brother. It was pleasant. They were so happy and laughing with me. My mom's loving embrace I could still feel it as I woke up this morning. A silent tear fell down and I didn't stop it. It was ok for me to mourn them and miss them. Just because I would cry, didn't mean I was weak. They unfortunate death was giving me more strength to continue forward.

For me. For them.

I opened up my pack and pulled out a navy blue tank top. I tossed my dirty shirt in one of the corners in my small tent and put the tank top on. I opened the zipper of the tent, but I couldn't see Daryl or Shippo around. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows and strapped Tenseiga on my hip. I was ready for the day.

I made my way over to Lori and Carol since they were currently folding the laundry. Ever since the world crashed down I have been losing track of time, unless I'm really paying attention to the sun.

They smiled at me and we exchanged good mornings. I could feel they were a bit uneasy since I basically had hardly talked to anyone the day prior. After finding out about my family and getting the walker out of the well, I had been in my own bubble. And I felt kind of bad.

"What are you ladies planning on doing today?" I curiously asked them as I hung a pair of jeans.

"Well," Carol started, "I want to cook Hershel and his family dinner. They have done so much for Carl and Sophia and for us! We can make something delicious in that kitchen of theirs."

My eyes lit up. A home cooked meal on an actual kitchen? Kami yes!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Carol! I'm going hunting later with Shippo and Daryl, maybe we can bring something extra for dinner as well."

Carol's eyes lit up, "Yes! Thank you Kagome!"

I smiled at her and then Lori nudged me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better," I responded. "You know we are here for you Kagome," she added.

I fully turned to her, "I know Lori. And I'm here for you two as well."

After folding the laundry and quickly checking on the children, I made my way over to the group that were around the front of the truck with a map on it. Daryl spotted me first and nodded at me. Shippo gave me a huge smile and made a sign for me to get over to him. As I stood next to him, I couldn't help but wonder how tall he was now. Then again, I wasn't so tall either only standing at 5'2.

Rick looked at me and gave me a nod as he continued pointing at the map.

"We will be setting some patrol today here and there. It is important the the farm is being constantly on watch. Dale will continue to keep watch on top of the RV with his rifle."

"What about the rest of us Rick?" Andrea interrupted, " You expect us to go on patrol without a gun?"

Rick glanced at Hershel waiting for an answer. Hershel looked at him and then the rest of us.

"You will only carry a gun if you're out on patrol. The moment you come back to the farm I expect you to return every single gun. Dale will have the rifle just on how we agreed on yesterday."

Daryl pointed at the area of a creek, "Me, Kagome, and Shippo will be heading here today to hunt. I'm sure we can catch something near the creek."

Rick looked at Shippo, "You know how to hunt?"

Shippo nodded, "I've been hunting since I was a kid Sir."

Rick waved him off, "Don't call me 'Sir' it makes me feel old. Rick is just fine."

Shippo grinned at him and nodded.

"Hey Daryl," T-Dog started, "You sure you're gonna catch a deer and not a chupacabra?" Him and Dale start grinning.

Daryl glared at them and grunted, "The dead are walking the Earth but you don't believe in the chupacabra? Who knows what's out there."

I casually glanced at Shippo just for him to be giving me the same look.

If Daryl believes in the chupacabra, maybe he'll believe that demons are real.

I cannot say I was surprised when later today Daryl showed up with two horses on hand. I never saw him ask Hershel for the horses.

"Did you ask Hershel?"

"He won't mind, we are bringing back food, old man should be grateful for that."

I shook my head at him. Hopefully we don't get in trouble for this.

It was decided that I would be riding with Daryl since Shippo claimed he was gassy after last night's dinner and he knew I would not enjoy being on the way the moment he would "fire". I am seriously missing the younger version of him.

I didn't mind riding with Daryl since I had already done so for miles on his bike, so it was natural for me to wrap my arms around him. No one was saying anything as we left the farm and into the woods. It was still early in the day so we had plenty of sunlight as we continued on. I could feel my heart rate speeding and my hands becoming sweaty as the silence continued.

I was beyond nervous to say the least. As I looked at Shippo riding next to us, he was calmly as ever. How?

Daryl stopped us at a small clearing. All of us got off the horses and looked around. We were a good distance away from the farm and no signs of walkers. He placed his crossbow on his shoulder and crossed his arms. He was intensely staring at Shippo and Shippo was calmly staring at him. I was next to Shippo at this point and I was looking back and forth between them. This went on for a few minutes until I started getting impatient.

"Ok, we are not going anywhere with this," I started. I turned to Daryl and directly looked at him in the eye.

"The other night, when we were talking on top of the RV and I told you some stuff about myself... I wasn't completely honest Daryl," I took a deep breath, "Do you remember the story I said that night at the CDC?"

He reluctantly nodded but didn't say anything. His silence was making me even more nervous. I felt Shippo placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. I took a deep breath and looked at Daryl directly in the eyes.

"It's true. All of it. I was the young girl that fell down the well thirteen years ago. I am the reincarnation of the priestess."

Silence. And then, "You mean to tell me you traveled through time and killed demons?"

I nodded, my hopes of him believing me going high.

"I traveled through time for three years. I never got to this part of the story. Eventually me... And Inuyasha met new companions. An orphan that was a fox demon, a monk, and a demon slayer. Naraku was still alive. He put a curse on the monk and killed all of the demon slayer's family. Their names were Miroku and Sango. The fox demon was just a kid when we rescued him from thunder demons.

His name is Shippo."

Daryl's eyes widened as his eyes automatically went to Shippo. I could see the disbelief once I said that. Even from my perspective it was hard to believe, but it was the total truth.

"We gathered all the jewel shards," Shippo started, "The jewel was finally complete. I was with them when we went to go and find Naraku. There was so much blood. We almost didn't make it until Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru worked together. With Inuyasha's fang and Sesshomaru's tenseiga they were able to bring him down. Kagome used the last of her spiritual powers to completely destroy Naraku."

"After Naraku was dead," I continued, "Inu... Inuyasha asked me to be with him. I loved him and agreed. But as you guessed the other night, he left me for Kikyo. I was heartbroken. I left the Feudal Era and the well was sealed. I never saw anyone from my past again."

Shippo cleared his throat, "I lived through time, however I was forbidden to approach her since that would have changed the past. Her brother told me where I could find her, and well you know the rest after that."

I couldn't read Daryl's expression anymore until he snorted. Just by that sound I could feel my heart shattering.

"It sounds like a whole bunch of bogus to me," he said, "But somethin' tells me to believe you."

He directly looked at Shippo, "Is that why you couldn't carry her?"

Shippo nodded seriously, "I would have been purified and destroyed if I had touched her in that moment."

Daryl nodded but didn't say anything. He looked at me and Shippo as he got back on the horse.

"Are we gonna go huntin' or what?"

I was glad that I wasn't the only one that was confused. I could feel Shippo wearily staring at Daryl as he got on the horse. He motioned with his head for me to follow him. He extended his arm and I used it to pull myself forward to sit behind him.

We continued slowly through the woods, silence surrounding us. I couldn't help but feel extremely confused. Did he just believe us, just like that?

Just then Daryl broke the silence.

"You look human to me."

Shippo grinned, "The necklace around my neck has a spell. It changes my appearance until I take it off."

"Take it off." Daryl demanded as he halted the horse to a stop. I froze for an instance at the tone of his voice. Shippo did not hesitate and did as he was told. The moment he removed his necklace, his appearance changed.

He was still the same height and same muscular built. We could now see his claws, fangs, and a long fluffy tail appeared behind him. I couldn't felt but feel pride to see him like that. He was no longer a child. He was a grown adult.

However, the horse that we were on frightened at the sight of Shippo. Since it was a powerful horse, it was able to throw us off its back down a steep hill. I felt myself harshly hitting the ground and continuing forward. I was trying to stop myself but I was just kept rolling down the hill at a fast pace. I grunted and cried out in pain as I felt various cuts all over my arms. I heard Daryl cry out as well but he was also rolling at a fast speed.

We came to a complete stop in a stream at the bottom of the hill. Everything was spinning around me. I could see the water turning red around me since my arms were bleeding all over. My head hurt since I hit it the moment I fell but I tried my best to look for Daryl. Thankfully he wasn't that far away from me but my eyes widened at the sight of him.

He was bruised and had cuts all over him, but what made me worry was arrow protruding from his side.

He had been impaled by his own arrow.

"Kagome! Can you hear me?!" I heard Shippo desperately crying out to me.

I looked up at the sound of his voice. We had fallen quite a distance from where we had been.

"I'm fine! But Daryl is not ok!" I answered.

"I'm on my way!"

I knew it wouldn't take him long to reach me so I quickly went to where Daryl was. I lifted his head and put it on my lap, ignoring the soreness of my legs.

"Daryl? Can you hear me?"

I heard a groan coming from him.

"-agome?"

I smiled, "Yes! I'm here. Don't worry Shippo is almost here and we'll get out of here."

He grunted as he opened his eyes, "My side- it burns."

"One of your arrows stabbed you." I answered his silent question.

"Take it out," he groaned as he tried sitting up.

Before I could tell him that he was insane, snarls snapped me out of my thoughts. Right in front of us was about ten walkers, hungrily staring at us.

"Fuck," I heard Daryl curse as he saw them as well.

Just then, Shippo finally reached my side and handed me Tenseiga. I must have dropped it when I fell.

"I couldn't find your arrows!" He exclaimed as he flexed his claws and dashed forward. Shippo held no mercy as he sliced the walkers. He was swift and fast. Just when we thought he was done, more walkers emerged from the woods. I couldn't tell how many they were, but if I didn't help Shippo, we would be surrounded.

I unsheathed Tenseiga and sliced the first walker that came in front of me. It let out a screech as it became ashes in front of me. I tried to move and duck as much as I could since my body was screaming in pain after that fall. Just when I had killed another walker, an arrow zoomed by past me and killing a walker that had been right behind me. I looked at Daryl panting as he let his crossbow fall to his side.

He had pulled out the arrow out of his body to save me.

"Kagome, go back to Daryl! I'm gonna have to use my fox fire against these things!"

I didn't hesitate and made my way back to Daryl. I ripped part of my tank top so I could put pressure on his wound.

I then felt the back of my hair stand as I felt some of Shippo's power surge forward. I knew he was holding back since the last thing we needed was the forest catching fire. I saw the bright green flames cover his hands and he rushed forward one more time, his fox fire continuing to grow as he let an attack that disintegrated every single walker.

I turned to look at Daryl and all I could see was pure amazement. If part of him didn't believe us, it did now.

Shippo was panting as he grinned at us. However, his face grew serious once he fully took notice of our current state. Daryl bleeding from his side and our bodies covered in bruises and cuts.

Why did this feel so familiar?

"We need to go back to Hershel and get you two treated."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he slowly got up. I knew there was no point of me arguing with him that he needed to lay down, so I stayed close to him to give him support and maintain his wound covered. We looked back up at the hill and he sighed.

"Going up that hill is goin' to be a bitch."

* * *

End of chapter 8! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Yes, Daryl now knows the truth about Kagome and Shippo. Now, when will the rest find out?

I'm already working in Chapter 9 so I should be posting it some time this month. Again, I apologize for taking forever to update. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed and have added this story to your alerts and favorites.

Let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

I owe nothing. (I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer xD )

Chapter 9: Weary

I hated to admit it, but Daryl was right about the hill. He refused to get any help from Shippo so going up the hill was taking a bit longer than we thought. It felt like a lifetime once we had reached the top. Shippo's horse was still there but the one Daryl had used that threw us off its back was long gone.

Which was a good thing, Daryl probably would've had that horse for dinner.

We stayed in silence most of the time, occasionally Daryl asking us about our adventures. Now that he saw Shippo's true form and some of his power, Daryl's curiosity was getting the best of him. But I felt relieved. I knew I could count on him of keeping this secret safe. He won't tell anyone.

He's become someone that I could rely on.

The main thing he wanted to know was about the sword. I know he saw the walker be completely destroyed as I had stabbed it. I then went on a more thorough explanation regarding Tenseiga and its past. I could tell he wanted me to distract him from the current pain he was feeling.

I turned to look at him and I smiled at him. He was currently walking in front of us as he was leading us back to the farm. The muscles in his shoulders were tense, and occasionally I could hear a groan coming from him as we continued forward. He really was stubborn.

The sky started turning a deep shade of orange, as the evening was slowly setting in. We finally left the woods and I could see Hershel's house in the distance. Slowly the tension I had in my body was leaving me since soon we'll get treated. Specially Daryl.

Suddenly, Shippo halted to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked him from my spot on top of the horse.

Shippo's voice was serious, "Something is off, they're running at us with weapons in their hands."

I made a face at what he said. I squinted to see what he was talking about. I could see Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn running at full speed at us with things on their hands.

"Daryl, wait!" I called out to him. He slowly turned to me but the sound of a gunshot made my blood freeze. It was like everything started going in slow motion. I saw the bullet and I saw Daryl falling to the floor.

"DARYL!" I frantically screamed as I jumped off the horse to rush to him, Shippo right behind me. I lifted his head and sighed in relief to see that the bullet had grazed him. By the time that me and Shippo started lifting him, the rest of the guys finally reached us.

"Is he alive?" Rick asked as he looked at the unconscious form of Daryl.

"The bullet grazed him," Shippo answered, "Who the fuck shot him?"

"It must have been Andrea," Glenn answered as he worriedly looked at Daryl.

"What happened to you guys out there?" T-Dog asked as he pointedly looked at Daryl and myself.

"Horse got frighten, we fell, walkers appeared. Can we please just take him to Hershel already?!" I screamed at them. I was furious. Daryl had gone through enough as it is, and then he gets shot?

As Shippo and Rick carried Daryl, Glenn gave me a hand. I felt my blood boiling as I saw a certain blonde running towards us in hysteria.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Did I kill him? Oh God, no!"

"Who the fuck gave you a gun?" I loudly yelled at her, "Stop trying to make your fucking ego bigger Andrea. You only grazed him. Be thankful for that."

She was astonished by my outburst but then she grew angry.

"Who are you to talk to me that way? I was prote-"

I moved away from Glenn and stepped forward. I was angry, tired, and extremely sore.

"You were NOT protecting anything! All you want to do is 'prove' yourself! Learn how to fucking aim!"

She took a step forward at me when Shippo got in the middle.

"Enough. Let's go Kagome."

He then picked me up and started walking away from her. I was fuming by this point.

"Your temper hasn't changed. If anything, it's worse now." Shippo casually commented.

"She could've killed him," I muttered. Now that the adrenaline was fading away from seeing Daryl get shot and almost getting in a fight with Andrea, my body was slowly shutting down from exhaustion. I hadn't eaten anything before we left and now I was regretting that.

Maggie was waiting for us at the entrance of her house with her arms crossed, an amused look in her face.

"For some reason, I had my money on you Kagome."

Shippo gave her a look, "Don't give her any ideas."

She grinned, "Come on Kagome, let's get you fixed up."

* * *

I guess I had fallen asleep the moment that Maggie started bandaging some of my wounds on my arm. When I opened my eyes, I was in a room in the house that I have never seen before. It was small, but cozy. It was painted in a nice shade of pink with pictures all over the walls.

A gentle and timid knock at the door drifted me from my thoughts.

"Can I come in?" a sweet voice said.

"Of course," I answered with a smile.

Then, the youngest of the Greene family stepped in, Beth. She was carrying a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and some antibiotics with her. I haven't had the chance of talking to her. She was really pretty with her long blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She was timid, but sweet.

"I thought you might be hungry," She quietly said, "I didn't think you had the stomach for meat yet so I brought you tomato soup. I hope that's ok?"

I nodded and blushed as my stomach growled loudly in the room. She giggled as she handed me the tray.

"Thank you, it smells delicious," I said with a smile. I tasted the soup and then I looked at her again.

"For how long was I asleep?" I curiously asked.

"Not for long. When I was getting your food, I heard that the hunter had woken up as well as my Daddy stitched him up. Daddy was angry for Daryl taking the horses."

I winced at that, "I knew he hadn't asked. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"It's ok. It's just that Daddy now wants all of you off the farm."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed to help Rick change his mind.

"I'll talk to your Daddy. Maybe he'll let us stay longer."

She bit her lip, "I hope so. I like you guys. I was afraid at first, but y'all seem like nice people."

I smiled at her, "Thank you Beth, that was really kind of you."

She gave me a small smile and then got up from the chair she had sat on after she gave me the food.

"You can spend the night here, this is my room. I'll be sleeping in Maggie's."

My eyes widened at that, "No! I don't want to impose."

"It's ok Kagome, get some rest. But... Can I ask you something?"

I tilted my head and nodded, confused by what she might ask.

"What happened to you?"

I gave her a confused look, "We fell off the ho-"

She shook her head, "No, I mean… Because of your shirt being ripped, I noticed the huge scar on your side."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"It was an accident I had when I was slightly younger than you. I still occasionally have nightmares from it."

* * *

It had been several days after our unfortunate time by the creek. Occasionally I could still feel pain in my arms but that was it. Daryl was still recovering from a concussion he had suffered when Andrea accidentally shot him and he still had to take it easy from the wound on his side.

Carl and Sophia had also made a lot of progress. She was more comfortable walking around, specially having Shippo's help. That little girl's eyes would always lit up at the sigh of him. Carl still had some pain so he needed to take it easy as well. But everything was going smoothly with them.

Everything else around the farm was continuing normal, except the fact that I could see some distance between Glenn and Maggie as well.

Andrea had avoided me and Daryl ever since she shot him. I felt guilty for speaking to her that way, but in that moment I didn't care. I needed Daryl to get better. And I knew the hunter was tired of bed rest because by the third day, he was out.

Things were still tense between Hershel and Rick after Daryl "borrowed" the horses. Things were becoming more strict and Hershel wanted to keep his family separated from the rest of us. Another thing that has been in the back of my head was a new energy coming from Lori, but I couldn't really explain what it was.

I was currently on my way to visit Daryl in his tent since T-Dog told me he was back from an unsuccessful hunt because he pushed himself too hard. As I was getting there, I couldn't help but feel a pull in my chest when I saw Andrea leaving his tent with a smile on her face. She spotted me, smirked, and walked away. I glared at the taller woman's back and continued on my way to see him.

I found him laying down, flipping through the pages of a book. As soon as he saw me, he nodded.

"What's up?"

I smiled, "Not much, just checking up on you. Heard you pushed yourself too hard earlier today."

"Damn, no one can keep their mouth shut around here can they?"

I laughed at him.

"Are you gonna go to gun practice?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him confused, "What you mean?"

"Rick and Shane are hosting a gun practice. You should go since you don' got your bow and arrows anymore. I doubt you want to use your sword in front of them."

I grimaced at the mental image of them seeing me use Tenseiga's power.

Yeah, not a good idea.

"I guess I'll go. Might be fun."

"Jus' don' shoot Andrea, she'll be there."

I gave him a look and scoffed, "Don't worry Daryl, I won't shoot your _girlfriend_."

I left the tent before he could say another word.

I found Rick and Shane by one of the trucks and Shippo was with them. He gave me one of his signature smiles as I walked up to them. I saw Shane looking at me and nodded. I gave him a timid smile. Things were still tense between us, but the times we had seen each other we were both being more civil to each other.

"Hey Kagome, are you going to be joining us today?" Rick curiously asked.

"Yeah I am. I learned other forms of weaponry before, but guns was not really one of my top choices."

"Alright, then let's start rounding everyone up that will be going."

I can admit, that I was not prepared to how well I did at shooting practice. Was it intimidating to hold a gun in my hand and shoot? Definitely. I was used to the smoothness of the bow and the pull of the string as I let an arrow go. There was something about it a lot more satisfying. However, I no longer had my bow. I had tried looking for it as we climbed back up, but I was so exhausted, all I wanted to do was leave.

For a slight second I was starting to sort of like Shane again. Not romantically. Kami no. But he was being very patient with me and I'll admit that he was a good teacher. I did what I needed to do. Andrea was deciding to be the center of attention once again. But if I want to be honest, she really was a good shot now at least.

As long as she doesn't try shooting one of us, I really don't care.

Going back to camp, I noticed Glenn being more nervous than usual. I couldn't help but notice the nervous glances he kept sending Maggie and the barn. I could feel something was off with that place, but that really wasn't any of my business. I saw him talk to Lori and he was being persistent about something. Not even a few minutes later, he asked me out to go to the pharmacy with him.

"Why don't you ask Maggie?" I curiously asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now," he replied as he looked down at the floor.

I nodded, "Alright. I'll go ask Hershel if we could borrow two horses."

As I made my way over to the Greene's house, I saw Maggie sitting on a chair on the porch reading a book. Once she spotted me, she smiled at me.

"Hey Kagome, do ya need anythin'?"

"I was gonna look for your dad. Was gonna see if me and Glenn could borrow two horses to go to the pharmacy." I said casually.

I saw her freeze for a moment and then she abruptly got up.

"I can take y'all in my car." She announced.

I was completely caught off guard, "Oh! I don't want to bug you if you were busy Maggie."

"It's ok Kagome. Let me get my keys."

* * *

This has got to be the most awkward car ride I have ever been in my life. The tension was so bad, I could probably cut it with a knife. It was suffocating. But I felt like if I didn't say anything, this trip was going to be horrible.

"So…" I started, but no one was saying anything. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Kagome, how would you feel if someone you trusted goes and opens his mouth about something you trusted him with?" She casually asked as she glared at Glenn through the rear-view mirror.

I kind of thought back to Daryl knowing my past (which he rarely brings up) and him telling everyone in camp.

"I guess I would be pretty mad and I would ask him why he did it…"

"For God's sake Maggie! I had to talk to Dale about the walkers in the barn!"

My eyes widened and screamed, "WHAT?!"

Maggie slammed on the breaks and cursed.

"They're NOT walkers Glenn, they're sick people." She said slowly.

"Then what do you call them?" he asked quietly.

"Mom, Shawn…"

My eyes widened as I looked at Maggie. The rest of her family was in there.

"Maggie," I started, "They're not themselves anymore. They're no longer the person you once thought they were."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said shortly.

I nodded. I respected that. However, their soul is gone. It's no longer them. I cannot imagine how Shippo felt when he had to do something about my mom and brother.

The rest of the ride to the pharmacy was quiet and it didn't take us much longer to reach it. Glenn rushed in and started looking at shelves. In all honesty, I wasn't even sure what we were even here for.

"What are you even looking for?" Maggie asked impatiently as she crossed her arms to stare at him.

"I can't say." He muttered.

Her green eyes were now seething with anger, an anger that I couldn't blame her for at the end.

"Oh! But you go and talk to D-"

"Lori is pregnant and she wants me to look for this," he quickly said as he showed her a piece of paper in his hand.

I let out a gasp as my eyes widened in shock. That would explain the shift in her soul recently. Maggie read the piece of paper and she looked angrier. She marched her way over to the back of the pharmacy. Glenn saw her leave with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Glenn, what did Lori ask you to get her?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It's some pills and-"

"GLENN! KAGOME!"

I felt my blood going cold at her blood curling scream. Glenn immediately took off to the back of the pharmacy, with me following him closely. Sure enough, there was one walker that had gotten a hold of Maggie. I reached behind me but silently cursed since I no longer had my bow and arrows. Glenn grabbed a shelf and struck the walker right on the neck. It fell to the ground as blood was slowly coming out of its neck. I sighed in relief as Glenn jumped over the counter to check on Maggie.

She was frantic. She was sobbing and her eyes were wide in fear. Just then, the walker got up with its head barely hanging on to its neck and continued snarling as it walked over to them. Glenn got in front of Maggie to protect her when I grabbed my knife and threw it an an angle to hit directly the walker on the head. It hit its mark and the walker fell finally dead on the ground.

Maggie was staring in disbelief at the walker.

My guess is, she no longer sees them as people anymore.

The ride to the farm was extremely quiet. I offered to be the one to drive all of us back since Maggie was still in no conditions to do so and I knew Glenn could comfort her.

Once we got back, Maggie's anger re appeared as she spotted Lori. She quickly got out of the car with Glenn right behind her trying to calm her down. I decided to hang back a bit and let them work it out. Maggie was yelling at Lori as she tossed everything on the floor and then stormed off. Glenn looked clueless, and he looked back at me and I motioned my head that he needed to follow her. Lori quickly grabbed the stuff and went inside her tent.

I let out a sigh when I felt a pair of big hands covering my eyes. At first I froze but I recognized his aura.

"Shippo, what are you, twelve?" I said as I removed his hands from my eyes.

He looked thoughtful for a second, "Well I was about 50 when I met you… Then add the five hundred and… Agh, I hate math! Let's just say I'm close to 600."

I shook my head at him and smiled. My eyes drifted off towards the barn. Now that I know it's filled with walkers, I couldn't help but feel a shiver down my spine as I looked at it.

"You know huh?" Shippo quietly asked.

I stared at him shocked, "You knew?"

"Since the moment Maggie brought us here. The whole farm smelled fine except that area. Hence why I tend to do more rounds at night to make sure it still secure."

"Hershel sees them as people."

"I know. I brought it up to him. He was angry but I told him I wasn't going to do anything to them. Just continuing to make sure it was still safe. He was weary but he let me do it. Otis was the one to bring them in from what he told me."

I nodded understanding everything he was saying to me. I then decided to go check on Lori as well. She needed to take care of herself more.

"I'm gonna check on Lori," I quietly said. He probably already knew because of his nose.

The look he gave me answered my silent question.

"Oh, by the way Kagome," Shippo started before I could walk away, "Sophia and Carl want to hear the rest of your 'story' soon with the rest of the group. Even Carol is excited."

I smiled at him, "Why do I have the feeling you're going to be throwing in your own version?"

He grinned at me, "Now, what makes you say that?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. I swear he's something else.

When I found Lori, she was taking the abortion pills out of the packaging. As soon as she saw me, she tried covering them up.

"Don't. I already know."

She looked so tired and sad. But one thing was bugging me.

"Who's is it?"

"Rick," she automatically said.

"Lori, we can make this work. You don't have to get rid of the baby. Out of everything that's been going on, this is a _good_ thing. You have to tell Rick."

I knew it was a long shot, but she had to be reasonable. She didn't have to end the pregnancy.

"I'm not sure if you know," I said, "But Hershel wants us off this farm soon. It's a safe place, I know. I'm sure we can all pitch in and such for him to change his mind. Rick is already working on it. Hershel is a good man, if he knows you're pregnant we may have a better chance."

She wiped the tears off her eyes, "I'm just so afraid Kagome. What kind of life am I going to give a baby in this world?"

"A good one," A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Rick standing there with his eyes directly on Lori. I looked in between them and quietly left the tent.

They will sort this out.

* * *

To be honest, ever since the morning, I hadn't seen Daryl at all during the day. I was a bit worried since he was still in no conditions to be doing anything careless.

But then again, when did he really listen?

I was currently in my tent trying to take a nap since today's events had been draining. I missed my bow. It was effective and silent. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes.

"Kagome? You in there?" I heard a gruff voice asking.

I can admit, I was surprised to see Daryl standing there holding something in his hand.

"I've been wondering where you've been," I said as I got out of the tent.

"It's not like I can fuckin' go huntin' so I thought I might be useful somehow. Here."

He extended his arm to show me a bow made out of wood. I grabbed it and I was surprised at how smooth it was. It was extremely sturdy, even the string on it was pretty strong. I knew I was smiling like a fool but I didn't care.

"It's not as good as the one you had, but at least it's somethin'," He muttered as he saw me touching the bow.

I'm not sure what came over me. Maybe the fact that he had probably been working on this all day without me knowing?

Still having a strong hand on the bow, I walked up to him and I gave him a strong hug. I felt him flinch by the contact, but he didn't pull away. I was touched by his effort of doing something extremely thoughtful for me. No one has ever done that for me.

"Thank you Daryl, that means a lot to me." I whispered in his ear before I pulled away.

I could see the blush appearing on his face, but I didn't comment on it. I smiled at him again and he gave me a small grin.

"Just don't fuckin' lose it girl."

* * *

By the following day, I already knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. A few of us knew about the farm, but everyone had the right to at least know about it. It hasn't been a hazard for us, but the rest of our friends needed to know.

But I wondered if Glenn would be the one to say something?

Shippo, Daryl, and me walked towards the rest the camp for breakfast. Patricia had given Carol a few eggs yesterday for today. I could see everyone being tired as we all ate in silence. Lori and Rick seemed to be doing a lot better, my guess is that they were able to work it out. That made me happy. A new life will be joining us in a couple of months.

I glanced at Glenn and I could see that his decision was already made.

"Guys," he started as he looked at everyone. I saw Maggie in the distance shaking her head and Dale was nodding at him to continue. Everyone else was staring at him in confusion by his nervousness except me and Shippo.

"There's walkers in the barn."

And all hell broke lose.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember to review! Thank you for being supportive!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it!

And to address really quick a reviewer: No I am not trying to rewrite the whole show. There are some things that have to go the way they did but other things are going to change. I want to make this story interesting and captivating. Not just a rewriting the show with a few new characters.

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Down the rabbit hole

Just as I expected, everyone enter in panic mode. They all rushed to the barn to make sure Glenn wasn't lying. I was extremely weary of the barn now, but I knew if there was any way of those walkers getting out, Shippo would have known about it by now. Shane was extremely angry as he yelled at Rick.

"Do you think this is ok?!" He angrily yelled.

"It's his land, his rules Shane!"

"We have been here for days Shane, it hasn't been an issue." I tried to reason. His seething eyes turned to me.

"You knew?"

"She just found out Shane," Shippo intervened, "I have known about this since I found Sophia."

"You guys are fucking insane! We have to get rid of them! We have to protect what's ours!"

"Let me just talk to Hershel," Rick started, "We can work something out. But we cannot do anything about this."

"You are insane Rick. You, Hershel, Shippo, and this stupid bitch!"

Daryl shoved Shane the moment he said that about me. His muscles were tense and he was angrily looking at Shane.

"You better watch you fucking mouth!"

"Or what?!"

"ENOUGH!" I angrily yelled at them. In that instant, the doors of the barn were being pushed as the walkers reacted to all of the screaming. The children were becoming terrified as they clung to their mothers. I didn't blame them. Seeing everyone acting in pure anger and riling up the walkers must be terrifying.

"We will talk to Hershel," I said firmly, "No one will do anything with this. We open those doors and we'll be out of here."

"Wouldn't that be better?" T-Dog asked, "Maybe we should leave and try Fort Benning. I don't feel comfortable having walkers in my backyard."

"We can't leave." I said.

"Why, why can't we leave? There is nothing for us here! It's dangerous!" Andrea desperately cried out.

"I'm pregnant!" Lori announced as she held on to Carl. Those that didn't know quickly looked at the woman in disbelief.

"We cannot leave," she continued, "I need Hershel's help. We can't leave."

I could totally feel the shock coming from Shane at the news. I already knew what he was thinking, but he didn't make a scene. He seemed happy, but that seemed to fuel his anger more.

"Then with more reason we have to get rid of the threat."

And with that, he stormed off towards the direction of the RV. No one paid him no mind. As long as he wasn't coming near the barn, there shouldn't be much for us to worry. Everyone went on their own ways. Sophia had started to cry with all the yelling that Shippo went to help Carol with her. Soon after, it was just me and Daryl.

I could tell he was still angry for what Shane had called me. I thought it was sweet though, him defending me that way.

"He shouldn't have called you that," he muttered after he was done glaring at the direction where Shane had gone off to.

"He's an idiot," I answered, "But thank you, for defending me."

"Shut up. I need to blow off some steam. Let's go see who can get the most squirrels."

"Seriously Daryl? This happens and you want to go hunting?"

"Walkers ain't gonna go anywhere. Besides, those eggs didn't fill me up."

Our hunt had actually been pleasant. We had been out in the woods for a while already. The bow he had made me turned out to be great. So far he was only up by one squirrel, and he would not stop teasing me about it.

"What happened Kagome? I thought you were amazing at this," He teasingly said as he removed the arrow on his third squirrel.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. Just then, I heard a slight sound coming from a branch a couple yards away. I readied my arrow (I had few spares in my tent) and let go. My arrow caught the squirrel in mid air and landed on the dirt with a soft thud. Daryl looked at me, and then at the squirrel. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"You were saying?" I asked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at me and retrieved the squirrel for me.

We were going to continue further until we heard some yelling coming from the direction of the farm. We did not waste any time and ran as fast as we could. Shock radiated from my body when I saw Shane screaming nonsense carrying the bag of guns. He was angry and desperate as he started handing them out.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him as he was trying to coach Carl into carry a gun. Shippo was extremely angry as he stood in front of Carol, Sophia, Beth, and Maggie.

Shane turned to us and marched up to Daryl with a shotgun in his hand.

"What about you? Huh Daryl? Are you gonna protect what's yours?" and as he said that, he pointedly looked at me.

"This isn't the way!" I tried to reason as Daryl took the gun.

"My dad will kick you guys out if you do this!" Maggie added in.

"Oh shit," I heard T-Dog say. We all turned in the direction to where he was staring and we were astonished to see Rick and Hershel guiding two walkers with poles, Jimmy helping them.

All of us took off towards the barn, Shane continuing with his yelling at Rick and Hershel. He then fired his gun at the female walker that Hershel had. She was still moving like nothing happened. Hershel was beyond disbelief since he knew that a normal person could not continue moving after several shots. Specially after being shot in the heart and lungs.

He marched forward towards the barn doors and I went pale.

"If you want to survive you gotta fight for it!" He screamed as he broke the doors open.

Slowly but surely, over a dozen walkers started coming out of the farm, their snarls sending pure fear around everyone.

T-Dog, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, and Andrea formed a formation in front of everyone as they fired away. The smell of gunpowder heavily reached my nose. The sobs of Beth and Patricia echoed in my ears as they saw people that they knew fall to the floor. Hershel's expression was heartbreaking as he held on to Maggie. I couldn't bring myself to raise my bow and arrow. Shane's way of doing this was extremely traumatic for the Greene's family.

Just when I thought every walker was done for, disturbing groans were coming from the barn. Everyone froze as we saw a female walker appeared. She might have changed but it was clear who she was. There were pictures of her all over their house.

Hershel's wife.

Beth let out a choking sob and scream as she tried running forward to stop them from shooting her mother. Before I could reach her, Shippo got to her first and held her tenderly as she sobbed and begged them to not shoot her. T-Dog stopped hesitating and shot her, the body falling heavily to the ground.

Beth ripped Shippo's arms off of her as she rushed forward, cradling the body of her mom. As she turned her over, I could only see some blood from the side of her head and my eyes widened.

"Watch out!" I warned.

Sure enough, Beth's mom reached and grabbed her. Beth started frantically screaming as she was trying to pull away. Some of the guys were trying to pull her away and I saw an opening. I fired an arrow and hit her mother straight on. Her sobs were making me shiver and guilty at the same time.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Shippo softly asked.

"I-I shot her… she was going to kill Beth."

Shippo pulled me in his arms and held me as I tried calming down.

This was a horrible day.

The burial of the family members of the Greene family was painful. After, everyone had gone off to do their own things. I was starting to relax when Maggie approached me asking if I had seen her dad.

No one saw Hershel leave so now more stress had been added. Beth had fallen into shock and there was nothing I could do for now. If it hadn't been for Shane's reckless actions, this wouldn't be happening. The girl needed her dad with her right now, so I told Rick I would be going with him to find him.

However, neither Shippo or Daryl were pleased when I told them what I was planning on doing.

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't let Rick go by himself."

"Glenn is going with him," Daryl pointed out. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"So? They need someone else to talk to Hershel. I'll do it."

Shippo had already given up arguing with me, so he just crossed his arms and pouted. The only one that was still arguing with me was Daryl.

He finally cursed and stormed off. I shook my head at him. I don't get why he was getting like that with me.

"He's just worried. The group is falling apart. I'll go with you. The rest can make sure the farm is safe."

I went to my tent and grabbed what I might need and then we ended up meeting Rick and Glenn by the car. Maggie had mentioned that the local bar had been Hershel's best friend a couple years ago so we had somewhere to look.

It didn't take us long when we finally found it. So far there was no walkers around but I knew if any approached, Shippo would hear them.

Inside the bar, Hershel was sitting drinking his sorrows away.

"Hershel?" I said softly, "Beth needs you. She's in shock."

"Is Maggie there?"

I looked back at the others and Glenn answered, "She's with her."

"Then she doesn't need my help."

I sighed and approached him, "Please, don't say that. Beth needs her Daddy back home Hershel. You're the only one that can help her. She lost her mother, she can't lose you too."

I could tell Rick was trying to keep his emotions in check as he stared at Hershel.

However, Hershel seemed to have given up.

"There is no hope," Hershel says. "And you know it now. Like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us."

Before I could say something, I felt Shippo pushing me behind him and staring at the door. I was confused, but then two men marched in.

We all drew our weapons and them and they did to us. In that moment, I was grateful that Shippo had given me his spare. One had a good built while the other one was on the heavy side. The younger looking one raised his hands in a form of surrender.

"Woah! Take it easy there! We don' want any trouble. I'm Dave and the skinny fella is Tommy. How bout we all sit together and have a drink?"

Rick and the others lowered their weapon but not me and Shippo. There was something off with these guys. Like if I had seen them from somewhere. Shippo cautiously put his gun down and nudge me to do the same.

The two newcomers made themselves at home. Talking and pouring drinks. I couldn't help but notice that Tommy was giving me some unsettling looks. I kept my hand on the handgun just in case. I could feel that they were trouble.

Dave went on how they've been having a hard time finding a set place and other things. He then started asking Rick where we were at and how many of us were they. I took a glance at Hershel and Glenn. Hershel was calmly as ever but I knew him and Glenn were worried about the women back in camp. I glanced at Shippo and I knew he was flexing his claws if they were visible. This was my first time that I have ever seen him this serious and it worried me.

"And my, who knew beautiful women were still around," Dave casually commented as he stared at me up and down. I kept my face neutral but on the inside I was cringing. Tommy was giving me a smirk as well. I swear I wanted to throw up.

"So!" Dave started, "Why don't we all get back to the farm? I'm sure with our man power we can keep it safe."

"I'm sorry but that can't happen. There's already too many of us," Rick quickly intervened. Before Dave could say something, the door opened again and two more guys walked in. One was wearing sunglasses and he looked extremely weary of us and gave questioning looks to the other two.

"I thought y'all were looking for food."

"Hey Will! And Gabe! We found these good fellas here, they seem to have a farm near here."

The man named Will looked at us again but his gaze lingered longer on me. He removed his sunglasses and stared at me. I felt my eyes widened as I saw the scar in his left eye and realization hit me.

I knew where I had seen them before. They were some of the men I had encountered a few weeks after the outbreak started. I had met them but as they were taking me back to their camp something was off, specially the way one of them suddenly grabbed my upper arm. He wouldn't let go of me so I had reached for my knife and sliced his face in order to get away. As I was running and looked behind me, I saw the other guys tending to him and trying to run after me, but I was faster.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach as he realized who I was.

"Well, you guys not only found people with a farm, y'all found the bitch that sliced me," he angrily said as he drew his weapon.

Everyone drew their weapons and the tension grew ten fold. Shippo had now directly put himself in front of me as a shield. Dave was surprised to say the least.

"Woah! Can't we all get along?"

"How bout this, y'all give us the girl and we'll leave you alone," Will sneered.

Rick shook his head, "That's not going to happen."

I knew if something wasn't done, we were going to be in so much trouble. I then noticed that the man named Gabe had just sneaked outside. Most likely warn others about us.

"Get away from the girl," Will demanded Shippo.

Since Shippo was so close to me, I could feel the rumbling from him and I knew he was growling. I could feel a shift in his aura and I knew if something wasn't done fast, he was going to attack and risk his identity.

"I said!" Will yelled, "Give me that girl!"

I walked away from Shippo with my arms raised as I walked towards Will. I could hear the rest of my friends trying to tell me to get back with Shippo. Will wrapped his arm around me and continued pointing his gun at the rest of my friends. Glenn and Rick looked horrified for seeing me voluntarily go with Will. But I knew I could take him down. The others were going to have to be fast to get the other two.

"We are gonna have a lot of fun with this one, huh Will? The last one only lasted two days."

Just hearing Tommy say that, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I wasn't going to be their toy. Shippo took a step forward and that's all I needed. Will fired his weapon at Shippo but Shippo was already anticipating it and he ducked. I grabbed his arm that held the gun and twisted my whole body and his arm. He cried out in pain. I heard two more gunshots and I knew Rick and Shippo had taken out Dave and Tommy. I kicked Will in the gut and sent him flying against the wall. He dropped his gun, and without blinking, I fired mine.

There was an eerie feel in the air as I lowered the gun. I'm the type of person that gives second chances to people. But not this time. I had just killed a person.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I heard Hershel asking. I seemed to snap out of it and took a big breath.

"Yes… it had to be done."

Shippo came to my side to check me over when I heard Glenn commenting.

"Nice reflexes there Shippo! I don't think I know anyone that can dodge a bullet like that!"

Shippo's hand slightly froze on my shoulder but relaxed in an instant.

"Years of training Glenn. I've been taught to fight since I was just a kid."

"We needed to get out of here before the others come," Rick cut in quickly, "It's already dark so we will use that to our advantage."

We then heard a car pull up and quickly ducked. We were by the doors as we heard them getting out of the car and talking. Just as one was about to open the door, Glenn jumped from my side and used his body weight to shut the door.

"Where are our friends? We know they were in there!" the first guy asked.

We didn't know what to say until Rick replied, "Your friends drew on us! We didn't have a choice!"

Not even thirty seconds later, they started firing.

I was able to grab a chair to maintain the door closed and went to the back of the bar. Bullets were flying everywhere. Two were from the roof and other two were coming from the ground. I fired as I tried to cover Glenn so he could get the car to get back. Hershel surprised me with his aim and accuracy as he shot one in the roof on the leg. We continued firing and I felt a bullet graze my arm. I ignored the pain and continued shooting. Shippo or Rick brought down one of the ones on the ground. The other one quickly got in his truck and waited as the other guy jumped from the roof. However, the guy lost his footing and we heard him scream.

The guy in the truck quickly took off. Glenn had the car ready and warned us that he saw some walkers coming our way. As we were about to get ready in the car, I heard someone yelling for help.

Fuck me.

I jumped out of the car and quickly went to where the second guy on the roof had landed. Part of his body was on top of a trash can, but his leg had been impaled by the gate.

His screaming was attracting all the walkers in our direction.

"We can't just leave him here!" I said to the others as they ran my way.

"Oh shit!" Glenn exclaimed as he saw the damage on the kid's leg.

"Is the hatchet still in the car?" Rick asked Shippo who nodded and went to the car.

The kid was hysterical at the thought of losing his leg. I had just killed someone but for some reason I could not let this kid die to the walkers. Hershel was looking at the damage with Rick's help as Shippo, Glenn, and myself covered them against the walkers. I quickly ran out of bullets and I had to resort to my bow and the few arrows I had.

"They're getting too close!" I informed the other two.

"We have to leave, now!" Shippo exclaimed as he took out another one.

I wanted to throw up the moment that Rick pushed the kid's leg upwards to get it off the wrought. The sound was nauseating as I heard the flesh rip. I ripped part of my shirt (seems like that's what I always do when someone is bleeding nowadays) and put pressure on his leg. Shippo finished helping Hershel and Rick carrying the kid as he passed out from the shock back into the car.

Soon after, we were on our way back to the farm and I was not looking forward to the shit hole we were gonna be walking into.

We had to take a few back roads in order to get back to the farm. We could not risk someone following us the way we had first come from. Hershel and myself tried to help the kid as much as we could. My whole arms were covered in blood by this point. He had finally woken up an hour before dawn and he had been screaming. Shippo was gripping the wheel tightly since I knew he was on the verge to turn around and snap the kid's neck in half if he didn't shut up.

Rick finally threatened the kid to shut up or else we would leave him on the side of the road as walker food. That seemed to work.

"What's your name?" I finally asked him.

He was quiet for a second and then responded, "Randall."

After that, the rest of the ride was quiet.

I can't describe the feelings I had once we were reaching the farm. Everyone came out as soon as they heard the car approaching. I couldn't help but notice a bruise on Daryl's face and Shane's.

What the hell happened while we were gone?

Maggie immediately hugged her father as we stepped out of the car and then Maggie went to Glenn's arms. Carl and Lori quickly approached Rick. Sophia ran into my arms, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Daryl. With his arms crossed I could just feel how mad he was.

"What happened to all of you?" Carol worriedly asked as she looked at us, especially myself. Before I could open my mouth, I was interrupted.

"Who the fuck is that?" I heard Shane demanding.

* * *

We were all sitting around the living room trying to figure out what to do with Randall. Hershel had performed surgery on the kid and now we were trying to figure out what to do. I noticed that Rick was taking all the blame for bringing him here. I couldn't let him do that.

"It was _my_ idea to help the kid. I'm the one that got out of the car."

"Then since it was _your_ idea Kagome, then what are you planning on doing?" Shane asked as he pointedly looked at me.

"Well, we can't just let him go, that kid needs to heal," I heard Patricia quietly say.

Rick could see behind Patricia's logic, "Unfortunately we have to get rid of him as soon as possible. The longer he's here the more danger he becomes."

"How can you let Kagome do that man? What if the rest of his group come here to find him? That was such a stupid decision." Shane's attitude was getting on my nerves, especially seeing Andrea nodding at every single thing he was saying. Shippo kept giving Shane nasty looks. Daryl was by the doorway with his arms crossed as he kept staring at Shane.

Can this be over already...

Some wanted Randall dead. Others wanted to set him free.

"We have to be smart about this," Rick started, "They recognized Kagome from the beginning of the outbreak. From what it seems like, they're up to no good."

The moment he said that, I could _feel_ Daryl looking at me and I knew I was gonna have to explain.

"Then with more reason he has to die," Shane said.

"Hold on! That's a young boy that we are talking about in there!"

"What more proof do you want Dale? We have to get rid of him. Permanently."

Hershel finally had enough and he rose from his seat.

"Let me make something perfectly clear once and for all," he started, "this is MY farm. Now I wanted you gone but Rick talked me out of it. So do us a favor and keep your mouth shut."

"We will drive him out in the opposite direction and leave him there once his leg is somewhat better," Rick said with a final tone.

As soon as he said that, Shane stormed off with Andrea right behind him.

Slowly everyone started leaving the house or going to different areas.

I was exhausted to say the least. I had yet to catch some sleep after this whole thing. As I was walking towards my tent, I felt someone grabbing my forearm. I turned around with a closed fist but stopped to see Daryl right in front of me. I let out a sigh since I knew what it was about.

We walked for a bit in complete silence. It was a bit uncomfortable. I thought that by now he would have said something.

"What happened to your face?" I finally asked as I came to a stop and stood right in front of him.

"What all happened at the bar?"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean? We told you guys everything."

"No you didn' girl."

I bit my lip. Damn him.

"Like Rick said, I had already seen some of them after the outbreak. They weren't the friendliest. I should have known better. When they invited me back to their camp that's when I finally felt something was off. A guy grabbed my arm and I sliced his face and took off. I didn't know it was them at the bar until one of them removed their sunglasses. Then they basically demanded me to go to them. I did but then Shippo did what I thought he would do and we took them out."

"Until Rick gets rid of the kid, you ain't goin' near the shed, ya hear me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious Kagome. I don't care if he's just a kid. Ya ain't goin' near him."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at him. Seriously? He was _demanding_ me? I decided to turn this towards him.

"What happened to your face Daryl?"

He was silent for a second.

"Lori wanted me to go with her to look for y'all since y'all were taking forever. We were gonna take the farmer's daughter's car but then Shane found out and got pissed."

"Then?"

"We got into it, _clearly"_

I knew he was annoyed with me, but it didn't mean I would take his attitude. Then I heard him say something that if I hadn't paid attention, I would've missed it.

"I was worried about you."

And in that moment as I stared into his intense blue eyes, I knew I was in deep trouble by the way my heart started beating in my chest.

* * *

There it is, the end of Chapter 10! I hope everyone enjoyed the scene at the bar.

Am I the only one still in shock for the season 7 premier? Agh. The feels!

Anyways, I will be posting the next chapter soon, it's almost done. Thank you for the support. Please don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

I feel extremely guilty taking this long to update. Unfortunately life happened, but here it is! I hope you like it.

I owe nothing!

* * *

Chapter 11: Trouble Continues

It's been a few days since we brought Randall to the camp. The tension has grown so much that it was unbearable for most of the time. I kept my distance from Shane since I knew he was the least happy with having Randall here because of me. However, I knew it was now just a matter of time that Rick will take Randall away.

I helped Carol and Sophia with the laundry most of the morning today, just to give me something else to do. I noticed Rick approaching Shane and quietly talking. Shane's face seemed to light up and gave a curt nod to Rick. Both of them went and started walking towards the house. Without giving it a second thought, I decided to just finish my chores and then whenever I was done, make my way over to the house. Ever since we got back, Maggie told me that after her dad saw Beth she was still out of it. Numb you could say. It was heartbreaking but I knew how she felt. For so long I was numb about everything, so I wanted to take the chance and see her today.

I grabbed a pair of jeans to hang when I realized they were Daryl's. The thought of him made me start blushing as I recalled the day we brought Randall...

 _My heart was beating uncontrollably as I stared at him. I knew I was blushing but there was nothing I could do about it. That small confession of him being worried was making me feel a way that I haven't felt for so long._

" _You don't have to worry about me," I gently whispered as I decided to avoid his stare._

" _Kind of hard not to. You're practically a magnet for trouble," he responded. I looked back at him and he had crossed his arms over his chest as he was slightly smirking at me. I couldn't help but stare at his defined muscles as they subconsciously flexed in the position his arms were in. My heart started beating faster and I knew my face was probably bright red right now._

" _I-I should go and rest now," I quickly said as I turned around and started walking away._

" _I'm serious Kagome, don't go near him."_

 _I'm not sure why I thought it was a good idea but I flicked him off as I walked away, not daring to look back at his face._

I sighed. After that I avoided him for the rest of the night. I can't believe I acted like such a schoolgirl! I was frustrated and annoyed at myself. These past few days I'm finding myself paying more attention to him, subconsciously wondering where he could be. I had no control of my heart whenever he was near me. It would start beating so fast that I would get nervous and twice I've hastily walked away from him. It didn't help that there was a fox demon who could easily hear my heartbeat and it was a matter of time before the teasing started...

"He probably thinks I'm crazy now…" I quietly muttered.

Apparently not so quiet since Sophia spoke up.

"Are you thinking of Daryl, Kagome? You've been holding his pants for a while."

Her tone of voice held pure curiosity and innocence. I couldn't even get slightly annoyed with her for her observation.

Carol gave me a knowing smile and distracted Sophia. I quickly finished hanging the clothes and after talking to them for a bit, I left to see Beth.

Inside the house, Hershel, Shane, and Rick were sitting down on the table looking at the map. Completely ignoring the glare that Shane sent my way when he saw me coming in, I walked over to them. I couldn't help it. Curiosity got the best of me.

And I swear one day it'll be the death of me.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Rick greeted me with a hesitant smile, "Just deciding where we are going to be taking Randall. Most likely about 18 miles out of here."

I nodded in understanding but I couldn't help but ask, "Is he ready to walk?"

Hershel shook his head, "He still needs some time to heal but he should be fine."

Shane abruptly got up, "I'll go and get the car started Rick." And with that he left.

I glanced at Rick, "I'm not sure why I'm feeling uneasy about you going, but please be careful," I then looked at Hershel, "I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Beth. If anyone needs me, I'll be there."

"Kagome, wait" I hear Rick from behind me.

"Yes?"

"I already talked to Daryl, but I also need you to help him look over the camp while I'm gone."

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." And with that I walked away.

Up in Beth's bedroom was extremely quiet. I tried having her to open up, but her eyes were completely void. Occasionally a silent tear would come down her rosy cheeks but nothing. Maggie then came up and also tried talking to her sister and still no words from Beth. Lori announced that lunch was ready and we decided to give the young girl some time on her own. Me and Maggie sat in silence as we ate our lunch. She had prepared a tray for Beth and retreated to her room with it.

I knew it had been traumatic for Beth seeing the body of her mother being brought down, specially because they believed the walkers just being normal people. I could see the frustration and the sadness in Maggie's eyes.

"I'm gonna go and get some water from the well."

With that, she quietly got up and left. Lori let out a sigh and left to Beth's room again, hoping the girl had eaten something.

I sat in silence as I finished my lunch when I felt Shippo coming in. Although I couldn't feel auras as good as I used to, his was extremely recognizable. He gave me a small smile and sat next to me. Lori came down with a disappointing look on her face as she set the tray down on the table.

Beth hadn't eaten.

But as I looked at the plate my heart sank.

"Where's the knife?"

Lori's eyes widened and rushed upstairs.

"Shippo go find Maggie!"

I ran upstairs to hear Lori kindly asking for the knife back from Beth. I was breathing quietly, afraid that it might be too late. Lori then turned around and had a concerned look on her face as she gripped the knife tightly in her hand, with no blood.

Thankfully.

By the time we were downstairs, a distressed Maggie was at the entrance with Shippo and Andrea. I knew what her eyes were asking us but as soon as she saw the knife with no blood, her eyes narrowed with so much fury and marched quickly up the stairs to Beth's room.

We all retreated to the kitchen to give them privacy, but the fighting of the sisters echoed all over the house.

Me and Shippo started washing the dishes and drying them while Lori finished with the rest. Andrea was leaning against the counter, shaking her head as she listened to the arguing.

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away," she suddenly said, "Just like Dale taking my gun away, it wasn't your decision."

I bit my lip from replying. It wasn't necessary for me to open my mouth because I could already feel Lori's anger.

We tried ignoring them as much as we could and mind our own business as their arguing got more intense. We finished quickly and that's when I heard Andrea throwing my name into the arguing.

"How come you're not in Kagome's ass with help around here? She's on watch, she's gone in scavenging trips."

"Oh Kami, please don't get me involved in this," I said with a sigh.

"Or what? You feel that you're too good that no one can talk to you that way?"

I heard Shippo speak up, "Andrea, we get it you're frustrated because of what happened to y-"

"You don't fucking know me! So _you_ better stay out of this."

"Your attitude is appalling Andrea. Kagome actually does stuff around here, without anyone asking her to do something."

"You are so self centered Lori! Your husband _and_ son came back from the dead! You don't know what it's like to lose someone. But maybe you're right. Maybe Beth needs to look into the bright side and find herself a husband and live a happily ever after."

And before Lori could reply, Andrea stormed off.

_

After the intense argument earlier today, I had left the house with Shippo to do a quick perimeter check since both Rick and Shane were gone. Daryl was off somewhere and everyone else was doing their own duties.

We were behind the house when we heard shouting from inside the house. Since there was no one near us, Shippo quickly picked me up and ran at full speed to the inside. We both ran up the stairs following the screams in Beth's room.

Lori and Maggie were frantically trying to pry open the door to the bathroom.

"She locked herself in, I heard glass!" Maggie yelled as she moved back when Shippo put an arm on her shoulder.

I knew he was going to open the door, but I just prayed he wouldn't over do it in front of them.

He hit the door, pieces of wood flying out. The first thing we saw was the mirror in the bathroom completely shattered and a disturbed Beth shaking uncontrollably while holding a piece of the mirror. Blood was dripping from her wrist and the only thing that was coming out of her mouth was apologies as she stared at Maggie.

Shippo carried her out and I quickly got ready to stop the bleeding while Lori went and looked for Hershel since Beth was going to need stitches. Her hand kept a strong hold on Shippo as she continued sobbing and apologizing as I cleaned her wrist and applied pressure. Hershel finally came and I stepped outside with Lori as I cleaned my hands.

Maggie's shock and fear was quickly replaced by anger once again as she went outside the door when she spotted Andrea running up to the house.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"You were supposed to stay with her!" Maggie angrily shouted.

Oh. So it was Andrea that left her alone.

"She made her decision, she wants to live Maggie!"

"It doesn't matter Andrea. Don't come near me and my family."

Andrea sadly walked away and I couldn't help but feel a pang of pity.

"Maggie… what she did was wrong but she made a point," I started, "She wants to live. She could've ended her life but she didn't."

Her eyes welled up in tears.

"I could've lost her Kagome."

"She's going to get stronger. We are here for her. Shippo is in there with her. He'll help her."

"How is he going to help her?" Lori curiously asked.

"Because he knows from first hand experience how it feels seeing a parent being murdered in front of you."

_

The rest of the day seemed to have finally slowed down. Nothing crazy anymore thankfully. I continued with whatever chores I could find throughout the rest of the day until I saw Daryl coming back to the farm. He had about a dozen squirrels. Ignoring the thundering in my heart, I approached him to help him clean them.

He raised his eyebrow at me and didn't say anything, just stared. I almost turned back around and leave when he tossed a squirrel at me.

"You sure you want to help me? Since you've been avoidin' me and shit lately."

I bit my lip. How could I explain without saying anything?

It seemed that Kami was on my side since the sound of a car approaching the farm reached our ears. We noticed that it was Rick and Shane and I couldn't help but smile. As I looked at Daryl, his eyes were narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I found myself asking.

"Look closely. Randall is with them."

Shit.

Hearing Rick say that Randall knew who Maggie was and where the farm was located raised another sense of panic among everyone. It was already getting late, but no one was making any attempts to go to sleep any time soon.

"We need to know what we are up against," Rick authority voice said as he looked at us, "We need to talk to him to know more about his group."

However the word talk was leaving an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Everyone should go to sleep now. You all need to be well rested. Daryl, Shippo, can I talk to you?"

My eyes easily found Shippo's and I rose my eyebrow questioning Rick's sudden interest in him. Before I could ask anything, Maggie and Hershel approached me to stay in the house for tonight to help watch over Beth. It didn't make sense to me since Patricia or Jimmy could easily do it. I didn't feel comfortable watching over the girl since I knew she was fine now and didn't want her to feel overwhelmed.

But they insisted and I couldn't say no.

I took turns during the night with Maggie and Hershel to monitor Beth. She kept insisting she was fine but I knew her sister and father wouldn't let her off the hook for a while. I told her to just go along with it since it would make them feel better.

"Shippo mentioned his dad got killed when he was a boy," She quietly whispered to me before dawn broke through the windows.

"Yes… I met him a couple of days later after it happened."

"He said that you helped him get revenge,"

Her tone wasn't accusatory, but held so much curiosity. I almost spilled what really happened.

Almost.

"You could say. I took him in like if he was my own."

"He said it doesn't get easier, but that you cope with the pain."

Memories of my mother and brother flashed through my mind…

"Yeah. You have your sister and father. Patricia and Jimmy. Me and Shippo are here for you as well."

I stood up from the chair and walked over to the window as the first rays of sunshine shone over the farm. My eyes settling on the shed where Randall had been taken to.

"Kagome?"

I turned to look at her shining blue eyes with tears.

"They're gone aren't they? When they… they get bitten… they're not people correct?"

"Yes Beth," I whispered back.

"We need to be afraid of them, correct?"

My gaze went back out the window as I pondered her question. We should. The moment we are bit that is it for us. No turning back. But as I was about to answer, I saw Shippo and Daryl walking out of the shed wiping their hands with a rag.

Now I knew exactly why Rick wanted to talk to them about.

"Yes. But just on how you need to be careful with walkers, it goes the same towards people."

I heard the door opening and I turned to see a sleepy Maggie walking in. With one nod at her, I quickly left the house.

I felt angry and disgusted. Why would Rick ask _them_ to do that to Randall? I knew neither of them was all innocent. For crying out loud Shippo was a demon. But he held one of the purest hearts I've ever known. Same thing with Daryl. Even whatever I could feel, there was nothing evil about him. Yet Rick asked them to do this.

I saw them right away and I knew probably by this point I had steam coming out of my ears. Shippo saw me and I knew if his tail was visible, it would be between his legs. Daryl couldn't look at me in the eyes.

"Is this why Rick wanted to talk to you? To do the dirty work? And don't try to hide your bloody fucking hands." I didn't care if the whole camp could hear me. I was pissed.

Shippo flinched and Daryl sustained my glare and didn't avoid my eyes this time.

"If you _knew_ half of the shit that kid told us you wouldn't feel this way," he shot back at me.

"He's a KID For crying out loud! What are you two, Rick's henchmen?"

"Kagome, please listen to us," Shippo started.

"You beat up a kid for fuck's sake! What's wrong with you?! What could he do?!" I angrily shouted at them.

"That KID that you are defending so much watched his buddies rape a group of girls!" Daryl shouted so loud I could only gap at him. I suddenly felt sick as what he said fully sunk in. I heard murmurs and gasps behind me but I couldn't turn around. I looked at Shippo for a hope that Daryl only made that up, but I knew he hadn't. He was seething in anger as he glared at me.

"You three, we need to talk this calmly to everyone else," I heard Rick's voice from behind me.

Daryl stopped glaring at me and followed Rick without giving me a second glance. Shippo was carefully watching me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Is it true?"

"That's not even half of it."

We were all in the camp waiting for Shippo and Daryl to tell everyone what else they had found out. I felt guilty since my anger caused Daryl to burst part of the information. The kids had been taken to Beth's room while we all stayed behind.

Daryl looked at everyone and started.

"Kid said his group is about 30 men and some women and children, but the men are dangerous."

"How do you know they are dangerous?" Dale quickly asked.

"They have heavy artillery," Shippo filled in but couldn't finish. For the first time I saw pure disgust in his eyes.

"Randall watched them rape two girls. He claims he didn't join but I doubt it. If that group were to come here, our men would be killed and our women would wish they were" Daryl finished for him as he finally looked at me for the last part.

I felt sick again.

"Randall is a threat," Rick said, "And we have to eliminate the threat."

Dale's eyes widened, "Hold on Rick! You can't just decide his fate. Why don't you cut him loose somewhere else?"

Lori quickly shook her head, "You all barely made it back last time."

Which was true. However the ones with the most bruises and cuts were Rick and Shane, and I doubt it was from just running away from walkers. Something had happened that they weren't saying anything, but my guess it had to do with Lori being pregnant.

"Even if we cut him loose again, he knows who Maggie is and where the farm is located." Shane tried to reason.

"We have to have some sort of process! You can't just kill him!" Dale desperately shouted as he looked at everyone around him.

"We will all reconvene at sunset. For the meanwhile no one goes near him? Got that?"

_

Daryl had taken off as soon as the meeting was over, but I wasn't just going to wait around. I needed to talk to him. It took me a bit to track him, but soon enough I was on the right path and caught up to him. I knew he was angry at me. Angry because he thought I had judged him for his actions.

"Daryl… can we talk?" I said as I got next to him as he walked. He was walking fast so I had to speed up my pace since I was shorter than him.

"For what? Its not like you gon' listen. Yer just gon' judge me anyways."

"I wasn't judging you," I said back, my eyes pleading for him to look at me but wouldn't.

He snorted, "The look you had said something else."

"I was angry because he asked you to do that!"

All of a sudden I slammed into his chest. I didn't notice him even turning around. His hands roughly grabbed my arms without hurting me. His eyes were angry as he glared down at me.

"I'm no one's fuckin' puppet. If I did that is because I needed to know what we were up against. I did it for the group where for the first time in my fuckin' life I feel like I belong. I fuckin' did it for you."

I knew my eyes were shining with tears but I didn't care.

"Why? Why did you do it for me?"

"How should I fuckin' know? Shit Kagome."

And then he did something that I never thought he would do.

He kissed me.

Daryl Dixon kissed me. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to kiss him back. I did. But I was terrified.

I foolishly pushed him and ran away.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I know some of you thought that it was kind of dumb for Kagome to run away like that after he kissed her. I'm aware that Daryl isn't the most confident guy, it took him a lot of guts to do that. But the Kagome that ran away was literally broken into pieces before by the last guy that entered her heart. They're two broken people. Even if 10 years had passed, her heart was never mended again. Their relationship will go at a slow pace. I want to stay as true as I can to who Daryl is and Kagome as well.

Anyways, on to the story!

I owe nothing (unfortunately)

Chapter 12:

 _I was sitting by the well when I felt him coming. My heart was instantly filled with love and worry since he was still limping from the battle with Naraku._

 _It had been a close call but we had won._

 _His amber eyes were looking at me differently. I've been noticing for awhile. It made me blush._

 _It made me tremble._

 _Before I knew it, he was in front of me. He ran a clawed hand through his bangs and then smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back._

 _"You had a good trip back home?" He asked._

 _I nodded, "Mama is glad we are all alive."_

 _He looked serious for a second and then grabbed my hand._

 _"Walk with me."_

 _We didn't walk far. And it didn't take a genius to figure out where he was taking me. The path was all too familiar, and if the tree towering the others wasn't a big give away, then something was wrong with me._

 _"This is where we met,"_

 _I nodded, "Three long years ago,"_

 _"I don't know how to say this," he pondered "It was a lot easier in my head."_

 _I patiently waited for him to continue._

 _He walked closer to me and then tenderly pulled me into his arms. I instantly relaxed and I held him back. He could probably hear the thundering in my heart._

I could hear my feet moving but I wasn't sure if I was going back to the farm. All I was doing was running as I sobbed.

 _"Kagome," he whispered in my ear, "Be mine."_

Another sob shook through my body as I collapsed against a tree.

 _I felt my heart stop as I pulled a bit back and stare at him. I have loved him for so long. I smiled so brightly at him._

 _He smiled as well and he leaned over and kissed me. We've kissed before but this… this was different._

 _The promise of something real._

With an anguish cry I hit the ground with my fist as my whole body shook.

It wasn't real. His love for me was nothing but an act. He left me. He used my heart and destroyed me to be with her.

Even after ten years the pain has never left.

And now I probably caused pain to someone else.

I hit the ground again with my fist when the sound of groaning came from behind me. I instantly turned around to see three walkers hungrily staring at me. My lip curled into a silent snarl and I dashed forward.

My leg connected to one of the walker's and the sickening sound of bone breaking reached my ears. I ducked as another one tried to grab me. I grabbed one of the arms and twisted it in another angle. However this distracted me from the third walker who launched at me and made us fall on the floor.

I let my fury take over me and with my legs, I pushed the walker over me. The moment he fell on its back behind me, I unsheathed Tenseiga and stabbed the walker. It became dust beneath me. I glared at the other two and quickly finished them off as well.

I collapsed against a tree, my breathing harsh and slow. My adrenaline was slowly going away leaving me once again in despair.

Am I falling for the hunter?

I am afraid. I am afraid of my heart being torn into pieces again.

I knew my feelings had been getting stronger without a doubt. It was a few signs here and there. But now that he kissed me…

I felt someone behind and I turned around to see Shippo. By how messy his hair was I knew he had ran at full speed.

His eyes were filled with concern, but I could see he was impressed once he saw the dust of the walkers on the ground.

"I felt the Tenseiga and I rushed here. You ok?"

Once he asked me that, I let out a dry sob. I hugged my knees to my chest as my whole body shook. I felt him crouch down and grab me. He held me against his chest as he pulled me on his lap and ran a hand through my hair trying to soothe me.

How many times have I done that to him?

"What's wrong mama?"

He hadn't called me that since he was a kid.

"I'm broken Shippo. So broken. Why would someone want a broken person?"

He let out a sigh, "You're not broken mama. You're one of the strongest I know. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"... Then how come Inuyasha didn't want me?"

I felt him tense when I said his name.

"He was an idiot. Don't get me started on him. Why are you like this mama?"

"Daryl…"

He held me tighter, "Did he do something to you? I swear if he did I'll rip him into shreds!"

I put a hand over his, "No well kind of, I mean"

I know I was stumbling with my words but he didn't pressure me or was impatient.

"Mama, what happened?"

I said it so quietly I almost thought he didn't hear me, "He kissed me…"

I was expecting for him to explode and get protective. I felt him chuckle and patted my head.

"About damn time!"

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I've been waiting for this since I met him. It's been so obvious. What did you do?"

"I ran…"

"Kagome!"

"Don't yell at me! I panicked! Ugh." I felt the tears well up again.

"I'm not good enough Shippo. Why would he want me? I'm a broken mess."

"Maybe because he's broken too. Give him a chance."

"I don't think he would want me after what I just did."

"... Inuyasha really did a number on you, didn't he?"

I sighed as I nodded, "You have no idea how much. I did everything I could for him and nothing. It was all for nothing. He used me Shippo. Did I try dating over the years? Yes. But it wasn't the same."

"What do you feel for Daryl?"

"I like him... He makes me feel warm. Happy. Safe. When he kissed me I was going to kiss him back, but that sense of panic won."

He hugged me tighter, "He's not like him. He would never do to you what Inuyasha did."

"How are you so sure?"

"By the fury I felt from him when Randall spoke about the rape of the girls. I was beyond disgusted. Daryl was furious Kagome. That could have been you remember? Joining in or not, Randall was just as guilty. I had to stop Daryl. He said something that he probably thought I wouldn't hear. But I did."

"What did he say?"

"They won't touch her."

I felt my heart beating so fast at that that I had to put a hand over my chest. Now I really felt like a moron.

"If he kissed you it isn't because he's lonely. It's because he does feel something for you."

I gave him a smile, "Yeah, but now I doubt he'll come near me after this."

He gave me a knowing look, like if he knew a secret but wouldn't spill.

"Let's go before more walkers come."

"Since when did the roles switched? I clearly remember me being the one comforting you."

"I'm too big to be on your lap."

I let out a small laugh as I got up, then gave him my hand to pull him up. As I stared at him, I realized something.

Something that he hadn't said.

Something I hadn't asked and until now it came unto me.

"Shippo, is Inuyasha still alive?"

His pupils became smaller and his eyes turned a darker green. He strongly held his head and gave a curt nod.

"From what Sesshomaru last told me... yeah, he is Kagome."

* * *

The walk back wasn't awkward, but neither of us were talkative. He left me with my thoughts, which was extremely grateful.

Could I fall for another knowing he is still alive? It's not that I would immediately run into his arms after what he did to me. No. What he did to me was too much after everything.

I didn't ask Shippo for details. He told me all I needed to know. But what were the likliness of me coming across him? Slim to none.

I shouldn't let that stop me from feeling something for Daryl.

Right?

By the time we got back to the farm, we saw Shane pulling Carl out of the shed where Randall was being kept. I could feel how furious Shane was. Carl kept looking down ashamed and then Shane told him to go away.

"He was inside the shed. Who knows what Randall told him."

Damn him and his demonic hearing.

Shippo walked me to my tent while he went on a perimeter check. As I was finally relaxing and attempting to take a nap after how exhausted I was, I felt someone coming. I sat up and poked my head out to see Dale standing there with a nervous smile and a desperate look on his eyes.

"Kagome can I speak to you?"

I knew where this was going.

"Yes Dale?"

"Do you truly believe that we have to kill the boy?"

I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure anymore Dale. If those men were to come here we will end up dead. I could have been a victim as well if I hadn't gotten away. I've been trying to think of an alternate option but I'm not sure."

"Just let it be old man," a voice said from behind Dale.

Daryl was standing there, crossbow on his back with his arms crossed. He had an annoyed look in his face, probably not expecting Dale to be here.

"Daryl please. He's just a boy. And don't act like you don't care about anything. I saw you searching for Sophia. I've seen you look after Kagome and the rest of us."

Daryl scoffed, "So yer gonna throw that in my face? I don't care what happens to the boy."

"Then if you don't care why don't you just side with me?"

"No one cares about my opinion, why should I bother?" He shot back. I internally cringed at that.

"You're a good person Daryl. Just like Rick. With Shane it's different."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Cause he killed Otis?"

I saw the slight jump of surprise from Dale at that. He probably thought he was the only one that thought that.

"He told you?"

I shook my head and interrupted them, "It's obvious he did,"

"His story was bullshit old man. But if Rick don't wanna see the truth that's on him. This group is broken."

With that, instead of going inside his tent, he took off the opposite way.

Dale desperately looked at me, "Help me Kagome. You have a good heart."

I bit my lip and looked down, "It's hard Dale. I've always been one for second chances, that people can change but honestly, I'm confused."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by a blur. If it wasn't one thing it was the other.

Like trying to calm down Carol because Sophia mentioned heaven to Carl and he exploded on her calling her an idiot.

It had been a long day, and next thing I knew we were gathered in Hershel's living room to discuss Randall's fate.

As I walked in, I put my bow and arrows down along with Tenseiga on one of the chairs at the entrance. I had done a quick patrol around the house before coming. As I walked inside the living room, I almost ran into Daryl as he leaned against a piece of furniture. I glanced down at the floor and walked across the room, sitting on the armchair of the couch next to Maggie.

We had the children head immediately to Beth's bedroom and she would stay with them. Although they were part of the group, this was a discussion that they shouldn't be here for. Beth was still recovering and this was also the last thing she needed. I could see the want in Carl's eyes to be part of the discussion, but after Rick giving him one last look, he walked up the stairs.

Everyone was on edge. Some were nervously averting their eyes throughout the room. Others it was obvious the decision they had come to.

As we heard the door closing of the bedroom indicating that the children could not hear the conversation, we let out a breath. However no one knew what to say first until Glenn opened his mouth.

He was sitting in front of the piano as he nervously glanced at everyone, "So, how do we do this? Just take a vote?"

Andrea bit her lip, "Does it have to be unanimous?"

"How bout majority rules?" I heard Lori pipe in.

I cringed at their tones. It was like if we were going to decide what we were going to have dinner. I saw Shippo coming in and leaned against the door frame on the opposite of where Daryl was. By how messy his hair was, my guess he had been running around but I knew he had heard.

Rick shook his head as he glanced at everyone, "Well, let's just see where everybody stands first then we can talk through the options."

I wasn't surprised when Shane was the first one to say something. As he gave his opinion, I started feeling my heart beat faster. I got up and leaned against the window and bit my lip. This was not going to go smoothly.

Dale's dissapproving tone broke through the room, "Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

Rick shook his head, "Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know."

Dale took a deep breath, "It's a small group. All I know is that me and Glenn are not comfortable with this."

Glenn cleared his throat as he tried avoiding Dale's eyes, "They shot at us, Randall shot at us as well," Glenn added as he sheepishly looked at Dale finally.

"They've got you scared!"

"He's not one of us!"

"You guys took a chance with me, why not give the kid a chance?"

I immediately raised my head and stared at Shippo. His gaze was strong as he stared at everyone. Although he had been inside the shed as Daryl had taken information out of Randall, Shippo was standing up for him. Why?

"You knew Kagome. You brought Sophia to the farm," Maggie said as she looked at him confused.

"Exactly. Kagome is the only one that knows who I am," I internally flinched as he said it knowing damn well what he was referring, "None of you do. Bringing a child says nothing about my character."

"Stop it Shippo," I hissed, "You have have never given anyone a reason to question your actions. You willingly brought Sophia here after Maggie found you. You could have left. And you didn't because you cared for her. That says a lot of your character so don't try changing the opinion of everyone else about yourself."

"I'm not trying to change it, just pointing out that no one should be a hypocrite."

I could see the glimpse of hope in Dale's eyes as he realized Shippo was standing with him. He looked directly at Maggie and Hershel.

"How bout you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie took a deep breath and looked at Rick, "Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?"

"That's another mouth to feed," Daryl said back.

"We could ration better," Lori added.

"He could be an asset!" Dale desperately said.

Shane shook his head, "What happens if we give him a chance and he turns on us? He becomes part of us but the first chance he gets he goes and seeks out his buddies and brings them back here. Everyone will be done for."

"What about you Kagome? You haven't said what you think we should do."

I looked at Rick as he directed his question at me and I could feel everyone's eyes starring at me.

"You are the one that saw almost from first hand experience what his group can do," I heard Shane say next to me, "You really want him sleeping near you?"

I took a deep breath, "We need to do what's right for us as a group. We've lost so many before. Can we go through that again? I want the kid to live but at the same time I don't want anyone looking behind their backs."

"Seriously Kagome?" I heard Shippo incredulously ask, "You of all people should know that second chances do happen. Do I have to give you names?"

I glared at him knowing who he was talking about. Sesshomaru.

"Can't you drive him away?" Hershel asked Rick.

Lori shot him a worried look, "You barely made it back last time."

"And we can't let him walk around either," Rick added in.

I looked at Rick, "Could an escort work?"

Shane scoffed at my suggestion, "Who's going to volunteer for that?"

"I will!" Dale quickly exclaimed, "Why should we kill him for a crime that he may never attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. The rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

Everyone stayed quiet until Patricia spoke up, "If you were to do it, how would you do it?"

Murmurs of different options started spreading. I could see the disbelief spreading across Dale's face.

However, his determination was getting to me. I knew Randall could be dangerous. But maybe being with us could change his view on things. Possibly.

I took a deep breath and addressed every one, "Look, Dale is right. At the end of the day, Randall is a living person. I've had my... I've had my share of people wanting to kill me," Carol's and Patricia's gasp stopped me for a second, "And I gave them a second chance. More than once. Randall's beliefs or views could change. We are nothing like his group! Maybe him being around us will change him for the better. At the end, he's just a kid."

I knew my small confession sent shock throughout the group since they still knew hardly anything about me and my past. Just the general stuff. But I knew this wasn't a good time to reveal everything. I could feel Daryl's eyes burning holes in me as he intensely stared at me.

I held my head high and to my surprise, Andrea agreed with us. However, I knew things weren't gonna go our way. Carol spoke up on how she didn't want to have anything to do with it, to leave her and her daughter out of it.

"Not saying anything is also killing him. But fine. Kill a kid and destroy what we have left." His voice broke as he started heading towards the door but stopped briefly to speak to Daryl.

"You were right, this group is broken."

Night quickly fell. The Greene's were inside their house, Glenn with them, while the rest of us were in camp as we waited. Rick had asked Shippo to join them but he refused and decided to stay in the camp with everyone else. No one saw Dale after he stormed off and I was starting to get worried about him. We waited and waited but we never heard the shot.

We saw them leave the barn with Randall still alive, T Dog leading him back to the shed.

Rick approached us with a pissed off look on his face as he had Carl by the arm and told him to get inside the tent.

"He was there. He saw us and he was egging me on to do it." He harshly said in a low voice as he approached us, "We are going to find another way."

My eyes lit up and so did Andrea's.

"I'm going to find Dale and tell him!"

And that's when we heard it.

A blood curling scream echoing through the farm.

We all took off in the direction of what we hoped the scream came from until we heard Daryl yelling for us.

Me and Shippo got there before any of the others and I let out a gasp.

Dale was laying in the ground torn from his middle section. Blood was everywhere as his flesh had been torn open. He was sobbing and gasping for air as the pain continued spreading. My eyes were instantly filled with tears as I kneel next to him, my hands quickly trying to assess the injury but it was too severe.

"Dale, shh, shh, it's going to be ok," I brokenly said.

I felt everyone else getting closer and I heard the gasps and the sobs. Andrea fell on her knees on the other side.

"Help him!" She screamed at them.

"Can we take him back to the house?"

"He won't make it."

"Then do the operation here!"

"Rick!"

They kept going back and forth and I continued to cry. An idea popped in my head and I reached for it however, my hands came up empty.

I had left it inside the house.

I got up, my legs shaking, but as I turned around Shippo grabbed my arm and shook his head.

I stared at Shippo in disbelief, but I knew what would happen if Tenseiga were to work. The explanation on how a sword brought someone back to life will seem crazy. Then I would have to tell everyone else what Shippo was. My whole past. Something I wasn't ready for. He saw the realization dawn on me.

" **Close your eyes. Can you feel Tenseiga asking to be used? Whether your powers were normal or not, you would feel it Kagome. Even from this** **distance.** "

I did as he said and I tried focusing where the sword was but I came up empty. I couldn't hear it beat as I focused. Nothing.

I pushed him away with all my might and I threw myself on the ground to kneel next to Dale. I saw Rick reaching for his gun and I sobbed harder.

No.

I desperately placed my bloody shaky hands right above the injury and focused all my might. Maybe, just maybe this could work. My hands healed at the CDC. I can heal him.

I know I can.

I felt the tiny bit of power surging within me. Very small but it was there. The more I focused, the more I could feel blood coming out of my nose but I didn't care. I kept focusing with my eyes shut.

Please, don't let him die...

I heard gasps and I opened my eyes to see the blood very slowly coming to a stop from flowing out, however, Dale had managed to grab my wrist.

"Dale, it's ok! I can help you!"

However once I looked in his eyes, I knew.

He didn't want to be saved. For what? To be with a group that wouldn't work together?

I felt myself weakening as I pulled away, gently grabbing his hand and I started to cry harder. I heard the the click of the gun, but nothing yet. I looked up and saw Rick hesitating as he was crying. Daryl then stepped up and removed the gun with his hands. He sent an apologetic stare at me and looked at Dale with a somber look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is a little gift since I know I haven't updated in a long time. So why not just give you chapter 12, but 13 as well?

Honestly, I think this is the chapter that I've seriously been waiting for. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you so much for the support!

I owe nothing.

Chapter 13: Not everything lasts forever

After Daryl put Dale out of his misery, he came up to me and helped me up, guiding me away from everyone before the questions started. He gave me a rag and had me go inside my tent, but I was stopped when I felt Andrea shoving me.

"Why didn't you finish what you were doing?!" She angrily cried.

"I saw the wound closing. Why did you stop? Why didn't you continue?!"

"Andrea, enough." Daryl said sternly as he put himself between me and her. I just stared at her, trying to apologize.

"There was nothing I could do."

With one final disgust look in her face, she took off.

Daryl shook his head and grabbed the rag from my hands. He then used it to clean the blood that had come out of my nose gently.

"Are ya ok?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't save him."

"What about yer sword?"

I shook my head as I felt the tears well up. "It chooses who it wants to save. Besides, he didn't want to live anymore."

"Ya did what you could."

Before I could say anything else, he walked away.

* * *

No one slept that night. Everyone was either crying or being on their own. Dale's loss took a huge toll on everyone. He had been the voice of reason for such a long time that now I felt like if we were done for in a way. Morning came, and Rick started gathering everyone for the funeral for Dale.

I was nervous to show since I felt they would blame me for not saving him.

As Rick looked at everyone, he cleared his throat and started.

"Dale... Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be lookin' at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- the truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity.

He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, our future.

We are not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we are gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

His words hit me hard. Because he was right. In order to recreate our group, we had to be there for each other and be honest. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell them everything.

Everyone slowly dispersed after paying their respects to his grave. I looked for Daryl to see him walking towards the blue truck with Shane, Andrea, and T Dog.

"Daryl! Wait!"

He stopped and barely glanced my way as he waited for me.

I grew nervous as I got near him since we had yet to talk about what happened between us. I took a deep breath as I noticed he was growing impatient.

"I've realized something. I have to be honest with them. I'm going to tell them tonight."

His blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Are ya sure?"

"More than ever."

"We'll talk more once I'm back. Shane wants to look for more stray walkers."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Be careful."

"Always."

* * *

Hershel spoke to everyone on a decision he made. He wanted all of us to move into the main house. If something were to happen, everyone would be together instead of being scattered around. Fitting over ten people in the house was going to be difficult.

But he reassured us that it would be ok.

"We have 50 head of cattle on the property, we are literally ringing a dinner doorbell for the walkers." Maggie added.

Everyone immediately got to work as Rick directed orders. Some of us would drive the vehicles near each door of the house in case of an escape was necessary. I was going to help Hershel pack the basement in case we had to stay there for a few days.

Then Rick asked Shippo and Daryl to go with him to drive Randall away.

Shane was beyond irritated with Rick. He stormed off in the direction of the windmill.

As I was walking towards the house with my belongings, Rick and Hershel caught up to me.

"Look, I know you have been going through a lot. I know what you tried doing last night and no one blames you for anything. I just have one small favor to ask."

I turned fully to give him my full attention, "What is it?"

"While we are gone to take Randall away, can you keep an eye on things with Hershel? I have a lot of trust in you that you will watch over everyone."

I was surprised by this but nodded my head.

"You're a good woman Kagome," Hershel said, "We need you here. I can see why Rick is taking Daryl and Shippo instead of Shane. My patience is running low with him and I need someone with a clear head to help me keep an eye on things."

Even with the slight feel of shock of them saying such things about me, I agreed that I would help them with whatever they may need.

"Rick? I need to talk to everyone tonight once we settle in."

His eyes held curiosity and concern, "Everything ok?"

"We'll see." I murmured as I continued walking.

Inside the house, after taking bunch of boxes to the basement, I was helping Sophia settling her belongings in Beth's bedroom since she offered to share it with the small girl. As I helped her unroll her small sleeping back, I couldn't help but notice how quiet she was.

"Are you ok Sophia?"

"I'm sad that Dale died..."

I sighed as I sat on the bed and had her sit next to me.

"Is that all that's bugging you?"

Her small face crunched up in confusion.

"Sophia, what is it?"

She made a noise and then turned to look at me, "I wasn't supposed to say this, but Carl yesterday was acting strange. He hasn't really played with me... I saw him walk into the woods and I followed him."

"No one saw you guys leave?"

She shook her head, "No, mama was cleaning and everyone else was busy."

"What happened after?"

"Well I followed him and I saw him messing with a walker stuck in the mud. I was scared for him. He then took out a gun Kagome! I got really scared and I wanted to tell him something but then he started walking back home and followed him. He saw me and said that if I was really his friend that I wouldn't say anything."

"Besides the fact that the two of you were in the woods unsupervised, why else are you telling me this?"

Her eyes instantly watered and hugged me, "It was the same walker that killed Dale."

I felt my stomach drop as she said that. But I knew it wasn't their fault. They were children that sometimes curiosity got the best of them. I hugged her tightly as she started to cry.

However, Carl needed his parents to talk to him. His behavior has been changing. Specially with encouraging Rick to kill Randall.

"So Carl said not to say anything?"

She nodded, "But I have a feeling he's going to tell Shane. He talks a lot about him."

I let out a sigh. I wasn't the biggest fan of Shane, however, I hoped that Carl talked to him about it.

The day continued on as all of us got to work on making the house and the farm more secure. I saw Shippo and told him of my decision and he supported me fully. He said that he was tired to pretend that he was human, and I couldn't blame him for it. I needed to move on and the only way I could was by opening up to those that have been there for me since this whole thing went down. They had become family before I found out that I had lost my own.

I got Shippo back somehow. And now, here he was, holding back on who he really is just because I'm afraid.

How many times did I stood up for him and Inuyasha out on the road all those years ago?

It was time for me to embrace my past even though it will be hard for them to understand. They might want me to go away, and I am ok with that. I could no longer continue living like this.

I saw Carol inside the kitchen preparing some food for Randall. She smiled at me and then pointed at the door.

"Rick is talking to the guys about which route they're gonna take Randall on. Could you be a dear and tell him I'm almost done with the supplies?"

I smiled at her and made my way to the door. Daryl and Shippo were leaving Rick as Shane approached him.

"Rick, Carol is almost done with the supplies for Randall."

He nodded at me as he eyed Shane. He seemed like he wanted to say something to Rick but was hesitating because of my being there.

"Where's Carl?" He asked after a moment.

"He's inside with his mother."

I think I already know where this is going.

"Look man, I was told to not tell you but I feel like you gotta know. The walker that killed Dale yesterday, Carl saw it stuck in the mud. He then got scared cause the walker was breaking free and ran off."

I cleared my throat and then Rick turned to me, "It's true Rick. Sophia saw him with a gun but didn't shoot it."

"He is blaming himself for Dale's death man, he needs his father to talk to."

I could see the muscles in Rick's jaw twitching as he understood what we were telling him, but what he said next threw me by surprise.

"I'll have Lori talk to him."

"Rick-"

"He needs you man. He shouldn't be coming to me to tell me this. He needs you."

"I need to get done this whole Randall situation first."

"I can go with Daryl and Shippo."

"Nah, I need you here."

The tension was growing rapidly between the two of them that I found myself getting right next to Rick as I looked between the two of them.

"You don't think I can handle it right, do you?"

"I never said that."

Shane's eyes narrowed and reached behind him. He pulled a gun out and put it on the rail.

"Your son gave me this, took it from Daryl's bike."

And with that, Shane left us alone.

We stayed quiet for a second as he grabbed the gun and inspected it.

"Rick, he's right," He turned around to look at me with an incredulous look in his face, "You need to be the one to talk to Carl. You're his father. He doesn't need anyone else to talk about this but you. I didn't enjoy my father since he passed away when I was 7. My grandfather was there so he was the one besides my mother that would guide me in the right direction. I understand you want to get rid of Randall, but life is showing that it's too short right now. Talk to Carl."

He let out a heavy sigh and approached me. He gently pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Everything has been so stressful," he murmured in my ear, "I'm pulling away from what really is important."

I held him back, "You're doing what any good leader would do, but talk to your son first."

He pulled back and genuinely smiled at me.

"I will."

* * *

Do you ever have a feeling that, when things are going extremely well, something has to happen to ruin everything?

The day had been going too well. From mentally preparing myself and from Rick actually talking to Carl, it was too good.

Everything went to shit the moment when T Dog went to grab Randall from the shed.

Daryl had been eyeing me warily and concerned ever since I had told him I was going to tell everyone the complete truth about myself and who Shippo is.

"Yer sure ya wanna do that? You don't owe them an explanation," he whispered harshly to me as I stood by the truck that they were going to take.

"I think I do, I owe _everyone_ an explanation."

Before we continued, Shippo came up to us with narrowed eyes as he looked at the shed while T Dog was opening it.

"Randall isn't in there. I can't smell him in there."

"What the fuck-"

Daryl was interrupted by T Dog screaming that Randall was gone. Everyone heard him and all of us rushed to the shed.

"How did he get away?"

"Did he slip the cuffs?"

"It was locked from the outside."

Questions were thrown around as everyone searched and waited for an explanation.

Shippo came out from the shed, but just when he was going to say something, he stopped and looked towards his right.

"RICK! RICK! HE'S ARMED! HE HAS MY GUN!"

Shane appeared out of the woods with blood all over him. He sounded desperate and I cringed as I saw his busted nose.

"What happened to you?" I found myself asking.

"He came up from behind me, he has my gun, we need to go and look for him!"

His desperate cries were making everyone on edge. Rick immediately went into leader mode.

"Everyone get back in the house, now! Lock all the doors."

"Rick, I'm coming with you," I instantly said. Something was off with this. As I looked at Daryl and Shippo, I could tell they were feeling the same way.

"No Kagome, stay here with everyone else and keep them safe!"

"But I can help!"

Daryl grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from everyone.

"Go inside the house. I'll go with him."

"Something isn't right Daryl!"

"Just go inside the fuckin' house where you'll be safe. We'll figure it out."

I pulled my arm away, "Take Shippo with you."

He nodded at me and turned to go.

As we walked back to everyone, I noticed that Shippo wouldn't stop staring at Shane. My heart was thundering inside my chest as I saw Rick, Shane, Daryl, Glenn, and Shippo go inside the woods.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see everyone, "Let's go and lock the house!"

Hours seemed to go by as we all impatiently waited inside the house. I kept fidgeting as I looked out the windows, hoping for a sign of them coming home.

"They shouldn't have gone. Something could happen to them!"

Carol's rant had been going on and off for the past few hours. I knew she was worried but once Rick wanted us to do something, it was hard to say no.

"They're together, they're going to be ok," Maggie reassured her.

"They've been gone for a long time now," Lori said as she bit her nail.

"There's no point running around in the dark," T Dog said, "They know what they're doing."

Hershel went up to Lori and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Rick is smart Lori, he'll be back."

Patricia walked up to me and handed me a cup with tea in it.

"Here honey, I've seen you fidgeting around for the last couple of hours."

"Daryl is fine Kagome, so is Shippo." I heard Beth's gentle voice from across the room.

I gave them an unsure smile and turned back to look out the window through the gaps of the pieces of woods.

It's not them that I was worried about.

It was Rick.

Sometime passed again and I officially grew impatient to the point I felt I needed to do something. I got up from my spot in the living room and started walking.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to look for them." I said as I strapped my quiver of arrows on my back and made sure Tenseiga was on my side.

Andrea nodded at me, "I'll go with you." I gave her a nod, grateful that the attitude I had received last night was gone.

However, Lori immediately shut our plan down.

"Don't. They could be anywhere. We need you two if Randall does come back here"

I took a deep breath as I looked at them, "Look how much time has passed! We can't continue sitting here!"

Then we finally heard the door open. To our dismay, it was only Glenn, Shippo, and Daryl.

"Where's Rick?" Lori immediately asked them.

"And Shane?" Andrea added in.

"They're not back yet?" Glenn asked as he looked around.

"We heard a shot and rushed over here," Shippo said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Carol looked hopefully at them, "Maybe they found Randall?"

Daryl shook his head.

I immediately noticed their behavior change. Shippo seemed worried as he constantly kept looking out the door. Glenn and Daryl seemed confused as they looked one another, however Glenn kept shooting Shippo nervous glances.

"We found Randall," Glenn answered unsure.

"Is he back in the shed then?" Carol asked.

"He's dead, we found him walking around. He tried getting us, if it wasn't for Shippo, Glenn would've been walker food" Daryl answered in a low voice. Once he said that I saw the look in Glenn's face as he looked at Shippo.

Why did it feel that Shippo showed his true self?

T Dog shook his head, "Damn. Well, did you find the walker that bit him?"

All three looked at one another and it drove me to my breaking point.

"Guys, seriously, what is going on?"

Daryl looked at me and held my gaze, "There was no bite marks. We checked him. His neck was broken."

Hershel was beyond confused like the rest of us, "Did he fight back?"

"The thing is," Daryl said as he looked at all of us, "Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. Shane ain't no tracker, so there was no way he came up behind him. They were together."

I felt my eyes widened as I looked at Shippo.

" **Kagome, Shane's scent was all over Randall. Specially his neck.** "

I looked at him alarmed and then at Daryl, "We need to find Rick!"

Lori nodded at me, "Please go find them and find out what the hell is going on."

We rushed outside but Shippo stopped me before I stepped out.

" **Glenn knows, but I'm not sure how long he's going to keep his mouth shut. However, we have a bigger problem.** "

He was scaring me, " **Shippo, what is it?** "

" **I can't sniff out Rick out there. All I'm smelling is a herd coming our way**."

My eyes widened in fear as I rushed outside. I felt my blood freeze as I saw the outline of dozens of walkers coming into view by the barn.

"Oh my God," Andrea whispered as her eyes widened.

"What do we do?" Carol's fearful voice said.

T Dog shook his head, "We have to leave."

Hershel looked at Patricia, "Shut all the lights off!"

I felt Beth grab my arm. I could feel her hand shaking against my skin.

"Can we hide inside?" She asked me.

As I looked at the herd I shook my head, "A herd that size will rip the house apart."

Andrea immediately went inside to grab the bag of guns with Maggie following her. When they came back, Maggie was carrying extra shot guns. Glenn shot her an incredulous look and she just smirked.

"When you grow up in the country, you pick up a thing or two."

Daryl turned to Hershel, "You're going to fight?"

"This is my house, my farm. I'm not leaving."

I placed a hand on Tenseiga as I felt it pulse against me. I turned to look at Shippo and I could see his emerald eyes shining with anticipation as he saw the herd. I bit my lip as I realized what we could do to give us time.

"You guys need to cover me and Shippo," I strongly said as I stepped forward.

All eyes turned to me.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Hershel asked me as he cocked his gun.

I swallowed hard, "I know this sounds crazy and you might not trust me afterwards, but you NEED to trust me now. The walkers are spread around everywhere, we can't take care of them all. We can buy all of you time to get out of here."

Shippo nodded at me as he flexed his hands, where soon his claws will be visible to everyone.

" **You know the risk right?** " he quietly asked.

" **I know.** "

"Are you guys crazy?!" Maggie quietly exclaimed, "Those things will kill you!"

"Shippo, you're only carrying a small handgun!" T Dog exclaimed.

He removed the gun from his belt and gave it to T Dog, "I won't need it."

He walked down the steps, barely avoiding Carol's hands as she reached to stop him.

As I looked at him, slowly but surely I could feel his demonic aura emerging. It was just a matter of time now.

"Some of you already know I come from a long line of Mikos. Demons did reside in Japan," I quickly said, "The stories I told you back at the CDC are true."

I looked at Glenn, Lori, Carol, T Dog, Andrea, and finally Daryl. My eyes never leaving him, I revealed Shippo's identity.

"He's no human, he's a fox demon."

As I said this, I saw Shippo tossing the amulet to the ground and a strong green aura surrounded him in the form of flames. I heard the others gasping as soon as the flames disappeared. His back looked the same, however, a long orange tail was flicking with anticipation on his back and the outline of his claws could be seen. In less than a second, he was on the other side slicing the walkers near him.

"What is he?!"

I looked at them again, "You've been around him, he won't hurt you! But please, have our backs so you can get out of here! Get as many walkers that are scattered."

I started running forward but I felt a strong arm grabbing me around the waist and spin me around.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Daryl snarled at me.

"Tenseiga. The sword. It wants to help. I can fight them off with him!"

"Ya can't go!"

His blue eyes were desperate as they were genuinely holding fear of the thought me being with the walkers. I felt my heart slamming against my chest as I moved my chin up and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Have my back," I murmured against them, "Go to the highway if we get separated."

The shock of my small kiss gave me the opportunity I needed to get away. I didn't dare to look back.

I unsheathed Tenseiga and I could see its powerful aura resonating. With a determination I didn't know I possessed, I dashed forward and sliced the first walker that came into view, its ashes flying with the wind the moment it came in contact with the sword. I felt Shippo quickly coming to my side, giving me a crooked grin with his fang sticking out, but his emerald eyes narrowed as some walkers started to surround us.

There was no holding back now.

* * *

Author's note: I'm in a roll here. Will be posting the next chapter during the week. Yes, Shippo has shown his demonic form and Kagome has entered into badass mode. However, the farm WILL fall like the show. This is just about to get even better. Please leave reviews! They make me really happy :D


	14. Chapter 14

I know I had said that later on that week I would post the next chapter and I'm sorry it didn't happen that way. Life really took a took a toll on me. It sucks being an adult sometimes. So I really apologize for taking so long to post this.

Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed! I seriously enjoyed this chapter. This one will conclude Season 2 of the Walking Dead.

Such a roller coaster, so I hope you are ready!

In all honesty, I was listening to the Inuyasha Battle music as I wrote the portion of the farm. I couldn't help it, it was just too epic.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Truth

Shippo rapidly moving to my side and me slicing a walker grabbed the attention of multiple. His legs were bent and he had one arm pulled back, claws flexing as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"You sure you can handle this?"

"You haven't seen me in a long time Shippo, a lot has changed."

With an angry battle cry, I jumped again with Tenseiga's powerful aura glowing and sliced two walkers at the same time. I felt one grabbing my shoulder but I quickly turned around and kicked it, breaking one of its legs and finished it off with Tenseiga. I could hear Shippo's claws tearing through the decaying flesh of the walkers. The smell was nauseating standing close to so many of them, but I pushed it aside.

We kicked, sliced, ran, repeat.

Every walker that was getting in our way was getting destroyed.

I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead as I twirled Tenseiga around and sliced a walker after killing one in front of me. I used my elbows to hit them on the head and finish them off with a swing. I did a back flip immediately as I saw a decaying hand trying to grab me, its protruding stench reaching my nose making me gag.

"That fucking kid!" I heard Shippo snarl. I turned to look at him as he destroyed three walkers.

"What is it?!"

"Lori can't find Carl. He went out according to Sophia to look for Rick!"

For the love of Kami, they can never keep an eye on that kid.

The sounds of vehicles distracted me for a second and a walker got a little too close for my liking again. I punched it with my free hand and stabbed it immediately. I turned around to see Daryl in his bike, T Dog and Andrea in the truck, and Maggie and Glenn in the other car. They were firing shots and hitting as many walkers as they could as they drove at the edge of the field.

I couldn't help but feel slightly worried for them since they probably never had fought something like this in their lives.

But they were survivors.

I turned to see multiple walkers towards the barn, pushing and scratching at the doors. I didn't waste any time and started running in that direction, killing any walker that would cross my way. Just as I was getting close, the barn was lit on fire from the inside. I went around it and saw Rick and Carl trapped with no way of getting down. I started waving my arms frantically hoping someone would see me. Thankfully I noticed Jimmy driving the RV and spotted me and started making his way to me.

"Rick! Carl!" I screamed at them as I continued slicing the walkers that spotted me and attempted to grab me.

They saw me, their eyes wide as they witnessed me killing the walkers and turning them into ashes. Jimmy finally got here and they quickly hopped on the roof of the RV. I ran towards the back of the RV and kept it as clear as I could so they could get down from it. I turned around and helped Carl come down the steps faster and then Rick hopped down.

Rick was looking at me shocked as he looked at the sword in my hand. Just as he opened his mouth, Jimmy's screams from the inside of the RV caught our attention. I tried running towards the entrance of the RV but Rick pulled me away.

"There's too many of them, we have to go!"

We started running towards the house, but I couldn't help but gasp as I truly saw how many walkers there was. Even with me and Shippo, we had barely made any progress. There were dozens of them and they were spread out. Flashes of what happened with Sounga came to my mind.

I couldn't see anyone else, just distant shots and it started to make me worried.

We were cut off when we were half way towards the house. Carl was latching on to Rick's arm and Rick was looking frantically for a gap. I cursed as I sliced, trying to make a path but they had us completely surrounded. I felt Tenseiga vibrate and without thinking twice, I grabbed Rick and pulled him down with me as I inserted Tenseiga on the ground.

An aqua blue barrier immediately appeared, surrounding us from the walkers, protecting us. Those that touched the barrier were immediately destroyed.

His eyes widened beyond belief as he looked at the barrier keeping us safe for the moment.

"Kagome- what in the world-!"

"I wasn't fully honest Rick!"

"How are we supposed to move?"

Green fire surrounded the outside of the barrier, incinerating any walker in a 20 foot radius. I pulled Tenseiga out of the ground and I saw Shippo, green flames engulfing his palms as he looked at me alarmed.

"Are you ok?!"

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded. I saw Rick staring at him, but I pushed him to continue running.

"Was that-"

"Yes, that was Shippo! But GO!"

I wasn't sure how much longer could my body take. One thing was training, but another was putting all those hours of hard work into actual fighting. My legs were starting to shake and so were my arms.

We had to go around the house, in hopes to see anyone but nothing. I was able to see a group of walkers on the floor and I cringed since I knew they were eating someone. I kept hearing gunshots and sure enough, Hershel was still here, firing away. A walker was about to get him from behind and I immediately shot an arrow and Rick fired a shot at the same time. The walker fell, but its blood splattered on Hershel.

"They just keep on coming and coming Rick! Not even Shippo can stop them!"

"Did you see Lori?!"

"I think so but I don't know which way she went!"

"Hershel, we have to go!" I said urgently to him.

Shippo appeared by our side, his eyes frantic.

"They all took off at different directions!"

Rick nodded at him, "Let's go to the highway, they should all head there."

"I told Daryl to meet me there if we got separated!" I informed Rick.

Hershel's eyes were welled up in tears as he saw his farm falling to the walkers. We had gotten rid of many, but there was still much more. Rick quickly got inside the suburban with Carl and Hershel following right away.

"I'll be with Shippo. He'll make a path for us to get out of here!"

Rick furiously shook his head from the driver's seat, "Get inside now!"

I shook my head, "No Rick, you have to trust me!"

Shippo bent down for me to get on his back. He stood in front of the car and with one powerful punch covered in his fox fire, he cleared a path that was good enough for all of us to get out of here.

I gripped Shippo's dirty shirt as he started running. I couldn't help but feel my eyes burning, and it wasn't from the burning fire coming from the barn.

We had lost everything in a matter of hours. We had found a safe haven and now it was just gone.

Could we find another place?

* * *

We continued going until dawn finally broke through the skies. We had to backtrack so we wouldn't come across any stragglers from the herd. Shippo had told me to sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt myself shiver, then suddenly I felt him wrapping his tail around me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He didn't give me an answer.

In the early signs of morning we finally reached the highway. It was completely deserted. It didn't seem like anyone had come by here since the supplies we had left for Sophia when she was lost were still there.

Carl immediately got out of the car, ignoring Rick calling out to him. His big eyes were frantic as he looked around, hoping to see his mother.

But no one else was here.

He looked at me and Rick, "Where's mom? You both said she would be here! How come she isn't here? We have to go back for her."

He whirled around and pointed at Shippo, "Y-You're a demon! Don't you have a good sense of smell or something?!"

Shippo gave Carl a stern look, "Even if I went to go back, the stench of walkers it's everywhere. I wouldn't be able to find her."

He looked at Rick again, "W-What are you doing?! Why are we running? Th-that's mom, we have to go back!"

I tried putting a comforting hand on Carl, but he quickly snatched away from my touch.

"Carl, you have to be quiet. We can't attract any walkers to us."

Carl's eyes welled up in tears and he stormed off to get inside the truck again.

I couldn't read Rick's expression as he looked at where Carl went and when he looked at me and Shippo.

"Rick, I can ex-"

He raised a hand to stop me, "Once everyone is back together you will explain yourselves."

I averted my eyes and silently nodded.

Hours seemed to tick by and there was still no sign of anyone. Carl was getting more impatient. Hershel kept insisting that we should leave, to get Carl to safety and he would stay in the high way.

"I've lost my wife, possibly my daughters. If a walker gets me as I'm hiding in a car, then so be it."

I shook my head, "We can't leave you Hershel."

I crossed my arms when an idea popped in my head.

"Can't you transform Shippo and fly to see if you can find them?" I turned to Shippo with a hopeful look on my face.

He was about to answer when Rick interrupted him.

"We are not splitting up. Period. They'll be here. We just have to wait."

And we waited.

I was slowly giving up. No one had shown up yet. I was becoming more agitated. Did something happen to them?

Carl needed Lori. Hershel needed his daughters. Glenn, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog, Andrea, and Daryl were needed.

Daryl…

The last I remember was the look on his face after I kissed him. I let out a sigh as I tried squinting my eyes, hoping to see a motorcycle in the distance.

If he gets here, will he look at me differently? Should I say something?

The echo of a rumble drifted me from my thoughts. I felt my eyes widened as the sound got louder.

It was his bike.

As we all turned to the direction of the bike, we saw them. Carol was riding with Daryl, T-Dog had Lori, Beth, and Sophia all cramped up in the truck. Maggie and Glenn exited the Hyundai and Maggie immediately ran to Hershel with Beth right behind her. Sophia ran to Carol and Carl wasted no time and sprinted towards Lori.

I don't even remember, but next thing I knew my feet were moving and I was making my way up to Daryl. I stood in front of him, unsure of whether to hug him or what.

"Hey," I said softly as I looked at him. The relief of seeing me alive was clearly obvious in his eyes and he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I returned the embrace, completely forgetting the audience behind us.

"Sophia, don't go near him!"

Carol's desperate cry made me pull away from Daryl. Sophia was looking at her confused as she was just a few feet away from Shippo.

I then remembered they hadn't seen Shippo since last night. Now in broad daylight was more of a shock factor since they could really see him now. Almost everyone was hesitant of him as they saw him. Shippo surprised me as he stood proudly in front of them. Their fear and stares weren't making him bow down or shift nervously. He looked at everyone in the eyes as he knew that his fate was about to be decided.

That confidence definitely came from Sesshomaru.

"You guys shouldn't look at him like that. I'm the one that was lying to you all."

Lori looked at me as she finally stopped staring at Shippo unsure.

"Why couldn't you tell us?"

I rolled my eyes, "Would you have believed me if I had said everything from the beginning?"

Carol shook her head, "This is insane! I just don't feel comfortable with him being here."

I didn't hesitate, "He leaves and I leave too."

Shippo turned sharply to look at me, "Kagome you don't have to do that."

"No Shippo. I left you once before, I can't do that again,"

I turned to look at Rick, "Please, let us find somewhere to spend the night and I will explain everything."

I saw his hesitation for a second but then he nodded his head.

"Is this all of us?"

"We are the only ones that have made it so far," I answered.

Lori got up from the floor and directly looked at Rick, "Shane?"

Rick couldn't look at her in the eyes as he shook his head. Something seemed off about his body language.

Somber looks were shared between some of them as they shared what they had seen. Rick mentioned that Jimmy had been overwhelmed by walkers inside the RV. Beth saw Patricia being snatched from her and be devoured right in front of her.

"What about Andrea?" Glenn asked.

Carol looked sad as she looked at everyone as she hugged Sophia close to her. "She saved me, then I lost her."

"We saw her go down," T-Dog added in.

I didn't have the greatest relationship with the blonde, but something felt off about this.

"Are you sure she is dead?" I found myself asking.

Lori turned to me, "There were walkers everywhere."

"But is she dead?" Daryl asked him. T-Dog shared hesitant looks with Lori and Beth.

Daryl shook his head, "We have to go back for her."

Rick raised his hand, "Don't. No one is going back there."

"We can't just leave her!"

"No one is going back. She's on her own, we have to get out of here. We've got to keep moving."

"I say head east," T-Dog quick said. It wasn't hard to miss the eye roll that Lori sent his way.

Daryl stepped forward, "Stay off the main roads. The bigger the roads, the more assholes like the one coming up."

He pointedly looked at a walker that was approaching us. Immediately Shippo moved and swiftly killed it. I looked back at the others and I could see they were still shocked of what he was. He had moved from his current spot to a couple yards away from us in seconds. Only one that didn't look at him that way was Daryl. If anything he looked annoyed that he didn't kill off that walker.

We had to bring down the number of cars to save gas. However I still had to be on Shippo's back. It was a tight fit in the cars and that meant that Carol would have to continue riding with Daryl since it was obvious she didn't want to be near Shippo. I felt a small pang of jealousy as I saw her wrap her arms around Daryl. Ugh. I needed to stop that. There were other bigger issues that I needed to focus on.

Like the fact that we needed to find shelter. Or how I was going to tell them the whole truth.

They only knew half of the story. There was still so much more that I had to tell them about my past.

Shippo had taken the lead. He said he had heard a stream and that it would be at least a good place to rest and figure out our next move. We were almost there when we heard the horn of one of the cars.

Rick had run out of gas. More stress was added to the group since nightfall was ready to approach soon.

"We can't stay here," Carol said as she nervously looked around the woods that were surrounding us.

Glenn turned to her, "We can't all fit in one car."

As they were figuring out a plan, I was keeping watch making sure no walkers would come near us. We were out in the open, they could literally come out of nowhere. Shippo was walking a bit further, probably trying to sniff out any of them.

I heard Carol's perplexed voice as the option of spending the night here was brought up by Rick.

Carl and Sophia were starting to get cold. I could totally relate as I looked down at my thin shirt.

"Me and Kagome can go look for firewood and hopefully dinner. Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" I heard Daryl say.

My heart skipped a beat at that.

"Not enough," Rick said as he paced back and forth looking into the trees.

Maggie's green eyes were wide as she looked at Rick, "We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out."

Rick turned to look at her. Before he answered, Hershel jumped in telling everyone to stop panicking and to listen to Rick. Hershel looked at me and Shippo as he was walking back to us.

"We have them with us. We are gonna be ok."

Rick agreed with Hershel, "We'll set up a perimeter. Shippo, you think you can cover that?"

I don't think I've ever seen Shippo so serious before. His emerald green eyes were darker as he confirmed to Rick that he could do it. Immediately, he disappeared into the woods.

Carol was still fidgeting nervously as she saw him leave at a fast speed. It was starting to irritate me.

"In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies," Rick continued with his alpha authority. I admired his determination.

Maggie walked up, "Glenn and I can go and make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas."

However that idea was shot down completely by Rick. He was on edge, and I couldn't blame him for it. But we had come this far. I knew we were going to be ok, but we needed to stick together. Glenn was also concerned about staying here, all of us were. But without gas, it would be impossible for us to get away if another herd came our way.

I bit my lip as I looked at them, "It looks bad, but we've all been through hell and worse. Specially me. It's better for us to stay together Glenn. All of us are here together, we found each other after what happened at the farm."

Rick agreed with me, "I honestly wasn't sure- I really wasn't- but like Kagome said, we did. We're together."

"It won't take Shippo long to come back, he's going to find a place for us."

Glenn seemed exasperated, "Look around, there's walkers everywhere. It's like- it's like they're migrating or something."

Rick was growing impatient at the lack of trust from everyone, "There HAS to be a place where we can fortify. Pull ourselves together. It's out there, we just have to find it!"

Carol was almost near tears, "Even if we find something, for how long will it be safe? We let our guards down at the farm!"

"For as long as we need it to," I quietly responded.

"We ain't making that mistake again," Hershel said.

Rick pointed at some rock built walls on the side of the road. It wasn't much but it would help us spend the night there. Carol handed Sophia to Beth and she approached Daryl with her arms crossed.

"Does this feel right with you? What if walkers come through?"

I almost missed Beth's soft voice as she voiced her concern about encountering a group like Randall's.

I felt Shippo coming out of the woods. I noticed his claws covered in blood. He probably killed some walkers that were in the perimeter.

"You know me and Glenn found Randall, right? He turned but he wasn't bit."

The tone of Daryl's voice sent a chill down my spine as I remembered what him, Shippo, and Glenn had told us inside the house last night. How could that be possible? After all, the people I witnessed turning they had been bit.

Rick's demeanor quickly changed. He looked ashamed. Couldn't even look at us in the eyes. I went up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Rick? Are you ok?"

The intensity of his eyes caught me off guard. He looked at each one of us as he tried forming a thought in his head to answer my question.

"Shane killed Randall, just like he always wanted to." Daryl concluded as he looked at Rick for confirmation.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori pointedly looked at Rick. He stepped away from my touch as he put his head down. I have never seen Rick like this and it was unnerving.

What next came out of his mouth, I felt my blood going cold.

"We're all infected."

* * *

I was grateful when Daryl pulled me away after the argument about the infection ended to look for firewood.

We walked in silence for a while, that is until I let out a heavy sigh.

He bumped my shoulder with his, "You ok?"

I let out a humorless chuckle as I pushed some branches out of my way to continue walking, "We lost our home. Almost lost everyone. We have nothing with us, and we are all infected. Oh! Some of them are terrified of me and Shippo! So, peachy you could say."

He chuckled at my dark humor. I smirked a little but then it quickly fell. I spotted some wood but before I could reach for it, I felt his strong hand wrapping around my wrist, stopping me from my actions.

He looked very concerned as he looked at me. I noticed how close we were and I found myself placing my head right under his chin. I could feel the heat of his body and I could hear his beating heart. It was a bit of comfort from this nightmare.

He hesitantly placed a hand on my back and I couldn't help but laugh a little against his chest.

"Why are you so hesitant when a couple hours ago you hugged me in front of everyone?"

I felt him shift a bit and cleared his throat, "Because I thought I lost you."

I looked up at him, but he was looking anywhere _but_ me. He was embarrassed by his small confession, and I could understand him. He was insecure. He's never fully opened up to me about his life, but I could just feel the hurt he's had to go through before.

I was extremely familiar with that feeling.

"We are here now. Together. That's what matters."

As the word 'together' came out of my mouth, he finally looked at me. In those blue eyes of his, I could see the fear.

And it wasn't fear of getting killed by a walker.

I placed both of my hands on his chest as I looked directly into his eyes, "I'm afraid too."

He swallowed hard, "Because of what he did to you."

It wasn't a question. I have never gone in depth of what I had felt for Inuyasha, but I knew he could tell. He's been able to figure me out like if I was an open book. I didn't have to explain myself much to him. He knew I had been torn to pieces. Ten years later nothing had really changed that until now.

"Yes… I loved him... With everything I had, but he broke me. Left me for another… I don't know why you would be interested in me…"

The hand he had placed behind me held me tighter as he pulled me closer to him. His other hand that had been holding my wrist let it go and he placed it on the side of my face, pushing my hair behind my ear. I felt my eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement. My body was perfectly mended with his. He was nervous but determined as his face got closer to mine.

"Fuck Kagome, I'm never goin' to leave you."

My heart was beating out of my chest at his promise. I felt warm, and for the first time in such a long time I felt genuinely happy.

I bit my lip as I saw his eyes wander to them and back to my eyes. I smiled softly at him and nodded my head.

That's all the invitation he needed. No more stolen kisses with each other. This was an open invitation. His lips hovered hesitantly over mine and I pushed my face forward, growing a bit impatient. I could finally fully enjoy the feel of his full lips against mine. He was nervous, and Kami knew I was too. I was falling for him, and at a hard pace. How could that be possible if I've only known him for a bit?

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He rubbed my back as he gently nibbled on my bottom lip. I let out a shaky gasp, but the sound of a branch breaking made us stop instantly. I reached for Tenseiga and him for his crossbow. We both turned to the direction of it just see a damn bird.

I couldn't help it and I started laughing uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes at me, but he smiled either way. That was the first time I have seen him openly smile and it made his face even look more handsome. I smiled back at him.

We might be in the middle of nowhere, but we had each other.

"Maybe we should start heading back," he quickly suggested, "I don't want you to get scared over a bird again."

"Shut the hell up and get the wood."

* * *

Night had completely fallen. Thanks to Shippo, we were able to quickly start a fire with his fox fire. Rick had asked me to do the same thing I had done with him and Carl, use Tenseiga as a shield. I wasn't sure for how long it would work for, so he just asked me to do it once everyone fell asleep.

The walk back with Daryl was very relaxing... and pleasing. Regarding our current situation, we kept playfully shoving each other. We were both happy, but we both agreed to keep our relationship to the bare minimum around the group. Specially because a certain fox demon wouldn't stop teasing us. I wasn't sure whether to call him my boyfriend. We were just too mature to just say 'we are dating.' Whatever title we have now, it is something that I'm really looking forward to on what it leads to. I feel happy and secure with him.

However once we were back in camp with the wood, we could feel the tension in the air. Whatever happiness we both had felt, it quickly went out the window.

After the news that all of us carried the infection since it was airborne, there was a shift in the group. Mistrust could be seen, more so in Carol's eyes specially. She was already so unsure about me and Shippo although we have never done anything to try to harm her. But now knowing that Rick hadn't said anything to us, the nervous woman wasn't sure about continue following Rick. I noticed that she kept looking for Daryl's opinion through the whole thing, but he didn't say anything negative. In his eyes, Rick has done everything possible to keep us safe. Lori kept giving Rick unsettling looks as well, more times filled with disbelief. I don't know why, but I felt like something happened between them two when me and Daryl left.

Was I angry that he didn't say anything? More like disappointed. But then again I couldn't be a hypocrite. I hadn't been honest with him regarding that there was a full fledged fox demon in our group.

Carl and Sophia were in between their mothers. Daryl was next to Carol and I was across from him. We hadn't had any luck finding an animal to eat dinner. T-Dog, Shippo, and Rick were around our little camp keeping guard.

So we were just sitting in the middle of nowhere cold and hungry.

"I say we take our chances out on the road," I heard Maggie tell her father but he shook his head.

"Don't be foolish. We don't have food or fuel. We have to trust Rick. He's going to keep us safe."

Carol looked at Hershel in disbelief, "How can you say that? He lied to us! We are all infected!" she turned to look at Daryl, "We're not safe with him- keeping something like that from us. You're his henchman, and I'm a burden. You deserve better."

Daryl's demeanor was growing annoyed, "What do you want?"

"A man with honor."

He scoffed, "Rick has honor."

Sophia's eyes filled with tears hearing her mother speak that way.

"Carol, you need to calm down. Getting like this is upsetting Sophia," I gently said, hoping that she would listen to me.

However, her blazing eyes turned to me.

"Don't get me started on you. I trusted you with my daughter but you're just like Rick. You're not honest. The dead is walking among us but you forgot to mention that there was a DEMON living with us!"

My patience was growing thin. Memories of the prejudice that Shippo and Inuyasha had to endured every time we came across a human village flashing through my head. It didn't matter that I hated him for what he had done, but I still hated how he had been treated all his life.

"That demon that you're speaking so lowly of saved your daughter Carol. I have known him since he was a child and he would never do anything to harm us!"

She opened her mouth again, but I continued. I was fuming and all I could see was red.

"Yes, I lied to you. But would you have all believed me if I said I had traveled back in time 500 years? That for three years of my life I had to fight in order to stay alive? When I was just a _teenager_?! That for three years we had to battle the most evil being that has ever lived on Earth? That I was a reincarnation of a powerful priestess?

Here's the rest of the story! Me and Inuyasha met a fox demon that saw his father get slaughtered by thunder demons. He tried stealing the pieces of the jewel I had in order to be stronger to kill them.

He was just a fucking child and his heart was filled with revenge! I was kidnapped and between him and Inuyasha they were able to rescue me again. We almost died but Inuyasha was able to kill both of them.

Then we met a monk named Miroku. He had a cursed hand that had been in his family since his grandfather. That bandit that sold his soul to demons that deceived Kikyo and Inuyasha placed that curse in that family. A bottomless hole that would suction anything on sight. Eventually it would grow so big that would kill them. That's how Miroku's grandfather and father died. He was next. Only way that he would survive was by killing the demon that placed the curse on him. That's how we found out about Naraku.

The last member of our group had to be one of the ones that suffered the most. A demon slayer named Sango. Naraku had a castle. He lured the demon slayers' village best assassins to kill a demon on his castle. He pretended to be a prince. Her, her family, and the rest of the strongest slayers destroyed the demon, however, a small spider demon bit her young brother who was officially on his first job. He was Carl's and Sophia's age. A fucking kid that was forced to kill his entire family and fellow slayers as he was in a trance. He injured her gravely and Naraku had his soldiers shoot arrows at them. Naraku planned the whole thing. She survived and he lied to her saying that it had been Inuyasha's doing. She tried killing him until she found out the truth.

Naraku brought back her little brother with a piece of the jewel. He erased his memories and used her little brother as a manipulation tool. If the piece of the jewel was removed, he would die."

I hadn't realized that I had stood up and I was crying. All of them were staring at me in disbelief, shock, and even pity.

Shippo was by my side in an instant, "Kags, please relax."

I furiously shook my head, "No! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the looks that they're giving us. Like if we are some kind of monsters. We haven't done anything wrong. We've been trying to protect them because we have faced way more shit! They don't know half of the mess we went through. How many times did we almost die Shippo?"

I turned back to look at everyone again, "It took Inuyasha, his half brother Sesshomaru and myself to finish Naraku off. If we hadn't completed this jewel," I pulled the chain from under my shirt to show it to them, "And destroyed Naraku, walkers would have been the least of your worries. You might not even be alive today."

I wiped my tears and pointed at Shippo as my voice grew stronger, "Do not judge him for his appearance. Yes, he's a demon, but he would never harm us. If you want him to leave, then I will repeat what I said back in the highway. I will leave too, without hesitation." The last part I looked at Daryl, remembering what had happened in the woods. He surprised me by standing up and walking towards my side. He dared anyone to question the decision that he would make if I were to leave.

"Why did you say you wouldn't leave Shippo again like you had done once before?" I heard Hershel ask.

I looked down at the ground, ashamed at my selfish decision.

"After the jewel was completed and Naraku gone," Shippo started, "Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his mate. In demon standards, it's more powerful than a marriage. Two souls combined together. However, that idiotic half breed left her for Kikyo, again. He bonded with her and left Kagome heartbroken. The well sealed completely the moment she went back to her time."

I took a deep breath, "You need to trust us. We have been down this road before. It's been ten years for me, but the nightmares have never stopped."

There was more understanding looks from the majority of the group. However, I could tell Carol was still holding to some sort of hesitation still. Before she could say something, rustling sounds disrupted all of us. Everyone's eyes filled with worry as they looked around the darkness surrounding us.

"What was that?" Beth asked as she got closer to her father.

Daryl had his crossbow ready looking into the woods, "Could be anything."

"An animal," I said.

"Or a walker," Glenn quickly added.

Carol's eyes were wide, "We need to leave. What are we waiting for?"

I looked at Shippo, "Can you tell where the sound came from?"

He nodded, "It came from over there," he pointed at the direction.

"Back from where we came from?" Sophia asked, her tiny voice filled with fear. Shippo turned to her and smiled.

"It's ok. I'll go check it out. It's not a walker. That nasty smell would've reached my nose by now."

He wrinkled his nose exaggeratedly and he earned a small giggle from the girl.

Rick nodded at him, "Please go. The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark."

Shippo immediately left again. Rick turned to look at us again.

"We don't have the vehicles to leave. No one's traveling on foot."

Maggie had the shotgun close to her chest, "I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now."

Rick's eyes instantly got filled with anger as he looked at her, "No one is going anywhere."

"Do something!" Carol cried to him.

"I _am_ doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what," his voice was getting deeper and harsher, "I didn't ask for _this_! I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake!"

As soon as his words came out, it's like it hit everyone like a bandwagon. Lori didn't seem so surprised thought. Probably because he had already told her. But what I couldn't believe was the look of disgust she had on her face. Carl immediately started crying as he found out the truth about the other important male figure he had in his life. Sophia was just scared at all the fighting and arguing. Carol didn't know what to say.

Myself? I saw that one coming.

"You saw what he was like," he continued, "How he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, to lure me by myself and kill me. He gave me no _choice_! He was my friend, a brother, but he came after me. My hands are clean. Her hands and Shippo's are clean. They didn't reveal the truth to protect us, just like what I did with what Jenner told me. Maybe you are better off without me and them. Go ahead. Let's see how you do on your own. I believe there's something for us out there, but maybe I'm fooling myself again! Why don't you find out on your own?"

No one moved a muscle to leave.

"We need to stay together. We need both of them in this group. You saw what they could do. We can get through this but only if we work together. If you decide to stay, this ain't a democracy anymore."

His voice held so much authority that I found myself respecting him more. It wasn't the fact that he was a strong leader, but the fact that he stood up for me and Shippo. We all looked at each other and nodded.

We weren't sure what was going to lie ahead of us now. It'll be a struggle.

There's going to be a lot of blood.

I smiled as I saw Shippo come back and I looked at Daryl. His blue eyes were intense as I could see the reflection of the fire in his eyes.

We had each other and we were a family.

No more lies.

No more secrets.

We are going to find shelter and survive this.

All of us.

* * *

End to Chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Around, and around, and around we go

Over 200 days have passed.

Over 200. Can't really say the exact amount anymore.

I thought that winters in Feudal Japan had been rough, but I really was not prepared to this Georgian winter. It had wasted to no time to get here and we were barely able to somewhat prepare. It took us a few days to finally find some proper clothes after the farm fell, so at least no one would die by freezing to death.

Having Shippo with his fox fire was an incredible help. The few times that we could not find proper firewood he would either increase his aura to the point we could all feel the heat or he would create a fox fire ball in his hand and twirl it around to keep us warm and to entertain the kids.

Finding animals had become harder to come across. They were starting to hibernate, so me, Daryl, and Shippo had a hard time finding enough bunnies or squirrels. However there were rare occasions that we were able to catch a deer.

That kept us fed for a few days since we would make jerky out of it.

Tenseiga had remained forgotten after my outburst the night after the farm fell. That is, until we came across 20 walkers. There was no way around it, I had to use it. Everyone was shocked to see the sword I had talked about in my stories being used right in front of their eyes. It looked like a regular katana, but ever since they have witnessed its power, they knew it wasn't just a simple sword. They asked me more about it and why I hadn't used it on Dale. I explained the reason why and thankfully they did not blame me for his death.

The biggest thing we struggled on was finding proper shelter. All winter we were hopping from house to house. Never staying longer than just a mere few weeks. No place had been safe enough for us to permanently stay.

But this had only made us stronger.

It wasn't a month until the winter had set in that Rick asked Daryl, Shippo, and myself to help him train the others more in combat and survival. Daryl had been a hunter since he was a young boy, so he had tons of knowledge when it came to the woods. I mainly had focused on the women, teaching them the proper way to hold a knife and how to use our small forms to our advantage.

Because of extremely low ammo, we hardly used the guns unless it was an emergency. So throughout the winter, we had focused on hand to hand combat against walkers. Carol had shown great improvement. That little nervous woman was almost completely frozen like the few streams we had found during the winter. Beth was still unsure, her fear of walkers taking over many times. Her actions and soft voice reminded me of the girl I was once. But I know she had it in her.

Lori's pregnancy was growing at a fast rate. In case we ever got separated, Hershel started training me and Carol regarding what to do with a birth. Didn't matter that he was a veterinarian, it was almost the same concept. I helped them out with recognizing several herbs, specially the ones to help prevent the flu. One of us falling sick was the last thing we needed.

But just on how Lori's pregnancy kept growing, her relationship with Rick was fading away. They were so distant, specially Rick. He was an exceptional leader, but he was starting to leave in the background the woman he had married.

At the end of the day, she had betrayed him right?

Glenn and Maggie were continuously in their honeymoon stage. Sometimes it was nauseating.

Specially for Shippo since he could smell the hormones.

"They're like fucking rabbits," he once told me in disgust.

Carl and Sophia had gone through a growth spurt during the winter. The small girl was almost as tall as me. Which was rather embarrassing. They were also showing pure natural talent when it came to handling a knife and a gun.

T-Dog had created a funny and interesting friendship with Shippo. Once he had found out Shippo could shift into objects or people, he wouldn't have enough of it. His smile was contagious as he would watch Shippo shift. It was refreshing during our somber days.

Shippo once tried flying to see if he could find anything close to a good shelter, however, he came back with a bloodied shoulder. Apparently a hunter saw him in the sky and since he had transformed into a giant bird, guy thought that he would hit jackpot with him.

After that, Rick never told him to do that again.

Me and Daryl were definitely closer. There was awkwardness and embarrassment the few times we got caught sharing a kiss or holding hands. Shippo and Glenn were the biggest tease.

Glenn still had been a bit nervous around Shippo until I finally asked him about it once.

"It's not that I'm nervous. I wanna touch his tail but I don't want to sound like a creep."

He made me choke on my water as he said that. It wasn't until a few days after that that those two also created a close friendship as well. They were jokesters.

And they were the ones that announced our relationship to everyone in camp.

 _We found a decent sized house in one of the towns we had come across on. However, Rick still wanted us to be close together so he had all of us sleep in the living room. The guys brought down the mattresses from the bedrooms upstairs, so not everyone would sleep on the floor tonight._

 _I offered to take first shift since I had been the last one to do so the night before. All this time Rick would take first shift, sometimes not even sleeping the whole night. I told him I would knock him out if he didn't give me first shift. He obeyed without any more protest._

 _I had been sitting on the porch with my bow and arrows on hand. I heard a sound coming from the left side of the house. I quickly got up and quietly moved to the direction of it. My senses were on high alert as I had an arrow ready. I had my back against the wall as I heard footsteps._

 _I came out of my spot just to come across Daryl._

 _"What's wrong with you!? I could've killed you!" I angrily whispered at him._

 _He rolled his eyes at me and without thinking twice, he roughly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him._

 _"I'm supposed to be keeping watch, I even threatened Rick." I murmured against his lips._

 _He gave me a grunt in response as he fully kissed me. His approach was hot and hungry, making my knees buckle but that only encouraged him to hold me closer. I wrapped my hands around his neck, letting my bow and arrow clatter to the ground. He was about to pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist when we heard the snickering._

 _An all too familiar snickering._

 _I whirled around with my eyes narrowed as I looked into the darkness of the woods. I picked up a rock and searched for his aura. As soon as I found it, I threw the rock with all my might hitting him square on his head._

 _A thud, scream, and laughter immediately reached our ears._

 _"OUCH!"_

 _Me and Daryl groaned loudly as we knew that was going to wake up the rest of the group._

 _Glenn and Shippo came out, Glenn openly laughing at the bump now on Shippo's head._

 _"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Daryl angrily said. He was fuming. I placed my hand on his forearm in case he leaped at the snickering pair._

 _I wasn't sure if his anger was because they saw us together or the fact that we got interrupted._

 _Glenn was trying to cover his giggling but was failing miserably. "I didn't see you in your sleeping spot when I got up to take a piss so I asked Shippo to come with me."_

 _"I smelt you getting close to where Kagome was and well, we got curious. Glenn didn't believe me when I told him you two were together. So we went around and hid in the woods."_

 _"How did you know?" I asked slowly._

 _"You do know I'm a demon right? I can smell hormones. Many times I caught his scent on you. Now I don't even know who's worse between you two or this one with Maggie."_

 _His tone was so casual like if he was telling me the weather._

 _I was really counting to ten until I heard Rick's concern voice. We all turned around to see him standing there, with everyone else behind him. Curiosity and sleepiness very evident in their eyes._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _I was fumbling with an explanation but Shippo had to open his mouth._

 _"Sorry Rick. Daryl is mad cause we interrupted him and Kagome."_

 _I felt the heat rush to my face immediately. I tried covering my face with my hands, but I was positive the redness on my ears was evident in the moonlight. I didn't even want to look at Daryl._

 _Everyone didn'ts seem surprise. Was it that obvious? I finally dared to look at him but Daryl was pointedly glaring at Shippo._

 _Rick was taken aback that he didn't even know what to say. He kept looking between me and Daryl. I knew he had a suspicion, but now that it was made public, well..._

 _That was the first time I've seen our leader with no words._

 _Lori was trying her hardest to not smile, "It's nothing Rick. Let's all go back inside."_

 _Everyone was giving us smiles and knowing looks. If it's possible to die from embarrassment, please Kami just take me now._

 _I whirled around to look at the two culprits. Their grins immediately faded away as I stomped towards them._

 _"Glenn, you're in charge of cleaning the food for a month when me and Daryl hunt."_

 _The young Korean's eyes grew wide in horror. For some reason, ever since the comment of dead puppies and kittens from T-Dog, Glenn had a hard time looking at an animal get skinned and cleaned._

 _Shippo started laughing as he held his head. I reached up and grabbed his pointed ear and twisted it._

 _"You are in charge of doing laundry for a month, but transforming into your kit self."_

 _His eyes widened in horror, "That's a lot of work in my kit form!"_

 _I narrowed my eyes, "I don't care! You embarrassed us! Be glad my powers are shit if not I would purify you right now."_

After everyone saw the hell I put those two into, they knew not to tease us so much.

Spring had reached us quickly. Discarding the thick jackets was rather a good change. We were hoping that because of the arrival of the new season that we would come across many animals.

However because of the walkers in the surrounding areas, we hadn't seem much deer or rabbits in days.

It's been at least almost two weeks since we've had a proper meal or a proper shelter. It was taking a toll on us. We had to keep moving since a herd had been forming for the past couple of months. We were doing everything we could to get out of its path.

We hadn't found another stream yet, so we were very dirty as well and were almost out of water. I wasn't sure where we were, but I was glad we had found a house.

It was unknown how much longer Lori had left for her pregnancy. It's not like we could find a sonogram and use it on her.

Since both Carl and Sophia had practiced with their guns and knives these months, we decided to let them help us clear the house. Shippo could only smell a few inside the house that we could easily dispose of.

We moved quickly and swiftly. The house was cleared within minutes. It was dirty. Any food that was left had already gone bad.

I could feel the irritation in Rick, specially after he snatched a can of dog food that Carl had found and was attempting to open.

Unfortunately, we did not stay there the night. Not long after we had gathered in the living room, Shippo came inside the house letting us know walkers were coming. We grabbed our few belongings and supplies, put them back in the cars, and left.

Rick continued leading us back to a small road where we stopped. Carl immediately took guard post with Sophia. Maggie and Glenn grabbed a map and spread it against the car.

"We've got no place to go," Rick said irritated as he looked over at it. There were red markings on the map to mark where we had gone and where we had to avoid.

Maggie pointed at two points, "When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off."

Daryl looked Shippo, "It's what, a 150 head? Can't take them all on?"

I smacked him in the arm, "It's way too much for him. The risk of him getting bit is too high. We don't know how it would affect his demon blood. Even if I helped, it wouldn't be enough. You saw back at the farm."

"It's probably twice the size now," Glenn added in, clearly obvious that he wasn't comfortable with Shippo trying to kill them.

Shippo crossed his arms and pouted, "If only we had Tetsusaiga."

My eye twitched at his comment but I didn't say anything.

Hershels eyebrows crunched in concentration as he pointed at the map, "This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there."

T-Dog shook his head disagreeing, "Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spread out this way."

I let out a heavy sigh, "So, we're blocked."

"We can double back and swing towards Greenville."

T-Dog scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Rick, "Yeah, we picked through that already man. We've been going around in circles since the winter."

"I know, I know…"

"We can push west," I suggested, "We can do it through Newman. We haven't been through there yet."

Everyone else agreed and we dispersed. We would be leaving in 15 minutes according to Rick.

I looked worryingly at Lori as I saw Carol getting inside the car with her.

"Rick, we need to find a place soon," I quietly said to him. Hershel's eyes were filled with concern as well.

"She's right, we can't keep doing this. She could give birth any moment."

Rick let out a heavy sigh, "I know. We need to find a place to hold up for a couple of weeks."

I looked over at Daryl as he was getting his crossbow ready, "Come hunt with me and Daryl. Kami knows you need to relax Rick. Everyone will fill their water bottles and Shippo can stay with them."

I looked over at Shippo for reassurance. Sure enough, he nodded his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was quiet. It has been a while since I've been around Rick by himself. Usually Carl or Lori would linger with him, making it hard to have a one on one conversation with the man. His eyes have changed so much ever since the first time I met him so many months ago.

That's what survival does. It changes you completely.

I had been so caught up with my own thoughts that I didn't noticed that both Daryl and Rick had stopped walking. I turned around and looked at them.

"What is it?"

And for the first time in a long time, I saw hope in Rick's eyes again. I followed his gaze to see a freaking prison right in front of us.

I gasped, "Oh!"

Rick smiled brightly at me, "It has walls."

Daryl nodded as he smirked, "Cafeteria, beds, armory, infirmary."

"Everything we need is in there," I said. However, the yard was completely filled with walkers. I couldn't imagine how the rest of the inside of the prison was.

"We can take the field by nightfall," Rick said. He sounded so sure, so hopeful. A tone of voice I haven't heard in awhile. Not since when I first met him and he just knew his wife and kid were still alive.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "Let's go tell the others."

* * *

We ran up to the fence, Rick holding the cutters in his hands. Glenn and Maggie went towards his right to take care of any walkers in that side while me and Daryl took his left. Daryl fired his crossbow to kill one walker and I dispatched of the other one with my arrow as well. T-Dog and Shippo surrounded the others to protect them.

That was something that Rick had talked to Shippo weeks ago in the middle of the winter. We had a close encounter with multiple walkers. The rest of us were busy trying to fend them off that we didn't see others coming out of the woods. They had gotten too close to Sophia, Carol, Beth and Lori. If it hadn't been for Shippo, our losses would have been huge. Ever since then, Shippo was in charge of protecting the others if the stronger fighters left on a run or distracted. He was the only one that could get them out of safety quick and protect them.

He definitely opposed strongly to this idea at first. He stormed off after the walkers had been dealt with. In the distance, we could hear trees breaking.

Rick had been confused at his outburst until I explained it to him.

"As a kid, we left him behind a couple of times while we dealt with some battles. We didn't want him to get hurt. He just doesn't want to be on the sidelines."

However when he came back, he was more cool headed and understood where Rick was coming from. If something happened to us, Shippo was the only one capable of protecting them all so he agreed. But that if it was something we seriously needed him for, he would come with, no questions asked.

Rick successfully cut the fence and all of us went in. Glenn used a cable to close it off, preventing other walkers from coming through it.

We jogged around the small path, walkers quickly spotting us and snarling as they walked up to the fence. We saw the gate entrance where all the walkers were coming out of.

"We have to close that off," Rick started, "We closed them off and we can easily dispose of the ones on the field."

Hershel looked at him, "How are we gonna do it?"

Glenn wasted no time on volunteering himself to make the run, "You guys cover me."

Shippo snorted at that, "I can do it, I'm the fastest out of everyone here."

Rick shook his head, "Glenn, you, T-Dog, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there," he pointed to the direction. "Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, you and Carol go back to the other tower, you will cover me from up high. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower as well. Same thing as Carol and Daryl, you will cover me from above. Sophia, you will help out Lori here. All of you remember we don't have a lot of ammo to waste."

Me and Shippo looked at each other since Rick hadn't say anything to us.

He turned to us as he took out the chain that he was going to use to close up the fence.

"You're gonna cover my back as well but you'll be running with me. I've seen you run Kagome. Once the gate is closed I'll be going in that tower. Take as many as you can on the ground."

I pulled Tenseiga from my waist and took a deep breath. As soon as Lori opened the gate, we sprinted.

We ran at the same speed, neither of us wanting to leave the other one wide open. As soon as a walker was near enough, I immediately sliced it turning it into ashes. Rick occasionally used his python with the silencer to kill any walkers that got in front of him. Shippo would slice the walkers on the head, bringing them down with ease.

I could hear the others firing their weapons too. I could also hear the shouting of the others as they drew the attention of the walkers to the fence they were on. I looked up to see that Rick was almost at the gate. However, that distracted me. A walker had been right behind me but Daryl killed it with an arrow. I hadn't noticed until I heard the thud of the walker right behind me.

I started running a bit more towards Rick's direction when a bullet went right by his foot, almost hitting him. I saw Carol apologizing to Rick for the accident.

Rick closed the gate successfully. Shippo quickly disposed of some walkers so Rick could get inside the last tower.

Shippo ran back to me and had me get on his back. His palms immediately became engulfed in his fox fire and started using it, immediately disintegrating any walkers that came across his path as he ran. I switched to my bow and arrows and started firing away from my spot on his back. Sweat was dripping down my neck as Shippo ran.

My excitement was increasing as more and more walkers fell. Slowly the field was getting cleared of any of them. My heartbeat was pumping with adrenaline as I felt joy sweeping through me seeing them just fall to the ground.

I let an arrow go as I spotted the last walker, but Shippo suddenly came into a halt as soon as I fired the arrow.

There was a pink aura around the arrow.

It hit it straight on its forehead and it became pure ash. I got off Shippo's back and ran to the direction where my arrow had now laid. I heard the others come down from the tower, their excitement and laughter echoing in the now empty field.

I was panting as I finally reached my arrow. Shippo was running behind me because I knew he had seen it as well.

"You felt it didn't you? When I let go? That's why you came at an abrupt stop." I said to him as I continued staring at the arrow.

"Do you feel it in you?"

"No."

* * *

That night we all camped out in the middle of the field. We were eating roasted squirrels, courtesy of Shippo to celebrate our new accomplishment. He had pushed a bus that was on its side to the entrance gate of the prison to block off any intruders. Glenn, himself, T-Dog, and Daryl had gathered all the corpses in one pile and Shippo finished burning the bodies.

Daryl was currently keeping watch on top of the bus. Rick kept making rounds around the prison, looking for a gap that he could have missed.

But there was nothing.

I got up with a plate of food and walked over to where Daryl was. That man wasn't going to come down and get food himself.

He heard me coming, since as soon as I started climbing up I saw him sticking out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me come up. I shivered slightly since a cool breeze suddenly blew through.

"Yer cold," he stated. Before I could protest, he removed his poncho and put it around my shoulders, taking the plate of food as soon as he did so.

I blushed at his gesture and he smirked.

"Thought nothin' was gonna be left over with little Shane over there," he randomly blurted out as he ate.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at him, "Daryl! That was cold."

He chuckled, "Ya gotta admit, that was funny."

I rolled my eyes. It was a bit funny, but I wasn't about to admit that to him.

I sat down and I brought my knees to my chest. The sky was so dark and beautiful, with its stars just glowing prettily. This reminded me of the night that me and him had been at the top of the RV and became friends.

He slightly kicked my side, "Why you so quiet?"

"Just remembering the night we became friends."

He sat beside me and put his plate away from him. He slowly put an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. I laid my head on his strong chest and let out a sigh.

"There's somethin' else and you aren't tellin' me."

I grabbed his hand with mine and intertwined our fingers.

"I incinerated a walker with my arrow."

He pulled back as he looked at me shocked, "Yer powers are back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It was so random. I was excited because we had done it, we had cleared this field. It was the last walker and I fired. But I didn't even feel them. It had been so natural. Shippo was the only one that saw. I don't want to say anything to anyone yet."

He hugged me tighter. He knew my irritation of being without my spiritual powers for so long. He knew that if I had them, things would probably be easier for all of us.

I felt his lips on my temple. I smiled softly as I turned my head so I could kiss him.

"Yo! Lovebirds! Rick wants to talk to all of us!"

Daryl growled as he turned his head to glare at Shippo.

"One day I'm gonna shoot an arrow up his ass."

As we got closer to everyone else, we could clearly hear Beth and Maggie singing harmoniously. I wasn't familiar with the song, but their voices carried beautifully with the wind. As they ended the song, Rick's small smile disappeared as he looked at all of us.

"Today was a huge accomplishment for us. I understand we are tired, but this is just the start. We have to push further into the prison. This is a gold mine for us. Look at how they're dressed. Just guards and prisoners."

I nodded understanding what he was saying, "Prison must have fallen early."

Lori quickly voiced her concern at what Rick said, "That's too dangerous, who knows how many walkers are in there."

He looked at her but quickly removed his gaze, "There's a cafeteria in there. Medicine. An armory. We will start with a small group to go in. We ain't going to do all of it in one day. Just a portion so we can at least clear one cell block. Shippo, I'm going to need you to keep a watch on the perimeter. We can't have so many walkers against the fence, they'll attract more. Carl, Beth, and Sophia. You three will help Shippo. I want each one of you to get on one of the towers and keep watch. Anything suspicious let him know. Carol, you and Hershel will stay with Lori. The rest of you will come in with me to get this done. We'll be in formation, so Kagome I need you to use Tenseiga at all times. We are going in hand to hand."

I could feel in the air the new power that was now falling within our group. As I looked at each of them, hope was filling in their eyes. None of us have felt this good in weeks. Courage was spreading and that is what we needed.

We are going to make this prison our home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fire vs. Fire

Althought I had slept in an open field, that was one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time. I felt refreshed and ready to go inside the prison and get this done.

Everyone kept laughing at me as I was practically bouncing off my feet. I had warmed up by doing a couple round house kicks around the field and a few flips.

"You are quite in a good mood today Kags," Glenn commented amusingly as he cleaned his knife.

I flipped my hair that was currently in a high ponytail behind my shoulder, "We are going to kick some ass today."

Maggie laughed, "I could use some of your energy."

I saw Daryl rolling his eyes at me. I flipped him off and he just smirked at me. I giggled and made my way to him.

"I'm not used to this... you," he cautiously said as he put his crossbow on his shoulder.

I smiled brightly at him and without thinking twice, I gave him a quick peck on his lips. Immediately a furious blush started spreading across his cheeks. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand as I heard Rick gathering us up.

Our leader reminded us of our jobs once again. Once everyone was in position, Hershel opened the gate and we went in.

We were in a diamond position, our backs against one another. Everyone had an arm raised with a knife or a machete and fist forward. I was holding Tenseiga in both hands as the first walker finally approached us.

We had to move quickly and avoid breaking formation. Maggie was to my right and Daryl to my left.

"Get tight!" I heard Glenn loudly say as the sound of a knife stabbing a head reached my ears.

T-Dog spotted a guard's shield and removed himself from the group to get it. A walker was getting close to him and I felt myself move. I killed the walker and grabbed his forearm to pull him back to the group.

"Don't break rank!" Rick loudly ordered.

We were getting so close to the second fence that we had to close off. By this point, I was right in the middle of the group. Rick and Daryl were up front checking out how many walkers were on the other side of the wall when the metal door right in front of me burst open, multiple walkers in riot geared appeared, making me scream in surprise and drop Tenseiga.

Daryl quickly turned around at the sound of my scream and fired his arrow, however, his arrow bounced off the head gear.

I immediately did a low kick on the walker in front of me, breaking its leg instantly. I felt Maggie grabbing my arm to pull me back from the rest. From what I could see, Rick and Daryl had closed off the gate.

I stupidly had left my belt with gun and knife thinking that I wasn't going to need them. T-Dog and Glenn were struggling to fend off the walkers in riot gear that had come out.

"Maggie, I have an idea!" I quickly exclaimed as I saw her trying to stab the walker on the head with her machete and pushing it away from her.

I sprinted forward, ducked when it tried to grab me, and I used one leg to pin it against the wall.

"It's neck!" I grunted out as I used my strength to keep it in place. Sure enough, she pushed its neck up to reveal it more openly and stabbed the walker through the neck up. I quickly got up, my adrenaline pumping as I saw my idea had worked.

She looked excited as well as she turned to the others, "Did you guys see that?!"

Not even a second later were T-Dog and Glenn working together to stab the riot walkers through their necks.

I turned behind me to see Rick killing off the last walker of the area that we were at. Daryl looked furious as he handed me back Tenseiga without looking at me.

He pushed bypass me without saying a word.

Glenn was about to open the gate for the others to come in but Rick stopped him.

"The area is secured," Glenn said as he looked around.

I shook my head, "Here, but look at that one," I pointed a female walker on a dress, "That's a civilian."

Rick nodded in agreement, "Which means there's others inside."

"Fucking joy," I heard Daryl mutter under his breath.

"Maybe she was visiting inside?" Maggie suggested.

"What if it got overrun from walkers outside of the prison?" T-Dog said worryingly.

Glenn let out a heavy sigh, "We can't rebuild concrete walls if that's the case."

"We can't risk a blindspot. We have to continue forward." Rick said.

Once again, we got in formation and went in.

The inside of the prison smelled terribly. The carcasses of dead people that hadn't turned and walkers combined almost made me puke in numerous occasions.

It had a cold and eerie feeling as various hallways were completely pitch black. All of us were in high alert as we moved quickly and ready to kill any walker that came across us. Because of the way we came in, we quickly had found a cell block. We passed by some metal tables and went through a gate that led to the prisoner cells. As soon as we came in, we heard the groans of walkers. We divided into two groups. Rick, myself, and Daryl were going to check out the cells on the second floor while the rest took care of the ones on the first floor.

Only a few were stagering around. The others were already inside the cells, making it easier to dispose of them. Daryl found the guard's office with a walker inside. He quickly killed it and I saw him grab two pairs of various sets of keys. He didn't waste no time and right away gave them to Rick. Rick gratefully grabbed one pair, giving Daryl the other set of keys.

We continued cleaning up the bodies by putting them in a pile and then drag them outside for Shippo to burn. Maggie had gone outside to lead the other ones in. Sophia was looking around in awe since she had never seen a prison before, not even on TV.

"Is the prison secure?" Lori skeptically asked as she looked around the cells.

"This cell is. Tomorrow we are going in more. We need to find the cafeteria and infirmary."

I saw Hershel walk up to Rick as I shoved another walker from the second floor down to the ground of the first one.

"I will go with you tomorrow. You'll need help figuring out what medicines we may need."

Rick quickly agreed and told T-Dog that he would stay behind with the rest.

"Everyone, pick a cell and get some rest. We'll go into watch shift schedules later today."

I saw Daryl walk up the stairs and going to the cell that was right next to me. He grabbed the cot and started pulling it out of the cell.

"What are you doing?"

"I ain't sleeping in no cage."

His voice was cold and short. I took a deep breath as I approached him lowering my voice.

"You're still mad at me?"

He turned from setting the cot to look at me. He looked down to make sure no one was watching us and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the cell. His blue eyes were glaring at me.

"Somethin' could've happened to you," He harshly whispered, "You dropped Tenseiga and you had no other weapons with you."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "But nothing happened. I'm fine."

"That's not the fuckin' point Kagome."

I glared at him, "I made a mistake, I admit it. It's not going to happen again."

"Yer damn right it ain't gonna happen again because you ain't going tomorrow to clear the rest."

I didn't lower my voice this time, "What?!"

"Ya heard me, ya ain't goin'."

"Screw you, if I want to go and clear the rest of the prison, I'm going!"

He took a step forward, his face scrunched up with anger, "I'm not letting you go!"

That hit a nerve.

I took a step forward as well and jabbed my index finger on his chest.

"You ain't the boss of me Dixon. You don't tell me what I can, and can't do! If I want to go and clear the rest, I WILL!"

I was so angry by this point that I shoved him away and walked out of the cell. I stomped down the stairwell and I clearly knew everyone had heard our fight. I snatched the shotgun that Glenn had on his hands and walked out.

"I'm taking first watch in the tower!"

I didn't wait for a reply as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I stayed in the watch tower until nighttime. I had a feeling I had scared everyone since no one had come up to check on me yet.

I let out a sigh since I knew I had taken it too far with him. But in that moment I couldn't help it. However, I knew how stupid my mistake had been of solely relying on Tenseiga. I removed my hair from my ponytail and ran my fingers through my hair. A knock from the floor caught me off guard and I jumped.

I removed the latch and pulled the door up to see a head of flaming red hair greeting me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped without thinking.

Shippo raised an eyebrow at me as he pushed himself up to enter the room.

"Damn, your temper has not changed."

"I thought we had gone over that before."

He chuckled, "Relax. Everyone told me what happened. Glenn said he was scared shitless when you went up to him and snatched the shotgun."

I winced at that, "Didn't think it was that bad."

"Trust me, it was. They asked me if your temper has always been that way. I told them about the time that Inuyasha had refused to eat your food and looked through your bag for ramen and you sat him multiple times on the floor until his body created a crater."

I opened my mouth in shock and then groaned.

"They probably think I'm a monster."

"Sophia and Carl found it funny."

I looked out the window to the field. For my luck, I saw Daryl walking down the perimeter of the fence, sometimes furiously stabbing a walker that was pushing against the fence.

"Look," I heard Shippo say as he approached me, "I understand why you reacted that way. Inuyasha had made you feel useless and stupid in numerous occasions. I explained that to them and I knew he could hear me, I wasn't whispering. Anyways, he always ordered you around and made you feel weak many times. That's why you went through all that training. You could probably give Sango a run for her money if she was still alive."

I lightly laughed at that.

"But you were also an idiot relying solely on Tenseiga," he continued, "You are smarter than that. Always being extra careful. Back then you used to rely just on your powers, don't do the same thing with the sword. Even Sesshomaru would call you an idiot."

And I knew he was right on that.

"Go talk to him. I'll take watch now. Shoo human."

"You know, I'm getting tired of you treating me like a kid."

He mischievously grinned as he opened the door and started pushing me to get down.

I was honestly nervous as I walked up to him. My heart was beating so fast I could feel the pulsing in my ears. He was already looking at me. His eyes weren't saying much, but his posture was already defensive. He had the crossbow slung over his shoulder and both arms crossed tightly across his chest, making his muscles bulge even more.

I was a foot away from him when I stopped. I didn't even know what I was going to say in advance, so why did I come?

His eyebrow impatiently rose as he waited for me to say anything. But nothing was coming out of my mouth. He was about to turn away from me and that's when I moved. I grabbed his arm and wrapped my other arm around his neck. I pushed myself up with my tippy toes and kissed him. His body froze but he wasn't making a move. Not even his lips were moving and that's what hurt. However, I felt his arms move and grabbed my hips roughly as he pulled me against him and finally kissed me back.

I slightly pulled away from his lips, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten with you like that."

"Shut up Kags."

That was the first time that he had ever called me that. It was always 'Kagome' or sometimes to piss me off 'Woman'. But never Kags. A lot of times others called me that way, but hearing it coming out of his mouth made my heart beat faster.

It made me kiss him harder, slipping my tongue inside his mouth and that immediately produced a pleasing groan from him. He slid his hands under my shirt and softly caressed my back.

"We can't here," I quickly said the moment he let me breathe.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the other tower. He opened the door and quickly had me go up the stairs.

There was a sense of urgency and desperation. As soon as I came up inside the tower's room and he came in, he grabbed me from my waist and positioned me on top of the table. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

Our mouths clashed against each other again and fought for dominance. Pure desire was spreading through my body. I was starting to sweat and so was he. He removed my shirt without any second thoughts and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. I could feel his strong arms caressing my back, moving up and down sending a delicious shiver down my spine. I felt his fingers move up and started playing with the hook of the sports bra I was wearing.

I knew what was going to happen. It was going to be our first time being this type of intimate, but I had to be honest with him.

I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me a bit.

"Daryl, wait…"

He wasn't listening and he continued kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"Daryl, please."

I guess it was the tone of my voice that made him stop. He looked at me in concern.

"What is it?" he gently whispered as he gently grabbed the side of my face.

This side of him is what I yearned to see. So gentle and sweet.

"I… I've only been with one person my entire life…"

He tilted his head and grunted the name out, "Inuyasha?"

I quickly shook my head, "Kami, no!" I sighed, "It was with some guy I dated in college. I just… I just wanted to get it over with I guess. Didn't think I was going to find a decent man after what happened to me, I just wanted to get it over with by that point. So… I just kind of laid there as we did it..."

He didn't say anything and that made me so nervous that I had to put my head down. He probably thought I was already experienced and knew what I wanted. Or maybe he thought I was a slut.

He was probably disappointed…

I got off the table and grabbed my shirt. I could already feel the tears developing and I didn't want him to see me cry.

He grabbed my by my waist and pulled me against him before I could get away. He rested his forehead on my shoulder as he asked, "Am I a decent man?"

I let out a shaky breath, "You're so much more than that."

He spun me around and kissed me so gently I felt my knees go weak. Majority of our kisses were desperate or quick pecks. Hardly ever like this.

"Let me show you different," his voice was so husky and raspy that I nodded. He laid me down a cot that was on the floor that I had not noticed when I came in and I just let my feelings go.

* * *

Last night is a night that I knew I would remember and cherish forever. It wasn't the fact that I had amazing sex with Daryl Dixon (extremely glad we were far away from everyone else) but because of what I figured out.

As I had lay with him after I woke up this morning as he was still asleep, I realized that I had fallen in love with the hunter. I have fallen so deeply for him.

I'm scared.

Beyond terrified.

However, I have to let go of my past. I'm fully aware that he shares some similarities like Inuyasha. But he was nothing like him. Nothing.

But I still couldn't find myself to tell him yet how I truly felt.

We quickly got ready to meet with the others inside the cell block once he finally woke up. I felt more relaxed, however I was very sore.

He saw me wince as I pulled up my pants and he had this stupid cocky grin on his face. His blue eyes shining brightly with amusement.

I wanted to hit him, but he knew I wouldn't.

"You can stop smirking like that," I snapped at him.

He chuckled instead and lightly tapped my ass as he walked by pass me to come down the stairwell.

That man was going to be the death of me.

As soon as we were with the others, I bowed and apologized to everyone for the outburst the day before. They all told me to not worry about it, but Rick did warn me that if I didn't take more weapons, he wasn't going to have me come in runs for a long time.

"I understand Rick." That's all I could bring myself to say.

The gear that we got from the riot walkers outside was going to become helpful. We had flashlights, tear gas bombs, batons, shields.

The helmets were too disgusting to wear.

We had Hershel put some of the riot gear, him being the oldest and our doctor, we had to make sure he was properly protected.

We said bye to everyone and started going in. Rick was leading up to the front while Daryl flanked his right and myself his left. Hershel was between the two of us. Glenn was behind me and Maggie was behind Daryl.

The corridors were thin, dark, and surprisingly cold as well. I really had to focus my sense of sight so I wouldn't trip over anything. Daryl had some aerosol paint and he marked the direction we came from in order to not get lost.

We had only encountered two walkers and instead of that making us feel good about the prison, it was making us feel more in the edge.

Our luck seemed to go downhill the moment we made a turn in one of the corridors and found ourselves being face to face with multiple walkers.

"GO BACK!" I heard Rick order immediately. We quickly turned around and started running away, unfortunately Maggie had dropped her flashlight the moment we started running.

Herself, Glenn and me ran the opposite direction of everyone else since the walkers were upon us. I was lucky enough to use Tenseiga to give us some extra seconds to continue running. Glenn kicked a door open and we entered a small empty room.

We closed the door immediately, the three of us breathing hard.

"Now what do we do?" Maggie asked.

All three of us were trying to think, but it was rather difficult since walkers kept banging on the door to come in.

"Kagome, did you grab any flash bombs?"

I quickly went through the pouch on my waist and sure enough, there was one. I do not remember even touching one of them.

"We can use it to blind them!"

Maggie eagerly nodded, "It has to work, I've gotta find my dad!"

Glenn opened the door and killed the first walked that tried coming in. I got on my knees and rolled the flash bomb. He closed the door until we heard it go off. He pushed the door open again and I used Tenseiga to kill two walkers. We got in position and we started fending off the walkers that had followed us. I was glad to see that it wasn't as many as we originally thought.

We were running around the corridors to find ourselves back to the cell block when we heard a scream.

A scream way too familiar.

"DAD!" Maggie desperately cried out and we all ran towards the direction of the scream.

We found Hershel on the floor, crying as he held on to his calf where I could clearly see the bite.

The scream attracted more walkers and we could hear the groans and growls getting closer.

I panicked since the only times Tenseiga had worked as a shield was when I had inserted it into the ground. The walkers were getting closer and I could hear them having a hard time picking Hershel up.

I held Tenseiga by the tilt and positioned my hands into a praying pose. A pose that Kaede had taught me a long time ago to use to focus my spiritual energy.

I felt a source of energy within me and I pushed it forward. I heard them scream my name as the walkers had been a few feet away when I closed my eyes. I waited for the worst, but nothing.

I opened my eyes to see a pink barrier right in front of me. The walkers were pushing against it like if it were glass. Tenseiga was glowing as well, but in its light blue aura.

I turned back to the others to see them surprised.

"Go! I don't know for how much longer I can even hold this!"

That's all they needed to hear. They immediately took off with a crying Hershel.

I felt my energy lessening so I started counting.

Once I reached five, I dropped the barrier and took off in a full sprint on the direction they had gone to, hoping that I was going the right way.

The walkers were right behind me and I started to worry until I saw someone using a flashlight to guide me. It was Daryl. I jumped inside the room and rolled. I turned around to see him and Glenn immediately close the door. I looked for Hershel and quickly I got up to help them.

Rick had ripped Hershel's pant leg to reveal the bite more clearly.

"Cut it off," I blurted out.

Maggies red eyes turned to me, "What!?"

"It will stop the infection from spreading, I've seen it before!"

I heard Daryl shout to not move. I looked up to see him pointing his crossbow to a couple of inmates.

Rick grabbed his ax but turned to me, "Are you sure?"

"The more we wait, the worst it'll be! Just do it Rick!"

Hershel was in pure hysterics I almost started crying with him. I held down his leg as Rick started to slice it. I could hear Daryl and Glenn arguing in the background with the inmates but I wasn't paying attention. As soon as Rick made the clean cut, blood squirted everywhere. I felt it on my face and all over my chest. I removed the t-shirt I was wearing. I used the shirt to apply pressure to the wound as Rick created a tourniquet with his belt. Maggie was sobbing loudly as her father was coming in and out of consciousness.

We needed to get him back to the cell block.

I heard clattering, just to see Glenn grabbing a cart. It was big enough to carry Hershel in!

With big effort, we put the older man in. Glenn would push him while Maggie kept it balanced. Rick wanted to take the front and he wanted me to cover the back.

He opened the door and quickly used his gun this time to kill the walkers. It would attract more, but by this point we had no other choice.

"Daryl, let's go!" I yelled at him as I started leaving the room.

I sprinted forward to clear the pathway more with the Tenseiga to help Rick. I tried creating a barrier again but it was fading in and out.

We found the markings on the walls that Daryl had made and started following them. I wasted no time once we were getting close to the cell and started shouting.

"CARL OPEN THE DOOR!"

I saw the poor kid frantically unlocking the door as Glenn pushed Hershel in. We immediately went into the first cell that was empty. We moved Hershel to the cot and I could hear already Beth's cries.

Carol started helping me applying pressure to the wound and elevating his leg. Sophia had run out and started gathering as many pillow cases and sheets as she could find.

"Can we cauterize the wound?" Lori worriedly asked.

"The shock could kill him," Carol immediately answered.

We saw Hershel's eyes close and panicked. Lori felt his pulse just to let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive, he just passed out from the pain."

We continued controlling the bleeding, however, the arguing outside the cell block was becoming too much. I had Glenn take over and I made myself over to the now common area as Sophia had called it when she first came into the prison. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows since I had dropped everything when we had first came in. I heard Rick trying to make a deal with them of clearing another cell block for them instead of giving them ours, but I could hear a male voice strongly opposing.

There were six inmates standing at the entrance. A Hispanic looking one was the more hostile as he held a gun pointing it at Daryl. That made my blood boil and I got my arrow ready. The male got distracted when he saw me and his eyes were instantly filled with lust making my skin crawl.

"I see ya'll got a pretty woman there with ya. I'll leave ya the cell block if she comes with us." He suggestively raised his eyebrows at me. I was clearly aware that I was only wearing my sports bra that reached barely half of my torso and I was covered in Hershel's blood. I was in no mood for stupidity. I was beyond worried about Hershel. He needed to rest comfortably without any threats.

Before Daryl could say anything, I let the arrow go. I had shifted the angle and it grazed his cheek. He cried out in pain and he furiously cursed at me.

"That was a warning shot," I strongly said, "Next time you ain't gonna be so lucky. Now either take the deal that our leader said or leave."

There was a loud growl that came from behind them. My eyes widened as I saw Shippo standing there, but he had thankfully used an illusion to appear human.

However, his eyes were seething as he was openly glaring at one of the inmates, the one on the far back. He was wearing a hoodie and his whole head was basically covered I couldn't see him.

"If you don't believe them that the world has gone to shit, follow me outside."

The inmates looked at each other, but slowly nodded and started going with him. We started following them, but Daryl practically shoved his vest in my hands so I could cover up which I gladly did.

I was at the end, so I didn't see the reason why Shippo had tackled the inmate and was baring his fangs at him.

His illusion was slipping!

Everyone was in shock and hadn't moved. I ran by past all of them and grabbed Shippo's waist and pulled him away from the guy. I stood in between them, trying to prevent them from fighting further.

Ever since his father's death and desire for revenge, I haven't seen Shippo this angry since then. His chest was vibrating and his aura was flaring.

"What's wrong with you Shippo?!" I angrily yelled at him.

"This is why I had to bring them outside, because I needed to know that it wasn't my nose fooling me!" He angrily growled as he took a step forward. I pressed my palms strongly against his chest. A low pink aura was engulfing them as I tried to calm him down. Rick and Daryl ran forward and each one grabbed one of his arms to help me.

"Shippo, calm down!" I heard Rick telling him loudly in his ear.

"Damn kit," I heard the guy say.

I instantly felt my heart fall to my stomach.

"You pack a punch now."

I slowly turned around to look at the guy behind me. My lips were shaking and my eyes were wide. The voice was too familiar. It had haunted me for years.

He removed his hood to reveal a head of short messy silver locks. He had one long scar on the left side of his face. All the way from the top of his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek.

But those _eyes_ is what made me gasp. Those _eyes_ is what almost made me want to scream in agony.

His glaring amber eyes changed to a softer look as he looked at me.

"It's been a long time Kagome."

A furious snarl came from behind me, "Do not talk to her _Inuyasha_!"

I felt the air being knocked out of me as Shippo had pushed me away in full form and once again attacked him. I rolled on the ground a couple of times, crying out in pain as I felt my arm dislocate and hit my head.

Everything around me was being swallowed by darkness and muffled voices as they spoke to me. I could hear angry yells in the background as I was fading away.

But the one thing that kept ringing in my head was his name. Inuyasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much to everyone that has made this their favorite, put an alert on it, reviewed, etc.

It makes me extremely happy knowing all of you are enjoying this story. I'm proud of myself for posting more often this past few days. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Living nightmare

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I sat up, panting and sweating. My heart was beating furiously. I looked around and found myself inside my cell.

Had everything just been a nightmare?

Everything started coming to me in more vivid memories. Shippo's snarl. My arm in pain.

But most importantly his voice.

"You're awake," I heard someone ask from the entry way. Daryl was there, leaning against the frame. He had some blood on him and he looked exhausted. His eyes were wide and alert as he looked at me.

I felt my body shake and I let out a sob. He quickly came fully inside, sitting on the cot and putting his arms around me. I felt like the world was crashing around me as I remembered everything clearly. Daryl didn't say anything, he just held me. But what could he say?

My ex had literally just appeared out of fucking nowhere.

I felt somebody else coming in. It was Rick. He also had some blood that had splattered on his face.

What the hell happened?

"Thank God you're awake. You were asleep for a few days." Rick said, his soft voice filling in the silence of the cell.

I cleared my throat as I pulled away from Daryl a bit, "What happened?"

Rick took a deep breath and started.

 **(A/N: This portion right here is going to be in 3rd person point of view so all the details are covered on what happened right after Kagome fainted.)**

 _The sickening sound of her elbow popping out of place had Daryl sprinting like he never had before. He was used to running from problems and walkers._

 _Now he was running after the woman that was filling his lonely heart._

 _Shippo had completely lost control. His illusion was down, making his full form spread pure horror throughout the inmates. They yelled loudly as they saw their quiet inmate being tackled in full force. They thought he was dead, but they were not expecting him to shove the guy with the tail a couple feet away._

 _"What the fuck, are those claws?!" Thomas loudly yelled as he saw the inmate Taisho slash at the other._

 _Shippo continued growling and snarling as he punched and kicked Inuyasha. However, the hanyou surprised him by easily ducking and blocking his punches a few times._

 _"I should fucking kill you!"_

 _He slammed Inuyasha against the concrete wall, pebbles of concrete flying everywhere since he had cracked it with the force of the slam._

 _Inuyasha grunted, but he couldn't bring himself to retort and call the kit names._

 _Because he knew he deserved it._

 _Kagome wasn't the only one that was surprised. He was too since he thought he would never see her again. Not after what he had done._

 _Or more like_ what _he was forced to do._

 _Memories flashed through his head and he growled lowly. After over 500 years and just barely finding out the truth of what happened five years ago, he hated himself. He was disgusted at his stupidity because he lived with a lie for hundreds of years._

 _The sound of a gunshot going off made everyone freeze. The sound made Shippo finally stop as he looked to look at his human leader. Rick had his python pointing at the air, his eyes were blazing as looked at them._

 _"That's enough! Shippo, compose yourself. You've done enough."_

 _His voice was commanding and cold. He was beyond furious. First Hershel lost a leg and God knows if he would make it. They find more survivors and one of them turns out to the be the one that destroyed his friend's heart years ago. Shippo completely loses it and by the force of him pushing Kagome out of his way, she now laid unconscious and injured._

 _He turned to look at his right hand man, Daryl. His jaw was tight and his muscles tense as he picked Kagome's unconscious form. He had seen how close their relationship had gotten and he was happy for them. But now seeing him just protectively holding her made his heart clench._

 _If something happened to Lori, he didn't know what to do with himself. Regardless of everything that had happened between them, he still loved her._

 _Shippo's face went from fury to pure shock and fear. Inuyasha had seen how Shippo had shoved her, but since he was more focused on readying himself from the full force of the angry kitsune, he hadn't paid attention at how badly she had fallen to the floor._

 _He took a step forward as he said her name, "Kagome"_

 _Rick pointed his python at him, "Don't move."_

 _This half-demon was different than what he had pictured. The long hair Kagome had described was gone. He had a deep scar in his face, just adding more to the intimidating aura he already had._

 _Inuyasha tense as he saw the gun, his eyes then moving as the man holding Kagome glared at him. He then moved to go back inside the prison. Inuyasha could clearly hear him shouting for someone to help him._

 _"Can someone explain what the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha turned to look at Axel, one of the few that he actually sort of liked. His companions were staring at him like if it was the first time seeing him. Before he had been using a spell to retract his claws and ears, but now after the fight with Shippo, he stopped using it._

 _So yeah, it was their first time seeing the real Inuyasha._

 _Rick let out an aggravated sigh. He knew he had to explain to them what they had just seen._

 _"They're demons..." Rick slowly said but wasn't sure how to continue. He really needed Kagome._

 _Shippo scoffed, "I'm a demon. This mongrel is just a half-breed."_

 _Inuyasha swallowed and clenched his jaw. Shippo had never called him that._

 _"Let's make a deal," Rick started quick before another fight broke between them, "We will continue with the plan. Clear a cellblock, you guys give us half of the food and we will stay out of each other's way. Once the cellblock is clear, I will tell you what I know."_

 _Shippo yelled at him, "Are you insane Rick?!" he pointed at Inuyasha, "You want him living in the same goddam building as her?!"_

 _Rick's commanding tone didn't ease, "I ain't going to make a decision like that without her here. Go find Daryl, we are going to need him."_

 _Shippo didn't move a muscle as he glared at Inuyasha._

 _"GO!"_

 _Shippo reluctantly started walking inside._

 _Maggie wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself. Her father laid unconscious after losing so much blood. She was nervous that he would die and turn. He had a close call, since his heart did stop. Thanks to Lori's quick thinking she was able to perform CPR on him and it had worked._

 _The other thing that she was grateful for was the courage of Carl and Sophia. During all the commotion, they both had sneaked out of the cell block and found the infirmary. All by themselves. Lori had flipped out completely on them. Carol on the other hand smiled at her daughter and thanked her._

 _As she had been holding Beth to her chest, Maggie could hear muffled yelling from the outside of the walls. She couldn't make out what they were saying thanks to the concrete, but she knew it had to do with the inmates they had seen._

 _"Glenn! Goddamit Glenn open this fucking gate!"_

 _Daryl's angry yelling sent chills down her spine._

 _The korean gasped as he saw the unconscious Kagome on his friend's arms. Daryl didn't place her on any cell, he directly took her to the one she had picked out._

 _Maggie's legs quickly followed the hunter. Sophia was right behind her with a bottle of water and a few bandages. The young girl wasn't sure what the injuries were, but she wanted to help her older sister._

 _"Daryl, what happened?" Glenn asked as he saw him gently place her down._

 _His voice was irritated and angry, "Shippo lost his shit and pushed her out of his way. He used his demon force. She hit her head and she dislocated her elbow when she hit the ground."_

 _Maggie gasped as she slowly and carefully grabbed her friend's right arm that sure enough was dislocated._

 _"Why would he do that?" Maggie asked him, "She's like his mother, he would never intentionally hurt her!"_

 _"He did it to get to Inuyasha."_

 _Maggie's movements froze as she looked at him. Glenn was also confused._

 _"Inuyasha? as in the half-demon that broke her heart?"_

 _Daryl turned around and punched the wall._

 _"He's one of the fucking inmates."_

 _They let the news sink in. They weren't sure what this meant for their group now. Maggie had Sophia hold down Kagome since she already knew the poor girl would wake up from the pain._

 _"Put your hands on both her shoulders and push down. She's going to wake up in pain."_

 _Glenn moved forward as he grabbed Kagome's upper arm as Maggie got ready. With one quick swift movement, her bone was back in place._

 _Kagome did cry out in pain, but that was it. The young miko lost consciousness again. Daryl's heart squeezed at the sound of her scream. His eyes went wide he saw a pink energy surrounding the miko. Sophia and Maggie moved back as they stared in awe since the cuts she had all over her arms and the one on her head were healing._

 _"Daryl!"_

 _He heard the fox demon call his name. He had this huge urge to punch him on the face but was trying hard not to because he knew the demon hadn't meant to do so._

 _However once he came face to face with him, he did._

 _Shippo's head snapped to the side but did not say anything. His emerald green eyes were bloodshot red as he was trying his hardest not to cry._

 _"How is she?" his voice was frantic and pleading._

 _Maggie motioned him to come inside the cell, "Have you ever seen this before?"_

 _Shippo's eyes went wide because he could feel it. Her energy was resonating and helping her_ _heal. It was vibrant and pure. Different than the few times he had felt it. This was stronger than ever._

 _"Her powers... they're back. They have to be for her aura to be this way."_

 _"Does that mean she will wake up soon?"_

 _Shippo turned to Sophia, "I'm not sure. Hopefully."_

 _He then looked at Daryl, "We have to go. Rick still wants us to clear the cell block for them."_

 _"What the fuck?! Why! We should kick them out!"_

 _More specifically, Inuyasha needed to leave._

 _Shippo knew exactly what he meant, "I don't like it either, but he refuses making a decision about him if she's not there. Now that I'm feeling her aura, Inuyasha might not be a problem for long. She's probably going to purify his ass."_

 _So they went and helped out the inmates. Inuyasha and Rick explained a bit of what had happened while they waited for Shippo and Daryl. Inuyasha swallowed a growl that wanted to come out as he saw the hunter again._

 _He wasn't an idiot. At the end, he had the nose of a dog. He had smelled the hunter's smell all over Kagome._

 _But could he really be mad about that?_

 _Rick directed them towards the direction of the other cell. He explained to the inmates that going for the head was crucial in order to kill them. No guns since the sound could attract more. Thomas wasn't thrilled about that. He turned to look at Inuyasha, multiple sickening ideas spreading through his head. He felt he could use Inuyasha to his advantage to take back his prison._

 _But would the half-demon listen?_

 _They encountered some walkers and let the inmates deal with them. Long and behold, they hadn't listen to a word. They were kicking them and punching them. Inuyasha had stayed back with his arms crossed. The tension was huge between him, Shippo, and the hunter as well._

 _"You're not going to help them?" Rick found himself asking._

 _"Keh."_

 _Shippo rolled his eyes at the hanyou's response._

 _Eventually, Inuyasha did have enough and disposed of the walkers in quick swipes. His claws were covered in blood and he blankly stared at the corpses._

" _Hn. Sounga all over again."_

 _No one knew what he meant by that, except Shippo._

 _And they continued forward. One of the larger inmates, Big Tiny, got scratched on the back of his neck by a walker. Nothing to do to save him. Thomas viciously killed him with his machete._

 _His blood thirstiness was obvious and it was making Rick and the rest be on edge._

 _Before they could get swarmed by walkers, they were able to enter a room. Only way to get out was by letting in one walker at a time to maintain control._

 _Thomas didn't obey and let all the walkers in. He tried using that as a distraction to try to kill Rick._

 _Shippo and Inuyasha quickly killed majority of the walkers. Daryl and the other inmates took care of the rest._

 _However, Rick was almost killed by Thomas' machete as he killed a walker that had been in front of Rick._

 _"My bad man," he smirked evilly._

 _"Is it really?" Rick lowly asked._

 _Thomas looked at Inuyasha, "We can kill them! Take this prison back! We were here first and it's ours. Do it foo."_

 _Andrew, the shortest of the inmates, was joining in with Thomas' encouragement with Inuyasha._

 _Daryl had his crossbow pointed at Inuyasha in an instant._

 _Inuyasha blankly looked at Thomas, "Just because I had to be locked up with you, don't make you my boss. Whether they have the prison or not, I don't care."_

 _"Then you won't care when I take your bitch to my cell then once I'm done with them!"_

 _Rick was ready as Thomas raised his machete and attempted to kill him._

 _A sickening sound reached everyone's ears and blood splattered everywhere._

 _Inuyasha had moved so fast that Shippo even missed it. He had stabbed Thomas with his own claws, his whole arm going through his head and covered in the deep crimson blood._ _Andrew hadn't wasted any time and took off running. They thought about going after him, but the inmate was most likely going to get himself killed._ _They pointed their weapons at the remaining two inmates, asking if they had anything to do with Thomas' plotting. According to them, they didn't._

 _But they still didn't trust them to be with them on the same cell block._

 _They cleared the cell and hadn't seen Oscar, Axel, and Inuyasha since they went to their cells and divided the food._

* * *

I swallowed hard as I took all of that in. Inuyasha had just killed a human, with no hesitation whatsoever. He had changed, but he wasn't the only one that did.

It was just so much information at once. It was making my head hurt.

"Why are you guys covered in blood then?" I found myself asking.

Daryl answered, "Going up to the fence. Some walkers were more juicy than normal."

"How's Hershel?" I quickly asked as I got up. It made me more dizzy and I wobbled a bit. Daryl right away wrapped an arm around my waist.

"He's doing better. Carl found him some crutches and they were ready to have him practice on them."

"Please, I wanna see him. I feel different. I think I can help him."

I saw them both look at each other, both obviously trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not but slowly nodded.

I was able to slowly go down the stairwell by myself. Beth was the first one that spotted me and she broke into a huge grin.

"You're awake!"

She right away enveloped me into a hug. I felt two pair of arms grabbing at my waist and I knew it was the kids.

"I was so scared for you Kagome!" Sophia cried out.

"You need to stop going to sleep," Carl mumbled against my shirt.

Lori was next. The heavily pregnant woman wobbling a little as she embraced me in a motherly hug. She guided me to the cell and my eyes welled up in tears as I saw Hershel's missing leg.

"We are gonna go back outside," I heard Daryl say from behind me, "We got more work to do. You both take it easy."

I smiled at both of them as they left. Lori had me sit on the chair next to Hershel. I unwrapped his leg to reveal the wound. It was healing slowly, but it was healing. If I was right about how I felt, maybe I can speed up the process. They said I healed, maybe I can heal him too.

I placed both of my hands right on the wound without applying any pressure. I concentrated as I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I heard a surprised gasp and that made me smile as I continued.

My head started hurting so I stopped. As I opened my eyes, I was proud of myself since his leg was almost completely healed.

"Your powers are back!" Sophia happily said.

"It gives me a headache. This is new to me. But I feel like I'm almost myself again."

Carl stood at the entrance, both clutches in his hands with a huge grin on his face.

"Ready to race me Hershel?"

Being out of the prison felt amazing. The sun was up high in the sky, a cool breeze passing by making it more enjoyable. I felt relaxed for a moment. Slightly forgetting that there was a certain half-demon now among us. I spotted him quickly with the other two remaining inmates. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see one of them pleading with Rick. Rick shook his head and walked away.

Glenn's happy cry was quickly shushed by Daryl, making me giggle. I made eye contact with him and smiled. I turned to his left and I saw Shippo apologetically staring at me. I gave him a piece sign to let him know it was ok. T-Dog and Carol were by the second entrance and were smiling as well.

I let out a sigh since I needed to talk to Shippo about his outburst. Just on how eventually I needed to talk to Inuyasha. I could feel his gaze directly at me but I tried my best to ignore it. However, could I really blame Shippo though for reacting the way he did?

I decided to let those thoughts slip away, just trying to enjoy this beautiful day. Hershel had made it and he was here, with us.

But the joyful days never last anymore.

The moment got shattered the moment Sophia screamed. I whirled around to see dozens of walkers into our area. We quickly started firing our guns but we weren't making a dent. Sophia led Hershel and Beth inside a cage. I switched to my bow and arrows, purification power barely engulfing the arrows since I was still weak from healing Hershel. Carl was next to me as we both covered Maggie and Lori back into the cell.

An annoyingly loud alarm started sounding off, making it difficult to hear if any walkers were near. It was so loud that the echo sounded like the original sound of the alarm. We started slowing down a bit since no walkers from outside came in, but we were so wrong. We were about to enter to the section of our cells when a swarm of walkers appeared. We screamed as we continued running the opposite direction, trying to fend them off as best as we could as we came inside the tombs.

I'm not sure how long we were running for when Lori started with her contractions.

Maggie and I looked worriedly at each other when Carl had found a door to a room. We killed a couple of walkers and closed it off. We could wait it out here, but now we were with a bigger problem in our hands.

Maggie was on one side of Lori and I was in the other. Her contractions were longer and more painful as she cried out in agony.

"Kagome, let's lay her down and take off her pants," I quickly did as she told me. Maggie laid Lori's head on her lap. Carl was beside her holding her hand as he looked beyond terrified.

"You're gonna have to push Lori," I said as I checked signs for the baby.

She pushed and pushed. I started helping it but I froze. The umbilical cord was around the child's neck. She was bleeding profusely by this point. Her face was distorted as she screamed in agony.

"L-Lift my shirt… you'll see my old scar there from Carl…" She said weakly. Her thin face was so pale and covered with sweat.

"I don't have a knife," I quietly said with tears in my own eyes.

"Carl does… use it…"

Maggie placed Lori's pants under her head as a pillow, "Lori, that will kill you."

I looked at Tenseiga where I had put it down on the floor, "I can bring her back!"

Carl shakily handed the knife to Maggie. All of us were beyond terrified. Carl looked as his mother and started to sob openly.

With her hand shaking, she placed her palm on his cheek.

"Honey… you're so strong… I know you're going to make it… I love you…"

I gripped her other hand as I let them have their moment. I couldn't hold it anymore. I was crying so much, the tears kept falling on the thin gentle hand I was holding.

Maggie started cutting and Lori let out a blood curling scream. I could see the blood flowing like a deep crimson sea. Lori's eyes were losing focus quick.

"Maggie!" I hurriedly said.

Her whole arms were covered with blood and I went over to help her. My hands were soaked as I was able to unwrap the umbilical cord from the baby.

It was a girl…

Maggie started patting her back and chest hoping for the baby to start breathing. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime when the cry of the baby started echoing in the room. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I grabbed Tenseiga, but before I could do anything, Carl was in front of me.

His young face was red, tears just falling out of his eyes. He had his arms raised in a form of telling me to stop.

"Carl, I can bring her back!"

He furiously shook his head as he sobbed, "She-she asked me to n-not let you! Sh-she wanted this… I have to make her final wish true…"

I fell to my knees as I stared at him wide eyed, "Carl…"

He readied his gun. I knew what he was going to do. Maggie saw it as well and cried harder.

His whole young body was shaking, "She's my mom… I have to …"

I got up and turned away. The baby was crying louder but was muffled once the sound of the gunshot rung. I felt so helpless. I was entering into panic as I saw the tiny face of Lori's daughter. A daughter she would never see grow up…

Carl removed his jacket and silently gave it to Maggie to cover up the crying baby. I looked at him with respect, but I still couldn't help feeling this way. I grabbed Carl in a tight embrace and he let go. He sobbed in my chest as he cried his mother's name.

"W-we have to move," Maggie said as she cradled the baby.

"There could be walkers in the corridor," I said as I continued holding Carl.

" _KAGOME!"_

That familiar cry was hard to forget. He kicked the door open in one blow, quickly running inside.

This was the second time seeing him in front of me, but right now I didn't care. His amber eyes looked at the scene behind us.

Lori's lifeless body just laying on its own puddle of blood…

His eyes held pity as he looked at Carl who was still holding on to me.

"They've been looking for all of you," He lowly said, "Andrew was the cause of everything."

I swallowed, "Is he dead?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good."

I knew he was surprised of me saying that. I had always preached that no one really deserved to die. But now it was different. My life was different.

He led us through the tombs to get us outside in silence. He kept his distance from me and for that I was grateful as I had both of my hands on Carl's shoulders. The baby was crying louder as we neared the exit. I was positive everyone could hear it already.

The rays of sunlight hurt my eyes once we stepped outside. Only ones I saw missing were T-Dog and Carol.

Oh Kami why…

Rick approached us slowly. He was covered in sweat and blood as he stared at us. He wasn't saying anything but we knew what he was asking.

I shook my head and he looked at Carl. The poor kid couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Where is she?" He walked faster to us as he dropped his machete, "Where is she?!"

We cried harder. Carl started shaking again and Rick started to scream in agony and despair. His screams were making my heart hurt.

Glenn ran to Maggie and she collapsed on his shoulder while holding the baby. Sophia was crying, realization that her and her friend had lost their mothers today. Carl was still as a board as she clung to him and cried. Beth and Hershel made their way over to Maggie, Hershel immediately checking the baby.

My feet were slowly moving as I spotted Daryl. He ran to me before I could continue and enveloped me in a tight hug. I was in hysterics against his shoulder, my body convulsing as I cried. Sadness and agony was spreading among all of us. We had lost so many today.

The baby wailing seemed to have snapped us from the spell we were under.

"She seems healthy but she needs to eat, if not she's not going to survive." Hershel slowly said.

Everyone started to worry. We had nothing to give to a baby.

Daryl pulled away from me, "No. No way in hell she's leaving us too."

He looked over at Shippo and in a second he passed me to him. Shippo kept whispering how glad he was to see me alive, how he was scared. I saw Daryl's determination as he saw the baby and got on his bike. Maggie hopped on the back of it and took off while one of the inmates opened and closed the gate for him. I admired Maggie's strength to go and make the run. I felt helpless.

I turned to look at Rick. He hadn't made a move at all to grab Carl or the baby.

"Rick," I said softly as I walked up to him, "Rick, listen to me."

His teary eyes turned to look at me. But all I could see was anger and disbelief.

"You were with her… why didn't you do anything? WHY?!"

His angry outburst caught everyone by surprise. I couldn't find myself to say anything.

Glenn reached my side, "Rick, it's not her fault."

His lip was curled in disgust, "You let her die, it's on you."

He whirled around towards the entrance to the prison. He grabbed his machete and marched in there, ignoring everyone's cries for him to stop.

I tried running after him, crying out his name as his words continued echoing in my head, but I was stopped as someone grabbed my upper arm.

"Let him go."

I snatched my arm away from him and took a step back, "Just because this is happening doesn't give you the right to touch me or speak to me."

His ears fell and he looked away from me.

I ignored him and I walked up to Sophia and Carl. The young boy had given in and was holding on to the smaller girl tightly.

"Shippo," I called to him, "Get rid of any straggling walkers. Take whoever you want with you. Everyone, we are going back inside."

I grabbed both of the kids hands and slowly made my way in.

* * *

Just when we thought the baby had fallen asleep, her cries just got more desperate and louder. Majority of us tried holding her and talking to her, but the baby wasn't having any of it. She was starving, but there was nothing we could do for the moment.

I currently had her in my arms when Daryl and Maggie came in quickly. I let out a sigh of relief since the sun had already come down.

There were still no signs of Rick.

Maggie and Beth hurriedly prepared the bottle with the formula she had found. Daryl removed his crossbow and walked over to me. He surprised me by gently grabbing the baby and started rocking her. He got the bottle from Maggie and started feeding her.

And just like that, the baby stopped crying. Everyone let out a sigh of relief that we hadn't realized we had been holding. A few smiles could be seen as we all witness tough Daryl Dixon rocking a baby and talking to her in a baby voice. Hearing Sophia giggle from Beth's arms made me giggle as well.

It was melting my heart seeing him with the baby.

Carl had a few ideas of names for her. Carol, Andrea, Patricia, Amy, Jacqui.

Lori…

Daryl continued rocking the baby and started calling her Lil' Ass kicker. A couple of us chuckled at the ridiculous nickname.

"If someone doesn't name her, she's going to be responding to that," Glenn said smirking.

"Sango," Carl suddenly said.

Shippo, myself, and Inuyasha turned to look at the kid. Inuyasha had been in the room the whole time after him and Shippo had gotten back of dealing with some walkers. Which in truth deeply surprised me. After that, he was in the same room as everyone but as far away as possible.

Carl looked at me, "The night you told us about Shippo… you said she had been a demon slayer. S-so that means, she was strong right? She had to be in order to continue fighting for her family and for her friends."

"She's a strong baby…" he murmured as he looked at her from Daryl's arms.

He asked Daryl to hand her to him. He removed his hat and brought her close to him.

"I'm going to protect you Sango."

* * *

A/N: Yes... I named the baby Sango instead of Judith. Honestly, I found it way more fitting.

This was a sad chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Moving Forward… right?

Digging graves the following day was difficult. The last time we had to bury so many bodies was back at the Quarry. To think that was such a long time ago. We were scared, still taking in this new world. But now it was different. All of us were. Specially after being on the run for so long during the winter.

We have found a home… but the way all of this started was not what we pictured. I felt a void of emptiness as I stared at the graves. Unfortunately, we could not find Carol's body at all. I saw the irritation of Daryl at this. Besides myself and Rick, Carol had been a close friend to him, specially when he was so dedicated about finding Sophia.

This was a huge toll on us, but we needed to focus in order to keep the kids safe. Specially now with Sango with us.

Just thinking back to the reason why Carl wanted to name the baby Sango made me want to burst into tears. I missed my sister every single day after the well closed. I still beat myself up for everything how it went down. However I wasn't strong enough to deal with a heartbreak all over again so I left.

Such a selfish fucking decision…

My thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. Physically he changed a lot. Same with his attitude, from what I could see at least. His boyish features were gone now. Taller now, almost Sesshomaru's height. More of a chiseled jaw. His long hair was gone. I think that was the biggest thing that kept throwing me off guard. Besides the deep scar in his face. And that warmth that he once held in his golden eyes has vanished.

Me and Daryl had yet to talk about him being here. I'm not sure if he felt like there was a threat around or what. I hope not.

Never in a million years would I run back to Inuyasha.

I glanced to my left to see Shippo, Axel, and Inuyasha working along the fence from my spot at the graves.

That is until both him and Shippo got into an argument, but I was too far to hear anything. But by the way Inuyasha's ears were, he was pissed and just marched inside the prison. And that made me think more.

Why was Inuyasha an inmate? What did he do?

Curiosity wanted me to just go up and ask him.

But honestly I think I would rather get stabbed than talk to him.

I decided to go back inside and check on the baby and Sophia. Daryl had said he was going to take Carl and Oscar inside the prison to check for any walkers left after yesterday early in the morniing. I was a bit nervous for Carl to go honestly. Just yesterday he lost his mother, his father had not appeared back from going into the tombs. Glenn had tried talking to him yesterday, but instead got pinned to the wall by Rick. Both Sophia and Carl slept in my cell. I had grabbed an extra cot and put it on the floor and had both of them sleep on the bunk beds. They both had stayed up late. Not talking, but crying in their sleep.

Daryl assured me that he would watch over Carl since the little boy really wanted to go. I was still skeptical, however he was able to convince me by giving me one small kiss.

Damn him and his kisses.

I was with Beth, Sophia, and Hershel as we all took turns to rock Sango and feed her in Beth's cell. Once the baby had gotten some food in her system, she was quiet and not fuzzy.

However, only Maggie had found two things of formula. Sango would finish that probably by next week. Glenn and Maggie decided to make a run at a nearby town earlier in the morning, hoping to find some. They weren't sure by what time they would be back, but we knew they could take care of themselves.

So, not that many of us were left at the prison.

Daryl and Carl suddenly stood at the entrance of the cell. I could see pure disappointment in Daryl's face as he held a knife on a hand. It was Carol's.

Sophia let out a gasp and took off running, pushing both Carl and Daryl away. Beth handed me Sango and went after the little girl. Carl had a somber look on his face as he saw his best friend being upset as well. He sat next to me and leaned against my shoulder.

I looked over at Daryl and he still looked dissappointed.

"It's not your fault. No one's." I said, hoping that my words would help him.

"Losing Carol is a loss for all of us," Hershel started, "All we can do is to be there for Sophia, just like Carol would've wanted."

"He's right," I said as I glanced at Carl from the corner of my eye, "We have to be there for all the kids."

"I know ya can't stand me," I heard Inuyasha call out, "But can one of you open this thing. Got my hands busy."

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he left the cell. With Sango on my arms, I followed right along and gasped.

"SOPHIA!" I immediately called out.

Inuyasha had a dehydrated Carol in his arms.

Hershel immediately directed Inuyasha were to lay her. Just on how he came with her, he immediately left the cell.

She was exhausted and dehydrated. Thankfully, she had no other major concerns. She had a few scratches but none of them were from a walker. Beth had asked me for Sango so I could help Hershel. Slolwy, Carol started telling us what happened as she held Sophia.

"I was with T-Dog as we had closed the gate so no more walkers would flood through, however he got bit. Once inside, we were trying to figure out where to go when we got swarmed with walkers," she started crying, "H-he told me to continue. I tried fighting them off but it was too many, so I found a closet and passed out. I'm not sure how long I was there. All I could hear was the alarm. I kept dozing off when the door opened and he was there. He didn't say a word. Just picked me up and grabbed me to bring me back. "

Sango started getting fussy and that directed Carol's attention to the baby.

"Oh my God! Is that?" We all looked down.

"Her name is Sango," Carl said quietly.

"Where is Lori?"

I saw Carl shaking his head and started to cry. Carol gently removed Sophia from her lap and developed the young boy in a strong motherly hug.

Why was everyone else comforting the boy, but not his own father? I had enough.

I grabbed Tenseiga from against the wall and started walking away, opening the gate and going through.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

I turned to look at Daryl, "I'm going to find Rick and give him a piece of my mind. I've had enough."

"What do you want to say to me Kagome?"

I whirled around, surprised to actually hear his voice. Last time I had seen him he was in despair and he had yelled at me, telling me it was my fault.

Not sure what came over me, but I dropped Tenseiga and walked up to my leader and slapped him.

I hadn't say anything yet but I already had tears in my eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you just walk away from your family Rick!" His eyes were wide in shock as a hand held his now red cheek.

I didn't care, I continued.

"I understand you lost her Rick, but it wasn't just you! A boy and now a baby have lost their mother as well! They shouldn't be wanting comfort from someone else, Carl should be seeking out his father!"

"Kagome-"

"Don't 'Kagome' me Rick! Stop thinking it's just you that has lost somebody!" I wiped my angry tears away as I walked closer to him, "Did you even bother asking who had to shoot her so she wouldn't turn? Huh? I DIDN'T THINK SO! It was YOUR own son Rick! Do you know the trauma that could cause to a kid? He prevented his mother from turning. And about blaming me. Don't you think I'm beating myself for it? That I couldn't do anything? She wanted to leave this world Rick, she told that to your son. He wanted to make his mother happy in her last moments and _didn't let me do it_."

I was breathing hard and I knew my face was red and a mess.

"Please," I begged as my voice was shaking, "Don't leave your son. Go be with him and your daughter. If you still want to blame me for her death, then so be it. But don't take it out on your children. Lori loved you dearly and this isn't what she would've wanted for her children. No one is telling you not to mourn, but don't let them be alone."

The reaction I got wasn't the one I was expecting at all. I thought he would yell at me, tell me who the hell I was to tell him such things. But I was wrong.

He enveloped me in a bear hug. He was shaking, and I knew it was because he was trying so hard to not cry. But by the wetness I felt on my shoulder, he was failing.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered in my ear, "You're right, you're so right. I was such an idiot."

"Dad?"

We both pulled away to see Carl, hopingly staring at Rick. Rick kneeled down and opened his arms. That's all Carl needed as he sprinted towards his father. After a little bit, Carol walked out of the cell carrying Sango. Rick was shocked to see Carol standing there and went up to her. More like, Carl started pulling at his arm. They shared a hug and Rick finally held his daughter for the first time. A big smile spreading across his face as tears just fell out of his eyes.

Daryl walked over to me, a small smile planted on his face, but I definitely saw the amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I curiously asked.

"Your temper."

I rolled my eyes.

I felt Shippo's aura coming in. I was expecting to see a smirk or anything, but he looked confused.

"Rick, you need to come outside."

* * *

There was a dark skinned woman outside of our fence. I could see her long hair in threads. She was holding on to a market basket and she was limping. She had a katana in her hands as she fought the walkers that were trying to get her.

Rick hadn't made a decision yet as he was staring at her. It wasn't until Carl yelled at him that he had Axel open the gate. Myself and Shippo (who thankfully raised his illusion) quickly ran outside to deal with the walkers as Rick helped her inside. From the blood I saw on her thigh, she was suffering from a gunshot wound. I looked inside the basket and saw baby formula.

I stopped in my tracks.

Maggie and Glenn had gone on a run for that.

* * *

Rick didn't want to put her in one of the cells, so he just had her sit down on one of the metal tables. She was beautiful. Her skin a dark chocolate brown, thin but well fit body (which was covered in walkers guts to cover her scent). Her lips were full and her big brown eyes were narrowed as she suspiciously stared at us.

Rick had removed her katana as she tried grabbing it. I doubt she was going to do something to us, but by the events we've gone through these past couple of days I could understand Rick's suspicion. We had the others stay in the cell area, so right now it was myself, Daryl, Shippo, Oscar, Beth, Hershel, and surprisingly Inuyasha.

"What's your name?" Rick coldly asked.

Silence.

Rick paced impatiently. Daryl had his crossbow pointed at her as he asked, "Where did you get that baby food?"

Silence again.

Rick suddenly went up to her and squeezed her injured thigh, making her cry out in pain.

"RICK!" I yelled at him, "She's injured!"

He ignored me, "What is your name and where did you get those supplies?"

She glared at him and then turned to look at each one of us. When her eyes landed on me I begged.

"Please tell us…"

She swallowed hard and then spoke, "Michonne. The supplies were dropped by a young asian and a pretty girl, I heard them say where the prison was." Her voice was low and careful.

Hershel immediately got up, his wrinkled hands gripping tightly his crutches.

"What happened?"

"They were taken."

"Taken by who?" Shippo immediately asked. He was worried for his best friend. The loss of T-Dog had hit him hard, since he was really quiet more than usual. Glenn was really his other best friend of our group and Maggie was a sister to all of us.

He wasn't the only one worried. Beth's and Hershel's eyes were wide with worry.

"By the same son of a bitch that shot me," she answered menacingly.

Rick leaned forward, "There are our people, you tell us what happened right now!"

He grabbed her leg again, tighter this time. She got up and yelled at him to never touch her again. Daryl got closer, continuing pointing his weapon at her.

I moved forward and stood in front of her, "You think she's going to tell us anything if you continue treating her like this?"

"Kagome- she saw Glenn and Maggie get taken!" Daryl yelled at me.

"And she's the only one that knows where they are!"

I turned to look at her, "You came here for a reason. You could've walked away. The guy took them and not you. That says a lot of your character for bringing _baby_ food back to us."

Inuyasha surprised me by speaking up addressing her, "Where are they?"

She lowered her head and carefully eyed all of us, "There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there."

Rick instantly seemed on edge, "A whole town?"

"It's run by this guy, calls himself the Governor," she spat out in disgust, "Pretty boy. Charming. Jim Jones type."

Daryl lowered his crossbow, "He got muscle?"

She rolled her eyes, "Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall."

My heart was pumping, "Do you know a way in?"

She nodded, "The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

Rick was tense, but told her that Hershel would take care of the wound. She reluctantly nodded, but her demeanor changed when she found out he was Maggie's father.

He then had all of us follow him outside.

Oscar wasted no time in voicing his opinion. All of us were worried and on edge. We just lost some people, now two of our strongest were taken.

"How do you know we can trust her?" He loudly said the moment Rick closed the door just in case Michonne could hear us.

Beth looked at him like if he had grown two heads, "This is Maggie and Glenn! Why are we even debating?"

Daryl shook his head, "We ain't. I'll go after them."

Rick crossed his arms, "This place sounds pretty secure, you can't go alone."

Everyone gathered immediately spoke up, volunteering. Myself definitely included. Rick looked thoughtful for a minute but nodded.

"We'll take her with us since she knows how to get there."

As we started walking back inside the prison, Daryl grabbed my wrist.

"Ya ain't going."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The rest heard him telling me that as well and stopped walking.

I looked at him confused as I slowly pulled my wrist away, "What do you mean I'm not going?"

He looked behind my shoulder and then at myself, "It's for your safety. You and Beth are going to stay. You leave with us, this whole place will be unguarded, you're needed here."

I turned look at Beth to find her thoughtful. I saw her talking to Rick, but I didn't care. I turned back to look at Daryl.

"I am capable of fighting Daryl," I knew I was getting red as I was starting to get angry, "You know I can take care of myself. I just got my powers back, they're going to be needed."

"With even more reason you have to stay!" He finally yelled, "What if this guy sees what you can do? Do you think he will just let you walk away?" He was losing his patience with me.

"This is stupid," I hissed as I whirled around to look at Rick, "Are you agreeing with this?"

He seemed nervous and I saw him looking at Shippo who also stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with me.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Shippo took a step towards me, "Kags, relax. I'll stay here with you if you want."

"That's not the fucking point Shippo. What if something happens to you all? How am I supposed to know?"

"You really think something is going to happen to us with two demons in our group?" Oscar asked me.

"One," Inuyasha grunted out, "I'll stay."

Shippo's head turned so fast it gave me whiplash. Daryl wasted no time and started glaring at Inuyasha as well.

"If one of us has to stay, it'll be me. No way I'm leaving you here with her." Shippo argued with a growl.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Don't be an idiot fox. Your illusion powers can help you get in and out of there without a problem. You can create a distraction or something. Transform into a naked woman, that will definitely keep them distracted long enough."

I honestly wasn't sure if he was mocking Shippo of his powers or being serious. I didn't like it one bit knowing he would be one of the few to stay back, but unfortunately, he did have a point regarding Shippo. How many times as a kit did he transform into a girl and played it really well?

"How are you going to explain to Michonne about them?" Beth asked.

"She ain't going to be here for long. We just need her to guide us there. Let's hope it won't be needed for Shippo to use his powers."

That confirmed exactly who was going to stay then.

* * *

I saw them packing up the guns, flash bombs, tear gas, basically anything and everything they would need for this rescue mission. I heard Daryl promising Carl that he would look after Rick. Him and Sophia were helping load everything up while Carol held on to Sango. The official group that was going were Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Oscar, and Shippo.

I heard someone behind me, and I looked to see Michonne looking around the yard of the prison.

"Wasn't this place overrun?" She asked me and Beth as she was standing next to me.

Beth politely nodded, "Yeah."

Michonne looked skeptical, "And you cleared it all by yourselves?"

We both casually glanced at Shippo and then ourselves.

"Yup."

She knew we were hiding something, but she didn't ask anything else.

As I saw them walking back and forth and talking among themselves, I couldn't help but have this horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach about all of this.

I pulled Daryl aside to talk to him. I was still annoyed at the fact that I had to stay behind, but I still wanted to be with him for a little while.

He had his arms strongly wrapped around my waist as soon as we were alone. My arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered against my neck, "All of us are going to be back."

I swallowed hard, "I know…"

He pulled away for a bit, giving me a serious look.

"Keep your distance from him."

I sighed, "I know. I'm not pleased by it, but he did have a point. If someone can make sure all of you get out of there alive, is Shippo."

We shared a kiss until we heard Rick calling to him. We walked out, him surprising me by continuing grabbing my hand as we walked.

Hershel nodded at them, "Bring them back."

As they were getting inside the car, I tugged at Daryl's hand before he could pull away to get in.

"Promise me you'll be back."

"Kagome?"

I blinked fast, trying to mask the tears that wanted to appear, "Just please, promise me you'll be back."

He looked at me, but then his eyes traveled somewhere else and then he nodded understanding why I was asking.

"I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Broken Promise

"They're going to be ok," I heard Sophia say next to me. I didn't notice I hadn't moved since the car drove away.

I tried giving the girl a small smile, "I know."

She brightly smiled at me. She then turned around and started skipping towards her mom. That little girl was glowing that her mom was back, however she was continuing making sure she included Carl as well. She was such a good friend to him. She was exactly what he needed.

Hershel was also outside as well. However, I could see his eyes were directly on Inuyasha as the hanyou checked the perimeter. I walked up to him, curious at his sudden interest towards him.

"When are you planning talking to him?"

His question caught me off guard I didn't know how to respond.

"I know a broken heart can do a lot of damage. I've been there before. But life is short now. It's important to give people second chances."

I scoffed at that, "You don't have a clue how many chances I gave him before. Time after time. For three years."

He gave me a small smile, "Look how long it's been. Ten years for you, hundreds for him from what I've understood. What were your chances that you would come across one another after such a long time? It was destiny for you to see each other again."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I hope you're not insinuating for me to go back to him."

He chuckled, "Definitely not. I can see your heart belongs with our hot headed hunter," I blushed at his comment, "But you do have history with this young man. He wasn't just your lover once. He was your best friend, your protector when you traveled to the Feudal Era."

I lowered my head, just enough for my bangs to cover my eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready yet to talk to him about it."

He put a supporting hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I know Kagome. But don't shut him out. He stayed in this prison for a reason. He could've just left the moment he saw you, but he didn't. He decided to stay behind while the rest went to get my daughter and Glenn."

I looked up to him, slightly tilting my head to the side as I listened to every word he was saying to me.

"If he really didn't care for you at all, he wouldn't be here. Same thing goes for you. You would've told Rick by now that you didn't want Inuyasha here. Whether you're still trying to hold on to the pain and hatred he put you through, deep down you still care for him."

I bit my lip, "He's changed…"

"And so have you."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon carried without any issues really. Carol had talked to me of her concern with Axel since he was being a little too friendly with Beth, who was just seventeen years old. According to her, he had said he didn't mean any harm whatsoever. Just that there wasn't really any women left since both me and Maggie were taken and she was a lesbian.

I bursted out laughing when she said that to me.

"Seriously? Why did he think you were a lesbian?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because of my short hair."

I tried covering my laughing but ended up snorting, "Did he make a move on you once he found out you weren't a lesbian and mingle?"

The woman slightly blushed.

I gasped, "Carol!"

She groaned, "Please. Shush. That's the first time I've ever gotten the attention of a man besides my stupid husband Ed."

I was about to comment when all of a sudden I heard a distant scream. It was coming from the corridors of the tombs.

Carl heard it as well as he came running from his cell.

"It came from the tombs!"

And before I knew it, the kid fucking took off.

I tried chasing after him and calling to him, "Carl! Get back here!"

"They could be in trouble!"

I really underestimated the speed he had since he outran me. It was getting too dark for me to see as well. I had to go back and unfortunately ask Inuyasha to go after him. I rounded up a corner when I slammed right into a strong chest. I looked up and immediately recognized those blazing amber eyes. I took a step back like if he had burn me.

"I was about to look for you. Carl took off because he heard a scream." I tried my hardest to keep my voice even.

"Sophia came looking for me right after you two left. Go back. I'll bring him back."

And besides everything… I knew I could trust him with that.

* * *

It felt like forever for them two to come back. I couldn't stop pacing. Both Carol and Hershel had asked me to sit but I couldn't. Rick left us with Carl and his son took off running inside the prison. How could I be calm with that?

After what it felt like forever, I finally heard various footsteps. I decided to grab my handgun instead and placed it right on my back. I followed the sound to see Carl locking up whomever he had found inside a safe room, telling them there was water and food in there.

Inuyasha was the first one to come up and he looked annoyed.

I swallowed, "What happened?"

He looked over his shoulder and then at me. His expression was neutral, but there was still something there that I couldn't pin point.

"Kid found 5 humans that were able to sneak in through the wall that was down on the very back of the prison. 3 men, 2 women. One of the women got bit. She ain't gonna make it. Kid offered to put her down but one of the men said they would take care of it."

I put both of my hands on my face and let out a heavy sigh. This is not what we freaking needed.

Carl finally came up to me, not a single sign of worry on his face.

I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, "Do you think it's right what you did? Running into the tombs like that? What would your father say Carl?"

I was interrupted by the screaming of a woman begging Carl to open the door. I took deep breaths as I looked at the boy, waiting for him to give me an answer.

His expression turned into a somber look, totally ignoring the screaming in the background. "I helped them. And well… I don't know if my dad will be back. I have to learn to make decisions here if he doesn't."

I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. I patted him on the head and made him go back to our cells since dinner was ready.

That left us me and Inuyasha alone. He didn't look at me anymore and started walking away.

"Why were you an inmate here?" I found myself asking. I waited for an answer but I couldn't face him as I had my back to him. We stayed silent for a long time. I really thought he wasn't going to reply.

"Murder."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

The whole night I had problems sleeping. There was the fact that half of our group was gone in order to get Maggie and Glenn. That worried me enough already. Then there was the fact that the small Grimes decided to play hero and bring 5… well now 4 people into our prison.

And to then find out Inuyasha had been convicted of murder. What the hell happened with him? Granted he was hot headed… but for him to be convicted of that?

It really made my head spin. Since I couldn't sleep well, I decided to let Axel off duty earlier, so I was up in the tower until morning finally came. I really was hoping and praying they would be back by now. But nothing yet. If cellphones could still work I would've texted them by now. Carol came to relieve me from my guard duty, letting me know Beth had prepared some noodles. As soon as I went in, I saw Hershel making himself over to where the other people went.

"Do you want to come?"

I contemplated the thought for a moment and agreed to go.

There were two african americans, either siblings or a couple, and a father and a son. At least that's what I could tell at least.

The two that I was guessing were either siblings or a couple quickly got up as soon as they saw me and Hershel. They had grateful smiles on their faces. They were genuine, but I could see that they were nervous. I couldn't blame them for that. A kid with a gun helped them out and locked them up. I saw that on the far corner they had the body of the other woman wrapped up in a blanket. I could still see the fresh blood. The other man in the group was sitting down, gripping at his calf where a cut was visible.

It seemed that both me and Hershel had the same idea. He called over Carl to open the gate for them. He seemed weary at the idea, probably because he didn't want strangers near his sister. Regardless, the young boy opened it without any questioning.

"Come join us to eat. Hershel here can look at your leg."

All four of them looked between each other and then nodded. The larger guy helped the other one up and slowly followed us to the common area. I directed him to sit him on one of the tables while I grabbed a bowl of food for everyone. Hershel saw that the cut was deep, so he had Sophia fetch him some stuff to stitch it up.

The woman walked up to me to help me, "Here, I can take these ones."

I smiled at her, "Thank you. I'm Kagome."

She smiled, "I'm Sasha and that's my brother Tyreese. That's Alan and his son Ben. Donna is his wife, we just lost her."

"I'm really sorry about that," I sincerely said, "The kid that helped you is Carl, our leader's son. The girl that came in earlier was Sophia. The guy that was with Carl yesterday is Inuyasha. We have others but they… they went on a run."

I didn't feel too comfortable saying that they went on a rescue mission.

As we ate, we got to know them a little bit more. Tyreese and Sasha had stayed at a bunker with some survivalist neighbor they had in Jacksonville. Eventually came across Alan, his wife, and Ben. That lead on helping 20 others. Unfortunately their camp got overrun 6 weeks. They've been on the road ever since.

Hershel finished up Alan's leg. Told him he could remove the stitches by himself in a week or so.

"Must be nice having medical training," Tyreese commented.

"It will only get you so far." Hershel replied politely.

Tyreese looked at his stump, "Were you bit?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a couple of days ago."

Sasha's eyes widened in surprise, "And you survived?"

He looked at me and gave me a small smile, "We have good people with us. Fast thinking."

I heard the doors open. I looked over to see Beth carrying Sango. I smiled at her and made my way towards her, taking the small baby from her arms. Sango was waking up from a nap, her cheeks nice and rosey. She was so adorable. Beth went over to prepare her a bottle and Sasha came up to me. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she saw the little bundle on my arms.

"How old is the baby?" I heard her ask as I was smiling at the baby.

"Barely a week," Hershel answered.

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby. How are you guys holding up? It must be so hard with a baby!"

But as she asked that, I saw her that she wasn't just directing the question at me. Inuyasha was at the entrance of the common room with a bag on his hand. From the fresh blood stains, he had gone hunting. He didn't say anything as he made his way over and dropped the bag by the stove we had moved to our area. I immediately blushed at what she was saying.

"No!" I quickly said, "She isn't ours."

She was surprised, "Oh! Where's the mother?"

The energy in the room quickly shifted. None of us could answer. Has it already been a week?

Her smiled faded as she understood, "I'm sorry."

Beth came back with a fresh bottle and asked for Sango back. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before handing it back to her. With that, she went back to her cell. Tyreese eyes followed her, pity clearly seen in his face.

"Man, you people have been through the mill."

"Haven't we all," Inuyasha replied back from his spot on the wall. Typical pose with his arms crossed across his chest.

"It's only getting worse out there. The dead everywhere. Only making the living less like the living."

Sasha agreed with her brother, "You're the only decent folks we've come across."

Hershel grabbed his crutches and started walking back. I could see that he was getting tired. I remembered then that the body of the other woman was still laying on the floor.

"We'll see that she has a proper burial," I said softly, specifically looking at Alan and his son.

Tyreese looked at me with respect, "I appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with."

I snorted, "Neither did we." As I said that I looked directly at Carl.

"We've had our problems with people," Hershel added in.

Tyreese started smiling as he looked around, "I must be the first brother in history to break into prison."

That earned a few chuckles from us. I could see they were good people, but unfortunately it wasn't up to us to make the decision. We needed Rick and the others back.

"I'll be honest with you," I started, "The more I talk to you, the more I like you. But it isn't just up to us. We have to wait for our leader and the rest to get back."

Sasha nodded understanding, "We will do everything we can to earn our keep."

I grinned at her since I knew she wasn't wrong.

"Go outside and you'll see the rest of the graves, I'll bring back a few shovels for you."

Sophia came out, her gun and backpack on her back.

"I'm gonna go with my mama Kagome."

"Be careful."

Carl ran up to her, "I'll go with you."

As I was carrying the shovels to catch up to them, I tripped over my own two feet. They clatter down to the floor and I groaned in frustration.

"You're still clumsy."

I turned back to glare at him, "Shut it dog."

I saw his eye twitch but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes and I quickly got down to grab everything up. He moved himself to walk in front of me since he saw I was going to need help opening up the door. He was about to pull the metal handle, but stopped.

"What are you d-"

"Lower your goddamn voice," he harshly whispered to me. His ears then started to come out and they were twitching rapidly. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he retracted them.

"They're arguing. Alan and Ben want to ambush Carol and the kids. Something along the lines of perfect opportunity for them to take the prison."

My eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?"

"Sasha and Tyreese ain't agreeing."

I couldn't believe it, so I made him pull the door open, I pushed my way past him and walked outside. The four of them immediately turned around. I saw Ben nodding to his father and my eyes narrowed, however, Sasha and Tyreese beat them to up and walked up to me, taking the shovels from my hands and forcing a smile.

"We'll take it from here!" Sasha quickly said.

Tyreese nodded, "Very much appreciated."

Both Alan and Ben were glaring at them, but their demeanor changed as they saw Inuyasha behind me.

Probably scaring them.

* * *

It was probably around noon as I was looking around with the binoculars when I finally spotted the green Hyundai. My heart started pounding in my chest as the excitement grew. I got down from the tower and started running towards the entrance. I saw Carol talking to Carl and Sophia.

"THEY'RE BACK!" I shouted as loud as I could. All three of them whirled around and sure enough, they could hear the car. My hands started to get sweaty as I saw the car getting closer. I heard running from behind me and to see Beth running at full speed down the driveway. Hershel was in the background, struggling as he tried walking faster. Inuyasha was behind him. He was probably the one that told them.

Carl opened the gate immediately once the car pulled up and quickly closed it. They started getting out of the car and I gasped as soon as I saw Glenn's and Maggie's condition.

He was wearing a sweater without a shirt underneath. Maggie was wearing his shirt. However, his physical condition is what alarmed me. He was struggling to walk. His face had been beaten up badly. Bruises, cuts, dry blood, and one of his eyes was almost swollen shot. Maggie's eyes were red and puffy, a couple cuts on her arms. She cried as Beth hugged her. I quickly made my way over to Glenn and held him, trying to make sure I wasn't squeezing too hard. I pulled away as I saw Shippo. He looked angry but his eyes softened when he saw me looking at him. I went up to him and gave him a tight hug, glad that they were back alive. I turned to look at Glenn.

"Glenn, what happened to you? Let's get you inside so I can patch you up."

Maggie walked up to me and grabbed my hand, "Kagome, wait!"

I looked at her confused, but then I really saw everyone out of the car. Rick, Shippo, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie.

Daryl and Oscar weren't here.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I started shaking.

I was thankful for Carol asking what I was dreading to ask, "Where's Oscar and Daryl?"

Rick swallowed hard, "We went into Woodbury. Glenn and Maggie were about to be executed but thanks to Shippo we had a long enough distraction to get them out of there. It alerted the whole town and we were under fire. Daryl was covering us as we hopped over the wall. Shippo had Glenn on his back and he was helping Maggie as well going over it. Oscar got shot and killed as he tried going climbing it."

I saw everything spin around me. My breaths were shaky and I had to bend down and put my hands on my knees as I took deep breaths to compose myself.

"What about Daryl?" I rasped out.

Shippo spoke up, "He got captured by them an-"

I interrupted him panicking as I stood up, "What do you mean he got captured?! What are we doing here? We have to go back for him!"

Maggie grabbed my shoulders, "Kagome, he's alive! He's not there anymore!"

My lips were shaking, "Then where is he Maggie?"

"He left with Merle," Glenn answered bitterly.

I stood there shocked at the news. Merle was alive and _Daryl left with him_?

"Merle used to be working for this Governor," Rick started, "He's the one that found him later after he lost his hand. He knew about Daryl because Merle told him. However, after our ambush, the Governor needed someone to blame. Claimed Merle as the traitor and had both of them fight in a ring they had inside the town with walkers on chains."

"We got them out of there," Shippo continued, "Once I got over the wall I had Michonne take Glenn back to the car. When we went back for Daryl, Merle came with us as well. And well… an arguement started…"

Glenn spoke up, "We couldn't bring Merle back with us. Not after what he did to me. He's the cause of this. He's the cause of what Maggie went through with the Governor," he was getting angrier, "Daryl refused to come back with us if we didn't accept Merle. So he picked Merle over us. Over you."

The news hit me like a 6 ton truck ran over me. I felt my heart just crumbling into pieces. Daryl left me after promising he would come back.

"Glenn!" I heard Shippo angrily shout at him, "You didn't have to say it like that!"

"It's the truth! He picked Merle because he's 'blood'! He's the one that decided to leave!"

My eyes were wide and unfocused. I was trying oh so hard not to burst into tears. Again, I was second to someone. I'm never going to be first pick. Why should I be? I'm just little pathetic Kagome. I can never compete with someone else.

 _I'm always going to be second_.

I turned around and started running. Where? I wasn't sure. I was just running as fast as I could. Tears falling down my face but fading away with the wind. Just like my heart was breaking. My body was shaking with sobs and I finally stopped somewhere. I leaned against the concrete wall and fell to the floor, curling up into a ball. I couldn't stop crying. This pain was too much. Too familiar.

 _I didn't even tell him that I love him_.

I felt a pair of gentle hands grabbing me and putting my head on on their lap as a hand ran through my hair.

"Oh Kagome," I heard Maggie soothingly say, "Shh, it's ok. I'm so sorry about Glenn. He shouldn't have said it like that."

I gripped her thigh and sobbed harder.

"I'm never good enough." I brokenly said in a small voice as I let out a scream of anguish.

He promised me he was going to be back and _lied to me._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Rage

I'm not sure for how long I had been in a fetal position. I cried until my tears and sobs faded. I was just left with hiccups and occasionally dry sobs. Maggie stayed with me, her gentle presence helping somewhat.

Why was I such an idiot?

Why did I have to fall for someone again that didn't care for me enough? Those kisses… words… meant nothing to him. His promises were nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I finally sat up and tried cleaning my face as best as I could. Maggie was giving me a gentle smile. I suddenly felt horrible for being like this. Here I am, crying about another man when she just went through something horrific.

"I'm sorry Maggie," my throat cracked, "I'm being like this when I should be the one comforting you."

She waved me off, "It's ok Kagome… it gives me a chance to be away from Glenn…"

That left me confused.

"What happened to you?"

And she went on to tell me everything from the beginning. How Merle found them outside of the store. How they were captive in two separate rooms as they were being questioned of the location of where the rest of us were staying. Glenn was beaten up by Merle who had no mercy. Went as far as trying to kill him by throwing in a walker in the room. The walls had been thin so Maggie heard everything.

"Then my door opened," she continued as she looked into the distance, "I thought it was going to be Merle, but it was the Governor. He was leering at me. His eyes just looking all over my body. We went back and forth. He then forced me to take off my shirt and my bra…"

My breath hitched. Oh Kami no.

She started crying, "H-he came up behind me. His breath right on my neck Kagome. He bent me d-down on the table and he took off his belt…"

I grabbed her hands tightly as I started crying with her, "Oh Maggie, no… d-did he?"

She leaned her head back, "N-no. He was interrupted. He then later grabbed me how I was and took me to the other room where Glenn was. Glenn was terrified as he saw me, half naked in front of him. Merle went behind Glenn and held a k-knife against his throat. Demanded where the prison was. Governor went up to Glenn and held a gun against his head. I broke," she started crying harder as she looked at me, her green eyes filled with fear, "I couldn't hold it and told him where we were. They were surprised we had taken it. He tossed me to Glenn after he disgustingly kissed my face."

"We'll be ready for them. We just have to work as a team."

She started to calm down, "I know… Glenn thinks he did rape me…"

"But he didn't."

"I know, I told him that. But he's so furious he's not listening and has this mental picture in his head of something that didn't happen."

I looked at her cuts on her arms. I held out my palm and started using my energy to heal her wounds. Her eyes were wide since she was still trying to get used to me having them back. So was I honestly.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes! Thank you Kagome."

I lowered my eyes, "It was the least I could do after having you run after me."

"Inuyasha was the one that told me to follow you."

My eyes snapped back to look at her, "What?"

"Shippo was still yelling at Glenn. Rick was in the middle of both of them trying to calm them down. Inuyasha just told me to follow you."

My head fell to my hands as I felt a headache develop.

"Talk to him Kagome. You deserve to know what happened."

What was with the Greene family telling me the same thing?

* * *

"What do you mean Rick kicked them out?!"

My yelling probably echoed all over the freaking prison. Me and Maggie had gotten back from where we were just to find out Rick had kicked out Tyreese and the rest.

Shippo winced, "He seemed fine, but then started yelling at someone up the stairs. He went full nuts and kicked them out."

Hershel came out, "He's been having hallucinations of Lori. He told me this a few days ago."

Michonne was sitting down with her arms crossed, "So what are we going to do? We are going to stay here as the governor comes?"

Glenn glared at her, "You have no right to say anything after what you did."

I looked at them confused, "What did she do?"

Shippo pointedly looked at Michonne, "Ms. Last Samurai over here at the beginning of our mission took off. Her and the Governor got into it and stabbed him in the eyeball."

My eyes widened as I looked at Michonne in shock. That made us bigger targets now. However, I couldn't bring myself to kick the woman out. She held a lot of strength and seemed loyal. She could be a huge asset for us.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room. Only one not present was Rick.

"First thing is first," I started as I stepped up, "We need to figure out where Tyreese's group came from. If they could get in, eventually walkers can slip through."

I looked at both Inuyasha and Shippo, "I need you two to go around the perimeter. See where the hole is and try doing something about it. Clear the area of any walkers too."

I saw them giving sneers at each other. I smacked my hands on the table, making both of them jump.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with stupid bickering. Either do it or **I will purify both of you**." I had to remember that Michonne was in the room and she still didn't know about them. So I switched to Japanese for them two to understand what I was saying. Sure enough, they both stopped sneering at each other.

"Ok. Everyone else, we'll be doubling guard shifts. If they do come, we'll be able to alert everyone else. Glenn, you and Maggie take the rest of the day. You've been through enough."

Beth looked at me worried, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Hershel gave me a stern look, "You know what she's talking about."

I closed my fists, "Things will continue going like normal. He made his decision. I'm making mine by keeping everyone here safe."

There was no point for me to continue crying for Daryl anyways. He wasn't going to come back to me. He chose his brother. I had people here that needed me and that's exactly what I was going to focus on.

Even if him being gone was killing me on the inside.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Next thing I knew it was time to go to bed.

I would be a fool if I lied and said I slept good or got a few hours in. I had zero sleep last night. Everyone opposed for me to take watch. They wanted me to rest.

Keeping watch was what was keeping me from ripping the place apart from how angry I was. I did cry for a while in my cell again. Tried to do it as quietly as possible since I didn't want to disturb anyone.

However once morning came and Glenn woke up, he was bloodthirsty. He kept arguing that we should go and finish off the Governor already since they had killed some of his men. Hershel had left to look for Rick outside.

"Rick is going crazy and Daryl is gone," Glenn exclaimed, "I'm the one in charge here!"

Inuyasha snorted loudly from where he was sitting. That definitely got Glenn's attention.

"What?" He angrily snapped.

He picked at his claws, "You're judging Rick, but here you are going full on crazy to get at the Governor."

"You don't know what he did to her! He humiliated her!"

Maggie put a hand on her face and sighed. From what it seemed like, she thought Glenn wasn't going to continue bringing it up.

Inuyasha pointed at Maggie, "You just said your reason why you're going after him. It isn't just for us but you're doing it for _her_. Don't use whatever happened to her for _your_ own benefit kid. Stop trying to prove something. You're in no condition to fight anyways. You got beat up while _going on a run_."

And with that, he got up and left. However, before he exited the room, he looked over his shoulder.

"Besides, Kagome is a better choice to have if we needed anyone take over for Rick."

His comment left us dumbfounded. Shippo usually had a smart ass remark towards the hanyou but nothing. Glenn however, became angrier and turned to me.

"I thought you didn't want him here? Didn't you hate him for what he did? Now he's complimenting you?"

I bit my lip as I tried controlling my mouth, "You know what Glenn. Do whatever the fuck you want. You are just getting angry because no one is telling you what you want to hear."

I walked away without another word to him. He was filled with rage. Nothing that anyone could tell him will make him snap out of it. I just prayed that he wouldn't get us killed.

* * *

I looked around as I finally reached outside to get some fresh air. Glenn was just too stubborn to deal with at the moment. I understood his anger, but he could put all of us at risk for it. I could see Axel and Carol talking on the side. Carl and Sophia weren't far from them either. Michonne was getting out of the school bus where she had spent the night. Rick apparently didn't want her at all in the prison.

Hershel was talking to Rick through the fence.

What the hell was he doing over there? I decided that it was best to find out when I heard a gunshot not far from next to me. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. I saw Axel fall on the floor next to Carol. Blood and brain parts flying everywhere as he fell dead. She screamed and immediately ducked. I turned to the field to see a figure in the woods with a sniper rifle on his hand, a sinister smirk appearing on his face.

The Governor was here.

More gunfire erupted immediately after that. I didn't have enough time to process when I felt a strong clawed hand wrap around me and had us jump out of the way, high up in the air. If he hadn't grabbed me, I would've been dead. Carl and Sophia were trying their hardest to take cover.

"INUYASHA, THE KIDS!"

He shifted his body and placed me right on his back like the old days. The wind was blowing insanely fast through my face, making me have a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Form a barrier, NOW!"

He landed right in front of them and I did immediately what he said. I really had to focus my energy, hoping it would stop the bullets from reaching us, but it did. However, whenever a bullet would hit my barrier, I felt spasms of pain through my body. I didn't know for how much longer I was able to hold it for.

"Kids," I said through my teeth, "Take cover, I'll hold this as much as I can!"

They didn't say any buts, they went and did as they were told. Carol followed them since the barrier had spread to where she was laying on the ground where she used Axel's dead body as a shield when the gunfire started. Once they were safe, Inuyasha grabbed me again and jumped out of the way.

I only had a small handgun, a knife, and Tenseiga with me. There was a man up in our tower firing multiple shots at us. Inuyasha moved so fast, faster than what I remember. I unclipped my knife from my belt and tossed it at the gunman. It hit him directly on the neck, killing him instantly as he fell over the tower. I could hear Carol directing the children where to shoot. I finally felt another demonic presence as Shippo ran out of the prison. Him, Maggie, Glenn and Beth had guns in their hands and started firing away.

Inuyasha moved to make himself over to them. Shippo had my quiver and arrows on his back as well and handed them to me.

"Rick is over there! We'll go and cover him" I quickly said to him as I pointed at the direction where I had last seen Rick out of the fence. Inuyasha sprinted again but stopped by where Michonne was behind the bus in order to cover ourselves from the gunfire. He was fast, but we could still get hit. Michonne was beyond confused as she stared at Inuyasha. That's when I noticed he had his ears out.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. Inuyasha's ears were twitching and I heard him silently curse. When I was about to ask him, I heard it as well. I could hear in the distance an engine roaring loudly.

A delivering truck going at a fast speed slammed into our gates, knocking down our defenses of the prison. Whomever was driving it went around the field and finally stopped. The driver was covered from head to toe in armor and he sprinted out of the truck once the back door propped open.

More than two dozens walkers came stumbling out of the truck.

I caught a glimpse of white hair trying to hide in the tall grass. He was too close to where the walkers were walking to.

"Hershel!" I said loudly. Fear creeping to me fast as all the walkers finally came out. I heard more snarling from behind me. The gunfire noise had attracted more walkers as well and were starting to come inside the field. I saw the Governor smirking and him and his henchmen took off, leaving us with all the walkers to kill us.

Michonne started using her katana quickly. I handed Inuyasha Tenseiga, hoping it would listen to him, while I got an arrow ready as I got on his back. I locked my knees on the side of his hips and fired an arrow. It hit the walker that was getting the closest to Hershel and incinerated it.

Inuyasha took off into the middle of the field, Tenseiga glowing powerfully in his clawed hand as it sensed a similar aura to its old master. I kept firing arrow after arrow from Inuyasha's back, trying to kill as many walkers as possible. The aura on my arrows were becoming brighter and stronger. I saw Shippo running quickly to the entrance of the prison and started using his foxfire to kill any walkers that were trying to make their way in. I saw the others coming out of their cover spots and started firing at the walkers too.

I jumped backwards from Inuyasha's back as I fired an arrow to a walker that had gotten too close to Michonne and she hadn't notice. I kicked a walker and then stabbed it using my bow. I continued focusing on where Hershel was to make sure he had a clear path to get to a small wooden shed Shippo had built earlier in the week. I let out a sigh of relief when he had reached it. Walkers were almost all dead. Tenseiga's power was resonating as Inuyasha moved with a grace and skilled he had lacked before, almost rivaling that of his brother's.

I looked up and my eyes widened to see Rick getting surrounded outside the fence.

No no no no no.

I was distracted and a walker fell on top of me. I was using my bow from preventing me to snap at my face. Its protruding mouth was trying to bite my neck off and I had my teeth clenched together as I was trying to push it off.

" _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_

The walker blood splattered everywhere as it slumped down, dead as Inuyasha had use his claws. That had to be the closest I've ever been from getting bit, and no lie, I was shaking. He picked me up and held me. Just when Inuyasha was going to jump over the fences for us to go to Rick, an arrow shot through the woods and killed the walker that Rick was struggling with.

Daryl and Merle merged from the woods and started defending Rick.

 _He was back_.

"Fuck Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha hiss and he let go of me. I barely caught myself from losing balance as he pushed me away. I was about to yell at him when I saw his hands. They were extremely red, almost raw.

"My bad!" I said while scratching the back of my head. I didn't feel my powers flaring at all, must have burned him. Probably when I saw Daryl.

Speaking of him, he did not seem happy at all that me and Inuyasha were at a close proximity. He probably saw that he had saved me. I decided to ignore him as I helped opening up the hole on the fence to let Rick in. I immediately wrapped him in a hug.

"I thought you were done for!"

He was shaking as well since that had been too close. I heard the others running our way as I was pulling away from Rick. Hershel came out of the shed and both Maggie and Beth hugged their father. Rick noticed the blood splattered on Carol's face and panicked.

"It's not mine," She said sadly, "It was Axel."

Rick shook his head, "Everyone else ok?"

" _Holy shit that guy has ears and the other one a tail! Damn little brother, ya forgot to mention your circus!_ "

Merle's booming voice reminded us he was here. We all turned around to see Daryl and Merle coming through the fence. Merle was giving us a cocky grin as he curiously stared at Inuyasha and Shippo. Which was true. Both of them let down their appearance and were standing in their full demonic forms. I narrowed my eyes at Merle. He noticed me staring at him and he winked at me.

The sound of two swords clashing made me stop glaring at the older Dixon. I turned to see that Inuyasha was defending himself and Shippo as Michonne tried attacking them. Rick quickly pulled his python out and pointed at her.

"Drop the sword!"

Her wild eyes were angry and filled with panic as she stared at both Inuyasha and Shippo.

"What are they?!" She demanded. She had yet to drop the sword.

Maggie got in between them, "Please, let us go back inside. We are out here in the open, they could come back."

Glenn looked at Maggie and nodded, "It's true. We'll explain inside but let's just go."

She seemed skeptical, but slowly lowered her katana. Sophia ran up to me, giving me a small cloth she always carries with her.

"Kagome, your nose is bleeding."

I gave her a confused look but I touched my nose with the cloth. Sure enough, I was greeted with the sight of blood on the white fabric. I started feeling dizzy as a pounding headache hit me and started falling back when I felt two different set of hands on each one of my arms maintaining me in place.

I was in the middle of both Daryl and Inuyasha.

The tension I felt between the two of them was immense. Blue eyes were clashing with amber. Both filled with anger and pure freaking ego. Rick noticed the intense death glares they were giving one another and pulled me away from them. He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the direction of the prison.

"Thank you Rick."

I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep on his arms.

* * *

" _You son of a bitch!"_

 _Crash._

" _I don't even know why you're still here, after what you did to her!"_

 _Crash._

" _You did the same fucking thing Daryl!"_

 _Crash. Clank._

" _Daryl, enough!"_

" _Inuyasha, stop it!"_

I woke up with a startle when I was starting to hear the screaming. My head was still hurting but not as bad, so I slowly got up from my cell and stepped out. The sight I saw was incredible. Inuyasha and Daryl were practically on the floor punching at each other. I felt pure fear as I realized that Inuyasha could kill Daryl if he wanted to. I focused my energy and sent a blow of my aura to remove Inuyasha from Daryl. He went flying, smacking right into a wall.

"What is going on here?!" I yelled loudly as I stomped down the stairwell. Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. I could've sworn I saw Shippo pale.

Daryl turned his blazing eyes to me.

"Why don't you tell me? I fuckin' leave and you're getting cozy with him?" He pointed an furious finger at Inuyasha who was getting up from the floor.

I glared at him, "I wasn't getting cozy with anyone!"

"Didn't fuckin' seem like it!"

The sound of my fist clashing with his jaw echoed all over the cell block. His cheek was red and swollen from the force of my punch.

"Do not think so lowly of me Dixon! He saved me from a walker and from getting shot while you were who knows where with your brother!"

"I was coming back here!"

" _YOU STILL FUCKING LEFT!"_

I heard Merle laughing in the background saying something along the lines of me having a good right hook but I ignored him. I started to shake as tears started coming at the corners of my eyes, "You did the _exact same thing_ he did to me."

His blue eyes were filled with pain, "Merle is my brother!"

"You promised me you were going to come back. You promised that and you broke it. I'm tired of being the second choice! I'm tired of being not good enough for anyone!" I angrily shouted at him. "You didn't say goodbye or came back to explain to me anything. We would've worked it out. But _you_ left without saying anything. At least Inuyasha had the fucking decency to let me know he was leaving me for Kikyo!"

I heard Inuyasha scoff at that. I looked over Daryl's shoulder to see him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You have something to say?" I snapped.

He grunted, "That's not what happened."

My eyes widened and then glared at him as I stepped around Daryl forgetting about him for the moment, "Do not say that. I still remember that day."

My temper was out of control and I could feel my aura being visible at how angry I was at both men. I noticed Shippo having everyone get behind him, Daryl included.

"You think her fights with Daryl are bad?" I heard him say, "You haven't seen her and Inuyasha go at it."

Inuyasha let out a growl, "And I'm telling you that is not what happened!"

"Then enlighten me! Just a few days after asking me to be your mate you show up and tell me you mated with fucking Kikyo! _You destroyed me!_ " I stepped forward. We were just a few inches apart at this point and we were both seething in anger. Myself remembering the years of pain he put me through. I could feel the power of our auras clashing with one another.

"YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING WENCH!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU DOG!"

" _SHE PUT ME UNDER A SPELL!"_ He roared so loud the metal doors of the cells rattled. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

He whirled around and punched a hole on the concrete wall. Everyone covered their eyes as the pebbles flew out. He didn't say a word anymore and took off. Shippo surprised me by going after him.

Silence filled the room as I stared where the hole now was. I didn't know what to say or do. What he said had to be a lie. My heart was pounding so much with adrenaline after all the yelling it was giving me a headache all over again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Rick and he was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I looked at everyone else. Besides Michonne, Merle, and Daryl, everyone else was giving me looks of fear but pity as well. I hated it. I did not want to think about my issues with both Daryl and Inuyasha anymore.

I swallowed hard, "What's the plan?"

"Are you sure you want to figure this out now?" Maggie asked as she came up behind Rick, "We can figure it out later."

Merle cackled from the cell they had locked him up at, "Oh honey! By the time we figure it out, Governor gonna come and finish all of us off."

"Shut up Merle," Glenn snapped at him.

I shook my head and swallowed hard, "No. Let's do this. We've lost Axel, we can't risk losing anyone else."

Hershel spoke up, "With more reason we have to leave." Rick turned around and let out a sigh. It seems like that was the original argument before Daryl and Inuyasha got into it.

"We are not leaving. This is our home!"

Maggie turned pleadingly to Rick, "What if there's another sniper? We ain't going to be able to go outside Rick. A wood pellet wouldn't stop a round of that."

I saw Carol with both Sophia and Carl, "We can't go outside during the daylight."

"If Rick says we are not running, we aren't running."

I raised my eyebrow at Glenn. Wasn't he criticizing Rick earlier today?

"It's too late now," Merle said, "We could've ran when we had the chance. But glow-stick just had to faint and my little brother over here wanted to get into a fight with dog boy. Governor probably has scouts on every road out of this place."

"We ain't scared of that prick" I heard Daryl say to his brother. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was too angry and in shock still.

Merle snorted, "Ya'll should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell."

"We stand a chance with Kagome!" Carl suddenly exclaimed, "She stopped the bullets with her barrier. That's how me, Sophia, and Carol were able to take cover. Besides, we have Shippo and Inuyasha."

"Even a bullet could kill them son," Hershel replied, "Besides, that shield she produced was draining her. She started to have a bloody nose. Who knows what would happen if she had that up for longer."

"Governor has guns and the numbers. Even with them and these walls we wouldn't stand a chance." Michonne finally spoke up and Merle agreed with her.

I crossed my arms and looked at Merle, "Didn't take you for a coward Merle."

"I just know what the man is capable of doin' darlin'" he said, "He can starve us out if he wanted to."

Maggie glared at him, "Can we put him in another cellblock?"

Daryl quickly objected, "He's got a point."

Maggie however, wasn't having it as she glared at Merle. "This is all you, you started this!"

Beth finally spoke up, "What's the difference of whose fault it is? What are we going to do?"

"I say we leave," Hershel strongly replied, "We can't just sit here Rick."

Rick was starting to walk away to leave but Hershel yelled at him to come back. Rick stopped and he slowly turned around to look at Hershel.

"You're slipping Rick. We've all seen it, we've all noticed and we understand why but now is not the time. We need you. I'm putting my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

"We are basically trapped here!" Glenn exclaimed, "We now have barely any food and ammo."

Daryl looked at him, "We've been there before, we can do it again."

"Yeah but that was before we had a snake in the nest!"

Rick glared at them both, "Don't start again!"

"This again? Merle ain't leaving. He's with us now. Get used to it." He walked away after that.

I felt a sharp pain on my chest as he said that. It's not that I wanted him to leave his brother for dead, but he needed to realize his life was revolving around Merle once again. We hardly talked about it during the times we were good, but it was obvious Merle had ruled his life. Now he's doing it again.

It felt like this meeting was finally over and everyone started dispersing. I was drained and exhausted, but Inuyasha's words were echoing in my head.

It didn't take me long to find both Inuyasha and Shippo. They had the metal door up that lead to a cage and were sitting down looking outside. Shippo was the one that turned around to look at me. He got up and gave me a gentle smile. He didn't say a word and left me by myself with Inuyasha.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Tell me everything."

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Daryl and Kagome can't go back to normal yet. She needs to have closure with Inuyasha first before fully moving forward. So hang in there, our favorite couple soon (hopefully) will get back together. Please leave reviews, they make me happy :D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Why Us?

Once those words came out of my mouth I saw his body tense. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his messy short hair. His ears lowered as he got up and looked at me.

 _Really_ looked at me.

My breath hitched as I saw the pain in his eyes. Pure raw pain. It was like a storm in amber pools.

What the hell happen?

He swallowed hard and took a breath, "I never wanted to hurt you. I was ready to have my life with you and spend my days with _you._

However, I needed to make amends with Kikyo. Remember she had me promise to go to Hell with her once Naraku was dead. I couldn't keep up with that promise. I went and looked for her by myself when you went home for a few days. That's where I made my first mistake.

The second, I was fooled by her. I thought she understood. I thought she was actually happy for me. All she wanted was for me to hold her one last time. I was an idiot and didn't listen to my senses that were telling me to run away from her. The moment I was hugging her, she stabbed me on the side with a tinted blade."

He lifted his dirty grey shirt to reveal it. I could clearly see the scar right next to his abs.

"I don't remember what happened after that. Next thing I know I'm… I'm mating with her and bounding my life source with hers. My feelings had been shifted. I loved her and didn't want to be with you. She told me I needed to get you to leave, so we could be happy. So I went and told you I had picked her and that you meant nothing to me. I was angry because you wouldn't understand why I had to leave you."

I swallowed hard as the memory played in my head as I continued to listen, "After I did that to you, she had us flee to the South. She didn't want me anywhere near Kaede or Miroku because they would figure out something was wrong with me.

As the years went by and we 'lived our lives' something felt off. But I never could figure it out. Technology surged. Traveling became easier. She had us move to the U.S. once Sesshomaru was becoming more hands on with human and demon issues in Japan. We never stayed anywhere longer than ten years. We Had just moved to Colorado when I found out the truth."

I could feel the pounding of my heart in my ears, "H-how did you find out?"

He laughed humorlessly, "It was her mistake. It was during the move there. I was unpacking her stuff when one of the boxes fell. The blade she had used on me fell out. The moment I grabbed it, it was like I was finally seeing clearly. The spell broke. No more confusion. I remembered everything from that night clearly. I remembered my feelings for you and I wanted to die. I felt like a monster. I had done it yet again, hurt you. I snapped. She came into the living room and saw me with it. She grabbed a pair of scissors the moment I ran up to her in rage, she channeled her miko powers to it and that's how I have the scar on my face. She started screaming how it was supposed to have always been me and her. That you were just a copy of what she was. Any feelings I had for you were not really there.

My body was shaking in anger. She started talking badly about you and I saw red. I ran up to her again and killed her without a second thought. Ever since the bonding, it's like she became human since I was her life source. She had blood in her veins. But we never had children. All that love I felt was never for her. It was for you. I collapsed on the floor on her blood when the cops got there. Neighbors heard all the screaming.

I was charged with murder and convicted to life without the possibility of parole. That's the first time I saw Sesshomaru after so long. He wanted to fight my case, but I told him to let it be."

His eyes were shining as he was on the brink of tears, "I told him I deserved it."

I felt nauseous.

"I was transferred three times for bad conduct. A year ago I ended up here. I knew something was wrong. I could smell the dead. But I let it be. I thought it was better for me to just play it out and eventually die. I didn't deserve to live. I still don't deserve it."

I started to cry, "Y-your words destroyed me… I left without saying anything and the well closed… I became distant from my family… Grandpa died… My mom had me leave Japan for me to have some 'me' time because I was never the same… that's when the outbreak started…"

His eyes widened in horror, "Y-your mom? Souta?"

I clenched my fists as I cried harder, "Shippo found them… my mom had been bit so she turned… by the time Shippo got there… Souta had been bit by her…"

Inuyasha had been getting closer as I told him how it was with me. He was just a few inches away when he collapsed on his knees. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started sobbing against me.

"I'm so sorry," his muffled cry just made me cry harder.

"Why is it always us?" I said in a broken whisper.

He was shaking uncontrollably, "I'm such a fucking fool… I shouldn't have gone to see her… You should've been there with me… I'm so sorry Kagome…"

And I knew his apology was sincere. It wasn't the fact he was sobbing and gripping me tightly. He hardly ever apologized for anything. For him to find out the truth, that he had been deceived again in his life broke me. Now I wasn't crying for the broken heart I suffered because he didn't want me. I was crying for him.

Why was destiny so cruel to us, to _him_?

I fell on my knees as well and I cried with him. I wrapped my arms around him and we cried until we couldn't. I would be an idiot if I denied that I didn't care, that I didn't love him. Hershel was right. I still cared for him after everything.

But I couldn't bring myself to be in love with him. The damage had been so great. It took me so long. I have now fallen for another, although I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us.

"I thought I wasn't good enough," I said as I pulled away, "For years I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered what was wrong with me. Was I not beautiful enough? Was I not strong enough? Was I just a shard detector?"

His eyes were red from the tears. He used a clawed hand to push my hair out of my face. He cupped my face and leaned forward.

"You were never just a shard detector. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met."

My breath hitched as his lips hovered over mine.

" _I still love you_."

My heart was beating uncontrollably at his words. For how long did I want to hear them again? For how long did I yearn to hear those words again? Part of me desperately wanted to lean forward and close the distance. Because I had been in love with him with all my might.

But I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and gently pushed him away a bit.

I heard him chuckle slightly. That confused me and I slowly looked up. He had an amused look on his face.

"It was worth a try."

I looked at him confused, "What..?"

He smiled at me, "I wasn't expecting you to jump in my arms after me telling you this. It's obvious I lost you. You're in love with the hunter."

I was speechless. How did he know?

He saw my confused look, "I'm an idiot, but not stupid. The way you look at him… you used to look at me like that once."

I felt my heart heavy at his words. I bit my lip, "Inuyasha I-"

He put his finger on my lips to shush me, "You don't have to explain anything. You have the right to be happy after what I did. Whether I did it willingly or not, I still hurt you. I'm not forcing you to love me again. You being happy is more than enough for me. Even if it's not with me. I just want to know, do you forgive me for what I did?"

I didn't hesitate. I nodded my head yes.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt happy. Genuinely happy because I knew the truth. I hated Kikyo for what she did. I'll never understand her hatred towards me. Maybe it was for the best to not know why she had so much.

I let out a laugh mixed with a cry, "I just want my best friend back."

He leaned forward, held me closer, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Any tension that we had between us had disappeared with the wind. I was angry in a way at the fact that he went on his own to see her. Since that decision had changed our whole lives.

But he was just trying to do what was right.

After being with each other for who knows how long, we decided to go back to the others. However once I started walking he stopped me.

"Talk to him. I know you're angry and I know it's because of me you're mad at him. But talk to him."

I gave him a look, "I never thought I would be hearing such wise words from you. Ever."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut it wench."

* * *

I was nervous to go back to the others. I really was. Would they look at me differently for forgiving someone I had spoken so lowly of? Or would they be glad there was at least less tension now?

Regarding the tension, I was wrong. The moment I came into the cell block it was still up on the air.

Hershel, Glenn, Michonne, and Rick were in another heated argument.

"I can't kick him out!" I heard Rick angrily whisper to Glenn.

Glenn however, didn't lower his voice. "I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried killing you!"

Hershel's voice of reason cut in, "He has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't doubt his loyalty to his brother."

"Why don't we solve both problems at once? Deliver Merle to the Governor as a bargaining chip."

"Glenn!" I said in shock. All of them turned in surprise to see me standing there with Inuyasha.

"How can you say that?"

I saw Rick not saying anything to that. That made my blood boil.

"You are agreeing to this?"

He shook his head, "I just don't know what to do."

"Let me and Kagome see what Merle can say to us." Hershel said as he adjusted his crutches. I bit my lip as I felt nervousness creep in. I found myself looking at Inuyasha. With him nodding his head, that was confirming I should go with Hershel.

Merle was using duct tape as he attached a big kitchen knife to his metal forearm. I felt some pity towards him. He lost his hand because of an irrational decision. He couldn't lose his life over another stupid decision.

"Yer the farmer Hershel."

"And you're the black sheep Merle."

Merle hadn't noticed me yet and asked Hershel how he lost his leg. Once he said he had been bit and we helped him, he turned around to look at me.

He chuckled as he saw me from behind Hershel, "Well well. Look what the cat brought in. Lookin' good darlin'. Ya are still packing a punch from what I can see. Last time I saw you was when ya punched me and left me handcuffed on the roof back in Atlanta."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "You were being an idiot. I didn't know they had left you until we were driving away. We went back for you the following day."

Hershel interrupted me as he sat down on the cell and pulled out a pocket Bible from his pant pocket. He read a verse from it and Merle surprised both of us by finishing it.

"Woodbury had a fine library. One of the few things I miss about it."

We didn't know how to respond, so we stayed quiet.

"When the Governor returns, he's going to kill me first. Michonne, my brother. He's going to come in here and kill every single one of you, children included. He's going to have Rick be last and have him watch. let him watch his friend's and family die ugly. That's who you're dealing with."

He turned to me and his face grew more serious.

"He might have a special place for you darlin'. Hershel here told me what ya did, that barrier. You're a target now. Trust me."

"He ain't going to kill us. He doesn't know who he's dealing with either."

Hershel turned to me, "Andrea is at Woodbury."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Merle chuckled, "Oh yeah. Her and Ms. Chocolate spent the whole winter together, usin' walkers to hide their scent. She's now keeping the Governor's bed nice and warm."

"You're lying. Andrea can be stupid, but she's not that stupid to lay with someone like him."

"Unfortunately she is," Michonne's smooth voice said from behind me. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I turned to look at her, hoping she was lying.

But she wasn't.

I ran my hand through my hair. I was so glad that the blonde had made it out of the farm, another one of our group. But she was with our enemy now.

Where did her loyalties lay?

I decided to leave the two older men alone and Michonne alone. I was tired, so before I went on watch I decided to go up in my cell. As I laid on my bunk, I heard voices next cell.

It was Daryl and Carol.

"I'm glad you're back," I heard her say sincerely.

I heard him grunt, "To what? To all of this?"

"This is our home."

"This is a tomb."

"We may have a chance. With Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome."

Silence.

"She really missed you, you know? She thought she would never see you again."

He scoffed. I felt my heart clench.

"He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't push away the one person that has stood by you since the beginning. Don't let him bring you down. Look how far you've come."

And with that, she left his cell. Thankfully she didn't bother looking over at my cell if not she would've seen me in here.

* * *

Dinner was extremely awkward since me and Daryl weren't on speaking terms. Maggie and Glenn were keeping their distance from Merle as well.

Shippo had wanted all of us to eat together, however Rick was concerned that the prison may be breached without any lookouts. Shippo used his magic hazelnuts and spread them all throughout the perimeter of the prison.

"If anyone steps on them, we'll know. I cleared the perimeter of walkers so not one of them stepped on one as we ate."

Rick looked skeptical still, "Are they loud enough?"

Me and Inuyasha groaned at the same time from where we were. I was by the stove checking on the rabbits and Inuyasha was on one of the tables. Beth, Carl, and Sophia were sitting with him, Sango as always on Beth's arms.

Rick looked at us confused, "Is it really that bad?"

We both nodded.

"Once you step on one, you set off the rest. It's a high pitch wailing that can go on for minutes." Inuyasha said as he winced at the memory of those things.

"You're just exaggerating." Shippo waved him off with his hand.

"My ears were ringing for two days the last time you used them!"

"It's not my fault your ears can't handle the power of a full demon."

"Come say it to my face runt!"

The kids looked worried as they saw both of them bickering. I walked up to the table and stood behind Inuyasha as I smacked him on the back of the head since his loud noise almost woke up Sango.

"They've always been this way. Trust me. They act like they hate each other but it's just all a facade."

I felt both of them glaring at me but ignored them with an innocent smile. Beth let out a giggle and Inuyasha gave her a look. She blushed and she tried covering her giggles. Sophia didn't help as she bursted out laughing at them. Both Carl and Beth ended up joining the young girl as well.

Before dinner, Shippo had mentioned how Inuyasha had given him the short version of what happened before I got there. He was glad things were cleared, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on the half-demon. I told him if Inuyasha killed him, he had asked for it. He also mentioned how he told the rest, just so things would be less confusing with everyone else. However the only one that wasn't in the cell block when he said it was Daryl.

That would explain the looks of anger from him when me and Inuyasha appeared in the common area.

Carol helped me pass around the plates of roasted rabbits. There were two left. I took a deep breath since I knew who they were for. I was still angry at Daryl for insinuating me being a whore. But I still wanted to make sure he ate.

Damn me and my stupid heart.

I walked up to them as they were standing by the cell door, my lips pressed tightly together.

"Here." I handed both of them a plate. Merle gave me a smirk as he grabbed it but Daryl decided to ignore me completely. I raised my eyebrow as I narrowed my eyes at him. He finally looked at me but Merle hit him with his elbow. He gruffly took the plate off my hands and looked away.

"Thank ya darlin'." I heard Merle say to me. I was confused by his friendliness but I still nodded in response. Daryl didn't say anything and completely turned his back to me.

Kami please grant me patience.

I ended up taking second shift of guard duty that night. The night was cool and quiet. The full moon providing some sort of light. Sunrise was just a few hours away now. Shippo had removed his magic nuts so the low snarling of walkers could be heard now. I was using my binoculars as I looked around when I heard someone opening the latch of the door on the floor.

When I turned around, I was expecting to see Maggie coming up. My eyes widened when I saw Daryl's back.

He didn't know I was here yet.

His arms flexed as he closed the door. He got up and his blue eyes widened as he finally saw me standing there.

"Maggie told me that Shippo was going to be here."

"Shippo told me that Maggie was going to join me."

We both realized we had been set up. I heard someone locking the door from the other side. My eyes widened and I saw Daryl immediately bend down and try opening it, but he couldn't.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed angrily.

I tried searching for the aura and sure enough, my suspicions were correct.

"It was Shippo." I said with a groan.

He angrily kicked the chair that was standing on the corner.

I glared at his back, "I'm sorry that being stuck with me is unpleasant for you Dixon."

He glared at me and turned away, focusing on the other side of the windows of the guard tower. I was fuming, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

We were in a tense silence for who knows how long. We were both pretending the other one wasn't there. I didn't know what to even say to him.

It wasn't like the was the most easiest person to talk to anyways. But long and behold, he still amazed me at times.

"Are you gonna go back to him?" I heard his deep voice say from behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice since I didn't even hear him move. I whirled around and he was just at arm's reach from me.

He saw the confusion in my face, "Shippo told me. After dinner."

Realization dawned on me. I gave him a long look and eventually shook my head.

"No. I'm not."

Apparently that wasn't the answer he was expecting. His blue eyes widened a little bit but then narrowed again.

"Then why ya be so friendly with him?"

I took a deep breath.

Count to ten Kagome.

Count to ten.

"Because regardless of what happened with us, he was my best friend for a long time Daryl. Destiny just decided to play with us once again. I love him."

I saw him tense up immediately.

"But I'm not in love with him. I can't be in love with him. The damage was too great."

"So you wouldn't give him another chance?"

My eyes softened as I looked at him, "I can't give him another chance when I'm in love with someone else."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Loyalties

Not even with Inuyasha was I this nervous when I finally expressed my feelings for him. My heart was beating fast, my palms were becoming sweaty as I stood before him nervous as hell. What I felt for Daryl, it was raw, it was wild. It was stronger from what I have ever felt before. I honestly wasn't sure what came over me to say it out loud to him. I just did. His exterior was hard, like always. But there was something else there as he stared at me. It wasn't just shock. I could see fear as well.

I cleared my throat, "I-I know it sounds so crazy for me to say this. We haven't even known each other not even a year. But I couldn't help it. I just did. We've gone through so much and you have always been there for me. Whether you've been mad at me or anything, you have always been there. Watching my back with Shane, with the whole thing with Randall…"

I took a deep breath, "Besides, I don't want you to think I'm going back to Inuyasha just because of what happened. We are basically in the middle of a war here. Who knows if we are going to win against the Governor. I rather tell you now than to wait for something to happen or for it to be too late…"

I trailed off as the intensity of his gaze made me shrink back. I wish I could read his mind. To see what he was thinking. Just anything at this point. Now I felt like I made a big mistake. I bit my lip and averted my gaze, I slowly turned around to look the quiet night.

My heart skipped a beat when he finally opened his mouth, his voice low and gruff, "Why would you be in love with me? I'm… I'm basically a nobody. Nothing to give you. I _hurt_ you."

I swallowed hard as nervousness spread all over my body and it was clearly evident in my voice. Give it to Daryl Dixon to make a love confession hard. I turned around and looked into him, hoping that the intensity I was trying to show would reach him. "I know this is hard for you… It is for me as well… I'm not asking you to tell me that you love me. Just… just give me the chance of loving you…" I trailed off, unsure as he continued to stare at me, "You're not nobody… you're someone that is loyal, strong… and although there's a part of me that still wants to give you hell for leaving, I won't."

His hard exterior was crumbling and I was starting to see more emotion in his eyes. He stepped hesitantly forward, weariness now very evident in his posture and his eyes. I did as well, until we were both in the middle of the room. I took notice of his still swollen cheek and jaw from my punch after the fight he had gotten with Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure if I should apologize for the punch," I said in a whisper. He chuckled, "I deserved it. I shouldn't have left… I shouldn't have left you."

I agreed, "No. you shouldn't have. I thought you had died when I didn't see you. Then to find out that you just got up and left…" I trailed off as I stared at him.

He grunted, "I was jus' mad that Glenn wasn't listenin' to shit I was sayin'."

I was worried, since our Korean had not changed his opinion regarding Merle. "He still doesn't want him here.. What are you going to do?"

His gaze drifted from mine, "I ain't doin' a damn thing. If Merle doesn't want to apologize, that's on him. I'm tired of being the one always draggin' his ass home or tryin' to fix his fuckin' problems." His voice was harsh and gruff as he put up a wall again. Probably the memories of how many times he had to do that running through his head. I unsurely placed a hand on his arm, to show him I was here, ready to listen to anything he had to say. He tensed at the contact but didn't make an attempt to move away from my touch. If anything, I felt him get closer.

"I'm not perfect," he said lowly as he returned his gaze at me. I tried tuning out the thundering of my heart on my ears.

I replied softly, "I'm not asking for perfection."

He hesitantly got closer again, until our chests were touching. I could feel the heat of his body without a problem. I felt my face reddening as he leaned forward. He placed his forehead against mine.

"I've never had anyone tell me that they love me…"

His voice was so low, just barely a tiny whisper that if I hadn't paid attention, I would've missed it. "Then let me show you…" My voice was raspy as the blush continued to spread through my cheeks. I carefully placed my hand where I punched him.

"You gotta admit, I bring excitement into your life," I commented as I gave him a small grin. One of his eyebrows lifted and his lips moved into a form of a smirk.

"Excitement wouldn't be the word I'd use, but _whatever_ you say."

I rolled my eyes and I smiled at him. Was I still a bit hurt for him leaving? Yeah. But I understood. Just on how no one could doubt Merle's loyalty to Daryl, it was the same thing for the younger Dixon. Either I was a fool for forgiving two men that had hurt me on the same way and on the same day or I was one hell of a woman. I wasn't sure.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me to his chest. I let out a gasp as I was barely grasping on what was going on when he kissed me fiercely. My stomach started flipping as his hands held me tighter, making my body tingle. He took the plunge and he kissed me like he never has before.

I leaned into him as I wrapped my arms around him. My right hand going after his hair which was getting longer and gripping him.

We kissed until we couldn't breathe anymore.

We departed from each other a bit as we were breathing hard and heavy. I knew I was red and my hair a mess since he had ran a hand through it during the kiss. He possessively still had his hands right on my hips.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill Shippo for locking us in here."

He snorted and smiled at me, "Don't get mad at me when I shoot an arrow up his ass."

I smirked at him as my eyes probably were shining with mischief, "I said to not kill him. I never said anything about not hurting him."

His smile made my heart flutter faster, but I needed to reassure him. My eyes softened as I looked into his, "I want _you_."

He tensed, but he was able to give me the smallest of nods. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned around. I think we had been distracted enough. However he had a different idea when he followed me and wrapped his arms from behind me and kissed my neck. I let out a small moan as he started nibbling. But just on how he started, he stopped and walked away from me. I turned around, dumbfounded as he grabbed the binoculars and continued looking around.

"Are you kidd-"

"We're supposed to be on watch girl."

I gaped at him. I couldn' see his eyes, but he had a cocky grin on his face. Damn him.

I shook my head, but before I got back to my job, I looked at him again.

"I'm glad you're back."

He lowered his binoculars and smiled at me.

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn't Shippo that removed the latch and let us out. It was Sophia. She had a huge smile on her face as Daryl had opened the door. He wanted to have his crossbow ready, but I told him that Shippo could send someone else to let us out. And sure enough, I was right. As Daryl went into the cell-block with Sophia, I decided to look for the other culprit that locked us up.

Maggie.

I knew that girl clearly had something to do with me and Daryl get set up. I was glad we had basically cleared things up, but the fact we were set up and forced to talk, left me feeling like a kid that got locked up in the closet with her crush. Sophia had thankfully directed me where the brunette was and I made my way over.

She was on the cage with a sniper rifle on her hands as she looked around. She didn't hear me coming, so I kicked her leg and she fell back.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "So much for being on watch with me last night."

She seemed surprised but once she heard my voice, she looked back and she had a goofy grin on her face.

"Had a good night Kagome?"

I sat down next to her and smacked her arm, "I can't believe you two did that."

"Actually, everyone was aware of what we wanted to do. They encouraged it. Specially Rick."

Even our leader? Kami…

I shook my head at her, "You are all unbelievable."

Her green eyes were shining, "Were you able to talk to him?"

I could feel my face getting red when we heard someone trying to get our attention on the other side. It was Carl. His young eyes were curious as he stared at a specific walker that was coming out of the woods.

"Look over there, that walker is walking funny."

Maggie raised her sniper rifle to check it out and I used my binoculars. As they finally focused, I could see something metal that was grasping its neck. I couldn't see any teeth on the walker as well. Suddenly, a head of blonde hair caught my attention. It was a person. My eyes widened in realization as her name slipped out of my mouth, "That's Andrea!"

We immediately got up and started running towards the cellblock. I heard noise from where Carl had been and I knew the young boy was also making his way over there as well. They were all in the middle of breakfast when we bursted through.

Curiosity and confusion was evident in Rick's eyes as he got up, "What's going on?"

"Andrea is outside!" I found myself saying.

His eyes narrowed, "Is she with anyone?"

Carl shook his head, "She's alone from what I saw, she's using a walker to hide her scent."

I saw his eyes immediately turn to Michonne. He had all of us be on alert as we walked outside to greet our old friend.

If she was still our friend.

He immediately started barking out orders to us in an instant. He had Glenn and Carol head to the bridge as we called it. He had Maggie and Carl go back to their original spots, Sophia this time joining them. The rest of us followed him outside.

The cool metal of the gun against my shoulder sent shivers down my spine. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to carrying one. But after what happened the other day, he wanted us to be carrying at all times.

Merle moved forward and scanned the area for any potential threats. They could be hiding for all we know and only brought her to buy them time. Daryl was in front of me and Shippo behind me as we moved forward once Merle gave us the clear. I noticed a small bump on the back of Shippo's head and I just knew Daryl had done something to him.

Rick ran up to the gate and used his commanding voice, "Are you alone?"

She was sweating as she struggle to keep in control the walker she had with her, "Open the gate!"

"Are you alone?!"

"Rick!" she cried out. I covered Daryl's back as he opened the gate. The moment she stepped in, Rick roughly grabbed the woman and pushed her against the chain link fence. I could see the shock in her face as he patted her down, removing her bag from her shoulder and giving it to me. I turned to look at Michonne slowly come up. From what I understood, they did not depart on good terms when Michonne refused to stay in Woodbury.

I looked over at Shippo and Inuyasha, for any signs that there were others hiding out in the woods. They both saw me stare and shook their heads.

She was alone after all.

Rick grabbed her again, this time with less force. "Welcome back."

As we took her to the cell block, Carol was the first one that legitimate greeted her.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead," I heard Carol say as she hugged Andrea.

We kept our distance from her as she had her moment with Carol. However, that quickly fell as she saw our demeanor and she judgingly looked around our cell. Our home. She took in our clothes, our bodies, everything. We knew we weren't in the best of state, but we were living and we had each other. Herself was basically squeaky clean, if you remove the sweat from her her face and the few patches of dirt, the woman had been keeping up with her appearance. I could see the disbelief in her eyes as I stood close to Daryl who was leaning against the table. He surprised me by clasping my hand with his and put me closer to him, slightly behind his arm. I saw confusion because she noticed his action, however her attention turned to Hershel, standing proudly while holding on to his crutches.

She looked around, "I can't believe this," her voice filled with surprise, "Where is Shane?"

I wanted to roll my eyes. Of course she would ask about him first. Rick bit his cheek as he shook his head. She took a step forward, "And Lori?"

Rick looked down and didn't answer her. Thankfully, Hershel stepped in for him. "She had a girl. She didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog," Maggie added in.

Pity was obvious on her face as she apologized for our losses. She tried walking up to Carl, but the young boy looked at her with no expression on his face. Sophia tugged at his hand and pulled him back. She was noticing more and more that we weren't so keen at this reunion. Even after trying to make a light conversation asking us if we all lived here. She tried walking into our cell block but Rick immediately stopped her in her tracks.

"I won't allow that," authority strong in his voice as he stood in front of her.

She was shocked at his hostile attitude, "Rick, I'm not the enemy."

"We had the field and courtyard. Until your boyfriend came in and tore down our fence and shot us up. Thankfully we were able to get it back quickly before more walkers came through."

Her face scrunched in confusion, "He said you fired first."

I snorted. Apparently it was loud enough because I got her attention.

"He's lying." I said to her without missing a beat.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Hershel cut in. Daryl nodded, "We liked him. He was one of us."

She shook her head, "I-I didn't know anything about that. I came as soon as I found out. I didn't even know you were at Woodbury after the shoot out!" She walked around as she looked at us. Glenn was beyond angry, "That was days ago."

"I told you I came as soon as I found out."

She then whirled around and threw Michonne an accusatory glare as she was standing now next to me.

"What have you told them?"

"Nothing," Michonne's cool voice replied with her usual cool voice.

Andrea was growing irritated, "I don't get you people. We left Atlanta together and now y'all are acting like I'm a stranger, a threat." Her blazing blue eyes turned to Shippo, "You are so weary of me but what about _him_? Don't you think I remember the night of the farm that he transformed into a monster?! Be glad I haven't told Philip about him."

I glared at her as I took a step forward, "Thanks to him, we were able to get out of there with no more losses Andrea! Don't you dare speak badly of him. You tell him anything about Shippo and I _will_ come after you myself."

Although the Governor probably saw the three of us when he came to kill us.

"He almost killed Michonne, he almost killed me and Maggie," Glenn said evenly like if he were talking to a child.

She pointed an accusatory finger at Merle who was standing by the stairs, "Yeah, with his finger on the trigger! Isn't he the one that kidnapped you? Who beat you?"

She put her hands on her face and took a deep breath, this time she spoke more calmly.

"Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

Rick cut her off, clearly aggravated, "There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

However, she continued insisting. "There is room at Woodbury for all of you," she said as she waved her arm around, hoping to see one of us agree with her.

Merle chuckled at her exclamation, "You know better than that."

I bit my lip, "What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? He literally just tried to kill us. Did he tell you that he wanted to work something out?"

She crossed her arms and disappointedly said, "No."

Rick put his hands on his hips, "Then why did you come here?"

I could see the nervousness in her eyes and posture, "Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified! They see you as killers. They're training them to attack!"

Daryl's gruff voice jumped in, "I'll tell you what- next time you see _Philip_ , you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We've taken so much shit for so long," Glenn said as he moved forward.

Inuyasha stepped forward as well, "He wants a war? He's got one." He looked at me and Shippo, "It ain't the first time we've fought a tyrant."

Andrea gave him a confused look as she knew he wasn't part of the original Farm group. However, she decided to ignore all of us and specifically looked at Rick, hoping for him to side with her and have all of us move to Woodbury.

But I know Rick. He wasn't going to just agree.

"If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's going to happen. He has a whole town."

I saw both Shippo and Inuyasha both roll their eyes. She whirled around and looked at all of us. "Look at you! You've lost _so_ much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

I shook my head, "You're wrong Andrea. He may have a whole town. But we got each other. We have a _family_. I'm the last person here that wants to see blood shed. I've seen enough of that in my life. But if I have to kill in order to protect those that are in this room," I swallowed hard, "I will."

Rick walked up to her and got in her face, "You want to make this right, get us inside."

She immediately shook her head, "No."

Rick scoffed, "Then we got nothing to talk about." He started walking back into the cell block.

"There are innocent people!" She called out to him, hoping to make him understand. However the only reply she got was the sound of the gate banging close.

We all stayed in uncomfortable silence. This wasn't what we were hoping for. Andrea's anger turned into a seething glare towards Michonne and asked her to follow her outside. Once the two left, we all let out a breath.

Sophia's eyes were almost in tears as she ran to her mom.

"I'm scared! I don't want to die. Why can't everyone get along?"

Carl looked down, "Because the world isn't the same."

"Kids," Inuyasha spoke up as he came forward, "As long as we are here, nothing is going to happen to you."

Beth nervously fidgeted, "Do you think we can win?"

Hershel put a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her, "Only God knows."

Her wide blue eyes nodded at her father. She then had the kids go back into the cell block to check Sango who was probably going to wake up from her nap soon.

Once they were out of sight, Glenn spoke up.

"There has to be something she can do!"

I saw Carol being extremely thoughtful and then said, "There is something. I'll talk to her when she comes back. She's gotta meet Sango before she leaves."

We all stayed quiet again until Inuyasha opened his mouth and loudly exclaimed, "Who the fuck is an evil son of a bitch and calls himself _Philip_?"

* * *

Both me and Daryl walk through the tombs to see if any walkers had come in, give us something to distract ourselves with this whole thing with Andrea. We were quiet, only the sounds of our shoes echoing in the empty bloody and dirty hallways.

"Ya meant what ya said back there?" Daryl suddenly asked me.

I was confused and he saw that as I turned to look at him. "About that you would kill for us. Would you really?"

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't want to. For Kami's sake. I'm a miko. I'm supposed to be saving lives, not take them."

I bit my lip as I tried hard not to shed a tear, "But if someone were to come at any one back in that cell," I turned to look at him directly, "Or you with the intention to kill, I will."

He grabbed the back of my neck and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Then I have to make sure that it doesn't come to that for you."

"That's like trying to stop the inevitable Daryl."

He looked down at me, "I can try."

I reached up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I can protect myself." I said as I moved my head back after kissing him.

"You trip over your own two feet," He evenly said.

I smacked his chest and whirled around and stalked off continuing with our little patrol. All I could hear was him chuckling from behind me and I tried my best to not smile at the sound.

* * *

From another entrance of the prison, Rick had Inuyasha fetch a car. Me and Shippo opened the big metallic doors to let him in, the metal groaning as we opened and closed them. With the exception of Beth and the children, everyone else was outside. I wasn't sure what Carol had told Andrea. Hershel went inside to rest while the rest of us went outside to check out the perimeter when me and Daryl got back from checking out the tombs. By the time we saw the blonde again, she was in deep thought.

Inuyasha left the engine on and stepped away to give her space to get in. She solemnly looked at all of us and said, "Well, take care." Rick handed her her gun and knife.

"Be careful."

Merle and Shippo opened up the main gate and just like that, she drove off.

Night quickly fell. There was a heavy weight on all of us tonight as we had eaten our small dinner. We knew what was coming. Shippo was sitting on the floor next to Beth, Carol, Carl, and Sophia. Sango was being fed a bottle by her father on the second floor in one of the cells. Shippo was using his fox fire to give a soft glow to the room. His emerald expressive eyes were gone as he somberly looked at the fire in his hands. Inuyasha was right behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest as he also stared at the fox fire. Maggie was sitting on one of the steps on the stairwell that reaches the second floor of the cells. Michonne had both of her hands on her knees as she sat on a bucket not far from the stairwell, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

I guess all of us where.

I was leaning against one of the cells with Daryl next to me. Peace never finds us. Not even for me, Shippo, and Inuyasha when we were in the Feudal Era. Trying to survive day after day. Always making sure to live another day to collect the shards and search for Naraku.

Is that the reason why the idea of going to war against humans lingered a heavy feeling into my heart? Because people are involved and not demons?

Beth's angelic voice destroyed any dark images and memories in my head of death as her voice echoed all over the cell.

 _They hung a sign up in our town_

 _If you live it up, you won't live it down_

 _So she left Monte Rio, son_

 _Just like a bullet leaves a gun_

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rick was staring at Beth as he carried a sleepy Sango in his arms. He slowly came up to us as Beth continued with her song.

 _With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips_

 _She went and took the California trip_

Glenn moved himself from the far off wall of the cell and slowly when up the stairs. He sat next to Maggie and grabbed her hand from her knee and brought it up to his lips.

 _Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind_

 _Said don't look back now_

 _Just come on, Jim_

Merle came in, his eyes thoughtful and curious as the young girl's voice carried all over the walls.

 _You got to hold on_

 _Hold on_

 _You got to hold on_

 _Take my hand, I'm standing right here_

 _You got to hold on_

I gently grabbed Daryl's hand from my side. He surprised me by strongly gripping it. Beth saw the gesture and grinned as she continued.

Every single one of us has lost something after all of this started. Loved ones. Friends. It's not even the dead that we have to be ready for.

 _Well, he gave her a dime-store watch_

 _And a ring made from a spoon_

 _Everyone's looking for someone to blame_

 _If you share my bed you share my name…_

Now people too.

Is this how it's going to be from now on?

Always killing people?

"Some reunion, huh?" I heard Daryl said from my side. He was talking to Rick and Hershel.

"She's in a jam." I heard Rick say. I moved a little to be able to look at them.

Hershel let out a sigh, "We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction."

"Just because he has power doesn't make make him untouchable," I muttered under my breath. However, it wasn't low enough. They heard me and I was pretty sure Shippo and Inuyasha did as well. Rick looked at me and slowly nodded.

"We'll match it."

The room became quiet as Rick's declaration reached everyone's ears. Inuyasha removed himself from the wall and walked up to us.

"You mean that?"

Rick turned to him and nodded. Inuyasha then let out a grin, the familiar grin he would always wear before a battle. His amber eyes were glowing and I knew he was growing anxious at this new war that was unfolding.

"I'll be going on a run tomorrow." Rick said as he looked down at Sango.

"Who are you taking?" I found myself asking.

"Michonne, Inuyasha, and Carl."

We gave him a confused look at the mention of his son. He directly looked at Carl who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"He's ready."

* * *

Much more of a slower chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless. Thank you for all the support!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Solutions

Having Rick gone with Carl, Michonne, and Inuyasha had definitely been different. Sophia was pouting as they set off, since Carl got to go on a run and not her. Rick however gave some 'work to take care of' while he was gone. That lifted the kid's spirits and took the job seriously. It was only for two days, but anything could happen during that time.

However, nothing major. Just typical verbal fights between Glenn and Merle. The korean kid could not get over the fact that he was here. Kami knows I understood his frustration with working with the enemy or someone that had tried to kill me.

How many times did we fight alongside Sesshomaru? Way too many to count.

Glenn seemed to be not off his high horse of being in charge. He barked orders left and right. I knew he was worried about the Governor doing an attack on us while Rick being gone. Maggie didn't say anything to him anymore to him because she understood, although we both knew he needed to take a step back and breathe. Both nights that Rick was gone Shippo spent it outside keeping guard, making sure no one would come. Merle was actually easy for me to deal with. Nothing like the first time I met him. Probably because he didn't really have any narcotics to get high with. Daryl spent a lot of time with him, either catching up or keeping an eye on him, who knows. The few times I was around Merle, he would say smart remarks to me but nothing offensive. If anything he would ask me about my past and where I learned how to fight.

I focused on helping Beth with Sango a bit more. I felt bad that the young woman had taken the job of basically being the nanny. However, she loved it. Sango loved her as well. So I helped with what I could since Beth had everything under control. Carol occupied herself with keeping us fed with whatever Daryl and myself could bring from hunting or by helping Sophia practice more with the knife.

Hershel was definitely the voice of reason whenever arguments would break out between the men. It was amusing seeing grown men being put in their place without a second thought like children

Me and Daryl had explored a bit deeper the prison since Inuyasha and Shippo had taken cared of the wall where Sasha and the rest of them came from, so there was hardly any walkers now. The day after Rick left, we found the showers. Daryl couldn't control me as excitement exploded all over me since we could finally properly bathe instead of using small buckets of water. However getting the water running had been tricky since the main water pipe wasn't working. It made Daryl beyond frustrated. I tried helping him but he yelled at me.

" _I told you this shit ain't gonna work!" His loud voice echoed in the empty bathroom._

 _I rolled my eyes, "Well you being forceful isn't going to do anything good! Let me help you!"_

 _He glared at me and turned his back to me. I saw red since I knew he was trying to ignore me. I raised the pliers and smashed them against the pipe's handle picturing it being his head. However, I ended up breaking it off and water started shooting out, soaking us completely. He whirled around wide eyed as he stared at my hand with the pliers and tried stopping the water. I hurried and grabbed the handle to see it that thankfully it hadn't broken, just came off. He grabbed it from my hands and quickly shoved it back in place. We were both panting heavily as he turned to look at me._

 _"How the fuck-"_

 _I blushed as my damped bangs were almost covering my eyes, "I um... hit it... thinking it was your head."_

 _I honestly thought he was going to get mad for me even thinking that. His blue eyes were still angrily glaring at me from already our previous argument. But he has the tendency to surprise me. He took two steps forward smashed his lips against mine as his arms wrapped around me, the clutter of our tools falling to the floor echoing in the now wet floor and ended up taking me right there in the showers._

I started to blush as I replayed the memory in my head. It had been unpredicted but Kami what he can do...

"Kagome, can you _please_ get yourself together? I can smell your hormones all the way out here!" Shippo's booming voice distracted me from my thoughts as I sat on the tower. I looked down and sure enough, I could clearly see him wrinkling his nose at me. I suddenly saw an arrow that purposely missed him. He yelped and turned to see Daryl casually putting his crossbow on his back again and look out. I smiled since I knew he did it to save me from the embarrassment.

I sat down on the stool when I felt the piece of paper that I carried it in my back pocket. I took it out and unfolded it. It was a note from Andrea. She had one of the Governor's followers deliver it to us yesterday. Me and Daryl had come across him as we were out hunting after the shower... incident. He was tall with tan skin with a handsome face with facial hair. Very defined arm muscles, I had to admit that. He had a cocky aura as Daryl had put me behind me as he had his crossbow immediately pointed at him. He didn't draw his weapon, but waved the small note in his hand. Daryl hadn't moved a muscle to grab it so I walked around him and took it myself. The man didn't say anything else, not even his name. He winked at me and went back on his way.

Daryl was not happy about it and created another argument of me being too trusting to people, that he could've killed me, blah blah blah. I shut him up with a kiss and didn't say anything.

He was quiet after that.

I let out a sigh since I wasn't sure how Rick was going to take this note. It had caused an uproar when I had told everyone else about it last night.

" _This is too dangerous!" Glenn exclaimed as his eyes widened re reading the note for the hundredth time._

 _Merle shook his head, "This is our perfect opportunity to take him out."_

 _Maggie looked at me concerned, "How does he even know your name?"_

 _I let out a sigh as I sat down and put my hands on my face, "Andrea must have told him."_

 _I dropped my hands on the table to see Daryl snatching the note from Glenn who seemed ready to tear it apart. I held out my hand and Daryl gave it back to me. I turned it around and re read it._

 _ **Rick:**_

 _ **I was able to convince Philip to sit down and talk to you. There has to be a way for all of us figuring this out without more blood spilling. He wants you and Kagome to come. He said to bring two more people. There is a small barn five miles west from the prison.**_

 _ **It will be at noon. Please go Rick.**_

 _ **Andrea.**_

So now, here I sat waiting for Rick to come back. Worried since it was about to be three days and night time was about to come. Daryl hadn't said anything about me being included in the letter. I'm not sure if that worried me more than the fact the Governor knew who I was. But who could blame him though? Governor literally saw me stopping some of the gunfire. Kind of wish that I didn't have my powers back now for this reason.

The sound of a car approaching destroyed my thoughts. My eyes lit up and I yelled at Shippo to open the gate. I got down from the guard post as fast as I could and darted forward to meet them as they were getting out of the car. I immediately let out a sigh of relief as I saw all four of them in one piece. I hugged Rick but quickly pulled away as he hissed in pain.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Are you ok?"

I heard Inuyasha snort from behind him, "His dumbass got stabbed."

Rick turned and glared at him. I looked in between them, "What do you mean you got stabbed Rick?"

He ran a hand through his head, "Let's just get the stuff back inside. We'll explain everything."

* * *

Rick found Morgan. The man that helped him when he first woke up from his coma in his hometown. Explained everything to him, gave him shelter, helped him get out of the town to search for his family. The poor man had lost his wife and now his son was dead. According to Rick and Inuyasha, Morgan grew mad. He wasn't stable anymore and all he wanted to do was die. It took him a while to recognize Rick and during their quarrel, he had stabbed Rick on the shoulder.

He apparently had put traps throughout the town, specially in the area where he stayed at.

"His room was a complete arsenal. He had multiple guns and rifles all over the room, grenades, anything you could think of he had there," Rick said as he passed around the weapons for us to examine them, "He was willing to give us what we needed. I didn't go into much details since he wasn't taking it well to begin with."

I turned to look at Carl and Michonne attempting to build a crib, "And you two were gone?"

I saw them share a knowing look with each other and both nodded at me. There was something different between them. Or in reality with Rick as well. He had been so weary of the samurai but now it seemed that he held some respect for her.

Rick turned to Hershel, "How were things around here?"

"Daryl and Kagome found the showers! They got soaked when they were fixing them!" Sophia happily chimed in before Hershel could even open his mouth. Shippo snorted from my side and I hit him on the stomach.

However, Glenn didn't even give Rick a chance to react to the news that we had water in the showers.

"The Governor sent a note yesterday. Kagome has it."

Rick quickly turned to me and without a second thought I handed him the note. It only took a few seconds for him to read it and I saw his eyes widening as he looked up at me shocked. I saw the confusion in Inuyasha and snatched the note from him. He let out an angry snarl and pointedly looked at Rick.

"You can't take her to this! He's out of his fucking goddamn mind!"

"Inuyasha, language!" I harshly said to him.

He turned to me with his blazing amber eyes, "Don't give me that bullshit right now. You can't go!"

"What's the worse that's going to happen? It's only a few selected people," I argued, "I'm not going to get taken hostage or killed!"

His eyes narrowed angrily, "How many times did you get taken before Kagome?"

"That's not the point!" I yelled at him.

"Thunder Brothers." I heard Shippo say. My eyes widened at the fact that he was joining in on this.

"Miroku." Inuyasha said back, crossing his arms in front of him giving me an 'I told you' face.

"Urasue."

"Naraku. Don't get me started on that damn flea bag that was obsessively in love with you. Then there was the Band of Seven. Should I go on? We are going to be here the whole fucking night if I do."

I was so embarrassed by this point I couldn't even look at anyone. At the mention of Koga I could just _feel_ Daryl glaring at my back. I forgot to mention him in the past conversations. This was just peachy. I finally looked at everyone and their eyes went wide at how many times I got kidnapped. I took a deep breath and turned to Rick, "I was a stupid girl back th-"

"Stupid doesn't even begin to describe you." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. I stomped over to him and stepped on his foot as hard as I could. He yelped and hopped on one foot as he held the one I stepped on cursing at me. I ignored him as I looked at Rick again.

"I was just a teenager back then Rick. You met me when you first started this journey. You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Hershel's voice came in the conversation, "She's our best chance to get out of there alive if something goes wrong."

Maggie turned to her father, "You're goin' dad?"

He nodded and gave her a gentle smile, "Sometimes it's good to have a voice of reason."

 _No kidding_ , I thought to myself as I looked at both Merle and Glenn as I remembered all of their arguments.

"This is our best chance to kill him."

Speaking of the devil.

Everyone turned to Merle as his raspy voice continued, "Yer stupid to think that he ain't gonna try to kill ya there and take her. We can all hide out in the woods. Moment he's there, bam, take him out and anyone he brings. We've got two demon pups with us for God's sake people!"

Shippo and Inuyasha growled at being called pups. Rick looked thoughtful as he looked between me and Merle.

Glenn tried to reason with him, "This is way too dangerous Rick."

Rick swallowed and shook his head, "Nah. We're going. Hershel, Kagome, and Daryl will be coming with me. Shippo can patrol the area to make sure no one else is there. Somethin' goes down, him and Kagome will get us out of there."

Maggie took a step forward, her big green eyes filled with concern, "Are ya sure Rick?"

"Yeah, I am."

My heart started beating fast at the fact that I was going to go.

Glenn shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're going to put Kagome in front of that monster. He most likely saw what she can do. Andrea told him her name. It's way too risky."

"Risky is trying to sabotage the meeting," Michonne's cool voice cut in as she pointedly looked at Merle, "Don't leave her alone with him." She said as she looked back at Rick. I slightly shivered since I knew why she was saying that. It wasn't necessary for me to replay everything that Maggie told me he did to her.

Carol surprised me as she spoke up, "Rick knows what he's doing. It's a good plan taking Shippo and have him hide out in the woods. They'll be ok."

"Finish rearranging these and go to sleep. I'll be taking watch tonight with Glenn for a couple of hours. We'll be leaving two hours prior to the meeting."

* * *

I could feel him following me up the stairs once we were done with the weapons. It wasn't hard to not know when he was close to me. I lifted the blanket that I placed as a curtain and went inside my cell with Daryl following me.

"Who's Koga?" he grunted out.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "You haven't said a word about the Governor wanting me in this meeting but you immediately bring up Koga?"

He didn't say anything and continued staring at me. I let out a heavy sigh as I plopped on my futon.

"He was a wolf demon prince. He possessed two jewel shards on his legs so that's how I came across him. He realized I could detect the jewel shards and then he went on to tell me he was in love with me and declared it every single time he saw me. I doubt it was true honestly and only said it to stir up Inuyasha."

He snorted as he walked over and leaned against the wall across from me. I looked at him closely, well as close as I could since I had almost no light coming in through my cell, and I could see he was worried.

My voice dropped down to a whisper and changed to a gentle tone, "What is it?"

He fidgeted and it took him a few minutes to reply, "I don't like it. But I know ya can do it."

The fact that he believed in me and not let the comments of the several times I got kidnapped get to him made my heart swell and thump faster. Everyone knew there was a risk with me going, but the one person that could have maybe stopped me say he basically believes in me spread a new courage within me. I patted the futon for him to come lay on it as I started to lay down. He hesitantly took a few steps forward and awkwardly sat down. I let out a giggle at his antics, "What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Daryl, everyone knows we are together. Might as well sleep on the same cell."

He looked down at me and just when I thought he might just get up and leave, he laid down with me, his larger frame taking over most of the futon that I had to rearrange myself and have half my body on top of his. I snuggled closer as I took in his scent and smirked against his neck.

"I thought you weren't going to sleep in no cage."

"Shut it."

* * *

I would be a damn liar if I claimed I wasn't nervous. I was, but I was trying to cover it as much as I could. The farm was empty, from what we could see at least after going around looking for other people or walkers. No cars whatsoever. We left at a later time than we wanted to since an argument between Glenn and Merle broke again. It took Daryl and Rick to separate the two so no further fighting would occur.

There was half an hour before the meeting time that Rick decided to start heading inside the barn. I saw him go inside and close the door. I looked around with Daryl and Hershel when Rick called out my name. I swallowed my nervousness and slowly followed him in.

The barn was mainly dark the further deeper in. Cobwebs could be seen and old hay laid everywhere on the floor. Trash and miscellaneous items were everywhere too. The Governor was sitting in front of an old wooden table, two extra similar chairs standing there, waiting for us to sit. He had a black eyepatch over his right eye where Michonne stabbed him. I grimaced on the inside as I thought about it. He was of fair complexion with dark short-medium hair. He definitely seemed charming, but the aura he let out was completely off. He smiled brightly as he saw me. I felt my skin crawl as he did so. The sinister glinting in his good eye made me remember Naraku.

He rose his hand in an non-aggressive way and his smile widened.

"We have a lot to talk about," he removed his belt where his gun was and hung it behind him. Rick and I looked at each other but didn't follow his movement. Governor motioned to the chairs but neither of us made the movement to sit down either.

He leaned forward as he stared at me with a small smile, "The Shikon No Tama Priestess, _wow_."

My heart dropped at the words. Did Andrea really tell him everything about me?

He saw my confusion as he chuckled, "All Andrea told me is that you were a Japanese priestess from Tokyo. I dug deep in our library and found a _very_ interesting book regarding a priestess that protected a powerful jewel, same jewel I see on your neck. Was Kikyo your ancestor? The beauty between you two is so alike."

I didn't say anything at first.

He laughed, "I've always had a fascination with Japanese history. Collecting artifacts from there is a hobby I've had all my life." He directly looked at the powerless gem that hung around my neck again.

I swallowed hard and when I answered, I hoped my voice didn't waver.

"I'm her direct reincarnation."

He clapped his hands together as his smile widened, like if he was almost genuinely surprised and fascinated.

" _Wow_! That is just amazing," he chuckled as he looked at me up and down. I internally grimaced. "Do you have _any_ idea how surprised I was to see what you could do? That barrier? Truly amazing _Kagome_."

Rick stepped forward, clearly not pleased with the fact the Governor's undivided attention was to me. His voice was harsh and direct.

"You say you wanted to talk, let's talk then."

He turned to Rick and smirked, "Ok Rick, I'm all ears."

" _You_ attacked us. That makes things pretty clear in all of this."

Governor tilted his head, "I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all but I didn't."

I bit my lip before retorting anything back to him. He was too confident about it. I know he saw Inuyasha and Shippo. Why was he so confident? So sure of himself?

Rick rose his python at him at eye level as he took a step forward. Governor raised his hands again and smiled, "I removed my weapon, I would like for y'all to do the same. That way we could have a proper talk."

I walked up to Rick and placed my hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me and he hesitantly brought it down to his belt. I did the same thing and looked at _Philip_ again.

He tried making small talk with us but it wasn't going anywhere. Any time he tried asking me something about myself, Rick would interrupt him and bring the real topic of conversation back at hand. The big metal door at the other side of the barn propped open and a surprised Andrea walked in.

"What's going on here?"

He glanced at her and turned to us, "We are just trying to talk. Well, I am. Your friends aren't much for a small talk."

Rick glared at him, "Well if you wanted to talk, talk."

Andrea walked forward as she looked between all of us, "I wanted you to talk. Too many people have died for no reason. Let's end this. Save the bullets for the _real_ threat."

Rick was still not looking at Andrea as he spoke directly to Philip.

"I know what you've done. About the raids and the heads."

"Maggie," I strongly said to him.

His eyebrow rose, "Merle did that."

Slow burning fury was spreading through me, "No. he beat up Glenn but he _never_ went near Maggie. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Andrea's eyes widened since she didn't have a clue at what I was referring. She didn't have a clue about the type of man she had been sleeping with and it made me nauseous.

"You know all about me, I know all about _you_. Let's just move forward from it."

We stayed quiet as he said that. There was this horrible nagging feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake away. What else did he know about me? About my friends?

Andrea placed her hands on the table and looked at us, "I have known you all at different times since this whole thing started. You both stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk. There's no re-"

Philip abruptly cut her off as he pointed at Rick, "Get to it."

Rick removed the map he carried tucked behind his back and threw it on the table, "Prison takes the east, Woodbury the west."

Philip grabbed the map as Rick continued, "No one crosses, no one trades."

Andrea nodded in agreement, "It's a good idea! We will stay out of-"

Philip chuckled as he threw the map back on the table, "I'm sorry, but what is this?"

Andrea looked at him aghast, "A solution."

He chuckled louder as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair, "Absolutely not." Rick turned to Andrea angrily, "What are we doing here? You said he was willing to talk."

"I am, but here's the thing Rick, she's in no position to make an offer anyway."

My heart dropped at his words at this.

"I'm here for one thing only," he continued as he leaned forward, "Your surrender."

I felt Rick tense next to me and leaned forward as he spoke harshly, "Oh you want surrender? Come get it. You think we hit Woodbury heavy last time?"

I clearly saw a flash of fury in Philip at Rick's promise. "You think a priestess and demons will defeat me? They're not immortal Rick."

My breath hitched at his remark and I glared at him, "Don't underestimate us."

Andrea seemed to panic since the meeting was doing south, "We have to come to an agreement!"

Philip glanced at her and then myself, "Why don't you ladies step outside and let us talk this out."

Andrea's eyes widened since she wasn't expecting him to kick us out.

"What?! I'm not leaving!"

I looked over at Rick since _he_ was the only one that I would listen to. He noticed Philip staring at me intensely and nodded.

"I came to talk to him," Rick said as he looked at Andrea since she was still objecting to the order of leaving them alone. The whole time I walked out, I could feel Philip's burning gaze on my back.

I wanted to puke.

The man from yesterday that delivered the note was here. The moment he saw me, he smirked. I ignored him and looked at the other man that was leaning against their car. He wore glasses and kept writing things down on a notebook. He seemed nervous standing there as he looked up and saw me and Andrea. Daryl instantly walked up to me, Hershel not too far behind.

"What happened?" I looked back at the door as it was being closed. I let out a sigh of relief for being out of there, however, I didn't like the fact of Rick being there by himself with him. I really didn't.

"They wanted to talk by themselves." I answered softly. Hershel looked at me and motioned for me to get closer to the car so the other two wouldn't hear what we were saying. He opened the door for me and handed me a bottle of water. Daryl's eyes kept darting from me to the door, wondering why I was shaking as I held the bottle in my hands. Hershel placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"What's going on?"

I took a sip and spoke in a whisper once I swallowed, "He knows about the jewel. About Kikyo. He asked me if she was my ancestor but I told him I was her direct reincarnation." I looked up at them both, "He's fascinated by me."

I have never seen such a furious and murdering look in Daryl before until now. The way his eyes widened and narrowed made me fear him for the very first time. Hershel seemed to sense this since he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. I reached to grab his hand and that seemed to snap him out of it.

"Over my dead body will he come near you."

I chuckled slightly. I turned over to see the man in the glasses curiously staring our way. I got up and walked up to them. One I recognized but the other man, he had a very soft aura about it. Timid but fearful as well.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I heard Daryl snorting behind me, "That's the Governor's _butler_." His tone was mocking and I could see the exasperated look in the other man's face at the nickname. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, "I'm Milton. He said you were a priestess?"

I curtly nodded. The other man tilted his head as he looked at me curiously.

"Ya got somethin' to say douchebag?" I heard Daryl snap from behind me. The guy snorted as he held out his hand to me, "Caesar Martinez, at your service my lady." I was taken aback by his attitude since we were supposed to be enemies. I held out my hand to him and he surprised me by bringing it up to his lips and slightly kiss the back of my hand. I instantly blushed at the gesture and pulled my hand back to my chest.

Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his other hand already sustaining the crossbow in front of him. Caesar chuckled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the worn out Jeep.

"Ya afraid I'm going to show her what a real man is?"

"Shut it ya pansy! Why don't you just keep your fuckin' hands to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and tugged at his vest, "Relax. We have to keep ourselves together while they're in there."

I saw Milton nodding and walked up, "She's right. We can use the time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." Daryl rolled his eyes and placed the crossbow on his shoulder again.

Caesar scoffed and sat down, "Boss said to sit tight and shut up."

Dary snorted loudly, "Don't you mean the _Governor_?"

Caesar glared at him but didn't say anything. Milton was trying to reach out to us. "It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle."

And although I wished he was right, I had a horrible feeling that was not going to be the case. Daryl was becoming irritated as the seconds passed, "I wouldn't exactly call it a battle."

Milton pulled out a small notebook I saw him with earlier from his pocket and showed it to us, "I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it."

"Why did you record it?" I curiously asked as I stepped around Daryl. He gave me a look but I ignored it completely as I waited for Milton to give me an answer. His eyes lit up seeing someone being interested on what he had to say.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through! It'll be part of our history," his excitement was growing by the second, "As you know, the story of the Jewel of Four Souls became a legend all over Japan. It obviously became that because someone wrote about it and kept it in their records. Tell me," he took a step forward, "I've got dozens of interviews here in my book and I would love for you to answer some questions. Is the jewel in your neck the original? Was it passed down in your family?"

A familiar snarling echoed in the property and I don't think I have ever been so grateful hearing the walkers. I got my bow ready and started moving towards the sounds of the snarls. Andrea got up from where she sat when we first came out of the barn, knife at the ready. Caesar grabbed a baseball bat from their car and Daryl took the lead as all four of us looked for the walkers.

It didn't take us long to find them since they were near the metal pillars of the property. I thought Daryl was going to fire when he looked at Caesar and waved his hand forward.

"After you."

Caesar raised his eyebrows and pointed at the walkers with the bat, "No way. You first."

I could feel the vein coming out of my forehead as I closed my eyes irritated at the two men. Andrea let out a frustrated sound and marched forward as I opened my eyes. She stabbed one walker with her knife on its eye, the sound of bone breaking reaching my ears as it dropped dead to the ground. Caesar insulted Daryl as he walked forward, skillfully twirling the bat and smashing a walker's head against the metal pillar, its blood and brains splattering everywhere. He looked back at both of us, a big smug look on his face. Daryl raised his crossbow and killed the next one.

It was obvious the two men were creating a competition between the two. Whether it was to prove their skills and manhood or because they were trying to impress me, I wasn't sure. Andrea was clearly annoyed and she decided to leave the two competitive males. I saw Daryl kill one walker and his arrow went through, stabbing the one behind it right on its neck. Caesar was getting his bat ready and Daryl pulled out his hunting knife.

I rolled my eyes and raised my bow and let the arrow go, skillfully going between two pipes and incinerated the walker immediately before any of them could get to it. Their heads immediately turned to look at me, both of their eyes wide as they could be, clearly remembering I was there.

"You two are freaking ridiculous!"

And with that, I walked away leaving the two of them to deal with any walkers left.

I found Andrea leaning against the car as she kept looking over at the barn, hoping for them to come out. It has been a while, but it didn't seem they were going to come out of there any time soon. I gave her a small smile as she turned when she finally heard me.

"Men right?" She lightly said as I leaned against the car right next to her.

I chuckled, "I was suffocating being around all that testosterone."

She laughed a little bit but quickly sobered up. Her eyes once filled with such determination were fading away. She seemed exhausted at all of this. She turned to look at me as her face turned into pure concern, "What happened with Maggie?"

I bit my lips as I remembered what Maggie told me. I felt my stomach turn as I closed my eyes. When I finally opened them, I knew my own eyes were starting to shine with tears, "He's sick Andrea. He's horrible and _sick_."

She let out a shaky sigh as she slowly sat on the ground, "What am I gonna do now Kagome?" She looked up at me and her green eyes were barely holding back the tears, "I can't go back there."

I placed my hand on her shoulder as I whispered, "You belong with us Andrea. Regardless of everything, we are family. But if you do come back to us, all of this is settled. No negotiations."

She slowly nodded, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she looked into the distance, "I know."

* * *

A couple of hours seemed to go by when finally the metal doors of the barn propped open. The Governor came out first and we made eye contact. He smirked at me but continued his way towards his car. Rick was right behind him and I let out a breath of relief to see that he was fine. He didn't say a word to us as he opened the driver's door. His face was blank so I couldn't even try figuring out what he possible could be thinking. Everyone slowly got in their vehicles and I looked at Andrea, hoping for her to get in our car and leave with us. I hesitantly stood next to Daryl as he waited for me to get behind him on his bike. I was pleading to her with my eyes, but she slowly walked backwards and turned to get in the car with the Governor.

As I saw the look in her face as they drove off, I couldn't help but have this horrible feeling in me that something was going to happen. Something horrible that no one would be able to stop.

As the wind picked up as Daryl used more speed, I pulled myself closer to him and buried my face on his back. I prayed I was wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm really sorry for my long absence! Life happened and it was just ugh. Didn't help I had a moment of writer's block either. But as I sat on my bed coughing my lungs out I reached for my laptop and started writing the chapter. It's shorter than usual but I at least wanted to give you all something to read.

I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews. I will try my best to not go this long without updating again. I owe nothing unfortunately :(

Chapter 24: Sorrow

It was tense once we reached the prison. Daryl didn't say anything to me as I held on to him the whole ride home. I knew he was worried of what the Governor could've told Rick, but he wasn't showing it. We were hoping he would say something, however Rick didn't want to tell us what the Governor had said to him. Like at all. He had gone straight to his cell and didn't come out. We were left confused but we didn't pressure him.

However by the look of his face, it seemed that it wasn't anything good.

That night in our cell, Daryl was tense. He kept pacing back and forth biting at his nail. I gave up on trying to convince him to lay down with me. He also had hardly say anything when we got back, not even a remark on how Martinez had acted with me.

Two days went by without any issues. Shippo had left yesterday to hunt for some deer since we were starting to run low on food. He kept claiming he could bring a cleaner corpse of a deer than Inuyasha so he took off. I was keeping watch when Michonne approached me. I slowly got up since I could see some hesitation from her.

"What is it?"

She looked around the prison, "I think we should put barricades around the prison. It wouldn't stop the Governor, but it would definitely slow him down."

I tilted my head since her idea was pretty clever, "Have you told Rick?"

She rolled her eyes, "He hasn't been able to look at me in the eye lately for some reason, I hardly doubt he will listen to me."

Rick's attitude left me confused since after the whole trip to get the guns and they encountered Morgan, he seemed to be more at ease with the young woman. I looked over at Beth who was also keeping watch and had her watch my side while I took Michonne inside to talk to Rick.

He was nowhere to be found. Neither him, Hershel, and Daryl. It was making me wonder what was going on.

I turned to her since anyone that we approached couldn't give me a straight answer, "I'm sure they'll come back soon. It's a good idea that you have."

She faintly smirked, "It's at least something after you people let me stay."

I brightly smiled at her when an idea popped in my head, "Would you want to spar?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise but she slowly nodded.

We were able to find a spot outside of the building. It wasn't a big area, but good enough for us to practice around. I had heard all of her fighting style from everyone else when they went to rescue Maggie and Glenn. Ever since then I was curious about her but I didn't have the guts to ask her anything. That is until now.

I had seen her with the Katana and it was impressive. My curiosity was at its highest combined with excitement as I got Tenseiga ready.

The joys of Tenseiga, I wouldn't have to worry about injuring her.

We were a couple feet apart, her stance completely different than mine. I was almost at a lunge position, my shoulders tense with anticipation as I grabbed the hilt of my sword. She already had it out, one arm overhead but both hands holding the tilt. She was low, but not as much as myself. We stood there for a couple of seconds before making a move. I felt the air switch and I knew it was time.

I unsheathed Tenseiga and brought it hard down on her as I sprinted towards her. Michonne had easily blocked it and pushed forward. I knew my eyes were sparkling with competitiveness and excitement as I smirked at her. I swept one leg under her, expecting for her to fall but it seems the woman had sensed my next move. She jumped with ease to avoid it, but she wasn't expecting my fist to collide with her stomach as she was in mid air. She grunted but she still maintained her balance as she touched the ground again. She brought the katana over her head in a traditional samurai pose and stroke at me.

My eyes widened at the force of her hit as I used Tenseiga to block it. I really wasn't expecting that strength from her.

I'm not sure for how long we were fighting. A few times I saw her genuinely smile at me as I either blocked her attack or got a good kick in. We were both covered in sweat, my black tank top clinging to my skin like a second skin. We rushed towards each other, but the strength of the impact pushed both of us back, making us land on our asses. We stayed there looking at each other and we started hysterically laughing. Her laugh was so carefree that was bouncing off the walls that were near us. I got up first and walked up to her and gave her my hand to help her up.

Her dark chocolate eyes stared at it for a moment and then grinned as she took a hold of it. As she was getting on her feet, I felt a brutal force on the back of my neck. I gasped as I felt pain spread all over and landed harshly on the ground.

I was losing consciousness quick but last thing I remember was someone saying, "Sorry darlin'."

* * *

My head was killing me as I was coming to. I felt a painful throbbing behind my ears as I struggled to sit up, however, a hand was pushing my shoulder down.

The feel of someone touching me after I was struck made me tense up and before I knew what I was doing, I struck them with my left fist.

" _Goddamit Kagome!"_

I opened my eyes wide as I turned to see Inuyasha on the floor holding his cheek. If it had been any other time, I would find this comical. I turned to see Rick, Hershel, and Maggie standing by my cell door. Hershel came up to me and started checking my pulse and my eyes to make sure I didn't have a concussion.

"What happened?" I groggily asked as I rubbed my eyes.

However I was met with silence. I looked at everyone one by one until my eyes reached Rick.

"Rick, what's going on?"

He let out a heavy sigh and I could see the guilt dripping off of him.

"It was Merle. He took Michonne."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean he _took Michonne_? Where did he take her? And where the hell is Daryl?"

I knew my questions were coming out fast and probably slurred, but I needed to know what was going on.

But it wasn't Rick that answered my questions.

"Governor proposed to Rick to give him Michonne and _you_. If he did, he would leave the rest of us alone. Rick couldn't do that to you so he decided that Michonne was the best option," Inuyasha spat out aggressively as he glared at Rick.

Shock spread through my body as I stared at the person I called my leader in all of this. The one person that I was able to trust since the very beginning.

I didn't feel myself move. Next thing I know, I slapped him across the face.

"How could you do that Rick! Why would you agree to something like that? What is wrong with you?!" He opened his mouth to reply but I continued with my rant, "Why am I any better than her? Why didn't you have Merle take me too?"

I was shaking with anger as tears streamed down my face. He spoke so lowly I barely heard him.

"I changed my mind. I didn't want to continue through with it."

Maggie was giving me a sympathetic look, "Rick was going to tell Merle never mind, but Merle had taken her already. Daryl went after them."

I grabbed my bow and arrows that were alongside Tenseiga and Michonne's sword against the dirty wall of my cell and without saying another word to Rick, I pushed past him and went down the stairs. I heard Glenn and Carol asking me where I was going but I ignored them. I had a horrible feeling spread through me, a sensation that something went horribly wrong.

I was barely running down the dirt path towards the gate when I felt Inuyasha wrapping his arms around me and jumped over the fence with me on his arms. I was shocked that he was helping me. He was the last person that I thought would help me get to Daryl regardless of things being clear between us.

He put me on his back and took off at full speed. My nails were digging on his shoulders as I grew more nervous and worried. I was worried for Michonne, Daryl, and Merle. I prayed to Kami we would make it in time. That I would be able to find all three of them and convince Merle to come back to the prison with us.

I directed Inuyasha the way we had gone to the meeting a few days ago. Most likely Merle must have taken Michonne there. So much made sense now. Specially Rick's silence. There was a part of me that wanted to hate him for his decision, even if he changed his mind. But I couldn't. Because I knew deep down he had thought about it for the group.

What I didn't appreciate was that my life was seen as more valuable than others.

I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and I knew he heard something. We reached the small town and I could see Michonne trying to get away from the three walkers that were following her. I shot one with my arrow and got off Inuyasha's back. He ran up and quickly disposed of the other two.

I ran up to Michonne and gave her a hug, "Are you ok? Where's Merle and Daryl?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Merle let me go… he went on to take on Philip on his own. Daryl came by like ten minutes ago."

She pointed at the direction and I knew it was at the farm we went to.

"Inuyasha, take her back to the others." I immediately gave her her katana back and she gratefully grabbed it.

His golden eyes flashed angrily, "The fuck I'm not. I'm not leaving you to go over there by yourself!"

Michonne put her hand on my arm, "Merle didn't take you because you're his little brother's happiness. He wanted me to tell you to continue making Daryl happy."

I felt my eyes burning as I heard her words, "I have to go and catch up to him."

Her brown eyes softened, "Daryl wanted me to stop anyone that tried following him… but I know with you would be fighting a losing battle."

I pleadingly looked at Inuyasha, him of all people knew where I was coming from. He grunted as he pulled Michonne so she could get on his back.

"Don't get yourself killed."

* * *

I don't think I have ever run as fast as I did until now. I jumped over sticks and fallen logs. My breathing was harsh and fast as my lungs complained at the speed I was going. My head was still pounding from the pain of the hit, but I pushed it out of my mind. I knew I wasn't that far and I was glad that I didn't encounter any walkers.

The echo of an angry and painful cry made me stop dead on my tracks. I recognized that voice from anywhere.

I pushed myself further until I finally made it into the clearing.

And my heart sank at the bottom of my stomach as I saw Daryl getting away from a walker's body as his body shook with sobs.

It wasn't just a walker.

It was Merle.

I felt myself fall to my knees and I covered my hands as I silently cried with him. He was the last person I wanted to see hurt. He already had gone through enough with his childhood. Now losing his older brother? How can I help? I knew they never saw eye to eye but they were brothers and the loyalty between was huge. Because regardless of everything, they still loved each other. I wasn't sure how I was going to take Daryl's pain away, but I know I will stand by his side always.

It took me a while, but I finally got up and made my way over to Daryl. I couldn't hear him cry anymore, but I could occasionally see his body shake. I saw him tense and reach for his knife when he heard me killing a walker that had come up to me.

"Daryl," I said softly but still strong enough for him to know it was me.

He stopped his movements and slowly turned around to face me. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair messier than usual. His hands were covered in blood, _his brother's blood_.

Pure raw pain is all I could see and I felt my heart breaking for him again. I hesitated, since I was unsure if he even wanted comfort from me.

But he surprised me when he rushed up to me and pulled me in his arms. He didn't say anything. He just held me as I felt his tears on the side of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and held on to him for dear life.

I was beyond angry. I was furious that Merle decided to do a suicide mission on his own. I was furious that Rick had taken into consideration what the Governor had said.

But all my fury went back to the same source. Philip. And I felt something in me snap as my purifying powers poured out of my body and I could feel them destroying any walker that had been left in the area.

" _He will die_." I whispered to Daryl as one last angry tear fell down my face.

* * *

By the time we finally got back to the prison, it was already dark. I was glad to see everyone was there, even Shippo who immediately hugged me as soon as he saw me and then put a strong hand on Daryl's shoulder. It wasn't necessary for us to tell them what happened. It was obvious by the blood on Daryl's hands and how worn out we were.

I could see that everyone else was completely aware of what had happened. Rick looked miserable as he looked at me and then Daryl. He took a deep breath and started.

"What I said last year, that first night after the farm… It can't be like that. It can't be like that. At the end, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I know my mistake of hiding what the Governor wanted. I know it was wrong of me to think sacrificing one life would fix everything. It was wrong of me to think one life was lesser than other's," He directly looked at me as he said that, "We are the greater good. Everyone here is the greater good. As a group, as a family, is the reason why we are still here. Not because of me. How you live or how you die it isn't up to me. I'm not your governor. We will vote again," he stopped for a second and his voice grew stronger, "We can stay and we can fight or we can go."

Everyone was quiet, but the answer was evident in the air.

"I'm going to say what I told the blonde when she came. It ain't the first time we fight a bastard. If Naraku couldn't kill us, the Governor won't be able to. Even if he reminds me so much of the bastard, Governor ain't gonna win. He's just human."

I looked at Inuyasha as he looked at me and Shippo. I knew he was right. Naraku had been a nightmare for three consecutive years. How many times did I wake up even years later because of nightmares? But he was dead now and we were alive.

"We can use the prison to our advantage," I spoke up, "We are the only ones that know the inside of it, specially the tombs."

Rick seemed surprised, "You want to lure them in?"

I nodded, "It's the best shot we got. Shippo and Inuyasha can take out multiple with their speed. Besides, Shippo has illusion magic, that will help us as well. We have the element of surprise."

Maggie's green eyes were sparkling, "We still have a lot of flash bombs left and riot gear."

"They may have the numbers, but we've got field advantage!"

Shippo tilted his head as he looked at Glenn, "Dude, did you really just make a baseball reference?"

Glenn blushed as we all snickered at his embarrassment. However I could still feel Daryl being quiet next to me. I wrapped my small hand around his and gave it a squeeze. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile. He nodded at me at gave my hand squeezed my hand back. That's all I needed from him.

I could hear everyone trying to make out the solid plan we would use. Occasionally Inuyasha and Shippo arguing on who's ideas were better. I knew it was going to take the whole night in order to prepare everything. We knew the Governor was going to come first thing in the morning. That was clear as water. Although we had lost Merle, he gave us what we needed in this moment. A chance. That's all that was needed for days. For Merle, for _Daryl_ I was going to make sure the Governor dies.

Part of me was getting scared at the sudden thirst for his blood. Only with Naraku did I ever feel this way. But he was a half-demon. The Governor was human and all I wanted was for his corpse to rot on the ground. Yes, I was a priestess and was supposed to preserve life… human life to be more specific… but how could I do that when there was a man that wanted to kill me and my family? I couldn't go through that again. I saw Sango and Miroku suffering for what Naraku had done to them. I saw multiple times what he did to Inuyasha.

I'm not a naive teenager anymore. I can't think and hope that everyone still has a good heart. Maybe deep down, but sometimes any sort of light in someone's heart is evaporated, gone and there is nothing I could do about that. However the one thing I can do is fight. I'm fighting for my life again with people that have risked their lives to help me and help each other. I was able to love again. Shippo came back into my life. Inuyasha, my best friend, was back and everything was cleared between us.

I lost my family in Japan, but I wasn't going to lose my family here. We are going to put an end to it.

We are going to win.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: One Of Us

All the preparations for what was coming at us took all night. I knew all of the human occupants were exhausted, but adrenaline was the only thing keeping them awake. Myself included. I felt ready for what was to come. But I couldn't help but still be worried that we weren't going to win.

Everyone packed all of their belongings and hid them inside the cars that were going to be outside the prison and the woods. We had to make it seem like if we had fled the prison, no sign of us living there. Would it work? I guess we were going to find out.

Myself and Daryl were in charge to lure in some walkers inside the tombs and have them ready for when the Governor came. I couldn't help but glance at him as he quietly walked by my side on our way there. He still hadn't said much and it was starting to make me worried for him. I placed a gentle hand on his arm and stopped him.

I was surprised he actually spoke up.

"He was a fuckin' moron. Should've fuckin' waited for me. Maybe we could've killed the Governor together." His voice was angry and dripping with a murderous tone. It made me shiver but I held his gaze as he looked at me.

"We are not sure what would've happened Daryl… but regardless he did what he thought it was right. He looked out for you and for us. He gave us the chance we needed."

"He's still a fuckin' idiot."

"I know… and know that I'm always going to be here for you. Nothing or anyone is going to change that. How many times have you helped me? I love you Daryl."

I saw the slight conflict in his eyes, the conflict of whether or not to let me in and help him with his own pain. I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. I got on the tip of my toes to kiss him softly on his lips. However as I pulled away I felt his hands grabbing me by my hips and kissed me again, this time with more force. I could feel the need and desperation as I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning softly against his lips.

"We are supposed to be getting walkers," I said barely above a whisper as he finally gave me a chance to breathe.

He picked me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. His hot breath was on my neck, sucking and nibbling that I let out a gasp in pleasure.

The walkers can wait for a little bit.

* * *

Back at the cell, everyone was almost done with loading up their belongings. I had gone back to my cell to make sure I didn't leave anything when I heard footsteps behind me. It was Rick. I knew what it was going to be about. I felt slightly guilty, I really did. But in that moment I had been so angry.

"I talked to Michonne," he said as he looked anywhere but me.

"What did she say?"

"She understood why I considered it and forgave me."

My eyes widened. Part of me thought the woman would want nothing to do with Rick since he had considered throwing her in the wolves den. Apparently not.

"I'm glad to hear that Rick."

He took a hesitating step towards me, "I'm sorry Kagome… again I made a foolish decision. Doesn't matter that I didn't want to go through with it, I still considered it. And you were right. I did put your life above hers."

He didn't even notice me walking up to him since he slightly jumped in surprise when I was right in front of him.

"I forgive you Rick. Don't worry." To assure him, I gave him a big genuine smile.

He exhaled deeply, looking at me and smirking, "I'm glad. I don't think I want to get slapped by you again. That's twice now."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't give me a reason to and I won't."

He let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. "Is everything ready with Carl and Sango?" I curiously asked him since I hadn't seen the young boy around.

"He's not talking to me at the moment. But I believe he's on his way already to the car with Hershel, Beth, Sango, and Sophia."

"He'll be fine. We need to start getting to our places."

I could hear the cars coming in the distance. The cold metal of the gun against my fingers made me shiver since I knew this is what we were waiting for. I was hiding in a corridor with Maggie, both of us wearing our riot gear. Glenn was supposed to be on our other side once we were outside to cover that area as well. Daryl, Inuyasha, and Shippo were somewhere in the tombs. Rick, Michonne, and Carol were by the alarm system. We all were patiently waiting for the signal.

The sound of cars slamming into our gates reached my ears and I knew they were here. Now it was just a matter of time. The prison shook as they destroyed two of our towers. I closed my eyes and silently prayed, thankful that we decided to not put anyone on the towers.

Seconds turned into painful minutes as we were waiting and waiting. I heard the flash and gas bombs go off, Shippo's screaming hazelnuts started screaming loudly and then commotion.

I gripped my gun tighter. Almost there. Almost.

Then I finally felt it. The rise of immense demonic aura and I knew it was time. We quickly got up and opened the door to a small bridge that we had barricaded and we waited for a door at the bottom to open. The alarms started blaring loudly and echoing all over. I knew it was going to attract walkers but that didn't matter at this point.

The door busted open and we started firing instantly. Bodies started falling but more kept running out of the prison. I could tell that the Governor had brought his whole group. They were so many. A few were firing towards our direction and Glenn's but our barricades were thankfully taking the fire. I felt the demonic auras coming closer and both Shippo and Inuyasha came out. I'm not sure how Inuyasha was able to convince Michonne to use her sword, but he had it in his hand and was slicing any human that was near him. Both of their powers were flaring as they moved so quickly, almost a blur, and were killing with no mercy. They were making sure they aimed for the head but if not, Shippo was burning them.

I could hear their animalistic growls and snarls from my spot. They were powerful as they slashed at them, blood splattering everywhere. Tearing them apart.

The Governor's followers were screaming at the top of their lungs as they were trying to shoot a dragon that was chasing them. I realized it was one of Shippo's illusions and he used it to distract them and then burn them alive with his fox fire, their incinerated bodies just landing on the floor in a pile of ashes.

There was one group that were making their way to the cars and I instantly cursed. We had missed the Governor. He somehow made it out alive from there.

As Shippo and Inuyasha were finishing off those that were left behind, we made our way over to them. Rick, Daryl, Carol, Glenn and Michonne were already there, just staring as they saw the demons move in perfect synchronization. It was honestly a beautiful but terrifying sight.

"We did it?" Maggie asked, excitement rolling off of her as we saw the cars driving away.

Rick nodded as we all walked towards the field, "We did it. We drove them out."

"We should go after them." Me and Michonne said at the same time.

Daryl nodded his head, agreeing with us. "We should finish it."

Maggie gave us an incredulous look, "It is finished. Didn't you see them hightail out of here? We drove them off. They were terrified."

Shippo and Inuyasha walked up to us, clearing hearing our debate and they too voiced their opinion.

"If we don't go after him, he's going to come back." Inuyasha said gruffly as he handed Michonne her katana back with a nod.

Shippo looked at Maggie, "They can regroup and come back. We can't give them that chance."

Carol looked at Rick with wide eyes, "They're right. Besides, I never saw Andrea with them. I'm worried about her."

I pointedly looked at Inuyasha and Shippo, "You didn't see her right?"

"Down at the tombs all I could smell was walkers. But out here no. Nothing." Shippo answered.

Maggie still seemed unsure, "We barely made it back last time we went to Woodbury."

"We can't continue living like this," I said, "If we don't finish this off now, it's never going to end."

Rick spoke up, "We will take the fight over there. We need to check on the others and get rid of the walkers in the tombs before we leave."

Shippo cracked his knuckles and smirked at Inuyasha, "I bet I can finish faster than you."

"Shut it runt, you know damn well I can slash them faster than your furry ass."

Shippo put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head as he gave Inuyasha a pitiful look, "You poor half-demon. Always hallucinating."

Shippo barely ducked a clawed hand that had aimed at his head and took off towards the prison, most likely the tombs with a pissed off Inuyasha right on his tracks.

"They seemed a little too happy with all this violence," Glenn nervously said as he looked towards the direction of where the other two took off.

I pinched the tip of my nose while I closed my eyes, "They may live with us and be our friends, but at the end of the day they're demons. Fighting and killing is like a second nature to them. A simple game that they're too stupid to realize when it's time to stop."

It didn't take long for everyone to be back together inside the cell. Rick instantly went up to Beth to retrieve Sango as she was cooing contentedly. The relief of seeing her safe was evident in Rick's body language that I couldn't help but smile. Sophia quickly went and hugged Carol and then the young child jumped on me. As I looked over at Hershel, I saw he wasn't taking his eyes off of Carl.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury!" His young voice filled with determination. Rick handed Sango back to Beth as he put a hand on his face.

"Carl-"

"I just did my job there like all of you! I took out one of the Governor's soldiers!"

I looked down at Sophia and she had a somber look on her face as she was glaring at her friend.

"One of his soldiers? A kid running away? He stumbled across us."

Carl instantly jumped into the defensive, "He drew on us!"

I heard Sophia quietly mumble from my side, "No he didn't."

However it was obvious Rick was believing Carl. I couldn't bring myself to do so. Something didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

Carl raised his chin as he stared at his father in the eyes, "It's what I was there for. I'm going with you." And with that, Carl walked away towards his cell. I had Sophia go back to Carol as I approached Rick. Hershel was shaking his head, clearly disappointed.

"That kid was scared. He was handing his gun over."

Rick's eyes widened but narrowed as he stared at Hershel, "He said he drew."

Hershel's eyes didn't leave Rick as he shook his head.

"Rick," I started, "Even Sophia says he didn't drew on them."

"Carl said it was in defense."

"Carl had every reason not to-"

"Maybe it looked like that to you Hershel-"

Hershel's voice grew deeper and louder, "Rick!"

Rick snapped his mouth shut and looked at him. I even jumped at the sound of Hershel's voice.

"Rick, I'm telling you. He gunned that kid down."

And with that he finally walked away. Rick was still in disbelief as he looked at me. I was surprised as well, but not really. Carl had already been showing signs of defiance, wanting to get rid of his child like self and grow up already. Taking off in his own at the farm was just the start of it. It's like he needed to prove himself that he could do the same things us as adults can do.

"Rick, it's better if Carl stays here. Whether he intentionally shot the kid or did it in self defense, he still killed someone and he's just a kid."

We were finishing loading things up when I noticed that Rick was talking to Carl. I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and he kept sending Carl irritating looks. It had taken a bit longer than expected for Inuyasha and Shippo to get back, both of them now even more filthy than what they already were. I handed the guns I had to Daryl and motioned Inuyasha over.

"What is it?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "He's blaming Rick for the death of his mom."

Even Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up from his spot as he was putting guns away in the trunk, giving Inuyasha his full attention too.

"What you mean he's blaming Rick?"

"He said since Rick didn't kill Andrew, his mom is now dead because of that."

I put my face on my hands. I could just imagine how that made Rick feel. Lori's death was still a very sore and sensitive topic. I saw Carl storm off to inside the prison. I was glad he wasn't coming with us. Maggie and Glenn approached us with Shippo just as Rick was walking our way.

"Rick, we're staying," Glenn said as he motioned himself and Maggie, "We don't know if the Governor is really at Woodbury, he can come back."

Shippo cleared his throat, "I'll stay with them. If he comes back I can distract them long enough."

Rick put a hand on their shoulder and agreed. So now the only ones going to Woodbury was myself, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Inuyasha. Carol had decided since the beginning that she would stay back and help care of Sango with Beth.

I cracked my neck as I got behind Daryl on his bike. The others would be taking the silver truck we had. Beth and Carol quickly opened the gate for us and we took off.

The temperature started to drop as the day was slowly fading away. But that's how it always was. Whenever you fought for your life the day just seemed to pass by as a blur. However, I was unsure if the sudden cold was really because of the weather or because something horrible was going on. I tightened my grip on Daryl when I felt his back tense. I looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight. He slowed down his bike until he came into a full stop. I heard the truck doing the same thing but I couldn't remove my eyes. I could just feel the dead swiftly moving in the air.

We found the rest of those that fled the prison but they were all dead. Some of them turned into walkers and were feeding off of the dead corpses. We killed off the walkers and I could feel myself shake. There were pools of blood everywhere and this was not a walker attack.

"He killed them," I whispered in both horror and shock. Was he seriously that evil that he turned his back on his own people?

I was walking right next to their military truck when something slammed against the window. I let out a scream and jumped towards Daryl who had been right behind me. Inuyasha snorted at me as he walked up and opened the door, roughly grabbing the young woman and pulling her outside.

She was beautiful, but currently covered in dirt and blood. Her eyes were wide in fear as she stared at all of the corpses laying around. Rick had his python directly at her.

"Start talking."

She opened her mouth but the moment she saw Inuyasha more clearly and noticed the ears she collapsed on the floor.

Said hanyou rolled his eyes in irritation, "You've gotta be _fucking_ kidding me!"

It took Karen a while to finally wake up after she fainted. She was about to scream again but I was able to keep her calm. That's when I was able to get a name out of her.

"Karen, what happened?" I kindly asked as I grabbed her hands, "We are not going to hurt you. Inuyasha is just a big puppy."

"Oi!"

I ignored Inuyasha's complain and gave her a reassuring smile. She was still hesitant but agreed.

"H-He was furious. He called all of us cowards. He wanted to go back but none of us wanted to. We started walking away when he just started firing at us. I had to use my friend's body to cover myself so they wouldn't notice me."

Rick leaned over to her, "Did he go back to Woodbury?"

She shook her head as her hands trembled against my own, "I'm not sure honestly. It's a possibility."

"Is Andrea still back in Woodbury?" Michonne asked as her eyes were filled with concern for the blonde.

Karen shook her head, her curly bouncy locks moving with her head, "I haven't seen her in a while. No one has."

Rick started pacing, "She's not dead. She's probably where he kept Glenn and Maggie."

"We need to go now," Daryl said as he started walking back to his bike.

Karen nodded her head, "I can help you guys get inside. There's still women and children back at Woodbury."

* * *

By the time we got to Woodbury it was pitch black. The only thing that was helping us walk around the woods since we didn't want to bring the truck and the bike was Inuyasha's capability to see in the dark. He finally got a scent on Woodbury and were able to travel faster.

Karen slowly made herself visible to the guards. Which I was surprised to see it was Sasha and Tyreese.

"Karen! Where's everyone else?!" I heard Tyrese's booming voice question her immediately.

"They're all dead!" She answered with grief on her voice, "The Governor killed them all."

She motioned for us to come into the light and we slowly did with our weapons raised.

Sasha and Tyreese raised their weapons again and pointed it at us.

"Lower your weapons! They're looking for Andrea!"

Sasha shook her head, "No way, she left to go to the prison with them!"

Rick shook his head as he put his gun away, "She never made it to us."

There was a small moment of hesitation from the siblings but thankfully they quickly opened the doors for us. I wasn't here the last time so I had to follow Rick in order to know where to go.

Rick turned to Sasha, Karen and Tyreese, "Gather up the rest of the people. Tell them to pack their bags and to meet us back here. All of you are coming back with us."

His decision on bringing everyone that resided in Woodbury caught us off guard. I wasn't expecting a decision like that from Rick. Bt… regardless of what the Governor had done, there were still good people here. He was right on taking them with us. We couldn't leave them here alone.

Rick took the lead to where they found Maggie and Glenn. As we were walking the corridors I heard Inuyasha curse from behind me.

"I smell a lot of blood straight ahead."

Rick's eyes widened as he looked at Inuyasha and took off in a full sprint with the rest of us close behind. We found a room and we could clearly see a puddle of blood on the floor. Daryl kicked the door open and he had his arrow ready.

Andrea was leaning against the wall, a dead poor Milton a few feet away from her. I quickly rushed to her and removed the backpack I had brought with me. I grabbed a pair of bloody pliers that were right next to her and tossed them aside. She had cuts everywhere and bruises all over her. I couldn't imagine what the Governor had done to her.

She gave me a tearful smile, "You guys are here…"

Michonne came to my side to help me figure out her injuries in an instant while I opened the first aid kit. Andrea's eyes were filled with tears, "I tried to stop him Rick, I tried… Is everyone safe?"

Rick got down next to me and grabbed her leg, "Yes."

She smiled gratefully as she heard the news.

Michonne placed a hand on her forehead, "You're burning up."

Andrea coughed and moved her jacket to reveal her collarbone, where we could see clearly the painful bloody bite from Milton. My eyes widened as I stared at her.

"No! You can't die on us Andrea!" I cried out as I placed a gauze to stop the bleeding.

My hands were shaking as they got covered in blood, "I can bring you back. The moment your heart stops I can bring you back!"

I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder, "You know Tenseiga has a mind of its own."

I shrugged him off as I started crying, "We can't let her die like this!"

Michonne was in tears as she looked at her friend. They kept each other alive for so many months. I could hear them apologizing to each other and it made my heart break even more.

"It's good you found them," She told Michonne as she grabbed her hand and continued to smile. She turned to look at Daryl, her smile never faltering.

"No one could make it alone now."

He swallowed hard and directly looked at me as he answered, "I never could."

She continued to smile but it faltered a bit as she looked at Rick.

"I'll do it… I don't want any of you to do it."

I was gripping her hand as I continued to cry. She wanted to end her own life before the virus took over and she became a walker.

"Andrea, please. Maybe I can bring you back."

I begged her. Oh Kami knows how much I begged her to let me use Tenseiga on her. I was silently begging at the sword as well to let me use it on her.

She shook her head as she let out a shaky laugh, "It's my time. Besides, I want to see my sister again," her eyes turned to look at Rick, "Can I? I know how the safety works."

I let out a choking sob since only Rick, myself, and her knew what she meant by that. I saw Rick's eyes filled with tears as he handed her the gun.

"You're one of us Andrea."

And for the first time in that moment, her smile brightened up the room and made us forget the cloud of sorrow that was filling our hearts. In that moment, she was the sunshine in our lives. I moved her messy blond bangs from her forehead and gave her a small kiss like if she were a child.

"This isn't fair," I said brokenly to her.

Michonne decided to stay with her until the very end. I was numb as Rick pulled me up and helped me out the room. Daryl instantly held me and pulled me close as more tears continued to spill now on his jacket. Inuyasha closed the door and we waited.

The sound of the gun going off echoed all over as it ended the life of a friend that tried to do the right thing. Regardless of everything, all she wanted was for everyone to be safe. She didn't want more people to die.

At the end, Andrea remained one of us. From Atlanta, to the Farm, to her final breath tonight she was one of us.

But what made this more difficult for me was that I _did_ feel Tenseiga pulse. I _did_ feel it call me. But she didn't want to come back. She wanted to be with Amy and I couldn't take that away from her. The Governor had done enough by doing what he did, what he took from her.

All I could do was grip Daryl's jacket tighter and cry in frustration and pain.

It wasn't fair that Andrea was now dead and Philip was somewhere _alive_.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: New Beginnings

I woke up with a loud yawn and stretched my arms. I moaned slightly as my joints stretched but the moment I felt a hard chest next to me I sleepily smiled as I snuggled closer to him. I thought he was still asleep but he surprised me the moment I felt his strong arm sneak under me and grabbing me by the waist and pull me on top of him. His eyes were tired but I could see pure adoration as he stared at me. I smiled brightly at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What's got ya in such a good mood?" he mumbled against my lips as I was pulling away.

"Maybe because I'm _finally_ going on a run today with you. It's been a while."

He snorted, "It's been a while cause you've been playing leader all this time and shit."

I hit his shoulder, "No I haven't."

He gave me a look, "Let's be real, there may be a council now but everyone listens to _your_ final say."

I let out an aggravated sigh since I knew deep down he was right.

Ever since we brought Woodbury's townsfolk back to the prison after Andrea's death, Rick completely stepped down from his leadership role. He refused to make any decisions so a group of us became the "council". However Daryl was right, although everyone would estate their concerns or plans, they would all wait for me to give the final say. Not Daryl or Hershel or Glenn. But me.

I wasn't sure if to feel flattered for the humongous trust or be beyond terrified that they were all looking at me for guidance.

I laid my head on his chest, "I don't know why. It's not like I'm bossy."

He snorted very loudly and I could feel his body shaking as he was holding in laughter. My head snapped back up and I propped myself up with my right arm.

"Daryl!"

"You not bossy it's like me saying I can't shoot my crossbow for shit."

"When am I bossy?!" I still was shocked that him of all people would tell me that.

He ran his hand up and down my back, "Shippo and Inuyasha. You're always on their ass."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I have to be on their ass! One is a fox demon and the other one is a dog half demon. I don't do something they're either going to kill each other when they take their sparring too far or destroy the prison like they almost did once! It's already bad enough some of the people are still kind of scared of them."

Which was true. For the first few weeks I had asked Inuyasha and Shippo to hide their demonic appearances. The townsfolk had already gone through enough with finding the real face of their Governor I didn't want to make their transition more complicated than it what already was.

But one day a fight broke out between the two of them that legit made a gaping hole by one of the windows in our cell…

* * *

They forgot about the humans that didn't know about them. I had been outside talking to Rick, Maggie, and Hershel about where we could start expanding the area for crops when I heard the booming crash. At the sound of screams my heart dropped and I rushed towards the direction of the commotion. Some of the townsfolk raised their weapons in fear at them. Daryl and Michonne had just come back from a run and I could hear them yelling orders at the people.

"Put the guns down!" Daryl angrily yelled at them.

I couldn't even understand why they were fighting. I thought things were ok between them now.

But it wasn't until I heard Shippo hysterically **_laughing_** that I grew beyond furious. Children were clinging to their mothers crying and everyone kept talking loudly I couldn't understand anything. I grew so angry I could feel a ball of purification power developing on my hand. I didn't even think twice and I threw it at them the moment they clashed against each other. The ball of energy exploded the instant it made contact with them and sent them flying against the concrete wall.

Thankfully it had just cracked a bit.

I stomped my way over to them as they were getting up and their faces grew pale as they saw me. Shippo tried running away but I raised my arm and created a barrier, where he slammed right into.

"Kagome, let's not make any rash decisions!" Shippo said quickly as he put his hands in front of him as he got up and walked back towards Inuyasha. By this point, everyone in the prison was outside witnessing the commotion.

"Wh-Don't make any rash decisions? YOU ARE TELLING _**ME**_ TO NOT MAKE ANY RASH DECISIONS?! YOU PUT A HOLE IN OUR CELL!"

Shippo slowly got behind Inuyasha and gulped loudly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he glared at me, "The runt started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started Inuyasha! You are OLDER THAN HIM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MATURE ONE!"

"Damn wench! You don't have to scream so loud! Was I supposed to just let him punch me?!"

"Do not tell me what to do right now Inuyasha! I swear these are the times I wish I could _**sit**_ _**you**_!"

And the imaginable happened. I'm not sure if Kami had a sick twisted sense of humour or if destiny did or what. But I couldn't believe what happened next. I heard one of the kids gasp loudly from behind me and I whirled around. I could see a glow coming from the inside of his black shirt. His mother was looking at him in shock and confusion and I made my way over to him. The young boy pulled out some beads from his shirt and I gasped.

 _The_ _subjugation beads._

"Where did you get this honey?" I whispered to him. The beads were glowing and shaking on his small hand.

"The Governor gave it to me. He said he found it at a museum."

The moment my fingers touched the beads, their glow grew stronger and they separated. In a quick motion, the beads had floated directly to Inuyasha's neck in a split second.

"NO FUCKING WAY! _NO_! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! **_KAGOME_** _**DON'T YOU DA-**_ "

And with a calm voice I didn't know I could muster in that moment, I said it.

"Sit boy."

He cursed loudly as he crashed onto the floor, bringing Shippo down with him who groaned loudly in complaint.

I calmly walked up to them, "You two are going to clean all of this mess up. Somehow, fix the hole. You're going to be in walker duty at the gates. You're going to do it how us humans do it. Any spike of your demonic aura and I'll make sure it's both of you eating dirt."

I heard Inuyasha's muffled curses and my eye twitched. Shippo saw that from his place from under Inuyasha and paled even more.

"I heard that. Sit."

He crashed again and Shippo complained loudly.

I took a deep breath and turned around. Those that knew about Shippo and Inuyasha could not believe that I had sat him how I had told them in my stories. In all honesty, it was a miracle the beads had been here in this moment.

I turned to look at everyone else that didn't have a clue and were still scared.

I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my neck, "I guess it's story time."

* * *

I groaned as I covered my face with my hand.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him and I could see he was genuinely concerned.

"Just remembering when I had to break the news to everyone about those two."

He let out a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I could feel my heart fluttering at the sound of it. It made me beyond happy that he was able to let loose like that once in awhile. I thought he was going to go back to his old shell after Merle's death, but he quickly got on business to help provide for all the people we brought. He was constantly going on runs and hunting. He made sure everyone was taken cared of, specially me. He had become more affectionate out in public, but certain gazes and smiles were for me for when we were alone and I loved it.

What surprised me the most is that two months after Merle's death, him and Inuyasha left for three days to hunt.

I was beyond nervous that time. Daryl had been the one to propose it. And of course it didn't help that Shippo kept joking about making bets to see which "knight" would come back victorious. It wasn't until I purposely grazed his arm with a purifying arrow that he finally shut the hell up.

But after that trip, there was more respect between them. I'm not even sure how to explain it, but that jealousy that at first Daryl definitely had was almost gone. He still had his moments but it was rare. It made living with both of them easier.

So now months later when the two of them would take off or Shippo would leave with them I didn't bat an eye anymore.

I smiled at Daryl again and kissed him softly. He groaned and suddenly flipped us over. I giggle against his lips and pulled away to look at him. His hair had gotten longer and his skin was glowing like if it had been gently kissed by the sun. His blue eyes were sparkling as he stared at me. I bit my lip as my hands went up and down his biceps which have gotten bigger these past couple of months.

He smirked at me as he leaned over, "Feel somethin' ya like?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him as I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, grinding slowly against him and smirked.

I pulled his face closer to mine and whispered, "I do now."

* * *

Before our run today, I had to make sure my morning chores were done like every single day. It had been early when I had woken up and we had our… fun. So thankfully I hadn't fallen behind. I helped Beth with Sango to change and bathe her, give the young girl a small break.

From there, I had gone to our jugs of water and filled two water bottles and made my way over to the field.

That's where Rick spent most of his time. He tended to the plants and now the animals. Any knowledge of farming that Hershel taught him he has absorbed it like a sponge. He worked hard every day out on the field and thanks to that, we were starting to have some produce.

But the one thing that always made me feel weary was the fact he refused to carry a gun. Daryl called it his "zen mode" and even though I tried to reproach him for saying that, it was the best way to explain what Rick was doing.

Carl was with him and the young boy brightly smiled at me. These past months, the kid had gone through a growth spurt, he was almost my height. His attitude of defiance had gotten better. Still had his moments but everyone around him snapped him out of it. Specially Sophia who was also there, I didn't even notice her. The young girl was looking at a pretty yellow flower that came out next to the plants. Her hair was longer now, down to her shoulders and her freckles were more obvious now with her tan.

"I didn't know you were down here Sophia, I would've brought another water bottle for you."

She smiled brightly at me, "It's ok, I can always share with Carl."

I noticed the obvious blush that spread through his cheeks but didn't comment on it.

"What's up Rick?"

He smiled at me and gratefully grabbed the water bottle, "Nothing much. Just worried since that pig seems to be sick."

I followed his gaze and saw what he meant. The pig was breathing heavily. Unfortunately I knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Poor Violet," Sophia sadly commented from my side. I gave her a confused look, "Violet?"

"That's what Carl named her."

Again, the young boy blushed, this time a brighter shade of red.

The sounds of snarls distracted me as I looked over the fence. A couple of our people were struggling as they were killing off the walkers at the fence. Lately the walkers had been focusing on one specific spot, not spreading, making the task more difficult. I could say it from experience since I had done that job a few days ago.

I looked over at Rick and I saw him staring there as well. I let out a heavy sigh, "Rick, you have to let me ask Shippo and Inuyasha for help. It's getting too much for them."

"Inuyasha has gone out of the gate at night and dealt with them. That should be enough."

I shook my head, "No, that isn't enough. I understand you don't want the people to be relying on their demonic abilities but you have to let them help. Sending them on runs and hunting is driving them insane. They can finish clearing up the area and the fences in a matter of few hours."

This had been an ongoing conflict between me and Rick. He didn't want the survivors relying on the demons of our group. He wanted to make them stronger on their own, but he was jeopardizing the strength of the fence by pushing his belief of strengthening the humans.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at me, "Fine. Once in awhile should help."

I beamed brightly at him, "Perfect! I'll let them know. They're probably by the food table anyways."

And sure enough, they were there when I made my way over from coming back from the field. Carol was covering her mouth as she was containing her laughter and I could see why.

A young boy around the same age as Carl named Patrick was bowing down deeply at Daryl, Inuyasha, and Shippo.

Daryl and Inuyasha were just as shocked and uncomfortable while Shippo stood proudly at the prace.

"It's such an honor eating that delicious deer from a skilled hunter and demons of legend."

I giggled and I felt their eyes on me, "You know, when someone says thank you, you're supposed to say you're welcome."

Patrick brightly looked at Daryl, "May I shake your hand sir?"

Daryl raised his eyebrow and looked at me and then at Carol. He smirked and licked each finger from the hand he had been eating with and gave Patrick the handshake he wanted. The boy didn't even seem remotely grossed out, but smiled brightly and then scurried off.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked him with a disgusted look on my face.

"He wanted a handshake."

"You're unbelievable."

I turned my attention to the other two, however I saw Inuyasha's nose twitch.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Kid didn't smell ok. Probably getting sick or something."

Carol shook her head, "Hopefully it's a small cold or allergies. We are running low on medicine."

Daryl crossed his arms after he finished eating, "I'll see if I can find any at the run today."

I snapped my fingers, "That reminds me, I finally convinced Rick for you two to help," I pointedly looked at Shippo and Inuyasha, "He knows you've been sneaking at night Inuyasha but it seems the walkers are still coming. We can't risk the fence falling down."

Shippo put an hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you're not going to need us for the run?"

I shook my head, "Nah we should be fine. You guys take care of things here."

After they finished eating, both of them made their way over to the fence. They hopped over it and started taking care of the walkers.

"Who's all going on the run Kagome?" I heard Carol asking me.

I had to think about it for a second, "Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese, Zach, Maggie and myself."

Daryl snorted, "Beth's boyfriend is also coming?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He volunteered this morning when I was with her and Sango. Don't be an ass."

As we were preparing for the run of the day, Bob, one of the newest members, approached Sasha as she was loading up the car. He apparently wanted to join us on the run, to earn his stay here so she agreed.

While we were finishing up, Michonne had gotten back from her "run". She had been gone for several days because she was searching for the Governor. She had been doing that for months now. There was this eerie feeling that he was somewhere out there, plotting his revenge. Daryl thought I was morbid to think that. That the chances of him being alive were becoming very minimum as the months went by, specially because he was most likely alone. But you never know. Naraku had been like a tick, hard to get rid of so maybe with the Governor was the same. I was just happy to see my friend back unharmed. Specially cause I missed our sparring time as well. She quickly jumped at the chance of coming along with us. We protested but Kami is she stubborn. So we agreed.

Beth had come out to see us off, Zach instantly going up to her and puffing his chest. He was working so hard to impress his girlfriend. She smiled at him and as they kissed, me and Daryl were passing by and loudly yelled "Damn romance novel!"

I hit him on his arm and whispered to him, "If that's a romance novel, what would you call it what we did this morning?"

Daryl slightly tripped as I giggled at him.

Two cars were going to be taken. On one it was Me, Daryl, Michonne, and Glenn (Maggie was supposed to come but he took her place instead). On the other car it was Sasha, Tyreese, Zach, and Bob.

...

Our car ride had been insanely quiet until me and Michonne started singing at the top of our lungs. Both Daryl were sitting on the back seat and I could see them covering their ears at our obnoxious singing.

"I'm _never_ going on a run together with those two again." I heard Glenn whispering to Daryl. He grunted in response and I laughed loudly.

We decided to leave the cars at a safe distance from the convenience store. We would use the store carts to carry all the supplies we could fit in there and leave. A simple in and out.

The whole time we were slowly making our way to the store, Zach kept trying to guess what Daryl did before the outbreak. _**I**_ didn't even know what he did before. But the kid wasn't giving up. Zach had been going through his interrogation for the past couple of weeks. He mentioned the mob and even said a professional football player.

Sasha had raised her eyebrow at him, clearly hearing the suggestion, "What makes you think he was a football player?"

He gave her an incredulous look, "Have you seen his arms under his jacket?! They're huge!"

I inwardly agreed to that statement.

As we reached the entrance and were checking the windows to see any traces of walkers, Zach asked Daryl if he had been a homicide cop and Daryl went quiet.

Me and Michonne whirled around and were giving him a look. He smirked at us and winked as he then went back to look at a shocked Zach. Once the boy realized Daryl was messing, he claimed he wasn't going to give up on guessing.

I could hear Sasha telling Tyreese what the faster way to open the door was and he started playfully bickering at her. Their sibling relationship reminded me so much of what I had with Sota and it made my heart painfully clench but I smiled at them. I glanced over at Bob who I caught staring at me briefly. I honestly didn't know much about him. Daryl and Glenn had come across him a few days ago, wandering around on his own. He answered our groups' questions and he was let in.

Every time now we come across a living person we had to ask three questions. How many walkers have you killed? How many humans have you killed?

Why?

Rick felt that it was one way to start getting to know what kind of person we were bringing in. So far we haven't had any issues with anyone that's answered that, which was a really good thing.

Tyreese finally opened the doors once we we knew there was no walkers inside. We hadn't encountered any in the first place and it was making me slightly nervous. Daryl took the lead with Tyreese following along was Sasha, me, Michonne, Glenn, Zach, and lastly Bob.

We all took off in different directions but me and Michonne decided to stick together as we filled up our carts. We had to be in and out in a matter of minutes so we got to work.

I found a couple of things of formula and bottles. On the same aisle I grabbed as many boxes of over the counter medicine as I could. It was practically a gold mine.

"Kagome, doesn't it make you feel weird that no walker has appeared?" I heard Michonne whisper from my side as she continued grabbing stuff.

As I was about to reply, a loud crash was heard and glass break. We pushed our carts towards the direction of the commotion. The aisle had crashed completely and Bob's leg was stuck under it. I could see Daryl with Zach on the other side when a low strenuous groaning made us look up.

The roof was coming down and there were _walkers on top of it_. I knew my face grew pale and I saw Daryl's eyes fill with panic because I was nowhere close to him.

I pushed Michonne and we started running through the aisles as walkers started falling down. I could hear Bob screaming at the rest of them to help. I raised my bow and arrow and started mustering as much purifying energy as I could. I had noticed that whenever I use large amounts of it my body would take a huge toll. However in this moment I couldn't think about that.

We finally made it to the rest as they struggled shooting the walkers that kept falling and pulling Bob from the wooden aisles. I closed my eyes and focused and raised my hands. I felt the energy pouring out of my hands and covering us like an umbrella. I hadn't done a barrier like that since the day the Governor ambushed the prison for the first time. Just on how the bullets would drain my energy, the amount of bodies falling on my barrier were straining me as well although their bodies were becoming ashes as they were purified. They were close on pulling Bob out when a metallic sound made us look up again.

A fucking helicopter was against my barrier. I gasped loudly as I felt the weight on it land on my barrier making me get on one knee. My powers were detecting it as the enemy and I could feel my energy wavering trying to keep said enemy at bay.

"Pull Bob out already! Kagome can't hold it for much longer!" Michonne loudly yelled from my side. I could feel blood coming out of my nose and falling on my leather jacket and I grunted.

I heard shuffling and feet moving rapidly when a painful scream was heard. I opened my eyes to see Zach falling screaming in pain as a walker tore up his leg. I saw Daryl wanting to go back for him but it wasn't until I let out a painful grunt that he turned around and saw me. My arms were becoming weaker and I knew I couldn't hold it for long anymore.

Daryl grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up and started running, "Kagome drop the barrier now!"

And I did. The booming crash reaching my ears.

We barely made it out alive.

Daryl still held me strongly as Sasha and Michonne ran to us once we were at a safe distance outside. They were fretting over the blood coming out of my nose and the paleness I had gained. Tyreese pulled out a water bottle from his bag and handed it to me. Michonne took it from my hands and made me drink it and then splashed some on my face.

As I swallowed the water I looked over Daryl's over to see the destroyed store. My heart painfully clenching since poor Zach had died in there. I felt my eyes fill with tears and pushed Daryl away.

He gave me a confused look as he took a hold of my arm, "What's with you?"

"I couldn't save him. If I had been stronger I could've stopped the helicopter for longer so you could've grabbed him. He could've made it, all we had to do was remove his leg like Hershel. _He would've made it_."

Michonne made me look at her, "Listen to me. What happened in there wasn't your fault. We didn't know there were walkers on the roof."

Glenn came up to me and gave me a smile, "If it wasn't for you, we would all be dead."

Daryl gently tugged at my arm and pulled me towards his chest, "It's only been a few months since you've regained control over them. Relax and go to sleep. I'll carry you to the car."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me."

* * *

I sat up with a gasp and a startle. A protective arm wrapped around my waist and I felt him shift until he was sitting with his back against the wall and pulled me to his chest.

"For how long as I out?" I quietly whispered. It was pitch black from what I could see.

"Not long after I told you to go to sleep. You never woke up, not even with Inuyasha's yelling asking what happened to you."

I took a deep breath, "I just passed out…"

"You used too much of your energy today. Ya needa be more careful."

I bit my lip and put my head down, "I didn't know what else to do. They were just falling. Some of them hanging by their guts."

"I know… you did save us."

I turned my head a little, trying to see his face but I could barely see an outline of it, "Who told Beth?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, "I did. She… she was actually nonchalantly about it. I don't know how to explain. It was weird. She said she was glad she didn't say goodbye to him. That she hates saying goodbye now. She kind of was more worried about you."

I gripped his hand tightly, "Today wasn't how I thought it was going to be. Hopefully tomorrow will be easier."

We lost a member and came back empty handed…

I then remembered that Inuyasha and Shippo had worked on the fence, "Did Rick tell you anything about the fence?"

"He said we shouldn't have a walker issue on the fences for a few days the way those two went about it. They decided to stay outside and keep watch so all the humans could relax for one night."

I chuckled slightly at that.

I felt him kiss my forehead, "Let's go back to sleep. Hershel says we got the morning off tomorrow so we could sleep in. Someone else will take care of our morning crap."

I sighed as we laid down again, my head right under his chin and both of his arms securely wrapped around me.

I fell back asleep in a silent night, but woke up at the sounds of rippling screams.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Virus

I don't think I have ever bolted out of bed, put on my boots, and rushed from my cell as fast as I did today. In my mind I could still hear the blood curling screams and the echos of the gunshots.

They were coming from cell block D.

Before I turned to head inside, Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Get back to our cell!"

"I'm not going back! They need help!"

And before he could say anything else, I ran inside the cell.

It was a massacre and pure chaos. Children and women were screaming combining with the snarls of the walkers. All I had managed to grab as I came running was Tenseiga. I managed to kick a walker and sliced it with my sword as I grabbed a woman and put her inside an empty cell. I saw Shippo, Carol, Rick, and Glenn running inside and start getting rid of the walkers as well. I was still weak from yesterday but I pushed that away. A young boy was screaming as a walker was getting near him that I ended up throwing Tenseiga, hitting the walker right on its chest and destroyed it. I ran to the boy and held him when I heard another snarl behind me. Before I could raise my hand and bring out some purifying energy, green flames engulfed the walker and killed it instantly. I felt Shippo picking me up since I had used my body to shield the boy.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded at him, "Is it over?"

Before he answered we both heard Glenn's surprised scream. I had Karen open her cell and gave her the boy and we ran up the stairs after I retrieved Tenseiga again. Daryl and Rick were already there and Daryl fired his crossbow. As we got near him, we noticed that the walker that Daryl shot was Patrick.

"Oh Kami!"

Shippo pulled me behind him, "Inuyasha had mentioned he had smelled Patrick off yesterday." His neck turned to the side and motioned to Rick and Daryl.

"That's Charlie's cell," I said quietly, "He would always lock his cell because he would sleep walk."

His walker corpse was snarling at us through the metal bars and Rick quickly killed him with his knife. As I saw the body fall to the floor, I noticed the blood coming out of his eyes, just like Patrick when I passed his body.

Rick turned to Shippo, "Burn off all the walker bodies here," he turned back to us "We need to bring Hershel and Dr. Subramanian to come here now."

I volunteered quickly to go find them. Besides, I had to remove my clothes and burned them, my tanktop and shorts were completely ruined with the blood that landed on me. It didn't take me long to find them since they were already making their way over to the cellblock. I put my ruined clothes in a bag and with some wipes I had found a while back, I cleaned as much of my body as possible.

Why is this happening to us…

* * *

The flu. A _fucking_ flu killed Patrick and Charlie. It explained the sudden sickness of Violet, the pig. It explained the off smell that Inuyasha caught from Patrick yesterday. Dr. S and Hershel were advising that those of us that were in that cell should pay attention on how we felt since now there was a possibility of us getting sick as well.

Rick said that before Inuyasha and Shippo got rid of the walkers along the fence, he had noticed a walker with bloody tears on its face.

Inuyasha and Shippo were called into the meeting. Those in the council wanted to know if both of them could sniff out who was sick. Surprisingly although he was only half demon, Inuyasha was the only one able to sniff out who. Possibly because his nose was that of a dog demon. The council decided that everyone that was showing signs of the illness would be housed in cell block A… which ironically enough it was the cell block for the inmates that were on death row. Carol was beyond stressed since now she had taken under her wing two young girls, Lizzie and Mika. Their father had been bit twice, one on his arm and the other bite had been behind his neck.

As we continued discussing, I noticed Inuyasha's ear twitched from my spot next to Daryl. He turned his head towards the door and we soon heard it. Someone was coughing.

Carol stepped outside and I heard her talking to someone. It was Karen and Tyreese was with her.

Tyreese didn't seem too happy with the idea of Karen being quarantined. Her and someone else were going to be put in a different cell meanwhile we got Cell Block A ready. It was going to be a long day for everyone. Inuyasha took off for a quick hunt after the meeting. The way he saw it was that it was important to have as much food as possible. Replenish the strength of those that would become sick. Shippo headed to Cell Block A to get it ready.

Maggie was worried about Glenn since he had been inside the cell block when everything happened. Thankfully Hershel talked to her to keep her distance for a few days just in case if Glenn got infected. The young woman decided to go outside to catch some fresh air. However before she left, she told me that Michonne had been injured when she was coming back from opening the gates to go on a run. Herself and Carl helped her while Sophia had covered their backs.

I made my way over to Beth's cell since Maggie told me that's where they had taken Michonne. I was glad Daryl wasn't with me or he would've opposed me using my powers to help Michonne.

She gave me a half smile as I came in and I shook my head at her. I removed the bandage that Beth had wrapped around her leg and I could feel something was off. I closed my eyes and focused as much as I could.

That's something I definitely had slacked on. Being able to meditate and concentrate my powers. Everything that needed to get done here would always put a stop to that. By the time I was finally free I would either want to sleep or spend time with Daryl.

I felt the warmth of my energy traveling to my hands and engulfing her leg in a low glow. This was my first time healing Michonne and I could feel her gaze on me as I finished.

I gave her a sheepish smile, "Please don't tell Daryl. After yesterday I know for a fact he didn't want me using any of my energy for a few days."

She let out a heavy sigh as she mock glared at me, "I should smack you myself. I could've healed on my own. Or better yet, they didn't have to risk their lives for me."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Seriously Michonne? I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. You are our friend, part of our family. So stop with those thoughts before I knock you out."

Once I knew I wasn't going to be needed inside, I finally stepped outside. Inuyasha had gotten back faster than we thought and with the help of Hershel and Dr. S, they started taking people into Cell Block A.

I noticed Carol with the two young girls and made myself over to them. On the other side of the field, I could see Daryl and Rick talking as Daryl dug the graves of those that we lost.

Carol noticed me right away but I noticed something wasn't ok. Her expression was a mixture of doubtness with irritation as Lizzie, the oldest of the two sisters, kept ranting and pointing at a spot outside the fence.

"Why did they have to kill him!? He was my friend!"

I try to muster as much as a friendly smile as I could trying to hide my confussion, "Honey, what's wrong?"

The glare I received from her was filled with hate, "Those _demons_ " she spat out, "Killed my friend!"

I saw Sophia moving from Carol's side, "Walkers are not friends. They kill people."

"You are wrong. All of you are wrong. He was my friend and those demons killed him."

She angrily stalked off, pushing Sophia away with her elbow. Mika stayed behind and apologized for her sister's actions and then went after her. Carol seemed irritated but concerned towards the small child. I was concerned too, for her to think of them as people? I honestly hoped that way of thinking would go away.

Carol's tone of voice snapped me from my thoughts, "They are weak."

"They just lost their father Carol, it's going to take some time for them to get used to the idea of him not being here."

"Kagome, during these times, mourning will get you killed."

And with that she turned around and left. I could see some sadness in Sophia's eyes as she saw her mother's retreating form. She was biting her trembling lip.

"What's wrong Sophia?"

"I'm not sure Kagome. Lately she's been acting distant with me. She's been more focused on teaching the other kids how to fight."

I was taken aback by her statement, "What do you mean?"

She looked around to make sure no one would hear her, "Carl found my mom yesterday teaching the kids how to use a knife during story time. He told me but I already knew what she was doing."

"Do the parents know?"

She shook her head and put her hands inside her pockets, "They don't. She asked Carl not to tell Rick either."

Maggie's scream made me snap my head up and interrupting my talk with Sophia. She was screaming for Daryl and Rick and I could barely see why from behind her. A small herd of walkers was pushing in the weak fence of the perimeter. Most likely the sounds of the gunshots drew a lot of them more. Inuyasha must've left through the south area of the prison and come back that way and didn't see them.

"Sophia, get back inside and get Sasha and Tyreese!"

I ran up to catch up with Rick and Daryl whom were already stabbing walkers through the fence with Maggie. Sophia must've been fast because I could hear more footsteps running in our direction to help.

The snarls and rotting corpses sent a shiver down my spine. Just yesterday we lost Zack because of them. Now a mediocre fence was separating them from tearing us apart.

We weren't making a dent at all. I could hear Daryl cursing as he kept stabbing them with his knife. I knew I didn't have enough energy to muster a purifying wave to get rid of them so that was out. The metal of the fence kept rattling and I could hear it groaning as it barely stood against the force of them pushing it in. Glenn had come down to join us and he was having a hard time being away from Maggie. As we continued to stab walkers, I heard Sasha calling out to us.

"Someone has been feeding them! There's a lot of dead rats here!"

I saw the corpses of the rats, bloodied and torn apart. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach on who could possibly have done this. Should I say something? Most likely she would lie and say it wasn't her. I have no proof to even begin with.

As I was going through my little internal battle, I heard Rick yelling that the fence was giving in. We all ran and tried pushing the fence. We were groaning, sweating, already covered in blood. The snarls of the walkers were right next to my ears and my eyes widened as I saw the worry in everyone as they pushed the fence.

I didn't even think twice of what I was going to do.

I put Tenseiga back on my belt and focused. I put my hands up in a prayer and let whatever purifying energy I still had out. Healing Michonne had taken a toll on my energy even if I hadn't admitted that to her. I heard the others stop pushing the fence and I instantly felt a furious aura.

The barrier was weak. Extremely weak. The walkers against it weren't being purified fast enough. Their bodies were becoming ashes very slowly but they could still move.

"Why the fuck would you put up a barrier?"

Daryl was beyond furious as he got within my vision. I grimaced at his tone, "It's to buy us some time. Figure something out."

Rick was sweating as he came up to me, "I have an idea. You think you can hold it?"

I felt a pang of pain but kept my face straight, "Well how fast can you be?"

It didn't take long for me to hear the screeching of pigs. I had closed my eyes to focus but they instantly snapped open when I heard the animals. Rick was on the back of the truck with Daryl driving it. He had the pigs with him and I grimaced at what I knew he was going to do. The pressure of the barrier started lessening as the walkers gave the attention to the sound of the truck. Once no more walkers were on the fence, I instantly dropped it. I was breathing heavily as I heard the painful screeching of the pig that was about to be sacrificed for our sake. As Daryl drove, Rick would slice another pig and the walkers would devour it. As Rick sliced the last pig, I saw Shippo running down the small hill with a small Sophia running behind him. His tail was flickering as his fox fire engulfed his fists as he hopped over the fence and he started dicintegrating the walkers.

Tyreese, Sasha, and Glenn grabbed a couple of long skinny tree trunks and put them against the fence to sustain it from falling. Soon, all walkers were dead, the stench of the dead covering my senses. Maggie gave me a strain smile as she led me inside the prison.

"Are ya ok Kagome?" she softly asked as we walked away.

"I just need to rest. I'm hoping to fall asleep before Daryl gets back."

She chuckled, "Ya keep it up, he's going to lock you up in the cell."

I groaned at the mental image, "Don't give him ideas."

* * *

After the small nap I took, I felt some of my energy replenish. I was currently sitting at the tables of our cell block eating some rabbit stew that Beth had made that Inuyasha had brought when Tyreese came in. He was holding a small bouquet of yellow flowers and he looked beyond happy.

"Kagome! Good to see you're up. Hey, you think Karen will like these or should I find other flowers?"

I smiled brightly at his sweet gesture. I knew he was beyond worried and I wished I could do something. Actually according to Sasha, they started to hear more people cough so it had been a good thing that Inuyasha had come back quick. Beth told me when I had first come in that her and Sango were going to be moving to the library along with the rest of the children. Rick didn't want to risk the younger members getting sick. I knew it must likely had been a hard decision for him, being away from Sango but they would at least keep her protected.

"I think they're lovely. The color will help brighten up her mood."

He beamed brighter and he took off into the direction of where Karen was resting.

After Tyreese left, Rick, Daryl, and Shippo walked in with Inuyasha not too far behind. They all were wearing fresh clothing and I could still see the dampness on their hair from getting out of the shower. They seemed exhausted. I'm not sure what else they had done outside. Carol started passing them stiffly a bowl of the stew as they all sat down. Daryl didn't say anything to me but just a small nudge with his knee against mine as he sat down. I guess I saved myself a hearful this time.

What I thought it was going to be a quiet meal turned into chaos when Tyreese came in screaming.

"SOMEONE MURDERED KAREN AND DAVID!"

Everything was a blurr as everyone rose from their seats. Sophia and Carl went towards the other kids. Beth instantly took off into the direction of the library as well, most likely to check on Sango. I didn't even noticed that I was moving until I realized I was behind Daryl as we followed Tyreese.

We followed the man to the cells in the tombs where Karen and David had temporarily been taken. There was two puddles of blood with two huge trails of it leading to the door that reached outside. Inuyasha and Shippo both went in the cells, their noses twitching as they tried making out the scent of the possible person that could have done it. I could see the lingering smoke through the small window on the metal door. I could hear the others talking amongst themselves as I walked towards the door and opened.

My eyes widened and I could feel the rabbit stew I had eaten rise up in my throat. It took all I had to not throw up in that moment. My eyes were still wide in horror as I took in the two bodies, burnt to a crisp, just laying on the floor. Quick flashes of burned down villages and villagers flashed through my head during the times that the Band of Seven had been alive. The destruction, the smell of burnt skin, it hit me like a truck as I stared at the bodies of two people that had been loved in our group.

I didn't speak much to David but he was always helpful. But what could I say about Karen? She helped us get back to Woodbury and conviced her people to join us. She was carefree, always ready to lend a hand to anyone and because of that, Tyreese _loved_ her with everything he had.

I couldn't hold it anymore and moved to a corner outside and puked everything out. I could feel my body slightly convulsing as I emptied my stomach in loud heaves. I felt a strong hand on my back rubbing it slightly and another hand pulling my hair back. For a second I thought it was Daryl but the voice proved me wrong.

"Idiot, why didn't you wait for us?"

I wiped my mouth with the hem of my shirt as I turned around and saw a pair of amber eyes worriedly looking at me.

Just then, Tyreese, Rick, Daryl, Shippo, and Carol stepped outside. I saw their faces turn into pure shock and horror as they took in the forms of two of our members. It was hard for me to look at Tyreese, he was utterly heartbroken as he stared at the smaller body on the floor.

Karen's.

It took a moment for the silence to be broken. Rick looked at Tyreese weary and I understood why. He could snap at any moment.

"You found them like this?"

The man nodded as his eyes didn't leave the body.

"I came to see Karen," he said lowly as he then pointed at the crimson trail on the floor, "and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them."

Suddenly, his tone changed and I jumped at the sound of it.

"Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!"

He turned around quickly and walked up to Rick. Shippo moved in front of Carol and Inuyasha put himself in front of me. I saw Daryl's muscles tense as he moved behind Tyreese, ready to grab him if need be.

"You're a cop!" He said to Rick, but then whirled around and looked at the two demons.

"And you're demons! You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me." He took a step closer to Shippo, "You understand? You bring 'em to _me_."

Daryl tried putting a hand on his shoulder but Tyreese brushed him off. He turned around to look at Rick and walked up to him again, "I need to say it again?"

Rick couldn't even look at him as he answered.

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. _You_ saw me there man. It's dangerous."

Tyreese's voice was breaking, "Karen didn't deserve this. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does!"

Daryl tried talking to him again, but he found himself being pushed back and slammed against the metal gate. My eyes widened and I took a couple of steps forward around Inuyasha towards them when Daryl raised his hand up to tell me to stop. Rick had moved as well and he was right next to me as we anticipated Tyreese's moves.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!"

Daryl's voice was low and deep as he stared right back at Tyreese, "We're on the same side, man."

"We are going to find out who did this Tyreese," I heard Shippo say, "I'll help you. I won't rest until we find out who did this. Let Daryl go."

I took another step forward, "Tyreese, please. Being like this isn't going to help. We know what you have gone through. All of us have lost someone. You're not alone in this."

Rick put a hand on his shoulder but in that moment Tyreese turned around and punched him, sending Rick straight to the floor. I heard Carol gasp and the others quickly moved ready to step in. I got myself between Tyreese and Rick as he got up from the floor.

My eyes were filling up in tears, "Tyreese, stop! Fighting with us isn't going to help. Karen wouldn't want you acting like this!"

However my words either fell on empty ears or he listened but didn't care. He backhanded me and I immediately fell because of the brutal force. I was slightly disoriented but I felt two different pairs of hands on me. I could hear Carol talking to me and Shippo's green eyes were wide as he picked me up.

I could hear more shouting and grunts of pain from behind him. I looked over his shoulder and I was surprised to see _Rick_ being the one beating the shit out of Tyreese. I had expected it from Daryl or Inuyasha. Hell, even Shippo. But not Rick. Daryl and Inuyasha were having a hard time as Rick seemed to be overwhelmed with fury. Inuyasha finally got a good hold of Rick and threw him off of Tyreese. The poor man was laying on the floor, holding himself as he laid there in pain. We made eye contact and he just broke down. From his sobbing I could hear him apologizing to me.

"Shippo take me to him."

His eyes snapped at me, "You can't be serious!"

"Dammit Shippo just do it!"

I felt the others get closer when I kneeled down next to Tyreese. He kept crying like a small child and continuously apologizing. The realization of loosing Karen and hitting me was overwhelming him. I let the warmth of my energy pour out of my hand and healed his face slowly. He still laid there on the floor as Shippo took me to Hershel.

The whole way there I kept insisting on healing Rick's hand, which was covered in blood and swollen. However it seemed everyone was opposing and Rick made sure he wasn't walking next to me so I wouldn't try.

Hershel was walking down the hallway when he saw us. He shook his head and had us follow him to the infirmary which he had also created into his room.

I at least made Rick listen to me when I said he should go in first. Carol kept insisting that herself and Daryl needed to tell the rest of the council that a meeting was to be held for tomorrow morning. Daryl kept refusing to leave me alone until Shippo stepped in.

"You go and tell them. I'll stay here with her and promise to not leave her side."

Daryl still seemed reluctant as he looked at him and then myself. I smiled softly at him.

"Go. I'll tell Hershel about tomorrow's meeting. Maybe I can convince Rick to come too."

I could see the debate of him wanting to kiss me but was holding back. I got on the tip of my toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He cleared his throat and then left. As they were leaving, I noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were not leaving Carol's retrieving form. I waited until they had left to ask.

"What's wrong? I've only seen that look on your face a handful of times."

His amber eyes snapped towards my direction. I leaned into Shippo and I felt him nod at Inuyasha.

" **Carol has been acting different lately. Ever since bringing the people of Woodbury it's like something has been off**."

He was whispering in Japanese case Hershel and Rick heard.

" **Her attitude. It's like seeing all the children without their parents or seeing how clueless the people of Woodbury were made her irritated. I could smell it off of her**."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, " **Maybe she's worried for Sophia's safety**?"

Shippo shrugged, " **Possibly. There is also the fact she's been staring a lot at you and Daryl recently**."

I was even more confused now. Why would she?

" **It's like whenever you two are together now, she watches you like a hawk. Jumps at an opportunity to help Daryl as well. I've caught some of the conversations, or more like, what she tells Daryl since he's not the greatest at talking."**

I smiled at the comment because it was true about Daryl. Just as I was about to ask what he's heard, I looked between my two friends and I could see they were holding something else back.

" **What is it?** "

Inuyasha took a deep breath, " **I think she did it. She wasn't as shocked as everyone was seeing the bodies. She was giving a small faint smell of gasoline as we were following Tyreese but it was hard to tell since the tombs still reek of walkers. Now that we were walking here, the scent was very faint but there."**

I let out a gasp as Shippo agreed with him.

Why would she kill them? They never did anything to her.

Then it dawned on me.

She wanted to prevent the sickness from spreading.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Exiled

I don't think I got as much sleep as I hoped last night. After Hershel checking me over, I had met Daryl back in our cell and I went straight to sleep.

And the nightmare started.

As I try to remember it now, as I'm sitting with everyone in the council, all I can remember is blood and screams. I'm not sure if it's a premonition or something, but the feel of uneasiness hasn't left me all morning so far.

Glenn kept thinking that now that both David and Karen were gone, that the virus would now stop and we would not have to worry about. I glanced over at Carol and I could see this eerie feeling from her. It was starting to be more clear that it was true about my friends' suspicions of her killing them.

Last night Inuyasha had escorted Sasha to A block with the rest of the sick people. There, they found a very sick Dr. S. It was spreading a lot faster than we expected.

"Everyone who survived the attack in Cell D has gotten it. Maybe others that were not there could get sick too. Cell block A has to be completely isolated and we will continue having Inuyasha take sick people there." Hershel said as he looked at us. Shippo was outside with Rick, whom I had hoped would be here. It was just Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Michonne, Inuyasha and me.

I looked over at the half-demon and I could see his nose twitching as he stared at Glenn. I followed his gaze and I could see small droplets of sweat and part of me felt that it was not because of the weather.

Daryl's gruff voice snapped me out of it, "What the hell are we gonna do about that?"

Carol quickly answered him, "Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline, who's where when. But what are we gonna do to stop this?"

Hershel interrupted her, "Inuyasha has done a great job with taking people in there."

I shook my head, "There is no stopping it. We saw it- back in the past," I said as I looked at Inuyasha and then the others, "A virus like this would wipe an entire village within weeks. Only those that were barely strong enough would survive but barely. Herbal remedies would barely make a difference. Mikos would struggle with viruses like this, some even would die from them as well."

"But it just kills you?" I heard Michonne ask from her spot leaning against a bookshelf.

Hershel shook his head, "The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics."

Daryl leaned forward on his chair more, "We've been through every pharmacy nearby."

Hershel barely let out a smile, "The veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought about to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there, are the same we need."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "That's a 50 mile trip old man."

Daryl didn't hesitate, "I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time."

Carol cleared her throat, "But who's going? Almost everyone we know is sick."

"I can go by myself, just give me a list."

Hershel shook his head at Inuyasha's offer, "You are immune to the virus. If things get out of control in that cell block, we are going to need you there."

"Then we still have the issue of walkers by the fence. Taking Shippo could risk it overflowing and the gate giving in," Michonne added in.

I bit my nail and stood up, "I'll go with them. I just want to see if I could find some herbs that may help for the meanwhile before we leave."

Daryl looked at me as he stood up and put on his vest, "You sure?"

I nodded. Michonne volunteered as well but Hershel voiced his concern since she had not been exposed to it and me and Daryl had. We had yet to show symptoms, but there was always that risk. Michonne didn't care.

"He's already given me fleas."

I don't think I have ever heard Inuyasha snort as loud as he did until now.

However he sobered up quickly once he saw Glenn raise his hand. "Don't even think about it. I'll walk you over there."

I could feel my heart dropping. I knew that Maggie was not going to take the news well. Once the two of them left, Hershel got up quickly, offering to lead the way until Daryl stopped him.

"Sooner or later, we run."

Hershel sheepishly looked down at his leg on its prosthetic and chuckled, "I'll draw you a map and a list."

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

I was glad that outside of the prison, I was able to find some herbs that would be helpful. Hershel had mentioned some berries to me before and asked me to keep a lookout for those. I was lucky enough to find them, so I grabbed those too. I honestly hoped he did not try to come outside on his own. However, knowing how stubborn he was, he still was going to. He was to be isolated and the isolation with the children was going to become more strict since they were at risk of getting it and killing them faster becuse they're not that strong enough. Before I left to come outside, I had clearly heard Carl's complaint.

I already had my backpack ready with arrows and other small supplies. I had my bow slung over my shoulder with Tenseiga on my right hip. I grabbed my small basket and made my way over to Cell A. The shift in the aura caught me off guard since it was my first time being anywhere near the isolation area. I could hear the numerous coughs coming from the inside. It was unusually cold and I could feel goosebumps raising on my arms.

I didn't have to say anything because as I almost reached the door, Inuyasha quickly stepped out.

He removed his black bandana from his mouth as his short hair moved with the movements. His golden eyes were blazing as he glared at me, "What the fuck are you doing here stupid? Are you really trying to get sick?"

I glared at him for his tone of voice, "Well I haven't gotten sick yet so I'm good. I brought you this- you still remember how to brew herbs right?"

The eyeroll he gave me answered my questions.

"So, you're really going?"

The sudden softness made me look at him as I gave him the basket, "Yeah. They are waiting for me already. Did you tell Maggie that Glenn got sick?"

He nodded, "She's not happy. Said she would neuter me herself if I let the bastard die."

I lightly laughed at that. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I told him I had to go. Before I turned around, I felt his clawed hand grasp my wrist to stop me.

I tilted my head confused at his action, "Come back, alright? It's a long trip."

I beamed at him. There was no sarcasm in his tone whatsoever and I knew he was being genuine. With a smile on my face, I left the area to get back to the others. But as I was walking away, I prayed for them to hang in there just a little bit more.

I had seen Shippo before getting to Daryl and Michonne. He also didn't like the fact of me leaving or him not coming but he understood. They needed to stay to keep things in control. After we finished the meeting we had realized we were going to need more people. Rick had said that him and Carol were going out on a run so that left them out of coming with us. There had been something in Rick's eye and I had a feeling that he had suspicions of Carol.

Why else would the two of them go somewhere alone?

It was just Daryl, Michonne, and me until Bob had talked to Daryl when I was getting herbs and volunteered to come.

Michonne leaned into the car, "Who else isn't sick?"

I looked at Daryl and I could see that he was thinking the same thing as I was.

"I'll be back."

With that, he left me and Michonne alone. She sat on the ground leaning against the dirty black charger and so did I. I playfully hit her with my knee and smirked at her.

"When was the last time we went on a run together and things didn't go downhill?"

She hummed lightly, "It's been a while honestly."

"Yeah," I whispered. I bit my lip as I spoke a bit more louder, "You don't have to continue leaving. He's not coming back."

At least that's what I told myself…

"Unless I find his dead corpse I don't believe it. Besides, I know you think the same thing I do."

"It's been months Michonne. He killed his men, you really think he survived being out there himself?"

"Cockroaches are hard to kill. You even have said that in your stories about Naraku."

Just hearing his name I felt my skin crawl. I knew she was right. I knew it, but I wanted to convince her and myself that it wasn't necessary to look for him anymore. I wanted my family to be here, together as one.

It wasn't until a couple more minutes Daryl came back, without Tyreese. I pushed my disappointment out of the way as me and Michonne got up as Bob reached us with his things. Once he heard Daryl mention that the car we were taking had been Zack's, Bob's chirpy demeanor changed and became more somber. What had happened to Zack had been extremely tragic, but there was something about his expression that just didn't sit right. Bob doubted himself about coming until Daryl showed him the list of medicine and had him say it.

"Yup, we need ya."

As I was opening the passanger door, I saw Tyreese coming up to us and I couldn't help but smile.

"Still got room for one more?"

* * *

The car ride was extremely quiet. I was up on the front with Daryl and I kept directing him where to go. We had yet to see any walkers, just a road covered in leaves and trees all around us. I could see from the reviewer mirror that Michonne was slightly uncomfortable being on the back with both Tyreese and Bob, specially sitting between the two men. My thoughts kept drifting back to everyone back at the prison. How many more are going to die until we get there? Will it be someone close to us? I wasn't too sure. It was best that both Shippo and Inuyasha stayed, however I still felt that something was going to go bad over there.

I subconsciously kept biting at my nail on my my thumb when I felt Daryl grab my left hand and interwind his fingers with mine. I felt the blood rush to my face at his gesture. His huge hand held my smaller one strongly and I felt him giving it a small squeeze. His way to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. I turned to him and smiled and he gave me a smirk. He let go of my hand and started messing with the stereo. Static was all we could hear until he asked me to give him a CD from the glove compartment. As I was picking a CD, very so lightly we heard it.

A static voice saying over the radio _Sanctuary_.

Bob right away asked if that was a voice but Daryl shushed him. We all were staring at the stereo and I could feel my heart beating fast. We weren't hallucinating.

Daryl kept moving the knob to get a clearer sound from the station the voice came into.

" _... determined to survive…"_

I looked at Daryl wide eyed just to see that he was staring at me as well. His expressive blue eyes were as wide as I have ever seen them. I could see confusion in them and the doubt. But there was a small glimmer of hope.

Was it possible there was more people out there? But more specifically, a sanctuary?

" _...Keep alive."_

We were all so distracted until Daryl crashed into a walker that had been on the road. The tires kept screeching loudly as he maneuvered the car around the walkers that were starting to take over the road. . My hand was gripping tightly at the door and my other one my seat as I braced for more impact. He finally brought the car into an abrupt stop.

I looked behind me to make sure everyone else was ok. They all nodded at me until Michonne's chocolate brown eyes grew wide in fear as she pointed behind me. I turned over and my heart dropped.

Our car was getting surrounded by multiple walkers, but I could see hundreds more more down the road. It was a huge herd and we were stuck right on its path. In the far distance, I could see the building, the university we had to go to.

The walkers kept hitting the windows. Their decaying bodies reaching for us, growling and snarling as they saw their main course of the day sitting in the car. Tenseiga started pulsing but I even knew that they were way too many of them.

Daryl didn't think twice and yelled at us to hold on to something. He put the car in reverse and the tires screeched and complained as he pushed the car as fast as it could go while bringing down walkers that were on its path. However, there had been too many behind us that the car ended up going up on top of a pile of them. I could hear the crunch of the bones under the weight of the car and for a slight second I felt nauseous.

"Fuck!" I heard Daryl yell from my side as he kept stepping on the accelerator to get us off. All I could hear was the tires against flesh but not moving.

"We are gonna have to make a run for it!" I said as I looked at the walkers that were making our way over to us. Daryl pointed over at the few gaps that were visible, directing all of us to head in that direction. I saw Bob and Michonne getting ready, her hand already at the handle of her katana.

"Make a run for the woods and don't stop for nothing, you hear me?"

I could barely hear his voice with all the snarling around us.

I heard him say the command and I reacted. I heard him push the window at the top of the car while me and Bob kicked the doors open. Tenseiga was glowing a very vivid blue and I swung it, incinirating the first few walkers that were right in front of us. Michonne jumped out and came to my side. We kicked and sliced, trying to create a better path for all of us as we started to run. An arrow flew by past me and I knew Daryl was right behind me. I could hear shots being fired and I turned to see that it was Bob.

However realization hit me like a bucket of cold water when I saw that Tyreese had not gotten out of the car.

Bob kept yelling at Tyreese to get out of the car. He finally did and with his hammer he started killing each walker with one clean blow to the head. He was in rage mode as he killed them ferociously. My eyes were burning as I saw him getting surrounded and yelling at us to leave.

My grip on Tenseiga tightned and I started making my way over to him as he was getting surrounded but Daryl grabbed my upper arm.

"Come on!"

I swallowed the knot I could feel develp in my throat, "Daryl- We can't leave him!"

He didn't even look at me in the eye, but just pulled me into the trees as some walkers started making their way over to us.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

I'm not even sure for how long we ran and killed walkers for. I was sweaty, my bangs stuck to my forehead and I was breathing heavily. My green button up was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. My jeans were ripped in several places from running in the woods for probably a couple of hours. I lose track of time now.

After Daryl had let go of my arm, I hadn't spoken to him. I had kept my distance from him and was with Michonne the whole time. I was angry that he had grabbed my arm and prevented me from helping Tyreese. Part of me hoped he had made it, but it was just a foolish thought. There had been way too many of them.

Too many.

We continued going until Bob begged us to stop.

"I-I need to rest. I can't breathe."

Michonne kept looking at the sky worringly and I understood why. I could feel the sun slowly going down. If we didn't find a place soon, we would be spending the entire night running from walkers in the woods.

Daryl readied his crossbow as we heard something coming our way. I raised my bow and arrow as well and waited.

A few walkers appeared out of the mass of trees we had just left when a hammer came down to the head of one and killed it instantly. As the walker fell, I saw Tyreese completely exhausted covered in walker guts. I let go of the arrow for the other walker making its way towards us while Michonne took care of the other one. I ran up to Tyreese as he started collapsing on his knees and checked him over for any bites or scratches.

He was panting so hard, "I'm ok…"

I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder to give him some support and lifted him. Once we he was stable on his feet, we walked forward. I completely ignored the look Daryl was giving me as I passed by him. Bob came on the other side of Tyreese and helped me with his weight. I could hear the snarls of the walkers behind us and we took off running again.

It took a while, but we were finally able to lose the walkers and found an old beat up shack. It was extremely small but it would at least shield us during the night. Michonne kept looking out the windows for any signs of walkers. I kept hovering over Tyreese to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine Kagome, get some rest."

I wanted to argue with him but Bob interrupted us by handing us a granola bar each.

"I know it's not much but it's better than nothing."

After eating and drinking some water, we were finally able to relax. We took turns during the night to keep watch. I told everyone to rest since I would take first watch and left out the door before anyone could say anything.

I let out a heavy sigh as I sat down right on the porch. I had all my weapons with me but thankfully I couldn't hear or see anything.

I had yet to talk to Daryl still. I was probably blowing this out of proprotion, because I just knew he had done that to protect me. I couldn't do that to Tyreese, after what he had gone through with loosing Karen and Sasha now being sick? But no. I let Daryl take me away.

It was a miracle he had appeared without a scratch or a bite. There had been so many of them surrounded him I honestly thought he hadn't make it.

As I sat here, my mind wandered back to the others at the prison. Was everyone ok? Were they still alive?

I think I should be grateful that neither me or Daryl had fallen ill. Or even Rick since he had been in there. I also wondered how his run with Carol had gone. Shippo and Inuyasha have no reason to lie so I believed them on Carol killing David and Karen. Would Daryl see his friend different for what she had done?

I stretched and I closed my eyes and started meditating. I have hardly done it because of everything going on at the prison. Even if hundreds of walkers were miles from us, this was the most peace I've had in a while.

I let my energy pour out and cover me like a blanket. I could feel the electricity of purification trickling against my arms through my shirt. With each breath I took, I expanded it until I could feel it being a dome over us. I needed to practice on how long I could hold a shield and that's exactly what I was going to do.

I opened my eyes slowly, not breaking the concentration I had created. I could see it, that faint pink energy right in front of me as it shielded the small shack. At times I saw it flicker and I narrowed my eyes at it in concentration. I took a bigger breath and let it continue pour it out of me. I felt someone coming and I dropped it. I turned my head and my eyes slightly widened when I saw that it was Daryl instead of Michonne.

"So are ya still gon' give me the silent treatment?"

His voice was low and gruff. I could barely point out the annoyance in it. I didn't say anything as he sat down next to me and lit up a cigarette.

I didn't look at him as I spoke, "You didn't have to pull me away Daryl. He could've died."

"We are on a time frame. The longer we take, the more people are going to die back home. It was a risk I had to take."

I turned to him but he avoided my gaze, "I love you Daryl, but you don't make those decisions for me."

I scootted closer to him and grabbed his rough hand into my smaller ones.

"That good heart you have is goin' to get you killed some day."

I leaned into his shoulder and rested my head on it and whispered, "Perhaps…"

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

We were up and early the following day. Michonne had thankfully grabbed her bag where the map that Hershel had given us with the other map of the county. We had started our journey again and found a small creek. We only had two water bottles so I made sure I filled them up.

As we figured out what best route to take to avoid the herd we had encountered, Tyreese had gone over to the creek to wash his shirt since it had been covered in bits and blood of walkers. He still seemed a bit out of it and it was extremely obvious he was worried about Sasha since we spent a whole night in the woods in a small and old shack.

We started walking down towards the direction of a small town a few miles down when I noticed that Bob nor Tyreese were following. As I looked behind me, I could see Bob trying to talk to him. Eventually both of them were right behind us and we continued over on our way.

When we reached the town, it was completely deserted from what it seemed like. There was a huge tree down and I could see that Daryl was giving a lot of interest to it.

"You see something?" I heard Bob ask Daryl.

"Maybe." He handed me his crossbow and started removing the branches of the tree and the vines and pulled them away. Bob and Tyreese started helping him and sure enough, there was a car under the branches. The doors were unlocked and Daryl went inside the car and pulled the wires.

I leaned against the door as I saw the look of pure concentration he had as he removed the covering of the wires and started putting them together.

"Do I even wanna know where you learned to do that?"

He smirked, "Not everyone was fighting demons as a teenager."

His car jacking skills however didn't work since the battery was completely dead.

Michonne pointed at the auto shop we were next to, "Maybe in there?"

Daryl walked over to the window and as he cleaned a portion of it to check out the inside, the hands of a walker slammed into the window. Daryl was not expecting it and he clearly jumped and moved away from the window.

I smirked at him, tyring to not let full on laughter slip out of my lips. Michonne was failing miserably next to me as she kept snorting and her body was shaking.

We walked towards the front of the shop when we noticed the whole entrance was blocked off by vines. I gripped the vines tightly and started ripping them away. The others were using either their hands or a knife to cut through. Tyreese however, kept flinging over and over his machete at a fast pace. Daryl tried telling him to take it easy but Tyreese wasn't listening. His weapon got stuck and I could hear the rattling as he kept trying to pull it away. He finally broke it free but we were still looking at him with concern until I heard Daryl grunt. I turned around and I could see the arm of a walker reaching for him and getting a hold of his vest. Michonne, being between us, quickly used her katana and sliced the arm off of the walker.

Daryl finished it off with a blow to the head with his knife but more walkers were trying to get to us through the vines. I used Tenseiga and quickly started getting rid of the walkers with Michonne. Tyreese kept pulling at the walker that had appeared in front of him, trying to pull him out of the vines.

"Tyreese, let it go!"

We all kept yelling at him but he would not listen. Eventually the walker became unstock and flung forward, knocking him down to the ground. Daryl grabbed the walker by its shirt and pulled him off of him. I didn't waste any time and stabbed the walker with Tenseiga incinerating him.

As he got up and started walking, Michonne was trying to get out of him why he hadn't let go of the walker. Her eyes were narrowed as she waited for him to answer. However, he didn't give any. She looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, giving her the answer to the question I knew she wanted.

I don't know what's going on with him. An idea, but he wasn't talking so neither of us could help.

Me and Daryl scouted the inside of the auto shop. This time, I had my bow and arrow ready but thankfully no more walkers were inside. He found the battery and as he was checking it over, I heard a deep voice coming from right behind me making me jump and yelp.

"Hmm, cells look pretty dry."

My eyes were wide as I put a hand over my chest trying to calm my beating heart. I never heard Bob had followed us inside.

I could see the amuse look in Daryl's face and glared at him, "Not a word Dixon."

Once Daryl had gotten the mini van to work, we did not waste any more time to and headed over to reach the college.

There was no rooms for mistake, we needed to get out of there as fast as we could. We were bound to easily get ambushed by walkers if we stayed there long enough.

We were succesful enough to sneak inside without drawing attention to ourselves. I was gripping Tenseiga's hilt tightly as we checked each room carefully for signs of a medicine cabinet.

I saw bloodied kennels almost in each room and I could feel vile rising up on my throat. It smelled horribly as well. However, just a few minutes later we found exactly what we were looking for.

I opened my bag and gave Bob the list that Hershel had given us. Michonne and Tyreese were keeping watch out on the hallway while the three of us rummaged through the cabinets looking for what we needed.

Bob was quick and extremely helpful telling us and pointing what we needed to grab. I saw him rummaging around as well and placing something in his bag. I felt my heart beating fast, since everything that we needed to save our friends was here in our hands.

However, peace doesn't last for long. I heard a loud boom coming from the end of the hallway and following it, the loud growls and snarls of the walkers.

"Guys, we need to go NOW!"

She didn't have to tell me twice as I tightly strapped the backpack with the medicine and ran to the hallway. Dozens of walkers were making their way over to us and had blocked off the way we had come in. As we were running, Daryl kicked down a door and had us rush in. Before I went in, I grabbed my bow and arrow and let go the bright purifying arrow towards the walkers. They screeched as they got incinirated and destroyed just enough for us to get out of there. We ran up the stairs to the second floor and I fired another arrow as they started coming up on it, following us. We went into the first room in the second floor. As I went in the room, we closed the door and barricaded it as much as we could. There was only so much we could use and it was not going to hold for long.

Tyreese was succesful to remove the latch on the window. He helped me and Michonne go through the window and thankfully be on a metal roof that was covering a walkway connecting to the building. More walkers were outside, reaching with their decaying hands, hoping for one of us to fall for them to rip us apart.

I heard a grunt behind me as I was looking for a way for us to reach the van. Bob was on his belly, fighting with a walker that was pulling his backpack. The walkers had gotten inside the room and I could see their hands and mouths through the hole in the window.

We all kept telling him to let go of the bag but he wouldn't budge. Even when I told him I had enough in my bag for everyone back at the prison. I could see him slowly slipping so I fired another arrow at the walkers that were grabbing on to his bag and he flung it back. It landed right by Daryl's feet. I could see he was beyond irritated at Bob, specially when he tried snatching the bag from Daryl's hands as he picked it up.

"What's with ya man? Why wouldn't you let go?"

Daryl opened the bag and I instantly felt his fury.

"You have _no_ medicine in your bag? Just _this_? You should've kept walking that day."

And it slowly dawned on me. Back at the big run in the store, the walkers on the roof. Bob being stuck and Zack dying later. It had been in the liquor section of the store.

Bob couldn't look at us in the eye at all, but it wasn't until Daryl was about to throw the bottle away that Bob put his hand on the holster of his gun.

I hardly ever carry a gun, let alone draw it. Ever since the attack at the prison and going to Woodbury I had yet to draw out my gun again. But seeing him put his hand on it, threatening Daryl, I had drawn out my gun and had it pointed at him, a bullet already in the chamber.

Daryl didn't bat at eye at Bob's reaction. He got in his face and removed the gun from Bob's holster. The small glimmer of courage he had when Daryl was going to throw the bottle away was gone. He looked miserable and embarrased, a furious blush spreading in his dark complexion.

"Daryl, let it go." Tyreese tried to reason with him since Daryl had gotten a hold of Bob's shirt and was still on his face. I put my gun away and put a hand on his arm, "Just let it go."

"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Bob miserably said as he looked at the ground.

Daryl threaned Bob one more time and he finally walked away, with us right behind him.

Bob didn't matter anymore. We needed to get back home.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Because of the herd and different big highways, it took us seven hours to get back to the prison.

Seven hours…

I had switched with Michonne driving the mini van and my heart was pounding as the watch towers finally came into view. I gripped the wheel tightly until my knuckles went white.

Once the prison came into view, I saw a cloud of smoke in the dark sky and I instantly knew it was from Shippo's fox fire. Rick and Carl quickly got the gate open as soon as they heard the car. As soon as I got the car in, everyone started opening their doors. Tyreese desperately started asking Rick for Sasha.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

We started unloading everything we had and Daryl told Tyreese to just go and check on Sasha.

Shippo came up to me and pulled me in for a hug. He was sweating profusely.

"What happened?" I asked as we pulled away.

He cleared his throat, "Too many walkers on the fence, brought the whole thing down. Just me, Rick, and Carl stopped them. Sophia and Maggie took off to block A. Shots were being fired."

My heart was pounding as I grabbed the bag of medicine and told Bob to follow me. Regardless of his addiction and his decisions lately, he had been a medic and we needed his help.

Cell block A was a bloodbath when we came in. So many bodies and blood all over. Inuyasha waved me over with his hand on the second level. We rushed over to see Glenn on the floor, Inuyasha holding him down while Hershel had the airbag and was helping Glenn breathe. Maggie was a crying mess as she was holding on to his hand and talked to him.

It didn't take long for Bob to combine some of the medicine we brought and started administering it to people. Glenn was finally stable but Maggie refused to leave his side the whole night. Sophia hugged me when she saw me. Those that were sick but alive had been put on a cell thanks to her. Now they had a fighting chance.

I felt my shirt getting wet and I looked down at her small form. She was shaking as she silently cried.

"My mom is gone. Rick didn't let her come back. She killed Karen and David."

I held her tighter to me and let her cry it out. She had noticed her mom acting different, but now that she was gone, that Rick had exiled her, I knew it was going to be rough on her. She was still her mom regardless of everything.

"All of us are going to take care of you Sophia. You're never going to be alone."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Gone

It had been a long night for all of us. Just a few power naps here and there but everyone was working on getting the prison back up to normal. We had the medicine and everyone that was sick was starting to become more stable overnight. For the majority, their fever had gone down and were starting to show more color in their skin. Their breathing was not as harsh anymore either, so it brought some serenity in my heart. We had lost some but not everyone thankfully. Specially Glenn and Sasha. Lizzie had also gotten sick but her sickness never took over, just a few days and she should be able to be back in full strength and be with her sister.

Now that things were under control in A block, Inuyasha right away started helping Shippo with fixing the fence that had gone down yesterday. Me and Michonne had been in charge of getting some of the bodies out with Daryl until Rick pulled him away to talk to him. I slightly grimaced since I wasn't sure how he was going to take in the news of Carol being gone. I couldn't bring myself to tell him after Sophia had told me. I had been with her for a while before Inuyasha took her away to take her to Beth and Sango.

As we were putting bodies on the back of the truck, Hershel came on over to talk to us and give us some water. After exchanging some words, we decided to walk with him out on the woods. He had run out of the herbs I had given him and the berries to make teas for our friends.

"We need the break anyways," Michonne added in.

I led them over to the area I had found the stuff, however Hershel surprised me by taking over the directions. I could only gap at him.

"So you _did_ come out here alone after I had dropped off the stuff with Inuyasha!"

His gentle eyes were twinkling with humor as he laughed, confirming my accusasions.

I saw Michonne smirking as she shook her head at the old man. There was something different in her eyes, some sort of peace I want to say?

We were together talking and laughing a few times while keeping watch so Hershel could grab the berries and the herbs I would point at him when I felt it.

But by the time I did, it was too late.

I heard the impact and her groan as she fell to the ground. I pulled out my gun and so did Hershel, pointing it at the figure that I had hoped had been destroyed to pieces by walkers. That I had hoped was currently rotting in hell.

He stood over her figure, his sinister smirk as he looked at us and then at her. He still looked the same, maybe his hair slightly longer, but everything else was the same. The sick look in his eye was still there.

"Drop them."

Hearing his voice made me feel disgusted and I inwardly grimaced. However there was nothing we could do. He could easily finish her off. I would have to scream so loud for Inuyasha or Shippo to hear me but even then, it would be too late. We were cornered and it made me feel even more furious. We both relunctantly dropped our guns and kicked them away.

He smiled at us, "Well, how bout you come with me?"

* * *

There was way too much at stake if I made a move. Even as they tied me down with zip ties so tight that I knew it was a matter of time before they made me bleed. Any wrong move I would put Hershel's life and Michonne's at risk. However the moment I felt the man that was tying me get a feel of my breast, I reacted. I busted his nose with my head but that earned me a harsh punch to the face. I felt my skin break and blood coming out of my cheek bone. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I had bitten my tongue the moment he punched me. I wanted to spit it at him, until I saw another man and cock his gun and pointed it at Hershel.

"You may want to rethink you actions sweetie," I heard Philip's voice as he approached me, "No one has to get hurt today."

He smirked at me again, his hand gently caressing the hilt of Michonne's katana that he had strapped. I was thankful I had left Tenseiga back in my cell, the last thing I needed was for that sword to be held by him. Michonne had woken up and she was beyond furious that we had been ambushed. Her glare was making my hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

As he was leading us inside an RV, a young woman approached him. She seemed so confused in her gentle face as she warily stared at us and then at him. She passed on who I guess was her daughter, to another woman.

"Brian, what is this? Who are they?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and the fakeness on his voice made me feel sick besides the fact he had given her a false name. I wanted to scream at her to get away from him.

"These are some of the people that destroyed what I had worked so hard for. I will explain more in a bit love. Don't go near them."

Hershel went in first, then Michonne, and then myself. They harshly had us sit down and locked the RV. We could hear him outside talking to them, filling all these people that did not know him with lie after lie.

"They burned down my town and killed my daughter," I heard Michonne scoff, "They have what we need and it's that prison. We can be safe again! These people are dangerous and bloody killers- but we can do it! People like them don't deserve to be safe in walls like that. We have been out here, fighting for our lives and we deserve it, not them! However, we are not like them. Blood doesn't have to be spilled."

All of us looked at each other and we knew that was another lie.

Eventually he came back in and was smiling gently at us. He pulled up a chair, extremely close to me and I tried scooting away.

"I just want my family to be safe. We have gone through a lot." His voice was still in that sickening sweet voice I gave him a disgusted look.

I swallowed, "You don't know the meaning of family. Does that girl know how sick you are in the head?"

He ignored me as he looked at Michonne and Hershel.

Hershel spoke up, strong and confident, not letting his voice deter at all as we knew the doom that was soon to follow later.

"We can all live at the prison. There is enough space for all of us, for the children."

Philip laughed and mocked his suggestion, "I hardly doubt that. Look, I'm a changed man and I don't want to hurt anybody. We are just going to use you three to get the prison."

Michonne glared at him furiously, "I will kill you."

He snorted as he started getting up, "Again, I hardly doubt that. We will be leaving soon."

He started walking away but I stopped him, "How could you be like this? We know someone is going to get hurt. There's children and women over there. Hershel's _daughters_!" my voice was getting desperate, "How can you hurt someone else's daughters? How can you put someone else through that pain?"

In that moment, there was a shift. The calm sinister aura he had, I felt it change strongly. He turned around and he had a look in his eye- a look that for the first time made me afraid.

His voice was barely above a whisper and as cold as it could get, "Because they aren't mine."

After he left, we could hear them prepare and move around. The blinds were shut so we couldn't see what was going on. It wasn't until I heard a loud engine and metallic wheels turning that my heart dropped.

"They have tank."

Concern was spread over Hershel in a blanket and Michonne was getting angrier and angrier. Her fury was affecting my own, making my heart pump blood faster in my system.

"You think your barrier could stop a blow from that?" Michonne whispered to me.

I swallowed hard, "I will try even if it kills me."

A few moments later, three men came inside and grabbed each of us. Me and Michonne were struggling a bit until one of them cocked their gun and pointed it at Hershel _again_. After that, we just complied with what they wanted.

Their fire power was enormous. The tank was huge, but the amount of cars and people they had that were armed was a lot. Way too many for us to take down. They put us inside one of the trucks and started driving to the prison.

The whole time I kept shifting my hands behind me, trying to get them free. However they were so tight I just kept cutting my skin. Michonne was doing the same and I could see the blood coming out of her wrists already. Hershel calmly sat, with his eyes closed. Most likely praying for our lives.

For his daughters lives.

I rose my aura, hoping that either Shippo or Inuyasha would feel my fear and my anxiety. Getting them alert or something at least.

Once the prison came into view, I wanted to cry. My eyes were burning as I saw the fields that we were so desperately growing crops on. I saw the building, where cell block C was and my heart painfully clenched because all I could think of was sharing the cell with Daryl. Every single memory of this place kept coming to me, hitting me with all kinds of emotions. We were just a couple of yards away from the gate when they finally stopped. They grabbed us three and had us kneel. It was Hershel, me, and then Michonne. I heard them get behind us and get their guns ready.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

I couldn't see anyone so I was hoping they were getting ready. I heard Philip give orders to the man that had gotten a feel of me to get ready the tank. My eyes widened and then I pushed all of my energy out right in front of the prison.

I could feel myself shake as I tried expanding it as much as I could. I heard the booming of the tank firing and then I felt the pain.

Pure, hot, incredible pain shocked my body as it made contact with my barrier. I let out a gasp but I didn't drop it. Not a few seconds later, I saw them.

I could barely see their faces through my blurry vision from the impact, but I could feel the furious demonic auras. I saw a glimpse of their shocked and terrfied faces as they saw the three of us in a lineup.

"Fuck!" I heard the Governor curse loudly and furious. I smirked since I knew I had interrupted his grand entrance, but I knew what was coming. I felt him walk towards me as I finally found Daryl's face. I smiled at him as I closed my eyes without dropping the barrier.

I felt the first kick hit me right in my abdomen, making me cry out and gasp in pain. I heard their voices shouting angrily. I could hear my name being cried out desperately. I hunched over and continued gasping for air. My long hair was covering me like a curtain, so I didn't see the next kick coming.

This time, I felt a rib crack.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Michonne screaming out next to me.

I heard shuffling of feet and then my head was being pulled back by my hair making me look up.

He was glaring at me so angrily, but then he started laughing.

"How could I have forgotten about the little miko!" He turned around to look at my friends with his hands expanded as he let go of me.

"Hello Rick! You should come down here and talk. But first…"

He trailed off as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. Once I saw what it was, I begged.

"NO!" I screamed desperately as he walked up to me again and held the sutra between his two fingers.

"I didn't think you were going to use them. That barrier of yours is quite something. Did you forget I had a fascination regarding Japanese culture? I made this just in case, _just for you._ "

I tried getting up but someone pushed down my shoulders and held me in place. I tried scooting away but it was pointless. He put the sutra on my chest and I felt my body convulse violently and I screamed.

I screamed so loud I couldn't hear myself scream anymore.

I felt the spell hit me and covering completely and supressing my powers. I felt them shut down. It was so much worse when I first lost them. I felt them being supressed, like if theyre being grabbed and locked away. But the pain made me want to think that they were destroyed.

I know I was sobbing in front of this monster. Because that's exactly what he was, a monster. There was nothing I could do for my friends, for my _family_ anymore.

There was nothing that he wanted to negotiate, he wanted to kill us. He just proved it by doing this to me. I desperately wanted to kill him and feel his blood in my hands.

I was weak and I could feel my self falling but I used whatever strength I had left to stop myself. I just hung my head as I felt incredibly defeated.

"What did you do to her?!" I heard Rick's commanding voice echo through the field.

I heard Philip chuckle, "I have a proposition for you Rick. Leave the prison before sundown or I will kill all three of them."

I tried looking up but it was too painful for me to move. I heard Rick asking him again what he had done to me.

"I won't have her mess this up. So! What do you say?"

There was a pause. "We have sick people- even children! You want to put children out there, in this world?"

I could hear the desperation in his voice because he knew. He knew there were too many of them.

They continued going back and forth when I heard the growls of the walkers. Shots were fired immediately at them and Philip continued.

"Her screams were pretty loud, don't you say? Now the gunfire is going to attract more of them."

I heard him walking and getting behind me. I felt him caress my hair and I almost puked.

"Isn't she beautiful, with all this hair?"

Then I felt my scalp burn as he tugged my hair so harshly and he started slicing it. My eyes widened as I saw my long black locks falling on my lap. More and more locks of black felt around me and all I could do was stare at them in shock. He was destroying everything that made me feel like me. I had finally felt full with my powers, like I could do more. Now he was taking away my hair. I was going numb as he continued talking.

I heard Rick's voice breaking, "We can share the prison! It doesn't have to be like this!"

But just like with Hershel, he laughed at the suggestion.

"Not after Woodbury, not after Andrea."

My eyes widened and I glared at him as I turned to look at him. How dare he say her name like if he cared for her! He used her and manipulated her. It's because of _him_ that she was dead.

I wasn't the only one angry, Michonne was beyond furious as she also glared with tears in her eyes.

"We are not leaving! If we fight, it's going to attract them and tear down our fences. Then no one would have this place."

I saw Philip's lip lift in a silent snarl as he started walking away from me and I saw him placing Michonne's beloved katana on Hershel's neck.

 _No no no no no._

My own personal pain was thrown out of my mind as I kept giving pleading looks to Philip. My voice was hoarse from my scream as I begged to him.

"Don't do it, _please_."

I turned to look at Rick and he grew pale. He looked at this monster's followers and begged them, "I've fought him before and after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here," He stopped for a second and swallowed hard, "Now, you put down your weapons, walk through those gates, and you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies." I turned to look at Hershel who was kindly staring at Rick as Rick continued, "Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive, but we can still come back."

He looked directly at Hershel, "We are not too far gone."

I saw Hershel smile at him, a smile that was making my heart cry out because I had seen that smile before. It was a goodbye smile.

Time itself seemed to stop. It seemed that Philip was really considering Rick's proposition until I heard his quiet whisper.

"Liar."

I screamed Hershel's name as Philip raised the katana and sliced Hershel's neck, almost fully decapitating him. Blood splurged out everywhere and I felt it landing on my face. Hershel's form fell to the side, landing right in front of me. I was frozen in shock as the fatherly figure of our group was right in front of me, with his head almost off his body.

I heard loud and clear Maggie's and Beth's screams over everyone else's. Then the gunfire started with the chaos. I couldn't bring myself to get up and take off running, so I ducked and tried to get away from the line of fire. I didn't see Michonne anymore and it worried me.

I could feel the bullets flying all around me, some even grazing me on my arms and my legs. I tried searching for my powers, however, the stronger the sutra seemed to react when I did it, making me falter in my movements.

Somehow I had made it under a car when I saw Hershel's form trying to get away.

 _He was still alive_.

Before I could even try to crawl his way, I saw Philip stand above him and finish slashing his head off. All I could do was stare in shock as my face was covered in tears as I heard and saw it happen. I let out an anguish scream as I moved my wrists as they were held by the zip tie. I felt them burn and my blood come out of them as I twisted them and tugged them.

I was desperately crying as I dug my face on the ground. I felt helpless. I failed to protect my family. I saw Hershel get killed.

 _It should have been me._

I felt more blood coming out of my wrists and I knew I had cut them deeply. I could hear the shouting and screams with gunfire and the booming of the cannon firing from the tank, shaking the ground under me.

Then more snarls of the walkers.

My body started to fail me as the adrenaline started fading away and the pain from the punch, the kicks, my broken rib, and my powers being detained were engulfing me. I felt like I was drowning in the pain.

It was just a matter of time for me to be dead as well.

There was no point for me to continue trying to get free or get in touch with my energy. He had destroyed my spirit. He had destroyed my will to live. I had no more strength in me.

I closed my eyes as tears continued falling on the cool grass that was against my cheek.

I begged Kami to protect them, to keep them alive and give them strength as I saw all of the smoke.

Time passed and the noises in the background became muffled. I felt myself slowly loosing feel and I knew I was about to pass out… or maybe die?

I opened my eyes one last time and all I could see was images of all of them flashing before me. The last one being of Daryl.

"I love you…" I brokenly whispered. _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough._

Then everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: All lost

The reality that I once knew was gone. The numbness was surreal as it developed me in a tight embrace. But in the back of my head, which was covered in darkness and defeat, something was telling me to open my eyes.

How could I open them if I was dead?

 _But you're not dead_...

A small glimmer of light seemed to be getting bigger and bigger until it it covered my whole mind. I felt my eyes groggily opening and all I could see was a blur of trees.

Wait- why am I moving so fast?

As I was trying to make out what was going on, I hissed as I felt the pain of my wrists and my rib. My hands weren't tied together anymore and were hanging off of a pair of broad shoulders. I opened my eyes more to focus on my surroundings when I was met with a head full of red hair.

I let out a grunt of pain as I took a breath to speak, "S-Shippo?"

He was panting as he continued running, "You're going to be ok Kagome, we are almost there."

I was confused at what he meant. What I could make out, I had no idea where he was going, but he was moving extremely fast for me to even see anything. The sudden speed was making me dizzy so I closed my eyes again and waited.

But the wave of darkness came over me again and didn't wake up until later.

When I woke up again, I was not on Shippo's back anymore. My back was placed on a softer surface and I could feel a blanket placed over me. My head was pounding and I struggled to open my eyes. Where had he taken us?

I felt his aura spiking at great speed and my eyes widened. I sat up quickly, but that only caused my headache to get worse. I was inside a small bedroom and I could see photographs on the walls.

Wait, there's no way.

I moved my legs, which felt like jello, and hissed as I felt the pain of my rib. I was just in my sports bra and bandages were tightly wrapped around my abdomen and ribs. I finally got to the window and my eyes widened as I saw that indeed we were here.

Hershel's farm.

Shippo was down on the field, fighting ferociously the walkers that were left from the night that everything went to shit. His fox fire was floating around him in a certain motion that reminded me of the waves in the ocean. He kept using his claws and legs as he moved around and killed them. I could see the remains of the barn, completely destroyed from the fire that Rick had created that night. I put a hand on my chest as the emotional pain was starting to hit when I froze.

The sutra he had placed on me was still there.

With whatever strength I had on my hands, I tried ripping it off but I couldn't. It wasn't even slightly moving.

I got on my feet and opened the door. Everything was still the same. The white walls with pictures hanging on them. I came across one in particular. It had Hershel, his wife, her son, Beth, and Maggie.

They looked so _happy_.

Seeing Hershel like this was extremely difficult. All I kept seeing in my head was his neck being sliced by the katana. I swallowed the sob that wanted to spill out of my lips so I just continued slowly walking away from the picture.

I finally made my way downstairs and I could hear Shippo coming in too. I guess he smelled me because next thing I knew, he was carrying me to the couch in the living room and gently placed me. I smiled at him, grateful for his help. His hands were covered in blood but I didn't mind.

"Is… is it just us two?" I quietly asked him.

It took him a moment as he got comfortable on the couch and sighed, "Yeah…"

"What happened with everyone else?"

He stayed quiet for longer, then he took a big breath and started speaking. His eyes weren't looking at me, they were starring off into the distance.

"Well…"

* * *

- **Third POV for flashback** -

"You know what I miss? Ramen."

Shippo faltered in his steps as he turned to the half-demon that was walking right next to him carrying a couple of boxes. He rose his eyebrow, "That's got to be the most randomest thing I've heard you say."

Inuyasha snorted, "Shut it runt. You know you miss your goddam lollipops. I can smell if you lie."

Shippo mockingly glared at him, but before he could give the other demon a smart answer, he stopped dead in his tracks as he felt it.

Kagome's aura had spiked incredibly and it was filled with anxiety and fear. He turned to look at his friend, because that's what he was to him again, his friend and he could see the bright golden orbs widening as he felt it as well. Inuyasha dropped the boxes and immediately ran with Shippo to Cell Block C. Their noses were twitching and their eyes were frantic.

Beth was back at the cell and she saw the demons' faces as they looked around. She passed Sango to Sophia and walked up to them. Her big blue eyes were filled with concern since in the whole time she has known the demons, they have never acted like this.

"What's wrong guys?"

Inuyasha's wild eyes landed on her, "Have you seen Kagome?"

"She was outside with Michonne helping with the bodies. I'll go with you guys."

The three of them rushed outside to the courtyard just to be met by an angry Daryl who was arguing with Rick. He had just told Daryl of the news of Carol being gone and he was not happy with it. He was about to open his mouth when he saw the two demons and Beth.

"What is it?" He grunted out, clearly annoyed for being interrupted.

Shippo spoke up, "Have you guys seen Kagome and Michonne?"

Rick gave them a confused look, "Not since I took Daryl to talk to him."

Maggie was coming out of another door from the prison when she heard them asking for them, "I saw them walking to the woods with Daddy. I think they were going to get more herbs."

Rick turned to both demons, "What's going on?"

Inuyasha's ears were twitching, "Her aura- it spiked at tremendous lengths. Fear. Anxiety."

Daryl's heart dropped when they said that. His eyes widened and was about to take off to search for her when Shippo put a strong hand on his shoulder. He roughly shrugged off his hand and stared at him. Both him and Inuyasha were staring in the direction of the front entrance of the prison. He saw Inuyasha's ears move around and both demons cursed.

"I hear tons of cars and smell a lot of gundpowder."

Rick was about to ask them more when he was able to see a pink shield, an all too familiar pink shield covering the whole front of the prison and a loud booming sound.

Daryl took off running without the others. That was her shield. She was the only one capable to stop something like that. He knew the others were right behind him and he silently cursed as the two demons passed him. They reached their first gate that surrounded the buildings of the prison and Daryl felt his entire world crash around him.

He could see the tank, a fucking tank, and the cars and a bunch of people with guns. He saw the furious look the Governor had. But his blue eyes couldn't leave the form of the panting Kagome, his Kagome, as she was on her knees with her hands tied in between Hershel and Michonne who were in the same position.

'No', he thought as he saw the Governor walking up to her, 'Out of everyone else, not her.'

Inuyasha has been alive for hundreds of years and he's gone through a lot of things. His demonic side had gotten under control and for hundreds of years he had not slipped. He had not transformed.

But the moment the Governor kicked Kagome and painfully made her cry out, he almost lost it. His vision kept changing, and he knew his eyes were shifting from the bloody crimson to the rich gold.

"You son of a bitch!" he loudly screamed as he was ready to jump over the fence and tear him apart, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Both Beth and Maggie cried out her name. Shippo had to restrain Inuyasha from hopping over. Rick was in shock as he saw his friend being kicked around like a dog.

Daryl hadn't even felt this angry when he saw the body of his brother as a walker. But seeing her get kicked, and he knew she probably now had a broken rib, it was creating a pool of pure hot anger develop in his core. She looked helpless and in pain, her long beautiful black hair covering her face. All he wished was to go over and kill the Governor. He knew the Governor must have done something to make Michonne and Kagome his prisoners. They were too stubborn to just be captured like that. He could hear her cry out and his heart was clenching painfully in a way he never thought it could. But as she got kick, she had yet to drop the barrier.

"We are going to get her," He heard Carl's sudden voice next to him. When had the kid gotten so good at sneaking up on him?

Daryl gave him a curt nod as all he could do for now was stare at her.

The Governor finally turned to them after he said something to Kagome, "Hello Rick! You should come down here and talk. But first…"

All of them saw him turn around and pull something out of his jacket. Whatever it was, it made Kagome beg.

Shippo's heart was pounding on his ears, "She's never begged like that before."

She was thrashing violently as she tried getting away from him but someone grabbed her and pushed her down.

"He has a sutra," Inuyasha hissed as he saw the Governor placing it on her chest. The energy that exploded and made her cry out like never before hit the two demons like a ton of bricks falling on them and pushed them back. The barrier fell and her screams were making everyone's bone chill.

Shippo clenched his fist as his fang started poking out of his lip, "That fucking bastard just sealed her powers."

Daryl felt helpless as he was across the goddam yard and all he could hear was hearing her scream. She was strong, loud, happy, and beautiful. Nothing weak about her. But in this moment, for the first time he saw a weakness in her and her scream will forever echo in his head. His eyes were burning but he pushed that aside.

He turned to look at the young boy who was holding back tears, "Get the cart of guns Carl."

Carl gave him a confused look but then it dawned on him. There was nothing out of this that was going to be good. The kid nodded and snuck back inside the prison to get them.

Rick's eyes were red as he held back the tears. It's like he could feel her pain. He ended up complying to what Philip had said and opened the gate and walked down. He was only a few yards away from them and his heart clenched at the sight of Kagome. He could see her breathing heavily. Hershel had his eyes closed and Michonne was furiously glaring at the Governor.

Beth had gone quickly inside the prison and found Sasha. After giving her a brief of what was going on and to get everyone ready to evacuate, she went back outside. She stood in between Inuyasha and Maggie as they heard the Governor and Rick back and forth.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo were starting to growl louder, their demonic instincts begging them to go down the field and rip that human apart. Walkers came out of the woods and were shot. The Governor got behind Kagome with Michonne's katana and started slicing her hair.

Daryl started to move towards the gate the moment he saw the sword behind Kagome. Inuyasha stopped him and Daryl cursed at him.

"You are just going to sit here and watch?" He angrily said to the half demon as he removed his arm from his grasp.

"Look at them! One bad move and she WILL be dead!"

Maggie walked up to them, her eyes frantic, "Please. Rick maybe will figure it out."

Daryl's furious eyes landed on her green ones, "They have a fucking tank Maggie. They ain't here to make friends."

They kept goin back and forth, and it wasn't until Beth's gasp and her saying Daddy that they stopped arguing and their eyes widened.

Their eyes widened since the Governor had moved from Kagome to Hershel.

In that moment, Carl was back with the cart and started quietly giving everyone a gun. Inuyasha stared at his, a scoff coming out of his lips.

'The only thing I need right now is Tetsusaiga…' he bitterly thought to himself.

Bob, Tyreese, and Sasha had joined them outside, their guns ready as they waited for anything to happen.

Rick remembered everything that Hershel had told him all these months. Everything that Hershel had taught him, in this moment, he let it out. He was praying to anyone and anything for this to not end in a bloodshed. He knew even with the two demons it would be difficult to even win without any casualties. He tried so hard to reach to him and it seemed for a second he had because the sword faltered from Hershel's neck.

But that only lasted a second and then Hershel's neck got cut off.

Shippo's ears were ringing as the painful screams of Beth and Maggie echoed all over the field and the gunfire started.

It was chaos everywhere. They needed to hold them off as much as they could so those that were sick could get away. In the midst of everything however, they had lost sight of Kagome and Michonne. Shippo couldn't unleash his whole fox fire in fear of killing someone of their own, so he had to be careful.

There were screams, smoke everywhere. Their home getting obliberated by the tank.

With all the commotion, it was almost near impossible to even go across the field and search for her. Eventually both demons had to focus on getting the rest of the humans into the evacuation bus and head out.

Everyone was scattered around as gun fire flew everywhere. Inuyasha inwardly cursed when he saw both Beth and Sophia getting surrounded by some of the walkers that had been attracted by all the noise. He wasn't even sure when the young girl had come outside with gun at the ready and started to back up Beth. He slashed the walkers and without waiting for a response from the two girls, he grabbed them both and put them on his back. They screamed since they had never been carried by one of the demons that way. His ears moved and his nose twitched as he tried getting a small sign from Kagome, but nothing. He needed to get the girls out of there. There was nothing left to do here. There was way too much smoke, bullets flying everywhere that one ended up hitting him on the arm as he ran. He tried searching for others but his eyes were burning at the amount of smoke and his nose couldn't do anything either. Kagome would have wanted him to take Sophia away from the site too.

Daryl was frantically running, trying to get to the field, but the mass of walkers wasn't helping at all. He was stuck, he couldn't even go look for her body if she was dead. He had gotten rid of the tank by putting a grenade in there, but it was too late already. Everything was destroyed.

The mere thought of her being dead made his heart clench that had him gasping for air. He felt his whole being crumbling apart. He couldn't even try to remember her happy. All his head was replaying were her screams.

Maggie, Sasha, and Bob found him and had to pull him away.

"Daryl, please!" Maggie cried out as she fired her gun. She didn't know where Beth was. Or if Glenn had stayed inside the bus how he was supposed to. It was gone now, Bob had seen it drive away. She lost her dad, her sister, and Kagome that day. The gunfire had been immense and the hoard of walkers that soon arrived were making her hopes diminish that the priestess was alive.

But as she saw the painful look in Daryl's face, as one angry tear fell down, she stopped herself. 'I can't think that. She's survived a lot of things. She could be alive.' She thought to herself as she pulled the hunter's arms and soon took off running into the woods.

Rick had found the Governor and both had gotten into a furious physical fight. He was weak since he had gotten shot twice but still wanted to kill him. He killed Hershel, he destroyed everything they had worked for. He saw Michonne holding her katana and stabbed Philip as he was chocking him with his hands. He was coughing as he got up and saw Michonne walking away. He turned to the direction of the prison and was glad when he saw Carl in one piece. He struggled to walk since he had gotten shot on his leg, but with his son's help they were able to walk away and avoid walkers.

Shippo hoped that everyone that had been on the field that were part of his group were gone. His emerald eyes glowed as he got ready his fox fire and made his aura expand, incinerating the walkers and hope he could catch a glimpse of Kagome's scent. However as he stood there, he was loosing hope, until the wind blew swiftly and he finally caught a scent of her blood. He rushed towards the direction and as he looked under the car, his eyes widened at her sight. Her now short hair was covering her face and her hands were still bound, blood pouring out. He pulled her out and broke the binding. Her form was limp as she was unconscious in his arms. He ripped the sleeves of his shirt and wrapped them around her wrists. He could see the sutra on her chest and his eyes widened once he got a closer look to it.

He knew it was pointless to even try to take it off, but he still tried. He hissed the moment that he tried removing it.

He shook his head, 'I can worry about it later,' and he placed her on his back and he started running far away from the prison. He knew where he wanted to take her was probably a bad idea but it was the only place he could think of that she would be able to heal.

And just like that, everything they had done was gone thanks to a single individual. Everyone was scattered with no clue on what to do next. Their home, just like them, had been broken.

* * *

Shippo looked at me sadly, "So once I found you I left. It was impossible for me to catch the scents of the others. Here was the best bet for you to get better."

I knew I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Eve-everyone is gone… how… why…" _Daryl_ …

I looked at Shippo, "Do you know if he made it out?"

His expression was somber, "I lost track of him after everything started. But knowing Daryl, he must be alive. Don't lose faith."

I laughed bitterly as the tears fell, "How can you tell me to have faith?! Look at us! Look at what happened! We don't know where they are, we don't know if they are alive. I can't remove the sutra either!" I screamed at the last part.

"Philip destroyed everything and myself. He should've just killed me instead!"

Shippo snarled so loud the moment those words came out, "You cannot say that Kagome. Killing you wouldn't have done anything. We would still be in the same situation because he was a sick bastard. Get that shit out of your head."

I desperately pointed at the sutra on my chest, "How the hell am I supposed to take this off? I can't even heal myself. This is not like other sutras that I saw back in the Feudal Era. You should've been able to remove it!" I paused for a second as I felt defeated once again, "We don't even know where to look either for them."

He took a deep breath and he ran his hands through his head, "I've only seen that spell a handful of times. Only way for that to get removed is by a demon-"

I didn't let him finish, "Great! Then let's get to work!" I winced since I had gotten up too fast at what he had said.

He grabbed my hand and had me sit down again as he shook his head, "Not any demon can do it. It was said that once a priestess was imbedded with the symbol that the sutra has, they must win a battle against a high ranking demon. The sutra would then wear off by itself."

And it slowly dawned on me. Shippo, just like Inuyasha, was a very strong and powerful demon, but even then, their strength was not considered high ranking. They still needed more years of experience to be considered one.

"The only way that will get removed is that we somehow find Sesshomaru."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Crimson

As soon as I heard the words coming out of his mouth, I knew I was doomed. Shippo hadn't seen Sesshomaru since he got to the country and it's been months. And besides, even if we were to find him, odds of him agreeing to such thing would be pointless. Because he would know the odds of me winning a duel against him would be impossible. I let out a heavy sigh and put my hands on my face.

Then it clicked, "Shippo… I left Tenseiga in my cell… did you happen to grab it?"

The look in his face was somber as he looked at his clawed hands and sighed.

His silence was more than enough of confirmation that I needed to hear. I felt a cloud of shame and disappointment hover over me. The loss of everything overwhelmed me that I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. The silent tears turned into choked sobs. I felt Shippo getting closer to me and wrap my arms around me in comfort.

But even his comfort could not do anything towards my troubled heart. All I could see in my head was the destruction of my home and Daryl's blue eyes.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep on the couch, but when I opened my eyes, I had a blanket over me. My body was still sore as I decided to walk outside and sit on the porch. The dark sky was covered with bright stars, no pollution covering the sky any longer. It was beautiful, and a small cool breeze was blowing gently in the wind. I was drained, but I couldn't let this sorrow overfill my head. Me and Shippo had to keep going. We needed to find the others. I had no time to search for Sesshomaru and beg him to help me. Because that was most likely what I needed to do if I were to find him. Even with my skills now, going against a Taiyoukai and win was impossible. I looked down at the sutra on my chest and grimaced.

I had gotten used to my powers again. Way too quickly. That's why I felt so helpless.

But didn't I do anything and everything after the well closed to not feel so helpless though?

My family is alive, out in the woods and I'm here feeling sorry for myself. They could be fighting for their lives right in this moment and I'm just here. I got up and quickly went to the bathroom and finally looked at myself in the mirror. I grimaced at the sight of me.

I was covered in blood and dirt. One side of my face had a cut and a deep purple and blue bruise from the punch Philip had given me. Smaller scratches framed my face from when I was face down on the dirt under the car. But my biggest thing with everything was my hair.

It was almost as short like Maggie's. The volume it once possessed was gone and the messy layers fell flat against my scalp. The natural shine was gone, and it just sat there, dull and dead. I had dark circles under my eyes and the shine my gray eyes once held was gone. I almost looked like a walking corpse. There was a bucket on the floor with a rag on the brim of it with chilly water in it. Most likely Shippo left it for me to wash myself a bit.

I scrubbed all the dirt and blood as much as I could do and splashed most of the water in my face. I opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and there was a small pair of scissors. I slowly grabbed them and let out a sigh. I grabbed with one hand the locks that were uneven and with the small scissors, I cut them off.

Once I was done, I stood there just staring at myself when I heard quick footsteps nearing the door.

I didn't think twice as I opened the door just to see Shippo frantically staring at me with his wild emerald eyes. I couldn't even slip a question out of my lips when he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly down the stairs. I stayed silent as we then made our way down to the basement.

All the boxes were covered in cobwebs and I solemnly remembered the day I helped Hershel put extra supplies in here just in case for an emergency. Shippo then pointed at the small old radio that was on top of a dirty wooden table.

"I was down here checking out some of the stuff when I found this. I didn't think it would turn on, but it did. As I was playing with the transmissions, I heard something."

It was too good to be true, "Shippo, what if it was your imagination?"

He sent me an irritated glare my way but shook his head as he rose the volume on the radio and slowly moved the knob of transmissions.

The sound was filled with static noise, but I heard it.

It was the same message that I had heard with Daryl and the others. This time I heard the name of the sanctuary. Terminus.

"When we went for the medicine," I started as my voice started to shake, "We heard this message."

Shippo gripped my shoulder, "Earlier they said something about train tracks. There were some a couple miles away from the prison. I remember seeing them when I was out hunting alone."

A bubble of hope was developing in my chest, "We should go and check it out! Maybe the others will be there too. Tyreese, Bob, Daryl, and Michonne heard the message."

I could see that Shippo was going through an internal debate. I know I was asking a lot. We would have to go back out in the woods and travel and who knows what we might find. But it was a risk I was willing to take. Would everyone be alive after what happened? I just knew that I could not stay here in the farm. It was much more painful to stay here.

He let out a sigh and his bright emerald eyes took a darker hue as he finally really looked at me, "You sure? You're not fully healed yet. We can't risk your rib getting worse."

I sheepishly smiled at him, "Well," I started, "You can always carry me?"

He let out a laugh and shook his head. But at least that was the answer that I needed.

"We will head out in two days. You need to get some rest Kags. Then we'll leave, and I will carry you the whole time. There's no exceptions."

* * *

Two days couldn't come fast enough for me. I spent majority of the time trying to make a backpack with some food and few spare clothes we could find. On the basement I was able to find some bandages as well, so I didn't have to just use one pair on my broken rib. Which unfortunately was going to take a couple of weeks for that to properly heal.

Unless I miraculously find Sesshomaru and he magically lets me win so I could heal myself.

I snorted at the ridiculous thought.

The whole two days we were still here in the farm was rough. I kept having continuous nightmares. I was always agitated, hoping and continuously praying for everyone. Wondering if I would see Daryl again.

Just thinking of his face, his touch, his voice, it would painfully hurt my heart. It was a weird pain, but I would welcome it. It was a reminder that he was real and this whole situation wasn't a stupid nightmare.

I felt ready and energized the night before we were going to leave. I had everything ready. I was feeling an intense and a powerful determination to go back out there and search for my family. It was the same urge I used to have as a teenager when we would go and search for the jewel shards. Shippo has been the greatest support, continuously giving me words of encouragement and motivation. It helped with my newfound determination I managed to create.

But that determination disappeared on the last night at the farm when the bleeding started.

I was folding the last of the clothes in the living room when the sharp pain caught me off guard on my lower abdomen. It made me hunch over and cry out. The motion made my rib burn but the pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling. I felt a hot wetness sensation between my legs and the moment I touched on my upper inner thigh, the tips of my fingers were covered in blood.

I heard the door being thrown open and Shippo's arms were quickly around me. I was scared, I couldn't comprehend what was going on until I saw his eyes brimming with tears.

I cried out in pain and he carried me to the bathroom. The cramping was getting worse and I couldn't stop the tears.

We always kept buckets of water in the bathroom from the well. I could see Shippo from my spot against the wall pouring all the water in the tub and heating it with his fox fire.

I felt him in front of me again "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I hadn't smelled it earlier. I'm so _fucking stupid!_ "

I couldn't form the words that wanted to come out of my mouth when he ripped my pants and quickly placed me in the tub. I hissed at the temperature of the water, but my eyes widened when the tub started turning crimson red. And then it hit me.

I wasn't having a normal period. This was not a normal. Something was seriously wrong, and I could feel myself starting to shake.

"No…" I moaned as I buried my face on his shoulder, "No, no, no… out of anything that could be happening no…"

I felt wetness falling on my cheek and I knew he started to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

Sobs wrecked through my body. How could I be so careless? Wasn't I supposed to know these things?

How come I never had symptoms? Why does Kami hate me so much?

* * *

Shippo wanted us to stay a few more days after what happened but I couldn't. It was already hard enough that being there I kept getting flashes of our life at the farm, of Hershel. I just couldn't do it. I didn't even want to stop by the prison and search for the sword anymore. I wanted us to follow the path to Terminus. I may regret it later but for the meanwhile, I didn't care. I just needed to find Daryl and the others. I must find him. I was beyond exhausted and I was still weak from the blood loss on our last night.

Could also be because I've hardly eaten since the prison fell due to depression.

Just thinking about it, now that we have left, and the shock wore off… I wanted to scream. Kami knows how badly I wanted to cry and scream as I ride on Shippo's back. Why couldn't I catch a break? Why did I lose the baby?

Daryl's baby.

How do I even bring that up to him?

Having a baby has never even crossed my mind ever since I left the Feudal Era. Back then, I wanted to so badly start a family with Inuyasha but due to the unfortunate circumstances that never happened. Even when I dated, a child never crossed my mind anymore.

Now here I am, head over heels for a hunter that my heart explodes at the sight of him and at his touch. Someone that I'm so desperately in love with I just lost their child… and I hate myself for it. I truly do. Because I lost the baby with the one person I see myself growing old with. Me and Daryl never spoke of having children, but after seeing him with Sango it would warmth my heart. It just came so natural to him and I loved it. Will he still love me after I tell him?

If I even tell him...

I clung to Shippo tighter and buried my face on his shoulder as I silently cried. I know he could smell the tears, but he didn't stop his pace. That may be for the best. I felt like my heart was being squeezed and so much pressure in my lungs. I felt like I couldn't breathe even though I was able to. Although I didn't know, I feel like I lost a part of myself.

Shippo explained to me that most likely I had been super early on the pregnancy and that's why him and Inuyasha never smelt the change of hormones in me yet that I was pregnant. It also didn't help that the stench of the dead covered the air making it difficult for them to sniff out something or someone. He felt so utterly guilty for not knowing that it made my heart break more. I had no ill feelings towards anyone. Just at myself and Philip for what he caused.

Two nights passed that we camped out and both nights I kept dreaming of a little boy with black hair and blue eyes. Each dream we were happy as a family, but it would quickly change into a bloodbath and me holding my son while Daryl would hold me. We were going at a slower pace than what I would've liked. Shippo didn't want to move me so roughly.

"Terminus is still going to be there. They will all be there. You need to get better."

I wouldn't even argue with him. I didn't have the strength to do so.

Tonight we could've kept continue going further, but the moment I mentioned cramping, Shippo decided us to camp out already and had me lay down. I was so tired that the moment I closed my eyes, I lost myself to a dreamless night. But that ended quickly when he abruptly woke me up.

"Kags. Get up. Wind shifted and I just caught Inuyasha's scent."

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of that. We quickly put out the small fire we had prepared, and I rolled my sleeping bag, ignoring the cramping pain I felt for hunching over and rolling it. I was nervous but then excited. Maybe Inuyasha was with others and were camping out. Maybe all of us would be reunited tonight. Or even if it wasn't everyone, it at least brought some comfort someone we know was nearby. Once we were ready, I got on Shippo's back.

I couldn't hear anything at first. It took a couple of minutes until I could hear voices arguing loudly.

One of them was Rick's.

We hid in the shadows and I felt utterly disgusted as I peeked through the bushes and saw what was in front of us. I was going to let out a gasp, but Shippo placed his hand over my mouth.

It was five men and they had Rick, Michonne, and Inuyasha at gunpoint. It was obvious they didn't know they were dealing with a demon since Inuyasha had his illusion up. I couldn't see his ears or claws. His amber eyes were glaring at what I assumed was the leader of the group.

He was outnumbered. There was no way he could take them out before one of our own getting hurt in the process.

Two were pointing their weapons at Michonne and Rick. The other three formed a circle with Inuyasha in the middle. A bald fat one kept smirking evilly at the beat-up truck that was on the road right next to them. From what I understood from the arguing, was that Rick had killed one of their men a while back and had been tracking him for days.

Inuyasha turned to the man in charge, "Fine, you want blood, get it from me then. But leave them the fuck alone."

The older man shook his head, "He killed my man. And you say he's good people? See, now that right there is a lie!"

The moment he said a lie, two of the men that were standing behind Inuyasha hit him with their weapons, making him double over in pain. I could feel his aura spiking in anger, but he wasn't doing anything yet. I was cursing at myself since I didn't have a bow to shoot them from here. I turned to look at Shippo and he had his lip curled in a silent snarl.

They slammed him against the truck while the other heavy one threw the door open and my heart sank when I saw him grabbing Sophia out of the truck with Carl right behind her.

 _Kami no!_

Rick tried getting up, yelling at the man to let the kids go.

One of the ones that had been hitting Inuyasha stopped his assault and joined the man that had the kids. He roughly grabbed Sophia and put a knife on her neck. The other one followed suit and did the same thing to Carl.

I felt vile rising up my throat the moment I saw how close they were getting to the children. It wasn't just to keep them as hostage. The man holding Carl licked his ear and I felt my skin crawl. I felt myself starting to move when Shippo stopped me.

"We have to wait for an opening Kagome," Shippo furiously whispered on my ear.

"Listen!" I heard Rick plead, "It was just me. It was just me."

The man laughed loudly as he crouched down next to Rick, "Now that my friend isn't a lie. You see, first, we are going to kill Inuyasha. He was handy, but he told me a lie and lies don't fly in my group. Then, we'll have the girl. Then the little girl and then the boy. Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square."

Sophia started struggling with more urgency that she fell to the floor, the man quickly pinning her down. Carl tried moving towards her, but the man holding him shoved him on the floor and did the same thing. My eyes widened in shock as I heard Rick yelling at them to leave them alone.

The man picked up Rick and then punched him in the mouth, making Rick crash into the ground harshly. Michonne was in shock and anger, that she tried removing the gun from the guy that was pointing it at her but failed as he slapped her hard after the gun went off on the opposite direction of her.

I saw Shippo start sneaking towards where Michonne was when I saw the man pull Sophia's shirt up and the other grind himself on Carl that I felt fury spread in my system like a wild fire and just when I was about to come out of the woods, I saw Rick ripping the leader's throat out with his own teeth. Blood instantly flew everywhere like a sprinkler, splashing all over Rick.

All the henchmen stared in shock and that was just the distraction we needed to move.

I grabbed my knife and I dashed out of the woods as quickly as I could. My legs felt heavy as the cramping had intensified but I ignored it as I threw my knife towards the man's back that had Carl, hitting him right in the middle. I then I landed a kick to the man on the head that was holding Sophia since he was closest to me, sending him to the ground away from her. I was seething and shaking with disgust and fury. All I kept playing in my mind head was when Mukotsu had tried making me his bride and touching me. I could feel my body convulsing with a type of anger I have never felt before. When the man turned around and was on his back, I stomped my foot right on his face. I heard the crunching of his bones under my boot, but I didn't stop, even as blood was starting to pour out everywhere and make a puddle. I tuned everything out around me as this feel of rage overtook me completely.

How dare he touch her!

I stomped him over and over again. But it wasn't satisfying my anger and my blood thirst. I got on top of him and landed punch after punch on his crushed face. My hands were covered completely in warm crimson liquid.

It wasn't just Mukotsu's face I kept seeing. I kept seeing Naraku. Kikyo. The Governor. Anything and anyone that has fucked with my life.

The sinister smirk of the Governor wouldn't get out of my head. What he did to Glenn and Maggie. What he did to Merle. What he did to Hershel.

What he did to me.

"YOU!"

Punch.

"SON!"

Punch.

"OF A BITCH!"

Thanks to him my family had been separated. Thanks to him, my world crashed and burned. Thanks to him, I didn't know where Daryl was.

"I LOST MY BABY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I was pulled away by someone, but I couldn't stop screaming in anger. I could feel my throat going raw at my screaming.

"I'm not done! Let me fucking go so I kill the other bastard!"

"KAGOME! Stop! It's over!"

I was whirled around, and I landed a punch on whoever had grabbed me. As I opened my eyes, I saw Inuyasha's face in front of me. He had drops of blood on his face as well. His amber eyes were wide in concern as he stared at me.

"It's over—Rick took care of the other guy."

I froze as the tears poured out of my eyes suddenly. I shockingly turned my head to see the bodies of all those men on the floor, dead, one of them burned to a crisp. Shippo was with the kids and Michonne and they were staring at me wide eyed.

Rick took a hesitant step towards me, his mouth, beard, and neck, covered in blood.

"Kagome?" He cautiously asked.

Inuyasha shook my shoulders to make me look at him, "You were pregnant?"

I felt my lip trembling and I slowly nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok."

 _Will I ever be ok after this?_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Terminus

Emptiness had been filling my being for days. Hardly any hope. Feeling like I was drowning with everything that's been going on. The loss of a life within me. We were able to find some of our family, but under the most horrible circumstances. I snapped. Never have I snapped this way. Never have I ever taken a life so viciously without a care. The blood pouring out was barely any satisfaction in that moment. How many more lives do I have to take to remove this sudden blood thirst from my body? How do I _purify_ such feelings? Everything that I had been bottling up came out tonight. What would have happened if Inuyasha hadn't stopped me? Would I have looked for another bastard to kill?

Or accidentally harm one of our own?

Inuyasha let me go once I groaned in pain. The adrenaline and drive had worn off. His embrace had been tight which started to bug my broken rib. Rick carefully came up to me and held me tenderly.

"I'm so glad you're alive," he whispered softly in my ear.

My lip was trembling as I managed to give him a smile as I pulled away. Michonne smiled at me from her spot, but I understood why she made the kids go back into the truck. I wanted to hug them, but I was currently covered in blood and so was Rick as well. Inuyasha picked me up and placed me to lean against the truck, with Rick following along. As I was sitting, Shippo and Inuyasha grabbed the rest of the bodies and put them in a pile for Shippo to burn the bodies.

Me and Rick didn't say a word as he sat next to me. Our minds were wandering off. I kept getting flashes of what I had one, and I had a feeling so was Rick. We both had reached a new level of anger that in all honesty it scared me. I scared myself. I can't even imagine how the kids would see me from now on. How Carl would see his father. But they were safe and that's all that mattered.

Eventually throughout the night I could hear the slight snoring from both Carl and Sophia. Morning couldn't have come fast enough. Shippo had made a smile fire in front of us and both him and Inuyasha asked me to get some rest but I couldn't.

I saw Shippo open my bag and hand Inuyasha a bottle of water. Inuyasha took out two rags from his own bag and wet both. That seemed to snap Rick out of his zone.

"We should save it to drink it," his tired voice said as he pointed the water bottle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You guys haven't seen your reflections. Clean up a bit."

I greatfully grabbed it and started wiping the blood all over my neck and face. Once I felt that was clean, I quickly took the attention to my hands that were a maroon red by now from the dried blood.

I saw the look Inuyasha had, "What is it?" Rick asked before I could.

He ran a clawed hand through his mess of silver short hair as he let out a frustrated sigh, "I just feel fucking guilty. I had caught your scent and I tried making them go the other way once I realized it was you who they were after, but they wouldn't fucking listen."

Shippo turned to him as he sat in front of me, "How did you even end up with them?"

And right away I saw that familiar look. The look of him feeling useless and worthless. Of him beating himself up for not being strong enough. I only saw that look on his face whenever he would turn human.

"I got Beth and Sophia out of the prison."

Oh Kami.

"Is Beth dead?" Rick asked him.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, "No. She's just gone. Happened on the night of the new moon a few days ago. Then that's when they found me and Sophia the next day. I could smell them coming but there was no way for us to hide. I quickly hid my claws and ears. I could just feel they were a bunch of bastards, but they had a code. Leader said they wouldn't touch Sophia. Fucking liar."

I got a sudden rush of anger at the last part as I remembered last night. So much for their stupid code.

"You did what you had to," Rick said strongly to him, "You were alone with Sophia. You just wanted to keep her safe."

Inuyasha grunted, "Look how that turned out."

I glared at him, "Stop. If it hadn't been for you, who knows what would've happened to her if they found her alone."

That was the first time I had spoken after last night. My voice was raspy and Rick passed me the water bottle. I took a good gulp and I felt somewhat refreshed as it soothed my throat.

"How—How are you doing Kagome?" I heard Rick hesitantly ask me. I saw how he was looking at me, he was scared to ask but he was concerned. I could feel Inuyasha also waiting patiently for me to answer. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I finally spoke.

I let out a breathless chuckle, "Where do I even start?"

"From the beginning. But take your time."

I appreciately smiled at Rick. I had missed the comfort of his voice.

"I don't remember much when everything happened at the prison. Shippo found me. I was filled with cuts, broken rib, hell—even a broken spirit."

I fumbled with my fingers before I continued, "I… I didn't know I was pregnant. It just happened a few days ago. I started to feel a lot of pain and I started to bleed."

I saw Inuyasha's fang biting at his lip in anger. And I knew. I knew he was beating himself up for not sniffing it earlier. They could feel it was a touchy subject but they didn't press on it. Rick put an arm around me and pulled me close in a hug, "Are… are you going to tell him?"

I could feel my eyes burning but no tears came out, "I'm not sure."

Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned to Shippo, "Why does she still have a broken rib? Didn't you remove the sutra from her?"

Shippo growled as he looked up at the sky in irritation, "I can't. I couldn't. It's a _special_ demonic sutra."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and then cursed, "Son of a bitch."

I was sitting normal again after Rick had let me go and he looked at all of us confused, "What does that mean?"

I sighed as I removed the torn scarf I had found at the farm to show my chest as I pulled down my tank top a bit to show it after I unzipped my jacket, "It's a _special_ sutra. It's permanently embedded in me. It was used in the Feudal Era to suppress priestess's powers and only a high-ranking demon was capable of removing it."

I could see what Rick was thinking. I sighed as I wrapped the scarf back on its place again.

Shippo sighed defeated, "Me and Inuyasha may be powerful but we are not strong enough. We are nowhere near the power that's necessary to remove it. There's only one demon that could remove it, but I have not seen him in months."

"Who is it?"

Inuyasha let out a bitter laugh, "My bastard of a brother."

I could see the wheels turning in Rick's head as he tried to remember when it finally clicked, "Sesshomaru?"

All three of us nodded.

"For that sutra to be removed," Shippo explained, "She must defeat Sesshomaru in combat. However," he looked at me and I looked at him confused since I didn't know there was more to it, "If she were to lose but he found her worthy, the sutra would remove itself if he accepts her as part of the Inuyoukai clan."

Well shit.

* * *

After a few hours of us exchanging a few things and both me and Rick receiving some encouraging words regarding of what we did, we set off.

Rick had been more concerned with himself since it wasn't the first time he had seen red. It had happened with Tyreese after he found Karen and David burned bodies. But at the end of the day, he was willing to do anything and everything necessary to keep Carl safe. And I knew where he was coming from. I had made a promise to Sophia with Inuyasha that she would never be alone. I wasn't sure when and _if_ we were going to see Carol again. So, for the meanwhile, I would look after her and protect her with my life.

Seeing the kids once we were ready to set off to continue the path to Terminus made me nervous. Carl was still acting distant and avoiding eye contact with me but more so with Rick, but Sophia was slowly coming around. Michonne finally hugged me and she was the one that told me that she had killed the Governor when he almost killed Rick.

For that, I was grateful.

We walked for a couple of miles with Rick and Michonne taking the front. The kids were behind them and then it was me and my two feudal companions. From my spot, I could notice the new closer relationship with Rick and Michonne and I couldn't help but smile softly at that. We had to take a few breaks due to my throbbing rib. I feel like I made it worse when I went on rage mode last night. I let out a sigh. Now it was going to take longer to heal. Inuyasha had insisted of redoing the wrapping around my ribs, slightly criticizing Shippo's work as he did so.

We hardly came across walkers as we walked on the rail tracks when eventually we came across a sign on the floor. Rick removed the orange and brown leaves that were covering what it said.

Terminus.

"We ain't that far anymore. I say we head there through the woods. We don't know who they are."

No one questioned him and followed his lead.

A few miles through the woods, Shippo spotted the outline of a chain-link fence. We drew our weapons and quickly formed a line. The gun I held was heavier than what I was used to, but it was better than nothing. It was a good thing we got the weapons of last night's group. We were quiet, only thing that I could hear was the crunching sound of the leaves under our footsteps and I could see our breathing thanks to the chilly air.

We quickly came up to the fence and looked through the vines that were covering it. I could see various warehouses and a ton of metal train cars. One of the worn-out buildings on each window had a letter to spell out Terminus.

"We will spread out and watch them for a while. Look at any details. Stay close."

Inuyasha and Sophia quickly partnered up with me before a word came out of my mouth. I heard Rick asking Carl if he wanted to stick with him, but the young boy declined and followed Michonne, his sheriff's hat covering his eyes as he walked away. We moved through the woods that were alongside the fence as quietly and swiftly as we could.

"I'm sorry," Sophia's quiet voice suddenly spoke up.

I turned to look at her confusedly, "I'm sorry about your baby," She started and then she turned to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on Beth."

At the mention of the blonde, I saw Inuyasha's step falter and grunted out, "That wasn't your fault."

"You're smart. You'll find her."

I placed a hand on her thin shoulder and softly smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"My mama once said that I was her second angel. She said that I have a brother or sister in heaven and that they sent me, so she wouldn't be sad anymore. Maybe that will happen with you!"

I didn't know that Carol had lost a baby before and Sophia was her second. Her sudden enthusiasm and hope in her voice to comfort _me and Inuyasha_ after what she went through tugged at my heart so badly. I stopped walking and made her look at me. Her big eyes were brimming with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She kept looking at Inuyasha with this look, some sort of determination to prove herself that she was strong with him.

"Oi kid," I heard Inuyasha say from behind me, "It's ok to cry."

And that was all it took. I pulled her in for a hug and she let it out. Her small thin body shook tremendously as she quietly sobbed on my shoulder. I held her as tightly as I could and comforted her. I'm not sure for how long we stood there, holding one another.

"You saved me," she said as she cried, "I prayed for my mom to save me, but you came instead, and you saved me. I thought you were dead. Only one that said you weren't was Beth. She was right!"

"Kagome—"

I looked up at Inuyasha and shook my head, "Don't. I thought I was dead too."

After a while, Sophia finally looked up at me, "You look really pretty with your hair like that."

And for the first time in days, I genuinely smiled.

* * *

Instead of coming in through the front, Rick decided that it may be best for us to give them a little surprise and sneak in. We had hardly seen any movements and it made me weary. Shippo and Inuyasha had concealed their demonic traits before we jumped over the fence. I was having difficulties and Shippo didn't hesitate to help me get over.

We moved quickly with some of our weapons drawn. Rick had buried the other bag we had outside of the fence in case for an emergency. Inuyasha had decided to take the lead with Rick behind him. We followed them going around a building and Inuyasha had us go inside. He pointed at his ear that he could hear something.

As we moved through the dark hallway, I could hear the voice of a woman delivering a message regarding Terminus. It was the same voice I had heard on the radio. We slowly looked through the doorway and we could see some people working with their backs on us.

Rick then walked up to the woman delivering the podcast with a casual, "Hello."

Her old wrinkly face was covered in shock to see all of us there. He said hello louder, this time catching the attention of the other people that were inside the warehouse. Various tables were placed around with as well various road maps. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared at us. We kept our weapons down, but our fingers remained on the triggers.

I saw a young man letting out a breath of annoyance, "Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch."

He put down his pen and walked up to us, "You here to rob us?"

Rick shook his head as he put his gun back on the holster, "No. We wanted to see you before you saw us."

The man awkwardly chuckled as he looked at his people behind him, "Makes sense," his demeanor quickly changed to friendlier and approached us more comfortably, "Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit."

Rick nodded, "We have. I'm Rick, that's Carl, Michonne, Inuyasha, Sophia, Kagome, and Shippo."

Gareth gave us an awkward wave since the rest of us had yet to say something. I couldn't explain it, but I felt something completely off with him and the rest of this place. There was a cold uneasiness in the atmosphere and I didn't like it. I slightly glanced at Shippo and Inuyasha and I could tell they felt the same way.

"I get it! You guys are nervous. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you're here for?"

Rick didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Gareth smiled, "Good! You found it," He turned around as he addressed someone, "Hey Alex!" he turned to us again, "This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but the welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, ask you just some simple questions. But first… we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you."

I wearily gave them a full view of my handgun and so did everyone else with what they were carrying. We all looked at each other before we slowly did as they asked us.

"I'm sure you understand."

Rick didn't remove his eyes from Gareth, "Yes I do."

He made the motion for us to put our hands up to be patted down and I felt Sophia take a step back.

When it was my turn, Gareth made the motion to the guy Alex that he would pat me down. As he was doing so, I felt him move his hands more on my rib cage.

"Injured?"

"Broken rib."

He rose his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Alex was about to pat down Sophia when I stopped him.

"I'll do it. I'm sure you understand."

They didn't objectify.

"Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions."

Alex handed back our weapons and had us follow him. As we were walking, because I was so used to the sounds, I could hear Inuyasha quietly growl. I shot him a look and he curled his lip in a silent snarl. I turned to look at Shippo and I saw that his nose was twitching.

 **"Something is off. Stay close.** " Inuyasha said in Japanese as we continued to follow Alex.

Michonne asked how long the place had been up for and apparently since the very start of this hell. I was surprised. Clear majority of places that were up since the beginning had eventually fallen. He led us to the main area of the place outside. The sun was shinning brightly to show that it was well past noon. Chairs and tables were placed around with umbrellas. They had a small garden right in the middle too. Alex was leading us to where I could see a barbecue being done with a woman flipping the meat. I saw Inuyasha cover his nose with eyes wide and Shippo took a step back.

The woman greeted us, but I wasn't paying attention to her. I couldn't understand why both had such disgusted looks in their faces. Inuyasha grabbed me to slowly put me behind him. I grabbed a hold of Sophia and did the same. Just when Shippo got near Michonne and Carl to do the same as Alex was talking, Rick walked up to him and got him on a choke hold. He reached into Alex's pocket and put a gun on his head.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?"

My heart started beating in my ears. Hershel had given that watch to Glenn months ago. We got our weapons ready and as I looked around the other people of this place, my heart was sinking. One of them was wearing riot gear. Another was wearing a very familiar poncho.

Daryl's poncho.

"You want answers?! You want anything else?!" Alex replied, fear covering his voice.

We were outnumbered. I could see one sniper on the roof and I'm sure there was more. This place was not small at all. The tension was growing by the second as Rick asked Alex again where he had gotten the watch.

He wasn't saying anything, so I snapped, "Where did you get it?!"

Alex ignored me as he yelled at the sniper to not do anything, that he had it under control. The sniper reluctantly put the gun down and Alex tried talking us out of our 'craziness'. He said we were outnumbered, which I was already suspecting. I kept staring at the woman that had Daryl's poncho.

 _Where was he?_

I heard Alex saying he got the watch from a walker. I almost wanted to laugh at his attempt to lie to us. Once Rick started asking about the riot gear and the poncho, Gareth appeared. He seemed extremely calm and said he got the gear from a dead cop.

I almost believed him. Almost.

Alex kept begging at Gareth for some reason. Gareth's calm voice was starting to make my skin crawl. He rose a hand up to make Alex shut up and held it there.

"Rick, what do you want?"

Rick's blue eyes were seething, "Where are our people?"

The moment that Gareth closed his fist, we acted quickly. Rick turned around and used Alex's body as a shield as they opened fire to us. We fired back, and I saw Shippo getting ready to use his illusion as we started to run when I heard him scream in pain.

He had been shot twice on his back.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate and quickly picked him up and put his arm around him. I went back to them to cover them when I came across another woman. She was about to shoot me when she just fell to the floor dead from a gunshot.

Sophia waved us to move faster and we did.

Gunfire was raining everywhere that I felt a bullet grazed my arm. I hissed in pain and just continued firing and following Rick's orders. We ended up going inside one of the buildings, but they started shutting down the entrance on the opposite side. Inuyasha found another door and we quickly went through it just to end up being back outside. I heard Inuyasha cuss and I knew he had been shot as well, but he didn't stop.

The entire place felt like a maze as we ran. Rick took the lead again and I was next to Shippo and Sophia next to Inuyasha. Carl lingered behind Rick and was making sure he was running in front of Sophia as well.

"The entire place reeks of human bodies!" Shippo panted out.

"Walkers?" I asked. He shook his head, "Humans."

I felt like throwing up the moment I realized what he meant. It all made sense why both reacted so negatively while being near the meat that had been cooking.

It was human flesh.

We ran through beat up cars when we came across two metal train cars and we could hear banging coming from them.

" _Let us out!"_

 _"Help!"_

However, there was no way we could stop. I felt horrible but right now, we couldn't go back and help them. We needed to get out and form a plan.

The next building we entered made me falter on my steps. It was darker inside, but the entire inside of it was filled with burning candles and weird messages on the floor and the walls. Michonne's face kept going from wondering what this place was to fear.

"There people are not trying to kill us." She said as she looked around.

"They're cannibals," Inuyasha growled out, "The entire place reeks of human blood and flesh. I thought it was walkers at first, but the scent was fresher. It wasn't until we stood in front of that lady cooking that I smelled it better."

I could see the realization dawning on the rest of them and Rick became more determined to get us out of there. As we were running to a door, someone on the other side closed it off. I cursed silently, looking for another escape route. I found another door.

"There!"

They all followed my lead quickly, but we were instantly met with gun fire aiming at our feet. This made us run the opposite the other way than where I was trying to run to. They led us towards a fence, where various of them were there, aiming their weapons at us.

We were surrounded and there was nothing we could do. I knew Shippo was not going to die, but he was too weak from the blood loss to produce a great amount of his illusion magic to create a diversion. I moved close to Michonne as we both shielded the kids even though they also had their weapons aimed. I could see Rick shaking in anger and he looked around for a way to get out, but it was impossible.

We had at least twenty people pointing their weapons at us from various points.

Gareth's voice then rang out, "Drop your weapons, now!"

We didn't move a muscle and he yelled at us again. This time, we did.

Carl was staring at Rick in shock and he slowly moved to get closer to Sophia and hold her hand. I could barely see Inuyasha's hand that was on Shippo's back get coated in blood as well. Michonne was just as angry as I was.

They had us surrounded, our people were here, and now it wasn't just me that was injured.

At this moment I silently cursed and hoped and prayed that Philip was rotting in hell. If it wasn't for him I could've put a barrier up.

Gareth then started directing us, one by one, to go towards our left and head to one of the metal train car. Rick was first to be told to do so, but he hadn't moved. It wasn't until Gareth threatened Carl's life that Rick obliged. Then he wanted Shippo to go on his own, but he couldn't stand on his two feet yet without wobbling. He reluctantly let Inuyasha take him. Then it was myself, Michonne, Sophia, and lastly Carl. Seeing that the kids were the last one to get asked to move, made the same rage I felt last night come back. Why were they continuously being put in these kinds of situations? It wasn't fair. Their eyes were wide in fear as they looked at us for an answer on what to do, but we didn't have any.

Whoever was messing with their destinies needed to stop.

I could see blood on Inuyasha's arm and I could see the outline of the bullet hole that had gone in and neatly came out as I stood behind him. Just what we needed, someone else injured. I could feel the blood dripping down my own arm from the bullet that had grazed me as well. My rib was throbbing from all the running as well.

Gareth finally asked Rick to open the train car. He did so while glaring at him the whole time. One by one we went in. They locked us in quickly and I instantly kicked at the metal door.

"Bastards!"

"Kagome, enough." I heard Inuyasha say.

"Shut it dog-boy," I snapped as I walked towards Shippo. Inuyasha had set him on the floor against the metal wall of the train car and I quickly went to him to somehow stop the bleeding on his back.

I heard Inuyasha sniff and he looked towards the darkest corner of the car, "Well, I'll be damned."

I could barely see the outline of figures standing there since the car was getting barely any light and it was hard to see, when one of them started walking up to us cautiously.

"Kagome?"

My eyes widened as I slowly got up and turned to him. I gasped the moment some of the minimal light hit his face. His blue eyes were wide in shock as they were staring intently into mine. My heart skipped a beat, and I barely whispered his name as I felt the butterflies in my stomach again.

"Daryl."

In this moment, I forgot our current situation and the fact I had a broken rib and that my two friends had bullet wounds. I didn't feel that I was moving until I met him halfway and he enveloped me in a strong embrace. I could feel myself shaking, but so was he. I took in his scent as I buried my face on his shoulder. My heart was beating out of my chest now, filled with pure relief. I looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're here…"

He gave me a miniscule smile and his eyes shone through the darkness. That was enough for me to see that he was just as happy and relief to see me as well.

I heard footsteps behind him and I moved my head.

There was Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Bob as well.

"You're here," I heard Rick say from behind me, his voice filled shock and gratefulness to see them alive. However, they weren't alone. I must've been narrowing my eyes at the others behind them and I probably I wasn't the only one.

"They're are our friends. They helped saved us." Maggie's soft voice spoke up.

I looked at the four of them, two men and two women. They were silent, but in their silence, there was a hidden strength. They weren't willing to give up.

I turned to look at Daryl, who had yet to remove his hands from my waist and then at Maggie, "Now they're our friends too."

The stronger man spoke up, "For however long that'll be." He started to walk away but Inuyasha's voice stopped him.

"No."

The man turned around and I could barely see him giving Inuyasha a confused look.

"No?"

Rick spoke up, "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out."

The man got closer, curiously looking at Rick as he was nearing the door. I knew what Rick meant. Somehow, one way or another, all of us were back together. This was no coincidence for us to meet here again.

"Find out what?" He asked Rick, but I answered instead as I looked into Daryl's eyes and then at them.

"They're screwing with the wrong people."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Simple words

After quick introductions were made, we got to work. Anything that we could use as a weapon we were preparing it. Belt buckles were being wrapped around in fists and others to remove parts of the solid wood floor to use as stakes. Shippo had asked me to dig in and pull the bullets out. I wasn't sure exactly how to do it, but Rosita, one of our new members, came over to help me out. I let her take over and went over to Inuyasha. I ripped part of my scarf and tightly wrapped it on his gunshot wound.

"You're still bleeding," He whispered to me as he saw me wrapping his arm.

"It's a scratch."

Maggie came up to us, "You guys ok?"

I smiled at her and nodded. However, Inuyasha couldn't look at her for a few seconds.

"Beth was with me. We got separated. She got taken in a black car with a white cross."

Her green eyes widened in shock, "She's alive?"

"She's alive."

We could hear radio chatter and normal voices outside of the car. We knew that we had to move quickly and finish getting ready our weapons. Daryl had gotten my belt buckle and sharpened it against the floor. He didn't say anything as he use the remainder of the belt to wrap it around my closed fist.

I wanted to kiss him so badly, but now was not the time.

"Thank you." I softly said to him. He grunted but threw a nod over my way. He got up and walked towards the door of the car, trying to see anything through the cracks.

"Four of them pricks are coming our way."

His voice was gruff and low, his eyes glaring at the men that were approaching us.

"Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first then their throats."

Everyone possessed a look of worry mixed with determination. This was our shot of getting out of here. We made sure the kids were covered in case something were to happen and they had to take over. Both were ready to take on whatever was being thrown at them.

Rick had told Inuyasha and Shippo to keep a low profile on their demonic traits until we knew who the other four members were. The shock of what them two were could send them into panic and survival mode and react negatively to them.

We heard a voice on the other side, telling us to move towards the wall and put our hands on it with our backs towards the door. Like we were going to listen. I stood besides Daryl, ready to jump the moment they opened the door, but we were greeted by a door opening on the roof instead. The sun light shone brightly down on us when they dropped something small inside the compartment.

Abraham, the tall ginger broad man that was hesitant at the beginning, yelled at us to move. Daryl quickly used his body to shield me as the flash bomb went off.

The car was filled with smoke and all of us were coughing at the smell. It was bitter and thick. I couldn't see anything and the more I opened my eyes, the more they burned.

"Sophia-!" I yelled out as I squinted my eyes to look for her. The gas was filling in my lungs, making it difficult to breathe. I heard another door open and Daryl's grip that he had on me was instantly gone.

"N-no! Daryl!"

I could hear the shuffling of movements and grunting around me, but I could yet to see anything. What it felt like forever, the door closed, and the smoke slowly disappeared.

I groaned as I sat up and went towards the door. I turned around to see that Rick, Bob, Inuyasha, and Glenn were also gone.

Maggie shot up and she joined me at the door.

"Glenn!" She banged the metal door but there was no use. It wouldn't budge.

No no no no. Where did they take them?

I whirled around, "Is everyone ok?"

I heard Shippo grunting, " **That shit messed with my eyes and nose**."

Sasha came up to us, "We need to figure something out!"

There was something. Like Shippo using his demonic strength to hopefully open the door, however, we may not know what's on the other side. It might be a risk we may be willing to take then.

Abraham's loud booming voice removed me from my thoughts, "We need to get out of this shithole. I ain't about to have the only man that can stop this whole fucking thing die in this place."

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Maggie spoke up, "Eugene knows how to stop the virus."

I felt my hands go cold, "Say what?"

I could see Michonne giving them a skeptical look, but right now was not the time. Maggie decided it may be best for us to continue sharpening our weapons even more. I could see a murderous glint in her eyes and I couldn't blame her. I would personally rip everyone's throats out from their group if something happened to Daryl.

We worked for minutes. Sophia's arms were getting tired from the sharpening of her buckle hat I helped her. As I was doing so, we heard a loud booming sound that made the car shake.

"Someone hit them!" Michonne explained as she regained her balance.

Hope filled me. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Maybe our people got free," I said.

Eugene then surprisingly came up to the door with something in his hand. Rosita shot him an annoyed glance, "What the hell are you doing?"

His tone was to the point, "I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door. From the sound of things, there may not be anybody left to open it."

Tara, our last new member was irritated as well, "Eugene just shut up!"

Shippo grabbed me to him, his voice low, "I hear a bunch of walkers outside now. A big herd."

My eyes widened. Just what we needed. My worry was growing intensely about the others, I was going insane inside my head. What if they were dead already?

Carl's voice however, brought me out of my dark thoughts.

"My dad is gonna be back."

Abraham snorted loudly, "Do you hear that kid? I kind of doubt that."

Tara looked at Carl confused, "Why do you think that?"

"Because that's my dad and Inuyasha is with him."

Maggie spoke up, "They all are coming back. And we need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do."

Eventually we could hear the snarling of the walkers followed by more gunshots and screams of the people. I was growing too agitated just sitting here, waiting for them to come back. I looked at every single person in the car, specially eyeing Sophia and Carl. She was biting at her nail and I could see her lips moving silently. She was praying. I heard Sasha asking Eugene what the cure was and it turned into a back and forth thing until he finally spoke up. Whether he knew what to do with the cure or not, that didn't matter to me now and I tuned him out.

However, it was the last portion that gave me that extra push needed.

"Fire with fire."

I turned to look at Shippo, "Are you healed yet?"

"Not fully but better since she removed the bullets."

"Open the door."

His head whirled around, his emerald eyes eyeing me and then the new people, "Are you sure?"

I nodded clenching my jaw, "They may need our help too."

Shippo removed himself from the wall he was leaning against and patted Eugene. The man looked at him skeptically as Shippo did the motion for him to move. He placed his hands on the door and pulled. I saw Abraham scoffing at him, "Boy I got hell of a lot more muscle than you and I know damn well I can't pry that door open."

The rest of us that knew what Shippo was raised our fists and stood behind him. Just as I knew he was about to unleash his full potential of strength to open it, we heard the latch move that the door was about to be opened.

" _Oi runt! Get ready!"_

That was Inuyasha.

I looked at those that were the closest to Shippo, "Everyone get back!"

And just as the door was finally opened, we were met by the sight of dozens of walkers everywhere. Some had spotted Rick and the others and were making their way to us.

Shippo's fists were enveloped in his fox fire and he let out his attack, killing any walkers that were near us to give us that opening to make a run for it.

"Go to the fence!" Rick immediately commanded.

"What the fuck-!" I heard Abraham exclaim as he stared at Shippo wide eyed.

I shoved him out of the car, "There's no time for explanations, _move!"_

Daryl quickly took a hold of my hand as we started to run. Carl had Sophia as he followed his dad. Inuyasha took the rear with any walkers following us while Shippo took the front and continued to use his fox fire. Whatever walker was able to get through Shippo's fox fire, we all worked hard to get rid of them quickly. The whole place reeked of smoke and fire and I could still hear people screaming.

I gripped tightly the belt buckle in my hand as I punched a walker right on the head, killing it instantly. Daryl moved to the right and with the broken metal bar he had, he disposed of two of them as fast as he could to get back to my side. A walker had gotten too close to Eugene and Inuyasha sliced its head in half with his claws. The poor man was beyond terrified but Inuyasha paid no attention as he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him.

We finally made it to the fence and we quickly started climbing it. Rick and Shippo were covering our backs to get over. I hissed in pain as I attempted to pull myself up when Inuyasha grabbed me and hopped over the fence. This damn rib was going to be the death of me.

Daryl put my arm over his shoulder to support my weight as we started to get away. I felt the familiar heat of Shippo's fox fire increase and I knew he was finishing any walker that had followed us.

We followed Rick as he led us where he had buried the gun bag in the woods. Inuyasha gave him the small shovel they had also hid between the leaves and Rick quickly started to dig the bag out.

"The hell are we doing still around here for?" Abraham loudly asked as he looked at Rick digging.

Tara's exclamation however, interrupted any explanation Rick was going to give.

"What the _fuck_ are you guys?!"

Her brown eyes were wide in fear and confusion and so were Rosita's. Eugene was practically trembling as he got behind the two women.

"That doesn't matter right now," Rick said as he dug out the bag, "We go back and we finish this. We take the rifles and line up against the fence and we take them out that way."

Glenn walked up to right, "What? Man, it's over. You saw what that placed looked like! We got out, it's over."

Rick gripped his famous python as he looked at Glenn, "It's not over till they're all dead."

They continued going back and forth voicing their opinion that we should just get out of the area, that there was no way we could survive.

"I smell a walker," Inuyasha suddenly said. We all turned around in the direction he was looking when I gasped. That was no walker. That was Carol.

"MOM!" Sophia screamed as she ran at full speed and slam into her mother's chest. Everyone's faces that knew Carol lit up and we walked up to her.

She was covered in walker blood, but other than that, she was ok.

I wasn't the only one that was silently crying as we saw the reunion of Sophia and her mom. Maggie, Michonne, and Sasha were also moved by it. After Sophia let her go, Rick was the first one to hug her. I know it had been hard on him, making the decision of asking Carol to leave our group. If it hadn't been for that, what would've been of us?

"You did that mama?" Sophia asked her brightly.

Carol's eyes shone with tears, "Yes baby."

Carol then turned her gaze to all of us, "You have to come with me."

There was an urgency in her voice that we didn't hesitate to follow her. However, before I could move, Daryl stopped me by grabbing my forearm.

He pulled me into his chest, his arms carefully wrapping around me to not injure me further and next thing I knew, he placed his lips on mine. There was an urgency and desperation in the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, gripping his hair as I felt a tear fall down my face. As we finally pulled away, his eyes were red.

"I thought I lost you."

The smile I gave him was trembling. His loving gaze was crushing me.

How was I supposed to tell him?

* * *

We followed Carol on the road for a few miles and then into the woods, and then she had us follow her on a small dirt path. She hadn't said much, just to follow her. I could hear Sophia chattering away as she told her mother everything she went through. An old beat up cabin came into view with various walker bodies surrounding it, when suddenly, Tyreese was coming out of it with a small Sango in his arms.

Rick, Carl, and Sasha took off at full speed to greet them. My heart was swelling with happiness to see Rick holding his daughter again and Carl calling her name over and over. Tyreese was holding Sasha tightly, both crying out of happiness.

It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, all of us, together like this.

Daryl pulled me closer, so my back was against his chest, "You ain't never leavin' my sight again." He whispered in my ear. I could feel the blush spreading through my face, so I decided to change the topic quick before I became a puddle in front of everyone.

"How did you find Tyreese and Sango?" I asked Carol since she was standing next to us.

She took a deep breath, "I was coming to the prison when I saw the smoke in the distance. I found him, Sango, Mika, and Lizzie."

I was taken aback that the two sisters had made it out, "Where are they?"

It seemed that I hit a nerve, since her eyes grew cold with sadness, "You saw Lizzie. How she was. She killed Mika and she wanted to do the same with Sango. I did what I had to do."

My eyes widened in shock at that. But could I really blame her? Or judge her?

No. I couldn't.

We could see that the fire from Terminus was still burning in the distance, so it was best for us to make way and leave the area. We weren't sure where we were going, we just needed to get away as far as we could. It was late afternoon when we found the old train tracks again. We were all exhausted as we tiredly walked. We came across a sign that said 'Sanctuary for all.' I noticed Rick stopping to look at it.

"What is it?"

He shot me a smile, "I think I need to fix this sign."

And with that, he grabbed a handful of dirt and crossed out most of the message and wrote 'No' right on top of sanctuary. We started walking together to catch up with the group when I heard him sigh next to me.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Not going back to Terminus?"

Part of me wanted to say yes, that we did. Because we weren't monsters. However, there was a weird feeling in my stomach, a tug in my heart that we should have gone back.

"I'm not sure Rick. I'm not sure."

* * *

We walked a couple of miles and then we stopped to get some rest and get some food. Most of our supplies had gotten left behind in Terminus, so we needed to make due with what we had. As I sat down next to Daryl as we were a few feet away from everyone, I looked curiously at the four new people that had joined us.

"What can you tell me about them?"

He took a gulp of the water bottle we were sharing and glanced at who I was referring to.

"I left the prison with Maggie, Sasha, and Bob. We came across them on our way to Terminus. We saw them on the other side of a tunnel on tha tracks. They mentioned two of their own had gone through the tunnel. An Asian and a girl. I thought it was you for a second, so I followed Maggie. It was Glenn with Tara. She had been with the Governor's group."

My eyes widened at that and I searched for her. She was currently talking to Rick. Now that he mentioned she had been with the Governor, she was slightly looking familiar.

"Then Abraham's loud ass explained to us his mission. Get Eugene to DC. They seem like good people."

Speaking of loud, we heard Abraham getting the attention of everyone. We got up from our spot and walked up to the circle that was starting to form.

"Now that we seem to be far enough from that shit hole," he started, "Can someone explain to me how the other ginger in this group produced fire out of his goddam hands? I've seen some shit when I was in the service and I've seen my fair share of shit since the world busted balls. I know we dehydrated and tired, but I know what I saw."

Eugene slowly pointed at Inuyasha, "Blondie slashed a walker with his fingernails."

I heard Shippo snort at what Eugene called Inuyasha. He sent the fox a glare before sighing.

"First of all, I'm not _blonde_. My hair is silver. And it was with my claws."

Rick cleared his throat, "The best one that can explain this it's Kagome."

"Why is it always me? They can tell the story just as good as I can."

I saw Shippo's emerald eyes brighten and a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "I'll do it!"

He motioned for everyone to sit down, rubbing his hands in a very suspicious and evil like way.

"I've been _dying_ to tell my version. Ok you see, over ten years ago, this fifteen-year-old school girl fell inside a bone eaters well at her home's shrine. She was pulled by this giant centipede demon you see!" He used his hands to show how big the demon centipede had been, his voice dripping with excitement, "She was pulled back in time, 500 years in the past during Feudal Era Japan. The lovely girl then found this idiotic, stupid, egotistical half dog demon pinned to a tree because his stupid ass fell in love with a priestess and—"

I saw the blow coming from a mile away. Shippo rubbed his head where Inuyasha had punched him, his eyes closed and eyebrow twitching with irritation.

"Shippo, I swear to fucking Kami if you don't start telling the story right I will castrate you myself."

I giggled, "But he was being truthful. You _are_ idiotic, stupid, and egotistical."

His golden eyes shot open and glared at me, "Oi!"

Rosita spoke up, "Wait, hold on. You are the girl that fell in the well?"

I nodded, "I did. I was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess that guarded this," I pointed at the dormant jewel on my chain, "This was called the Jewel of Four souls. When Kikyo died, she took the jewel with her to the grave, but it was born within my body 500 years later. Inuyasha wanted it to become a full demon when he met Kikyo."

Tara tilted her head as she checked out Inuyasha up and down, "You don't look like a demon to me."

Inuyasha sighed and let his illusion drop and so did Shippo. I saw the shock and disbelief in their faces the moment they saw both silver dog ears on top of his head and Shippo's tail.

"Holy shit," Rosita said wide eyed.

"Anyways," I continued with the story, "I accidentally broke the jewel when the centipede demon swallowed it after I freed Inuyasha to help me. It scattered all over Japan. From then on, we made enemies and some friends as we tried to recollect the jewel fragments. In various occasions we fought against his older brother, a full-blooded dog demon named Sesshomaru, then eventually we met—"

Shippo interrupted me, "The most amazing and _cutest_ fox demon she had ever met."

"More like a fucking pest," Inuyasha added dryly, "I knew we should've left you to die. Pain in the ass all those years and you still _are_. But no, Kagome likes cute fluffy shit and she had to bitch to bring you along."

"Sit boy."

His body slammed into the ground, startling those that have never seen it happen. They looked at Inuyasha and then myself.

"This is going to take all day to explain everything."

I continued with my story even as we continued with our walk. A few times Shippo and Inuyasha would jump in and start bickering with each other, making the story longer than what it needed to be. By nightfall, we had found another old cottage and decided to spend the night there. By the time I was finally done saying everything, even regarding the sutra on my chest, I was exhausted.

Tara was beyond fascinated with the fact that Shippo could also perform magic. She mentioned she had been a fan of it since she was a child and Shippo wasted no time and showed her a few small tricks. I could hear Abraham asking them a few questions himself too and Eugene had tried several times trying to come up with a scientific reason for Shippo and Inuyasha to look like the way they do and they couldn't possibly be demons.

The two demons demanded all of us to sleep that night, that they would stay awake for us, so we could sleep as much as we could. We weren't sure which direction to go in the morning yet, so we had to be prepared for any sort of distance throw on our way.

However, the whole night I couldn't sleep. I had been laying next to Daryl, with an arm lazily draped over me, but I could not sleep. I had bee yearning this moment again, being held by him, but I couldn't close my eyes.

I gently and quietly removed his arm from me and stood up. I could hear all of the light snoring from everyone else as they succumbed to their sleep. I was jealous of them.

The cottage had another door on the back, so I stepped out of that one. The air was chilly, but what did I expect when I was stepping outside in the middle of the night?

I sat down on the small porch and sighed.

Now what were we going to do?

Our group had grown significantly larger now. Counting myself and little Sango, it was eighteen of us. We were in desperate need of food and more clothes, specially food for her. Maybe once we settled somewhere, the guys could go hunting and find a big enough deer for all of us. It would feed us for a couple of days. Protection wise, now that we were bigger, who would really try and harm us now? Then again, I couldn't get ahead of myself. Overconfidence is what brought the end to the prison. How long had it been now? 2 weeks? Longer or less? I don't even know anymore.

I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. I felt a thin blanket being put over my shoulders and he sat down next to me.

"Ya scared me when I moved and you weren't there."

I gave him a miniscule smile, "Sorry."

His eyes were eyeing me curiously as he raised his hand and started playing with my short strands of hair. I averted his gaze and looked down at the floor when he made me look at him.

"You're still beautiful."

My heart swelled with love that I brightly smiled at him.

That's when I made the decision to tell him. I couldn't continue avoiding that subject anymore. We were finally alone, with some peace, I had to. I was nervous, and I could hear my heartbeat start going faster. I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you," We _both_ said at the same time. We both blinked at each other and slightly laughed.

"You go first," I told him as I wrapped the blanket closer to me.

His jaw clenched, and he bit his lip. He scooted closer to me and got my hand and wrapped it around his larger one. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I could feel that he was nervous, of what, I wasn't sure. He looked at me again and there was something different in his gaze.

"A while back, you told me that you loved me," He started, his voice low and gruff but strong at the same time, "That day, when we lost our home and I didn't know where you were, it crushed me. Not sure how Maggie and them dealt with my ass," he cleared his throat, "I felt guilty because before that, I had never told you that."

My eyes widened, "Daryl, it has never been necessary for you to tell me that. I know you do. I can see it and feel it."

"You don't understand. I thought I lost you and I had never told you how important you were to me, how much _I fuckin' love you_."

My eyes went wide as I heard those three simple words coming out of his lips. My heart was fluttering so fast and I knew I was extremely red. I felt a tear slowly down my cheek as he kissed me softly and tenderly, both of his hands holding my face in place. My mind was going all over the place and my stomach was making flips.

I didn't have the courage to tell him tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I just realized that in the last chapter, that I didn't write the fact that Carol had found some of the group's belongings, like Daryl's crossbow. He does have it and she also gave Rick his watch again! Thought I may clear that up now before there is a confusion when he uses his bow in this chapter. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. Writer's block sucks. Sorry about that! Enjoy!

Chapter 34: Faith

When I woke up, not only did I feel overwhelmed with happiness, but a cloud of guilt hovered over those feelings. I lied to him, said that I had forgotten what I wanted to tell him, and he believed me. If I had told him the loss of our baby, would he still say those words to me? I wasn't sure.

Everyone got up at the same time basically. Although we all basically slept on the floor, there was a new refreshing atmosphere. We set off once everyone was ready, just trying to find the nearest town to find a vehicle and hopefully supplies as well. I know Abraham needed to get Eugene to DC but he had yet to say anything about that yet. Maybe he was waiting to find the right moment.

The Georgian weather was rather lovely today. Of course, that was thought with as much sarcasm as possible. The humidity was ridiculous today, making everyone sweat more than normal as we walked several miles. Sometimes it was cold, sometimes it was hot. It seemed that the weather forgot how to function. As we walked, sometimes the only things that we could hear were our footsteps and our breathing. Some of us took turns with Rick to carry Sango, the small child bubbling happily as she received attention. Her cheeks were rosy and her light hair becoming a bit longer. My heart clenched painfully when Daryl was one of the first ones to carry her, her giggling bringing out a smile out of his lips. Just seeing him holding her was making it more difficult to tell him.

I had noticed during our walk that Inuyasha had been lingering all the way in the back of the group, more so than usual. Something seemed off, so after giving Daryl a quick kiss on his cheek, I decided to check up on my best friend.

I stopped walking and once the others passed me, I walked up to him. His gaze was thoughtful, and it seemed that he hadn't noticed me yet until I waved a hand on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked him softly, looking behind me to make sure no one could hear us. Although Inuyasha had changed and was a bit more open, I knew he was nowhere near comfortable to share his thoughts with everyone else.

"Keh. It's nothing."

I gave him a deadpanned look with my arms crossed, "Try again."

He let out an irritated sigh, "I just feel weird. Walking to who knows fucking where. I should be looking for her."

Beth. He wanted to look for Beth.

I saw him look over my shoulder and then he looked at me with a more serious look, "Did you know that Maggie never once tried looking for her? She only searched for Glenn?"

My eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Sasha told me earlier today before we left that cottage."

That was extremely shocking to me. Beth was basically the last relative Maggie had. It made no sense she would not try to look for her. Did she really think Beth was that weak?

Inuyasha slowly started walking again and I followed his pace by his side.

"She reminded me of you."

My eyes softened, "How so?"

"She didn't want anyone to think of her as weak."

There was something a bit different on his voice as he said that, but I didn't want to pry. I could tell he was worried, and for him to show it, it must really be taking a toll on him. Also, for him to be like this, she must have created an impact on him and for that I was glad. He was always closed off with people, specially more so with those that wanted to be close to him. Took him forever to fully trust me when we met. Maybe she was able to reach him in a way that I never could.

"All those times years ago that I needed you, you appeared… Well, for the most part."

He shot me a look, "Not helping."

I shook my head, "What I mean is, if anyone is going to find a clue of where Beth is and get her, it's going to be you. No one else but you. Don't give up on that. You never gave up on me when I was gone, I know you won't give up on her."

He gave me one of his rare smiles and ruffled my head with his hand, "Let's catch up to the others before Daryl gets pissy with me."

I let out a laugh and as I was about to pick up my pace, he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you said anything to him?"

I shook my head sadly, "I was going to last night… until he finally said he loved me."

His golden eyes widened, "He barely told you that? Talk about stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look, "You're one to talk."

After a few hours, Shippo heard a stream, giving the perfect time to take a break. Tyreese and Carol offered to fill up the water bottles while the rest of us rested. There was not much of conversations going around and then we set off again.

Through the woods, we did come across a few walkers but thankfully was never a herd. However, one of the times Michonne went up to it and reached behind her back where her sword used to be. I saw her shake her head and then slammed her rifle on the walkers head instead. Unfortunately Carol hadn't found her katana, and I knew

I know how she felt about being empty handed. I felt weird without my bow and Tenseiga. Daryl's crossbow wasn't comfortable for me to use so I never asked him for it.

Not much happened during the day. Just a long dreadful walk. The next time a walker came across us, Sophia volunteered to take it out. Carol started to oppose, since she hadn't taught her daughter that much of hand to hand combat because she had been used to teaching the other children and Sophia had done more chores. If anything, the kid had a good shot with a gun. Inuyasha told Carol that Sophia could take out the walker, even though it was twice her size.

She was crouching down, holding the knife on her hand tightly on the handle, the blade facing downwards. The moment the walker lunged, she kicked it right on the legs to make it fall. She rolled out of the way and was behind the walker in an instant. The walker started to rise and once it was on its knees, she got in a too familiar stance and moved the knife in her hand like if it were claws and slashed the head of the walker, instantly killing it.

She beamed brightly as she looked at Inuyasha who gave her a proud smirk.

Carl walked up to her, clearly impressed and slightly jealous, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Inuyasha taught me!"

Shippo crossed his arms and snorted loudly as he looked at Inuyasha, "You taught her 'iron reaver soul stealer' with a knife?"

"It worked didn't it?"

/././././././././.

A few miles later, Daryl decided that it was best to go into the woods and hunt some food. Inuyasha volunteered to go with him and both set off into the woods. While they were gone, I decided to make some conversation with Rosita. The young woman had a strong snarky personality. She explained to me how she met Abraham and Eugene, and I immediately saw the sly smirk on her face at the mention of the tall muscular military man. Eventually, Tara approached us and she apologized to me regarding with what happened with the Governor. The guilt was dripping from her eyes that I had to hug her to reassure her there was no ill feelings at all.

It was probably two hours when the two of them came back with plenty of squirrels. They didn't have that much meat but at least we wouldn't starve. They both fell into step with Rick, talking quietly to him that I wondered what it could be about.

Rick asked us to tighten up the group a bit more, just in case walkers were to appear suddenly. But so far nothing. All I could hear was the crickets and birds. The soft chirping bringing some music into my ears. However, the one thing most of the females on the group we complained about was the mosquito bites.

"I could use a hot spring right away," I said as I wiped some sweat off my face.

"Girl I could use a massage on my feet right now," Sasha said with a smirk.

I saw Michonne sigh, "I miss getting my nails done."

A few of the others turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Just because you see how I am now don't mean I didn't enjoy girly things."

We all laughed, glad to enjoy some laughter when we then all heard it.

A man screaming for help. I saw Rick about to tell us to stay put, but both Sophia and Carl objected.

"Dad, come on!"

The cries were getting desperate. "I hear walkers," Shippo said seriously, trying to figure out how many.

Rick turned to look at Carl one more time and he nodded. All of us took running and followed Shippo who took the lead to the man that was screaming.

The small clearing finally came into view, a huge boulder was placed with a couple walkers surrounding it, the man on top of it looking helplessly around, screaming in pure panic.

Both demons concealed their demonic traits before the man noticed us. Carl was the first one to act, a quick shot right in the middle of the head of a walker. The sound of the gun going off caught the attention of the others and turned to us, snarling hungrily. With quick work with my knife, I was able to take out one that was closest to me. Rick, Michonne, Shippo, and Daryl took out the rest.

Rick turned to Inuyasha and told him to do a quick sweep to make sure no more walkers were coming. I looked at the man, his dark skin taking in a paler hue as his eyes were wide and he was shaking. He hesitantly came down and looked at all of us in fear, but a shimmer of gratitude could be seen. His clothes were black, like a suit. It wasn't until I looked at his neck that I realized that he was a priest. He kept looking at the blood splattered against the boulder, the trails of blood leading to the decaying bodies that were now on the ground.

"Sir, are you ok?" I quietly asked him. He raised his hand to stop me from asking anymore when he hunched over and threw up. I made a face at the sight, but I couldn't really blame him. Once he was done, it seemed that he was starting to feel better but he was still apprehensive.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I'm Gabriel."

Rick placed a hand on my shoulder so he could step forward and address Gabriel, "Do you have any weapons on you?" he asked, his voice low and deep, authoritative like always.

He nervously chuckled, "Do I look like I would have any weapons?"

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like," Abraham said from his spot on the back of the group.

His intimidating voice made Gabriel more uncomfortable, "I have no weapons of any kind. The word of God is the only protection I need."

"Sure didn't look like it," Daryl said from my side, his voice filled with sarcasm. I hit him with my elbow right on his stomach and he coughed. I know he turned and glared at me but I paid him no mind.

I smiled at Gabriel, "Sometimes a little bit of faith is all we have left sometimes."

Gabriel smiled, happy to see that someone understood what he meant, "I called for help. Help came."

However, his smile quickly faltered and he nervously asked if we had any food. Sophia smiled at him and gave him a handful of pecans that we had with us. I felt bad for him, since we did have a bag with squirrels, but we still knew nothing of this man, even if he was a priest. He took them graciously from her hands and smiled.

Eventually, Rick's patience ran thin and started patting him down. Gabriel said he had a church after he asked Rick if we had a camp. I wish. As Rick asked him the three questions, I grew weary that he had never killed any walkers or people. Or was I just a monster that I didn't care if I took a life anymore? I wasn't sure. Rick doubted this too, as he continued to question him on what he had done, but Gabriel wasn't saying anything.

"I sin every day. But those sins, I confess them to God, not strangers."

Michonne casually leaned into the boulder as her big chocolate brown eyes studied him, "You said you had a church?"

The walk to the church was quick. A new energy was draping over us since we would have some proper shelter instead of just an old cottage. I was surprised when Rick asked Gabriel if he had been watching us since last night. I turned to Daryl, "Is that what you guys talked to Rick about?"

He grunted, "Yeah. But we never found any tracks. I felt it last night when I was outside with you."

Part of me wanted to tell him it was only his imagination, but the way his features turned serious, probably remembering how he felt last night, made me think otherwise.

Gabriel tried making a joke out of the situation but none of us reacted to it as we continued to follow him. There was something off about the priest, but I couldn't put a finger on it. He has to be hiding something. He gave us another nervous chuckle as he saw that no one laughed and continue leading us.

Finally, an old small white church came into view. As we approached it, Gabriel quickly went up to the wooden steps to open it, but Rick told him to stop and that we would check around first.

As I walked around with Carl, we couldn't help but notice a couple of scratches and words that were on the wood. Some of them said things such as 'go to hell.' And the more I stared, the more they looked like scratch marks.

A bus was behind the church, and Abraham was extremely enthusiastic to getting it fixed within a day. I knew that he was angsty about continuing his mission with taking Eugene to Washington. I honestly still had my doubts of him being able to get rid of the virus. It would make me think back to what Jenner said, that the only ones capable in coming close to finding a cure were the French.

Maybe I shouldn't doubt him so quickly. Maybe he did know how to stop this whole thing.

Inside of the church, I could see various scriptures that he had written. The more I looked around, the more I realized that we could stay here, at least for a bit.

Rick drilled Gabriel for more information of the surrounding area. The poor man was still so weary of us, but he was able to tell Rick where we could most likely find food.

Rick, Shippo, Bob, Sasha, and a very reluctant priest were to head out to a food bank in the nearby town where the church would collect food and give out to those in needs. The irony of it. We needed it right now.

The rest of us broke into two groups. One was to be scouting out the area in case of any stray walkers while the rest of us would stay at the church and fortify it as much as we could. We were able to find two axes, so myself, Michonne, and Carl went to chop off some of the nearby trees to create long stakes to put at the entrance of the church and the rest of the perimeter in case a hoard were to come. We weren't sure how long we would be at the church, so it was best to be prepared just in case any hoards came our way.

It had been several hours later when our entire group was finally sitting inside the church, a grand feast with the canned food they had been able to obtain. The low lights from the candles throughout the small chapel was giving it a serene glow inside. Probably the most relaxed we had been after the prison fell.

The horrors of Terminus were still deep inside my head. The fact that those people had been cannibals, luring those that were desperate for a shelter into making them believe they would be safe, it was beyond sickening.

I smiled as Daryl handed me a plate and sat down next to me. It was such a simple meal, but the high spirits that I could feel made it feel like I was eating at a five star restaurant. Bob had said he was feeling nauseous due to what he had seen down at the pantry, that food was the last thing he wanted to see. Sasha wanted to go out on a walk with him, but he had insisted for her to stay with us. He said it wouldn't be long, just wanted to go out and keep watch, although we had two demons with us.

I had noticed that both Shippo and Inuyasha weren't as relaxed as I thought they would be. I could see them twitching their noses and occasionally looking at one another. It made me curious, but I felt like it wasn't the right time. I didn't want the others to worry. The kids were happily chatting with one another and the adults were passing around the bottle of wine as well.

Abraham had motivated all of us with a speech, but it had then taken a different turn when he asked all of us to go to Washington with him. I could see the glimmer of hope, hell, I had hope with the fact that Eugene could possibly reverse the entire thing.

Everyone seemed to like the idea of leaving with them, but the only one I could see that wasn't happy with his decision was Inuyasha. He truly felt Beth was alive, and somewhere. I could even see Sophia not too happy with the idea.

Abraham turned to the kids, his booming voice turning slightly softer as he addressed them, "What about you two? You want to leave here and help us take this man to D.C? Get rid of this whole thing?"

Carl immediately nodded eagerly, but Sophia shook her head slowly, "Our family isn't complete. Beth is not here."

I saw the look Maggie had and I could feel a bubbling anger inside of me.

"We don't know where she is," She said softly as she stared down at her food, "We don't know if she's alive."

Sophia's head turned sharply to her, "You all didn't give up looking for me. And you found me."

Glenn scratched the back of his head, "That was different. Shippo found you. He knew Kagome and he kept you safe. We don't know where she is. Inuyasha couldn't find her."

I saw his posture and I slowly got up and went to him, "You did what you could. It isn't your fault."

However, I could tell my words weren't reaching him.

I saw Rick giving Sango to Michonne and got up, "I think we need to calm down. Sophia does have a point, we searched for her and didn't give up. Beth could still be alive."

Maggie sighed, "What if she isn't?"

I'm not sure what came over me, but one moment I'm next to Inuyasha trying to calm him down, and the next I'm walking towards Maggie and slapped her.

The sound of the smack echoed in the quiet church.

Her green eyes were wide as she held her cheek and looked at me in disbelief.

"How could you say that?" I hissed at her, "That's your sister! Your last family member!"

Glenn got up from Maggie's side who had yet to say something, "Kagome, I think you need to back off. She's gone through enough."

I glared at him, "We all have Glenn. But you are right. She has gone through enough. Screw her last relative. She has you right? You'll be her support."

I walked away before anyone could say anything. It was infuriating hearing her talk like that. I would have done everything I could to search for Sota. For my mom. But for them, there was nothing I could have done. Maggie still had that opportunity to look for her. I knew Inuyasha felt the same way. Sophia did as well.

I had barely made it down the steps when I heard Rick behind me, "Kagome, hold up!"

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the way his blue eyes were looking at me in concern. And by the way he was looking at me, he knew why I was feeling the way I did. He had been there from the beginning and he knew how concerned I was for my family. How heart broken.

However, a snap in the woods surrounding the church made me turn around. I tried feeling for the aura, but the sutra on my chest made my whole being burn slightly. Rick took a hold of my arm and slowly started to pull me back up the steps. I heard him drawing his gun as we took steps back to the house. I turned my head and I saw Daryl, Shippo, and Inuyasha stepping outside. Daryl raised his crossbow while grabbing me with his free hand, pulling me behind him.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, "I hear breathing. Heartbeats."

Shippo's emerald green eyes scanned the area, "Someone is here."

We closed the doors of the church again and some of the others approached us.

Sasha being the first.

"Bob is still out there. We have to get him!"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo,"Let's go."

"I'll go with you!" I volunteered quickly. I felt Daryl pulling me, "Are you insane? You can't use your powers. You don't have Tenseiga either."

"I can't just sit here and wait!" I argued with him. He glared at me and I glared back.

I heard Abraham clearing his throat, "Well, it seems that there's a lot of danger. I fixed the bus. We should probably head out before they get us."

Carol gave him a look, "One of our own is still out there. We don't know if he's alive."

"We can't just leave," Tyreese chimed in as well.

Abraham shook his head, "I ain't risking something happening to Eugene. He is the last hope we have."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "While you all argue, I'm heading out. Let's go runt."

He opened the door and both of them stepped outside carefully. Rick and Daryl followed them, covering their backs if need be.

Suddenly, heart wrenching screams could be heard form the darkness of the trees. It was bone chilling, making my blood grow ice cold. It was like different screams from around the church. Then it was pure silence.

I was holding on to Daryl's arm when suddenly, I heard footsteps.

Both Shippo and Inuyasha got into a fighting stance when suddenly, they both dropped the stance and Inuyasha cursed loudly.

"Well," I heard Shippo say, "This took a turn."

"Son of a fucking whore. I was hoping the world going to shit would've dragged you along."

I heard everyone gasping, specially Father Gabriel who I just assumed was beyond confused.

That's when I saw the tall dark silhouette walking from the woods.

"For the record, your mother was the whore. Her getting involved with a mated Lord."

"Shove it!"

My eyes widened. It had been so long since I heard the icy cold tone of the Demon Lord, "Sesshomaru?"


	35. Chapter 35

A small chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. Enjoy! Again, I own nothing unfortunately.

Chapter 35: Demon Lord

I honestly couldn't believe it. Although Shippo had mentioned that he had traveled to the U.S with him so long ago, meeting again with the Demon Lord never came across my mind. But seeing him now, tall, proud, and probably powerful, was making me feel numb. He was still the same as I remembered. Possibly slightly aged, but not by much. His hair was tied up in a high pony tail, strangely resembling his father. The markings were gone, probably under an illusion. Long gone was his white kimono and armor. However, those terrifying golden eyes were still there. Cold like a winter night, completely lacking the warmth that Inuyasha's held. He looked so _human_ in a blue button up shirt with the sleeves and dirty dark jeans with boots. And on his belt… Oh Kami…

And as he bored his gaze onto mine, he wasn't happy to see me. Because Tenseiga was strapped on his freaking belt.

"Who did you just kill?"

Oh. I had forgotten the others were here. And ah! I had told them Sesshomaru was extremely dangerous from my stories. Just perfect.

His golden eyes traveled to meet Rick's face, "Bunch of humans that were ready to kill all of you. They had captive an injured man," he pointed behind a tree not too far off, "He's currently there."

I turned just to see Sasha and Tyreese hurrying off towards the direction Sesshomaru had pointed.

"What's going on?" I heard Father Gabriel nervously ask.

I could just feel the tension, because those that knew my story, were worried if Sesshomaru was a threat or not. Shippo seemed so relax, which clearly meant Sesshomaru wasn't going to do anything. Inuyasha however, I could feel the displease rolling off of him.

"How the hell did you find us?"

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. How can he still look so… aristocrat like?

"Well," he drawled like if he was talking to a child, "I found a destroyed prison that had your stench all over it. My surprise to see _my_ sword laying on the floor like a mere stick," I swallowed carefully at that, "I tried following your stench until I lost it. I found a car with a cross and started to follow it, thinking it would leave me to you until Tenseiga started pulsing, leading me here. That's when I smelt _her_ scent."

"Where the hell did you see the car?" Inuyasha instantly snarled. Sesshomaru stared at him and with a careful finger he pointed at the direction. Inuyasha took off without saying another word.

I'm going to sit him sensessly for leaving me with Sesshomaru of all people.

"H-How d-did he just run so f-fast?" Gabriel stuttered in fear. I sighed heavily.

However, before I could even say anything, Sesshomaru was in front of me in a flash. My eyes widened and he grabbed me by my throat. I could hear everyone yelling at him and I could hear the guns getting cocked. I felt his grip tighten and he threw me away. I landed on the floor with a grunt and rolled on the ground. I was breathing heavily as he approached me while bringing Tenseiga out.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Daryl yell out as I saw him raise his crossbow from behind Sesshomaru. I saw Shippo raise his hands and beg them, "Do not fire! He's not going to kill her! Do not fire!"

"The hell?" Abraham said, "This damn freak of nature is going towards her with a sword!"

"Tenseiga can't kill," Shippo snarled at him, "You're going to get yourself killed if you interfere."

He turned to look at Daryl, "Trust me. He's not going to kill her."

Slowly but surely, he hesitantly brought the crossbow down.

I raised my head as Sesshomaru glared down at me, "I'm sorry for leaving Tenseiga behind."

He scoffed, "Sorry doesn't even cover it _miko_. I fail to understand why you would leave such a sword behind like if it was worthless. You should know the power it possess."

I bowed my head in shame, "I know…"

"Raise your head. That pathetic look doesn't suit you."

I did as he said, when he suddenly threw Tenseiga at me, the sword almost landing on my lap.

"I do not understand why that wretched sword wants you, but it called you. Another reason why I even found it."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can bring myself to use it…"

His glare intensified, "Why not?"

I pulled down the collar of my shirt and showed him the sutra. I saw his eyes slightly widening and then returned to their usual look, "So, are you going to beg me to remove it?"

"No," I immediately said, "I would never beg you to do something for me."

He stayed quiet for so long, I couldn't even understand how it was possible to look almost like a statue.

"Take the sword. I refuse to repeat myself for a third time."

I did as I was told. I grasped the hilt and I could practically feel the warmth of the sword. It was like it was happy to be with me again. I got up and dusted myself and looked at him, "Are you going to join us?"

I sounded so casual when I asked. Like if I had completely forgotten that he had choked me and tossed me to the ground like a rag doll.

As he opened his mouth, I saw Glenn practically jump at my question, "Woah, hold up Kagome. You're inviting him to join us? Didn't you say he tried to kill you in the past?"

I could feel Sesshomaru staring at me as I replied, "More than I can count… yes."

"He's dangerous then!"

Shippo cleared his throat, "He practically just saved us. I can smell Garreth from here."

Sasha then came out of the church, since her and Tyreese had immediately taken Bob there. Her face in complete distraught, "B-Bob was bit…"

The group immediately divided into two groups. Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, and Father Gabriel went inside the church with her and Tyreese. Daryl, Rick, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Sophia, Carl, and Shippo stayed behind with me and Sesshomaru.

They asked so many questions to Sesshomaru, but the demon only replied to those questions that he didn't find foolish. The trio asked me about Tenseiga immediately when suddenly, Rosita's eye's lit up.

"Can't you save Bob?"

I looked down at the sword that was now back on my hip, "I could try. But Tenseiga picks who."

"You've never saved anyone?" Abraham asked. I could hear he was skeptical about the sword. He had believed the whole demon thing since that was easier to prove, but the powers of the sword were still hard for them to believe.

"No… the only one that so far the sword has called on was Andrea…"

I could feel Daryl and Rick staring at me and I looked at them apologetically, "She didn't want to come back remember? I couldn't do that to her. Bring her back against her will."

"Why did my brother leave so suddenly?" Sesshomaru then asked. That left me confused as well. I was expecting a fight to break out between the two, but Inuyasha had taken off.

"um," Sophia said quietly, "The car that took Beth, it was black with a cross."

"He probably went to track them," Daryl said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Sesshomaru snorted and rolled his eyes. I looked at him confused and he raised his eyebrow at me, "Surprised you're not in tears since he just left to look for another woman."

"You know," I said rather loud as I looked at him in annoyance, "I kind of miss you not talking back in the day. Can we go back to that?"

I felt Daryl getting closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed as I tried to calm my nerves. I saw the way Sesshomaru was looking at us and I glared, "Don't even think about commenting. You already choked me, I don't need your comments."

He snorted, "Your temper never fails to surprise me. However, it is worse than when you were child."

I was about to retort regarding the child comment but Daryl had quickly cut in.

"So what do we do Rick? Stay until Inuyasha comes back?" Daryl asked from my side.

I could see the debate on Rick's face but Abraham interrupted, "I'm sorry, but I can't wait for dog-boy to show up. Who knows how far that car is traveling. I fixed the bus and I need to get Eugene to Washington already. I'm taking off first thing in the morning with him and Rosita and I'm taking anyone else that wants to come with."

The rest of the night continued on. I had gone to check on Bob and I almost puked the moment I saw him. Garreth and his group had cut off his leg. He then showed me his bite, which had happened during the food run and he had begged Shippo and Inuyasha to not say anything about it. Specially Shippo who had been there. That would explain their behavior.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was worried for Inuyasha. He had taken off by himself and who knows how far he had gone. Yes he was fast, yes he had strength, but I couldn't help but worry.

I went and sat down on the steps of the church, carefully avoiding the spikes that we had put during the day. I lifted my head the moment I saw Sesshomaru coming to sit next to me. Not soon after, Shippo joined us as well.

"To answer your question from earlier," I heard Sesshomaru say in his cool stoic voice, "I will stay with your group. I have been traveling for months alone that I think is time for me to be social again."

I raised my eyebrow, "I never took you as the person that enjoyed companionship."

I saw him rolling his eyes at me, "I did travel with Rin and the toad."

At the mention of the small girl, my eyes softened as the memory of her death came to my head.

"Tenseiga showed you I take it?"

I looked up and gave him a slight look of pity and guilt, "Yeah… it was when I first grabbed it that it showed me… I am so sorry. She was an amazing little girl."

And for the first time, I saw the wall of cold crumbling on his face. He looked younger as I could see the memories of Rin flashing in his eyes. For a moment they held warmth. She was the only one that ever got a look like that out of him.

"Are you going to Washington?" He then asked.

I shook my head immediately, "I can't leave your brother. And no, before you pry," I quickly said the moment I saw him opening his mouth, "It's not like that. Even after finding out the truth that we were deceived, it's not like that and it never could be."

"Because you've found another."

I smiled softly, "Exactly. However, Inuyasha is still extremely important to me."

I looked at Shippo who had been quiet the whole time, "Are you leaving or staying?"

He snorted quietly, "One, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you. Two, I ain't going anywhere with that liar."

My eyes widened, "What?"

He finally walked up the steps and sat next to me. His face was serious and his emerald eyes were thoughtful, "Whenever Washington is brought up, his heart beat increases and he starts to sweat. He avoids eye contact. It's very minimal for anyone to notice, but Inuyasha was the first one to bring it up after we got out of Terminus. He's lying."

"Shouldn't we tell them something?" I whispered to him. Abraham and Rosita had lost people trying to get Eugene to the capitol, and all this time he was lying? It was beyond ridiculous.

"Let them figure it out," Sesshomaru suggested, "They can't be relying on the kit's nose and the half-breed's to fix their problems. You humans have to overcome your own issues."

"Ok, now you're sounding like your old self," I said with a small laugh.

And with that, I got up and tried to get some sleep. I found Daryl at our spot and I immediately curled on his back. He instantly woke up as he easily turned around to face me and pulled me close to him. I felt his lips on my forehead and my heart clenched.

"He's exactly what you described him as. A dickhead popsicle."

I giggled softly. Then I felt his fingers tracing my neck carefully. He could probably see already the developing bruises thanks to Sesshomaru.

"Does it hurt?"

The softness of his voice made me smile, "It's ok. I'm fine. I had that coming honestly."

He then leaned down and captured my lips softly with his. He was being so gentle and loving, something I had missed ever since we left the prison. This was the Daryl that i fell in love with. Probably right now was the best time for me to tell him.

"Daryl?"

His blue eyes lazily stared into mine, a small smirk on his face as he looked at me, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I saw the way his eyes lit up, ever so slightly. He pulled me even closer and kissed my neck, "And I you."

I'm such a coward.

* * *

The following morning was filled with horrible goodbyes. The time was coming for Bob and all of us felt horribly for Sasha. The poor woman hadn't stopped crying. Father Gabriel kept himself at a good distance from me, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. My guess is that someone told him the truth about them and the man wanted to be as far as possible from us. I stayed in the room with Sasha as the others left and looked at her and Bob.

"I can't say that it's a guarantee that I can bring you back," I said carefully, "Tenseiga is a sword that has a mind of its own and it chooses who it wants to save."

Bob slowly nodded his head as his eyes were dropping, "I get it."

"Do… do I have to stab his head once he passes?" Sasha asked quietly.

I nodded my head, "Yes. It'll prevent the transition from happening. I could try then."

The door opened and both Sesshomaru and Tyreese walked in. My eyes widened when I saw the demon coming up to me, "What is it?"

"You've never revived anyone miko—"

"Kagome."

"I'm going to tell you what to look for."

Sasha turned to Tyreese, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "I can't let you be the one to do it. If she can't bring him back, I don't want you to have in your head that you're the one that made it permanent."

She gratefully smiled at her brother through her tears.

And so we waited. I saw the way Bob's chest rose up and down slowly until it was finally still. I heard Sasha containing her choking sob and Tyreese moved slowly as he stabbed Bob on the head. I slightly jumped as Sesshomaru started speaking to me in a low whisper by my ear.

"Grab the sword and point it at him. Focus your aura. Do you see the underworld creatures?"

I took deep breaths as I focused and did as he was telling me. However, nothing was appearing. I shook my head, "There's nothing."

"Try again."

And I did it again, but I wasn't seeing anything or getting a reaction out of Tenseiga. I saw his arm reaching over me and grabbed my hand with his own clawed hand. I turned my head to look at him, his expression focused as he stared intensely at Bob's body.

After several tense seconds, he let go of my hand and took a step back. As I turned around to look at him, he shook his head. I turned back to Sasha, "I'm so sorry."

The woman cried as she got up from her chair and went over to Bob, putting half of her body over his and started to sob.

We left them to give them privacy. It was too heartbreaking to see. I looked at everyone and sadly looked at them, "It didn't work."

Abraham snorted as he looked at Rosita, "I told you it was a load of bullshit."

"It isn't," I strongly said, "The sword picks. There's nothing I can do change that. Neither can its former master. We both tried."

"Whatever. I'm done here. Rosita, Eugene, we are out of here. Anyone else that is done with all of this fairy tale bullshit and myths and wants to face reality, come with me."

My eyes widened the moment I saw Maggie and Glenn follow him, "You're leaving?"

"Woah hold on," Rick said as he got in front of them, "Why are you leaving?"

"Like Abraham said," Maggie started to say, "It's time to face reality."

And with that, the group started to walk outside. I followed them quickly, "Maggie—Inuyasha left to look for your sister! Isn't that reality?"

She whirled around and her green eyes were angry and holding back tears, "The reality is that she's most likely not alive! Look at all the people we have come across to Kagome. Vicious killers. Every single one of them. Look how long it's been. I have to face reality that she's gone."

Glenn wouldn't even look at us as he boarded the bus. I felt numb, seeing them walk away like that. However, what shocked me the most was seeing Carol pulling Sophia and dragging her to the bus.

"Mom! I don't want to leave!"

"Sophia, enough! This is the chance we've been waiting for. We can't stay here. Eugene is what we needed, a shot at life. A shot for this nightmare to be over."

I whirled around to look at both demons, but neither of them were saying anything.

"Eugene is lying," I yelled out, "He's lying. He doesn't know how to stop it."

Abraham stomped over to me, trying to use his large form to intimidate me, "How do you know?"

I held his gaze, "Demons can sense when someone is lying. He is."

He snorted, "Like I'm going to believe another one of your bullshit things. You said the sword would bring back Bob, it didn't. Now you want me to believe they know when somebody is lying? Please. I'm done here."

He then reached into his pocket and tossed the map at Rick, "In case you change your mind."

I helplessly saw Sophia screaming and crying as the doors of the bus were then closed by Abraham. My heart broke since she didn't want to go. She kept screaming that Beth was alive and that Inuyasha would save her, but her cries were falling on deaf ears, except for mine.

And just like that, almost half of our group left.

Most of the morning after they left was agonizing. I was in an internal rage for seeing Maggie give up so easily and not believe in her own sister's possibility of survival. Shippo had immediately helped Tyreese to build a grave for Bob and Michonne had been with Sasha and Sango all day. Carl refused to speak to anyone since Sophia was gone. The whole situation brought a sense of broken family within the group.

Daryl didn't even want to talk about it. He was mad. All he had said to me was, "You don't turn your back on family." And he left it at that.

It wasn't until it was almost noon, that Inuyasha returned with the news that Beth was in fact, alive, but not by himself.

He had brought back a skinny, tall, African American young man who was severely limping. He told us everything. How cops from Atlanta ran the hospital and had set a format. Anyone that came in, had to pay their way out. He told us exactly how he had met Beth. He knew the entire layout of the hospital and he was willing to help us to bring Beth back since she had helped him escape.

Sesshomaru had raised his eyebrow at his brother, "Surprised you didn't go in there and killed everyone to get the girl."

Inuyasha glared at him, "I would've if I had my own sword. Bastard."

We were thankful that Father Gabriel provided us with a well kept map of the city, giving us the opportunity to start figuring out our way in and how to get her. The city was indeed, tricky. It was incredibly big and just thinking of the amount of walkers that resided there was already giving me a headache.

"I need to know who's going," Rick said as he laid both hands on the table where the map laid. Inuyasha was the first one to raise his hand, followed by me, Shippo, Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha, and surprisingly Sesshomaru. I turned to the woman, "You don't have to."

She shook her head, "I do. Beth was extremely kind to me when we first got to the prison. I want to be there for her."

Rick thoughtfully looked at the group, "Honestly, I need one demon to stay behind. In case things get complicated here, the church would be defended and keep the rest safe."

"Alright," Shippo said, "I will. It's already overkill with Sesshomaru tagging along anyways."

Tyreese looked at the tall silver haired demon, "Are you seriously that powerful?"

Sesshomaru very lightly smirked and Inuyasha growled, "Do not start showing off."

"Afraid I'll put your own speed and strength to shame?"

"Shove a fucking sock up your mouth."

Rick immediately turned to look at me, "Are you sure bringing both siblings is a good idea?"

I thought back at how horribly it had been during the whole Sounga incident and the constant fighting between the two.

"Yes."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Rescue OP

We helped Shippo fortify the church a bit more before we left. After all, we were going to be leaving Sango behind and we couldn't risk the church being breached by someone or walkers while we were gone.

Inuyasha had sat with Rick at the front, to direct him where exactly we were going. At the back of the trailer it was me, Sasha, Daryl, Sesshomaru, Tyreese, and Noah. We sat in silence as Noah explained to us more the layout of the prison. The more we knew the better it was for all of us to get this done.

My mind wandered back to the other half of our group that left. If Maggie had just waited a little bit longer, she would know her sister was alive. For sure alive. Not just some hope. But she had turned around and left. I wonder how long into their trip would they would know that Eugene had been lying.

That also made me wonder, would Abraham kill him?

The tall muscular ginger was like a wild bull. Calm one moment, vicious the next. It would definitely be a bloodbath once the truth would surface. The ones I had seen that were doubtful about leaving had been Tara and Glenn. Their hesitation had been so obvious, but Glenn would follow Maggie to the end of the earth and Tara felt she owed Glenn something and followed as well. Sophia's cries... now _that_ was something I couldn't get out of my head.

When we reached the city, old memories started to go through my head. I never thought I would be back where basically everything started. How long ago was it? It's hard to keep track nowadays. This is where I met Glenn, Andrea, Jackie, T-Dog, Merle, and Morales.

Now Glenn was left from that group and he was gone too.

The truck came into a stop and we all quickly rushed out. We each carried our supplies and we took point at a tall building where Inuyasha had taken post to watch the cops that would circle around the streets.

Running up the stairs of the empty abandoned building with the heavy pack on my back was making my ribs throb more. After all, it had just been a few days after the prison fell and my ribs weren't healed yet.

Daryl gave me a look and with his hand motioned for me to give him the backpack. However, I could feel the familiar shiver going down my spine as the demon lord was watching my movements.

I shook my head at him. I wasn't going to be giving Sesshomaru that satisfaction of handing my backpack to someone else cause I was tired. I gave him a small smile and shook my head. He seemed to have believed me and we continued going up the stairs.

We watched with our binoculars for a while through the broken glass on the windows, seeing whenever they would get to the hospital, when they would switch on. We took into account everything. Once Rick felt we had watched for long, he had us come into a circle to workout a plan.

However, as Rick was saying his idea, Tyreese spoke his concern.

"All it takes is for one of the cops to come around the corner and it is all hands on deck. We can just grab one or two of her men and do an even trade. No one has to die."

"If you haven't noticed," Sesshomaru's deep voice cut in, "It is survival of the fittest now. Who's to say they won't fire after you do your even trade? Humans hardly ever keep to their word. It is a waste of time negotiating with someone that has one of your own as hostage."

"But his idea could work," I said quickly from across him, "Dawn has to take care of her men and women that work under her. If she loses cops, she's powerless. It would leave her vulnerable with all the other workers that are forced to stay there and work for her."

I could see the doubt in Rick's blue eyes. After everything we had gone through, negotiating was the last thing in his head.

"Still trying to preserve life I see."

My eyes snapped to his, "I'm a miko after all."

He snorted slightly, "A powerless miko."

Inuyasha growled immediately. I had to put a hand on his arm to stop him from jumping over and start a fight.

Now that would be one way to catch the attention of the cops. Seeing a building collapse because of two demons.

* * *

The plan was set on motion once we were ready. I wasn't too sure about letting Noah take off running with his already messed up leg, but it was the only thing that would catch their attention. We waited inside a dark building when we could hear the engine rumbling going after Noah after he had fired his gun twice. We moved quietly and low with our guns when the two cops, a man and a woman, got out of the car and had Noah with them.

Rick whistled, and the two of them turned around with their guns raised, but their eyes widened at the number of us. The man had complied quickly and lowered his gun. The woman didn't take long to follow her partner's actions. We bounded their hands together, but then I noticed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring into the distance where the two cops had come from.

"Someone's coming."

A few seconds after Sesshomaru said those words, another car came into view, tires screeching as the cop stepped on the break and turned. Fires were shot quickly and all of us immediately took cover to not get hit. As they drove of, I was ready to throw my knife at the wheel but Sasha had fired first.

We found the car, but it was empty.

The lot was filled with walkers on the floor. Some were dead and others were alive, but could barely crawl. Their skin was pink and falling off, like if they had been melted. I could feel my stomach making turns at the vile smell. It was disgusting.

Inuyasha quickly made a move as the two we had captured made a run for it. The rest of them followed, but I saw Daryl approaching the broken down trailer that I decided to stay with him. After all, we had seen two of them, one was still missing. Daryl was holding his rifle as he covered me. I took a deep breath when I yanked the door open and both of us pointed our guns, but it was empty.

But of course, something always happens.

I felt myself being thrown as the door slammed on me, knocking the air out of me. I heard ruffling from behind me and my eyes widened when I saw the third bald cop attempting to choke Daryl. I ignored the sharp pain that went through my ribs and I lunged at him, like a cheetah when it's found its prey, and knocked him from being on top of Daryl. The man was much larger than me, so he was able to grab me by the back of my my shirt and flip me over. I winced when I landed on the concrete but my blood went cold when I heard the snarling of a walker just a few inches away from me.

It was crawling towards me.

I reached for Tenseiga but the cop had snatched it from my belt. He kicked me, right on my lower abdomen, and I cried out. He removed himself from me and I ripped the walkers head off by digging my fingers inside its eye socket, to prevent it from biting me. I looked up again and he was bringing the sword down on me, attempting to kill me with it.

The shocked look on his face when I brought up my forearm to cover my face was priceless. Because Tenseiga didn't cut me. It can't harm living beings. I took advantage of his shock and yanked Tenseiga back to me. I quickly wrapped my legs around one of his and turned my body, making him fall face flat on the ground. He attempted to get up, but Daryl got to him again and punched him twice on the face until Rick got there with his gun pointed to him. The look Rick had in his eyes was slightly insane.

Daryl helped me up, "Are you ok?"

I looked at my forearm. The nasty bruise from the hit already forming. The sword can't cut me, but stopping it when coming full force on me was bound to leave a mark.

"Yeah I'm fine," my eyes warily looked at the cop and back to Rick, "Well, more leverage for us."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the three cops wanted to work with us. Although two of them claimed they could take care of Dawn on their own and let Beth go. But Lamson was sure our plan would work and all of them were willing to work with us. It was way too easy. As much as they said they didn't want Dawn in charge anymore.

I wasn't fully convinced by their sudden want to help us. After all, we had exchanged bullets and got into a fight with one of them. Something was just off for me.

Sasha and Tyreese went back down to the car that had come in, barging in and attempting to kill us, trying to find anything useful. When they got back, after Rick talked to Lamson for a while, I was curious about the man. But the moment I moved from away from the window, I felt intense cramping from my lower abdomen. It made me nauseous and frustrated. I thought the cramping was finally over with.

I saw Sasha approaching me with a concerned look on her face, "You alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Probably because I haven't eaten much."

My eyes wandered to her face to Lamson. I heard him saying to Rick that his name was Bob.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

The hesitation was evident, but eventually she did. I heard them talk for a while and I let them be while the pain subsided. However, when Sasha was going to help him take down a walker that he once knew, I couldn't leave her by herself with him. I admired her will to help him take down the walker. After all, she hadn't been able to stab Bob when he passed. She probably felt that maybe helping this Bob would make up for it. It was sweet and I knew the memory of Bob kept playing in her head.

We walked into another area of the building. The metal of the pipes and containers already rusty were all over the room. We went over to the window while Sasha readied her weapon, since Bob had pointed out the walker.

Everything happened so fast, I had no time to react.

He slammed Sasha onto the window, knocking her out, and I saw and heard the glass breaking. He immediately took off in a quick sprint. I started to run, but I couldn't leave her. So I did the only thing I could.

" _INUYASHA!"_

I went back quickly to Sasha, trying to get her to regain consciousness. She had a small gash on her forehead and I ripped part of my shirt to clean it up.

It was within seconds that Inuyasha got there. His golden eyes were wide in panic as he looked at me and down at Sasha. His hair was messier and that just confrimed that he had taken off immediately after I screamed his name. Thank Kami for his demonic hearing.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Lamson tricked us. He slammed her against the window but I couldn't leave her. He went that way!"

The moment I pointed, Inuyasha left immediately. A couple of minutes passed as I was slowly making my way out the door as I was trying to carry Sasha. I heard footsteps and I tensed, until Sesshomaru and Daryl came into view. His blue eyes widened and he quickly picked up Sasha from me. His gaze turned to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Rick?"

"He took off after Inuyasha."

I nodded in response, but as I took another step forward, the same pain came back. Daryl gave me a curious look since I wasn't walking behind him as he was leaving.

"I'm going to get her gun! I completely forgot it. Take Sasha back upstairs, I'll be there in a second."

My voice was far too chirpy, I wanted to smack myself. He didn't seemed too convinced so his eyes turned to Sesshomaru, "Stay here with her."

He didn't wait for the demon lord to reply. He turned around and left with Sasha. My eyes went to Sesshomaru and I could clearly see the annoyance at Daryl's command.

"You are naturally attracted to bossy idiots."

I snorted at that. I walked back to get Sasha's gun when the pain came again. I looked behind me and I saw Sesshomaru wasn't looking at me. I placed my fingers in between my legs and sure enough, there was some blood. I silently cursed and reached for the pouch that was strapped onto my belt. Shippo had found a couple of pads that have been helpful ever since I had the miscarriage. I thought the bleeding had lessened, but probably because of that kick the other cop gave me triggered the bleeding again. I moved in between the boxes to have some privacy and quickly changed, grateful that Sesshomaru wasn't one to pry.

Or at least I thought so.

We were going back up stairs when I heard him from behind me, "You were with child."

I silently cursed. So much for not prying.

"How did you know?" I hissed at him with a whisper as I turned around. He gave me a bored expression as he pointed at his nose.

"Your blood smells different. Does the hunter know?"

I looked back at the door that had come into view, where I could hear their voices already.

"Not yet."

He snorted and after a moment of silence he shrugged his shoulders, "It's none of my business, so rest easy that I won't say anything."

Relief spread through me and when we finally came inside, Rick and Inuyasha were there already, talking to Daryl. I handed Sasha back her gun, who gratefully accepted it, and we waited for what was to come next. Lamson was dead. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. After all, I had been the one that told Sasha to talk to the man. But his nice voice and his sob story had been too good. We had been tricked but I still felt guilty.

The cops wanted to help us. The woman was exceptionally good at lying, but the way she saw it, she valued her life more.

Daryl wasn't convinced however.

"If this is some bullshit you're spinning and things go south-"

"I know," her eyes were wide as she looked at Rick, "I know the good ones from the bad. Let us help you."

Rick's eyes turned to the bald cop, "How bout you? You wanna live? How much?"

The man's eyes shifted to me and Daryl viciously glared at him as he covered me with his frame.

"Dawn doesn't want to to look weak in front of us. She could see this whole thing as a rip off if she think you took out one of our guys," his eyes connected with Rick's, "So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters."

And that was everything we needed.

* * *

To say that I was not nervous it would be a lie. I was extremely nervous. Even as I saw Rick talking to the other cops that had come after he had talked to them over the radio. There was no way I could hear them, but Inuyasha was telling the rest of us what they were saying.

"They're falling for it. They're going to take us to her."

I saw the way his golden eyes flashed and I softly smiled. It was the same look he always had when he would come to my rescue as a teenager. I could practically feel how anxious he was. And going back to what he had said, it was true. If he had his sword he would've destroyed the entire building to get her back.

Because that was who he was. A protector.

As we made our way to the hospital, Inuyasha took in at the front with Rick as they had the two cops we captured as one of the officers that talked to Rick led us. I could see Inuyasha's fingers twitching, and if his claws were visible, they would be shining slightly with the sunlight.

The hospital almost looked abandoned. Blood was splattered on the concrete, on the chainlink fence, and on the walls of the hospital. I could feel the sword slightly vibrating, probably detecting the walkers that were nearby. The hallways felt eerily cold. So much death happened in here.

When we made it to the main hallway where Dawn was waiting for us, we could see her other three officers lowering their weapons. We did the same as the doors were then opened. I could see Beth, her eyes filled with gratitude and worry as she looked at all of us, there to get her back. I was right behind Inuyasha and I could hear the soft growl as he took in her appearence. She had stitches on her forehead and across her cheek.

Dawn's blue eyes were looking at her officers, "Where's Lamson?"

Shepherd answered, "Rotters got him."

"We saw it go down," the other added in.

Now seeing her in front of me, they were right. She was cracking already. She had that desperate look in her eyes.

"Give me one of mine and I'll hand her over."

Rick looked at Inuyasha, "Alright."

Inuyasha walked forward with Shepherd, handing her over as Dawn got a hold of Beth and walked with her. As soon as Beth was next to him, Inuyasha grasped her arm gently and led her back to us. When they were back in our group, Rick let go of the other man. He turned back around, for us to finally leave this cold place and finally be together.

But Dawn's next words made everything take a different turn. She wanted Noah, just because we were taking Beth away.

"Are you out of your mind?" I spat out in disgust, "The kid wants to go back home. You're no one to be treating him like cattle."

"My officers were put on the line to find him. One of them died. He's staying."

Shepherd tried reasoning with her but Dawn shut her down quickly. But Noah, a sweet kid that the whole time had been worried about Beth, limped forward.

"It's okay. I can stay."

He was trying to avoid an altercation.

Daryl shook his head as he pushed Noah back, "He ain't staying."

His voice was serious as he stood next to Rick, shielding Noah from her.

"You have no claim on him."

As the words came out of her mouth, Inuyasha pushed Beth next to me and he joined the other two at the front.

"I think you need to step back," he growled, "The kid is coming with us."

"Then we don't have a deal."

Rick's voice got louder, "The deal is done. We gave you _two_ of your officers for Beth. This isn't up for negotiating."

My eyes kept darting between all of them and my heart broke as Noah pushed his way forward, "It's okay. I got to do it."

He handed Rick his weapon and I heard Beth whispering, "It's not okay…"

As Noah moved to be next to Dawn, Beth caught me off guard as she walked quickly and enveloped Noah in an embrace. This was such bullshit. Noah shouldn't be staying here with them. He's a kid that just wants to go home.

She clung to him, her hug speaking a thousand words.

 _Thank you for leading them here._

But as they parted from their hug because of something I couldn't quite catch from Dawn, Beth stood in front of her and all hell broke loose.

Beth stabbed her with a pair of scissors that she had been hiding underneath her cast on her hand and Dawn fired the shot.

The bullet went right through Beth's head.

I don't remember if I screamed as I saw her body fall down to the floor, a puddle of crimson blood immediately appearing from underneath her head. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. We were supposed to walk out of here, _together_.

An anguish snarl snapped me out of my horror and I saw Inuyasha, barrier dropped, as his claws were visible and he stabbed Dawn right through her face with them. It was a horrofying sight to see as the blood splattered everywhere. But he wasn't done. With his other hand he ripped out her throat and tossed it on a bloody puddle. There was a disgusting gaping hole on her head, filling the white floor with more blood. His entire body was shaking and I panicked the moment I saw his eyes shifting color.

Sesshomaru was on him in an instant, slamming him against the wall, "Miko, calm him down or he will murder every single human in here."

I was breathing heavily as my eyes darted to the other officers. They had their guns raised but they were shaking in pure horror and fear. My hand subconsciously went to the hilt of Tenseiga and I gasped when I felt it vibrate. I removed it from my belt and pointed it at her dead body.

It was like everything around me took a darker hue, her body slowly glimmering, and I saw the chains being put slowly around her. Three imps, their skin green, scaly and disgusting, were giggling as they were making work of dragging her soul to the underworld.

My eyes moved back to Inuyasha and I went up to him. His eyes were shinning with unshed tears as they kept flickering from the aqua blue to the gold color. I got a hold of his face and pulled it down towards mine.

" **Inuyasha listen to me. I can bring her back but we need to get her body out of here** _ **now**_ **. She doesn't have much time left. We need to take her outside!"**

I prayed that my panicked voice could make sense in his head and I almost cried out of happiness that it did. Sesshomaru let go of him and Inuyasha didn't think twice as he picked up her body and dashed outside. I ignored the cramping that was coming up and I sprinted after him. I felt someone picking me up and my eyes widened when it was Sesshomaru.

"You're too slow."

We were outside in an instant. He placed her body on the ground and I lifted the sword. I could see the imps and I remembered everything Sesshomaru told me on how to kill them. But as I slashed one imp, another one would immediately appear. I swung the sword over and over but more imps kept on coming.

"The more I kill, the more others come. It's like they're fighting me to take her away."

I looked at Sesshomaru for help, "It needs your demonic energy. I'm powerless and I can't feed the sword more energy to bring her back. Please Sesshomaru! There's a reason why the imps want her soul and I can't let that happen. If you don't do it for me, do it for your brother!"

Right when I said that, Rick and the others had gotten back outside and not soon after I could hear a truck coming to a stop. I turned my head and my eyes widened when I saw everyone back. _Maggie was here._

And just like that, I could hear the horrible scream of seeing her dead sister on the floor.

Inuyasha was growling louder and his eyes kept moving from Beth's dead body and to the entrance of the hospital.

"If I do this, you will fight me," Sesshomaru cut in, "The sword picked you but you are useless. I will not be able to do this again."

He was talking about the sutra on my chest. I nodded, "Yes! I will!"

He glared, "It could cost you your life if you lose."

I felt Daryl coming from behind me, "Kagome-"

"Don't agree Kagome!" That was Rick.

My eyes darted from her dead body to Inuyasha's own internal fight. My eyes turned back to Sesshomaru and I nodded. I had to do this for him. I couldn't just say no even if I was afraid of the power of the demon lord. Who wouldn't be? But that fear, I will shove it away- as far as I can in my head.

"I agree to your terms."

Inuyasha started to walk back towards the entrance his eyes no longer golden. Shippo appeared in a flash, but Inuyasha had thrown him off like a rag doll. I heard some of them gasping and others cocking their guns. I flung Tenseiga to Sesshomaru and I tackled Inuyasha who was on the verge of going in there and causing a blood bath. As I made contact with his body and wrapped my arms around him, I said it.

" _SIT!"_

He yelped and I suppressed the scream that wanted to slip out of my lips. I groaned as we both crashed onto the ground, his body immediately creating a crater. My head was pounding and I could hear the shuffling of feet. I felt arms wrapped around me as I was slightly disoriented. I was pulled away from being on top of him. I tried removing whoever had their arms around me.

"No," I complained as I groaned. If I was hurting from sitting Inuyasha, I can't imagine how he's felt all the times I did it to him, "Let me get to him. I'm the only one that he can listen to!"

Daryl snapped at me, "Kags, he could kill you!"

"Let her go. She's right. He won't harm her."

Shippo. That was Shippo's voice.

I felt Daryl letting me go and I could just feel the disapproval rolling off of him as I moved towards Inuyasha, who's eyes had turned back to gold thanks to me sitting him. But the internal battle was still there. That was as clear as water.

"Inuyasha," I said softly as I held his face, making him look at me again, "Sesshomaru is helping her. She'll be back."

"...Kill them…"

I shook my head, "No. You already killed Dawn, who was at fault," he snarled at the name, "You don't have to kill any more."

"Oh my God, she's breathing! She's actually breathing!"

Maggie's cries of happiness for what she yelled out seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear. His body stopped trembling and his eyes widened. He was regaining control.

I smiled at him as I felt the tears falling, "See? _She's alive."_


End file.
